El último Horrocrux
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson crece bajo el cuidado de Tom Riddle. Nunca conoce a su padres y no estaba interesada en conocerlos. Años después de que Voldemort gane la guerra, un encuentro inexperado la llevará a la verdad.
1. Prólogo

_**El último Horrocrux**_

 _ **Prólogo** _

_En sus recuerdos, ella era muy pequeña cuando vió por primera vez aquellos ojos rojos. Era como tener un monstruo personal todos los días. Los monstruos, en la memoria de Pansy Parkinson, no se esconden en los armarios...caminan a tu lado sin ningún miedo. Si la morena de ojos verdes cerraba los ojos, podía recordarse jugando con una varita de mentira frente a un sillón de cuero negro. El suelo grisáceo reflejaba su rostro; la inocencia plasmada en cada movimiento suave de su mano. Tras ella, cruzado piernas y vistiendo su túnica negra, estaría Lord Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos como dos gotas de sangre fijos en la puerta a lo lejos._

 _Si Pansy Parkinson se concentraba, podría recordar la decoración del lugar. El techo era muy alto, el salón era extenso y habían varios ventanales cubiertos con cortinas negras. En el techo, colgaba un enorme candelabro con siete velas. La morena misma las había contado en más de una ocasión. Un poco más de concentración y podía oler el fuego que desprendían los trozos de madera al ser consumidos por el fuego de la chimenea. Además, recordaría el frío...ese lugar siempre estaba frío aun cuando la chimenea estuviese ardiendo._

 _-Me llegó esta carta.- susurró la morena de once años. Enormes ojos verdes fijos en los ojos rojos de Voldemort. Su cabello negro, cayendo como una cortina enmarcando su rostro. Una túnica negra cubría su ropa, era la misma túnica que vestía el mago oscuro, pero hecha a su medida._

 _-¿Hogwarts? Hablamos de que irías a estudiar a Rusia.- le recordó el mago tomando la carta de Hogwarts. Sus ojos rojos repasando las letras antes de que esta comenzase a consumirse en su mano. La pelinegra observó como el fuego destruía la carta hasta que esta se escurrió en forma de polvo por entre los dedos del que no debe ser nombrado._

 _-Solo le informaba...- susurró la pelinegra, omitió la palabra papá porque la última vez que le llamó así, la mirada del otro se había vuelto aún más tenebrosa. Él no era su padre, ella lo sabía, pero ella no conocía a su familia...Tom siempre había estado presente._

 _-Toma. Ve a comprar tu varita. Algún elfo te acompañará.- habló Riddle extendiendo su mano. La pequeña también extendió su mano derecha, algunos galeones cayeron sobre la palma de la misma y ella asintió. No sería la primera vez que visitaría el Callejón Diagon._

 _-Ahora sal, estoy esperando a alguien.- murmuró Lord Voldemort señalando la puerta, ella asintió nuevamente y salió del lugar caminando a paso rápido._

 _La enorme puerta de madera de acacia se abrió delante de ella y luego se cerró. Su figura se veía aún más pequeña delante de la enorme puerta. Frágil: una característica que claramente no le describía en lo absoluto. Parkinson sabía lo que era ser frágil, ella lo había sido...pero los años alteran por completo a las personas. Es interesante cuando se mira hacia atrás...y ya no eres la persona que eras. La morena comenzó a caminar con la mirada fija en el pasillo alumbrado por dos pequeños candelabros. Su mano derecha subió a la parte alta de su cuello mientras llegaba a la sala, sus pequeños dedos trazaron el contorno de su cicatriz y luego acomodó su cabello para asegurarse de que la cicatriz estaba cubierta._

 _-Tu padre iba a asesinarte...por eso tienes esa cicatriz...- había sido la explicación de su papá adoptivo. Él jamás le había vuelto a hablar a Pansy de la cicatriz...y ella nunca pensó en preguntarle. Pero el destino es bueno jugando sus cartas...nada queda oculto por mucho tiempo._

 _Eran buenos tiempos en un principio, apesar de que muchos temerían enormemente a un mago como Tom Riddle, Pansy estaba acostumbrada a convivir él. Voldemort nunca le había maltratado, apenas conversaban o se veían en realidad. Cuando Parkinson fue enviada a estudiar a Rusia se veían aún menos. Por ordenes de Voldemort ella no debía regresar a la casa en navidad, debía permanecer en el colegio. ¿Quejarse? La chica de ojos verdes jamás había pensado en hacer algo como eso. No, quejarse no era una alternativa. Volvía a la casa en verano, el mago tenebroso le miraba con sus ojos rojos, le saludaba con un gesto y ella se iba a su recamara y caminaba por el lugar hasta que llegadse el siguiente año escolar._

 _No siempre fue bueno. Pero jamás fue tan malo. Parkinson era capaz de soportar muchas cosas. Ella creció al paso de los años; entonces ya no era una niña, sino una joven. Esos fueron los peores momentos de su vida, porqué comenzó a sentirse curiosa y a descubrir cosas que prefería jamás haber sabido. Los recuerdos a veces le perseguían, pero ella los ignoraba. Al final, nada era tan malo. Supo quien era realmente Tom Riddle muy tarde, cuando cumplió diez y siete...pero ya no había nada que hacer al respecto...y enrealidad no le importaba mucho._

 _Ella no debía odiar a Tom Riddle. Pero lo odiaba...lo odiaba lo suficiente como para desear que el tan nombrado "niño que vivió" lo destruyese. Pansy no sabía nada sobre ese tema y cuando se desató la guerra ella estaba sentada en su aula tomando la clase de artes oscuras. La profesora de cabello rubio se movía delante del pizarron mientras hablaba y ella seguía el movimiento de la misma en silencio. Una sonrisa en sus labios mientras escuchaba la voz de la profesora y se obligaba a tomar notas._

 _Voldemort ganó. El niño que vivió perdió. Y Pansy Parkinson se enteró de eso un año después. Como si la guerra fuese completamente ajena a ella. Al final, ella había estado bajo el regimen de Tom Riddle durante toda su vida._

 _Continuará..._

¿Comentarios?


	2. El régimen de Voldemort

**Capítulo 1**

 _El régimen de Voldemort_

 _Noviembre 1987_

 _Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea observando el fuego. Sus ojos verdes seguían el juego de las llamas en silencio, cautivada por ese extraño crepitar. El ruido de la madera al ser consumida por el insistente fuego. Fascinante. La niña de siete años extendió su mano, el calor de la llama era atrayente y envolvente. Sus pequeños dedos cada vez más cerca de las llamas se alejaron de ellas con brusquedad al escuchar el siseo a su espalda._

 _Ojos verdes que buscaron la procedencia del ruido hasta que se encontraron con la serpiente de Lord Voldemort. Nagini se deslizaba por el suelo con rapidez y sigilo. La niña estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de la serpiente, así que volvió la vista a la chimena. El sonido de la madera nuevamente capturó sus sentidos y ella extendió su mano._

 _-Te va a arder...- siseó Nagini deteniéndose junto a la morena. La niña le miró con un pequeño puchero, sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacía el calor de las llamas._

 _-No es cierto.- susurró ella volviendo a extender la mano nuevamente. No pensaba tocar el fuego, pero una vez cerca del mismo terminó por acercarse demasiado. Apartó la mano de inmediato. Un puchero y ojos cargados de enojo._

 _-Te quemaste.- siseó la serpiente antes de seguir su camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Pansy simplemente le observó reprimiendo el deseo de llorar, se llevó la mano al pecho y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _Marzo 2005_

Hacía frío aquella tarde, el pequeño departamento de Pansy Parkinson relucía impecable para cualquiera que entrase al lugar. La morena se encontraba recostada en su cama, una pluma blanca entre sus dedos y dos libros abiertos delante de ella. Su ceño totalmente fruncido mientras leía; completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos mordió su labio inferior. Había llegado a Londres hace una semana, por suerte el señor Lord Voldemort no parecía tener ningún interes en venir a visitarla.

-Señorita, Parkinson...- habló su elfo, la chica de ojos verdes miró por encima de su hombro mientras movía algunos papeles para cubrir su lectura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ruby?- interrogó la pelinegra elevando una de sus cejas. El elfo dio dos pasos, pequeños brazos cruzados a la parte de atrás de su espalda y enormes ojos marrones fijos en los de su señora.

-El joven Malfoy está en la sala.- explicó Ruby. La morena se giró de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su mahón negro antes de acomodar su camisa azul.

-Dile que voy en un minuto.- habló la morena girándose a agarrar sus libros. El elfo desapareció con un pequeño puff y la chica de ojos verdes se acercó a su mesita de noche. Abrió la gaveta y colocó allí los dos libros antes de cerrarla y colocar un hechizo.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, sangre pura y mortífago reconocido se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala del apartamento de la morena. Vestía un traje negro como era común en él, piernas cruzadas aristocráticamente y ojos grises fijos en el periódico que se encontraba en la mesa delante de él. La imagen de la desaparición de Ronald Weasley estaba en primera plana, nadie se atrevía a afirmarlo...pero algunas personas decían que el pelirrojo había escapado de Azkaban.

-Malfoy.- saludó Pansy mientras levantaba una de sus cejas. El rubio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, disimulada, pero sincera. La morena se inclinó hacia él y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de sentarse en la mesa negra delante de él.

-Me sorprendió mucho cuando Lord Voldemort comentó que estabas de regreso. Has estado viajando mucho.- comentó el rubio inclinándose del respaldar del sillón y levantando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, ya sabes...uno no se acostumbra a estar en Londres.- habló la morena encogiéndose de hombros, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa donde se había sentado.

-Si...- susurró Draco bajando la mirada, la sonrisa disimulada que había permanecido en sus labios comenzó a borrarse a medida que el silencio les rodeaba.

Los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los grises del rubio y ambos desviaron la mirada de inmediato. Se conocían desde hace seis años, Lord Voldemort los había presentado una tarde en una de las celebraciones luego de la victoria del mago tenebroso. Se había iniciado la casería de sagre sucias y habían atrapado mas de diez en dos semanas. Mientras todos celebraban, Pansy y Draco habían intercambiado miradas e inmediatamente comprendieron que ellos no estaban completamente de acuerdo con lo que ocurría.

"Yo quiero vivir" habia susurrado la morena mientras sujetaba una copa whisky, el traje negro parecía hacer juego con su cabello oscuro. "Yo no quiero morir" había comentado al mismo tienpo el chico de cabello rubio mientras tenía entre sus manos una copa de champaña. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, Draco dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mal disimulada y asintió: podía compartir su pensar con alguien después de tantos años cargándolo el solo. La boca de la morena también se curveó con una sonrisa, no tan disimulada como la del rubio, pero menos duradera.

-Me caso en dos meses.- habló Draco rompiendo el silencio. Su mano izquierda subió a su cabello para acomodarlo. Cuando Pansy lo conoció el rubio tenía el cabello mas corto, ahora parecía necesitar un recorte.

-¿Quién es la desafortunada?- interrogó la morena elevando una de sus cejas. Una pequeña sonrisa triste adornó su rostro, ella sabía que al rubio lo estaban presionando para que se casara: él no lo haría por voluntad propia.

-Astoria Greengrass...parece estar muy emocionada por la boda.- admitió el rubio inclinándose hacia adelante. Pansy asintió antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse al lado derecho de Draco.

-¿Estoy invitada?- cuestionó Parkinson recostando su cabeza del hombro del rubio. Draco asintió lentamente antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza y mirar a la chica con un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos? Has estado de viaje en viaje.- comentó Malfoy frunciendo un poco el ceño en un intento de pensar.

-Seis meses en rusia. Un año Tokio y cinco meses en Francia.- respondió la chica sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Malfoy. El rubio asintió siguiendo el orden de los lugares.

-¿Qué tanto hacias?- preguntó el chico.

-Tienen las mejores bibliotecas.- explicó ella con una sonrisa. Draco se giró a mirarla con una ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad y la morena rodó los ojos.

-¿Pasaste todo ese tiempo en una biblioteca?- cuestionó Malfoy espantado. Pansy Parkinson no tenía cara de come libros, tampoco parecía el tipo de persona que pusiese mucho afán en sus estudios.

-No, estuve en varias bibliotecas. Las mejores.- le corrigió ella levantándose y caminando hacia el espacio donde habian unas encimeras a no mucha distancia. Malfoy la siguió con la mirada antes de imitar sus pasos. El lugar era pequeño, podría haber sido una cocina, pero no habia estufa muggle ni mucho menos un fregadero. Únicamente encimeras de madera y una larga barra de marmol que separaba ese espacio de la sala.

-No eres una persona muy estudiosa. ¿Qué buscabas?- preguntó el rubio sentándose en una de las sillas altas que estaban colocadas delante de la barra: eran cómodas aunque no lo parecian, seguramente algún hechizo debía ser el motivo de tal discrepancia.

-Información...confidencial.- admitió la chica mientras alcanzaba una copa vacía y con un movimiento de su varita lo llenaba de hielo.

-¿Peligroso?- cuestionó Malfoy, si había preocupación o no detrás de aquella pregunta nadie podría decirlo con certeza. El joven rubio había aprendido demasiado bien a esconder todos sus sentimientos a través de los años.

-Un poco. Digamos que en las bibliotecas de aquí me hubiesen negado la información. Y no puedo preguntarle a Lord Voldemort sin tener que darle una explicación detallada.- explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Sus palabras salian en forma de hechos, como si leyese de algún libro invisible delante de sus ojos. Colocó una copa delante del rubio y se giró a buscar en la repisa.

-¿En qué te estas metiendo?- preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Whisky, Vodka o vino?- preguntó la morena girándose a mirar al chico por encima del hombro. El rubio rodó los ojos percatándose de que la morena no le había ofrecido de su champaña, él sabía que ella guardaba una botella al final de todas las demás y el sabor de aquella champaña no se comparaba con ninguna otra que hubiese provado.

-Whisky.- respondió el y ella se acercó a servirle sntes de llenar una copa para si misma. Había rapidez y precisión en sus movimientos, pero Draco podía escuchar los gritos en su cabeza...era difícil comprender completamente a alguien como Pansy Párkinson. Draco sabía que la morena habia escuchado cosas que nadie más había escuhado.

-Estuve estudiando sobre la Orden de Fénix y el niño que vivió.- susurró Parkinson antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida, su mirada estaba perdida aunque no había preocupación o nerviosismo en su voz. El rubio se quedó con el vaso a medio levantar. Una presión en el estómago le quitó a Draco el deseo de provar aquel trago. ¿Miedo? Quizás, el sentimiento le parecía demasiado familiar para decir que no estaba espantado.

-¿Enloqueciste? Los libros que quedan sobre ellos están en las secciones prohibidas.- habló el rubio. Si hubiese sido posible el miedo se hubiese expandido por toda su expresión; pero solo en el fondo de sus ojos grises se podría apreciar el destello del miedo. La morena se encogió de hombros e inclinó sus codos de la barra antes de apoyar su barbilla en una de sus manos a medida que pensaba.

-¿Por qué crees que me tomó tanto tiempo? No podía llegar a las bibliotecas y pedir los libros.- comentó Pansy rodando los ojos, una media sonrisa se dejó ver. La astucia rodeando sus ojos, mostrándose por medio de su expresión relajada y en la sonrisa que se siguió expandiendo por su rostro.

-¿Qué encontraste? Yo jamás supe mucho de ellos. Solo de Potter y sus amiguitos. - admitió Draco, la presión en su estómago había desaparecido así que se permitió probar su bebida.

-Sobre la Orden no mucho. Información general sobre algunos miembros, como Albus Dumbledore. Leí varios artículos en Tokio sobre todas las cosas que hizo Harry Potter.- admitió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros y omitiendo que tenía dos libros sobre horrocruxes en su habitación. Esa parte prefería dejarla a un lado por el momento, la habilidad de saber que decir y cuando la había adquirido de Tom Riddle.

\- Potter era un idiota, siempre creyéndose el que debía salvar a todos. Al final no consiguió nada.- comentó Draco arrugando el gesto. Había desprecio en su tono de voz y en los ojos de Pansy se reflejó la curiosidad por algunos segundos.

-Tu estudiaste con él ¿cierto?- interrogó la morena llevando la copa a sus labios. El líquido se sentía bien al tocar su boca, el sabor le agradaba, pero le desagradaba un poco el quemazón que sentía en su garganta cuando tragaba la bebida. Pero estaba acostumbrada a ese sentimiento, y aunque podría ser una paradoja: lo disfrutaba...por eso bebía Whisky y vodka directamente de sus botellas cuando quería simplemente olvidarlo todo.

-Sí, estudiamos en Hogwarts. No solo estudié con él sino con sus dos mejores amigos. Weasel y Granger.- habló Draco. Parkinson asintió pensativa, había leído un poco de ellos dos también. No quedaban muchos libros sobre esos temas en Londres mágico, en los últimos tres años las leyes habían comenzado a cambiar enormemente y muchos de los libros que habían sido escritos poco después de la guerra habían sido quemados.

-¿Es cierto que ese tal Weasley que aparentemente escapó de Azkaban era el amigo de Potter?- interrogó la morena, había leído el periódico muy de mañana. Ella sabía que habían muchos Weasley por el mundo, había escuchado una conversación entre algunos mortífagos y decían que los pelirrojos se multiplicaban como conejos.

-Sí. Lo encerraron en Azkaban como castigo por ser un traidor de la sangre. Fue el único de los tres amiguitos que logramos encerrar. Granger es demasiado lista para dejarse atrapar y Potter...de él nunca supimos nada luego de que se sorprendiese al lanzar un Avada a ya sabes quien y fallar ...- mencionó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Los recuerdos de la guerra estaban impregnados en sus ojos y en sus recuerdos: los gritos, la sangre, las maldiciones, las lágrimas...más gritos. Más sangre. Más lágrimas. Muchos muertos.

-No entiendo cómo Potter perdió.- admitió la morena con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba. Había estado estudiando los libros, todos los escritores decían lo mismo: Lord Voldemort debía estar muerto, porque todos los horrocruxes habían sido destruidos. La morena había pasado mucho tiempo en Tokio leyendo sobre horrocruxes en una de las bibliotecas más grandes. Le tomó mucho tiempo conseguir el permiso para que le dejasen acceder al área restringida y aún mas tiempo convencer a una de las asistentes de la bibliotecaria para que le dejase llevarse los dos libros que ahora estaban en su mesa de noche.

-¿Por qué te importa? Potter perdió y esta es la vida que nos toca.- habló Draco bajando la mirada a su bebida, el líquido brillante parecía haber captado por completo su atención. El rubio no estaba interesado en meditar en lo que podría haber sido; la vida simplemente nunca volvería a ser igual.

-Claro, una vida en la que estamos obligados a casarnos a los 28 años y a tener dos hijos a más tardar los treinta y dos. Una vida en la cual estamos obligados a asesinar o esclavizar a cualquiera que sea sangre sucia, porque sino, seríamos considerados traidores de la sangre.- habló con sarcasmo la morena mientras giraba sobre sus pies organizando sus pensamientos.

-Una vida por lo menos...- comenzó a debatir Draco, pero fue interrumpido por la otra.

-Una vida en donde esos dos niños que estamos obligados a tener iran seguramente a Hogwarts y les enseñaran a tener la mente cerrada de Lord Voldemort y a odiar a todos los que, por mala suerte, les tocó nacer de muggles.- siguió diciendo Parkinson, ahora su voz estaba cargada de enojo. Había guardado silencio por tanto tiempo, asintiendo cada vez que Riddle decía algo que a ella le parecía arbitrario que se sentía mejor solo al expresar lo que pensaba.

-Tu más que nadie debería pensar igual que Ya sabes quien, has vivido con él desde siempre.- murmuró el rubio jugando con la copa medio vacía que yacía entre sus manos. Pansy se giró a rellenar su bebida sin responder. Había un temblor en sus pasos que Malfoy no percibió y ella decidió ignorar: estaba cansada de vivir en una mentira...siendo alguien que en realidad no era. Obligada hacer cosas que no quería.

-¿Sabes? En realidad él y yo apenas hablabamos. Ni siquiera sé porqué me "adoptó", a veces parecía simplemente odiarme.- aceptó la morena encogiéndose de hombros mientras rellanaba de Whisky su copa y se volvía hacía el rubio. Malfoy no dijo nada al respecto, porque si algo podía asegurar es que el señor tenebroso era incapaz de tenerle cariño a nadie. El rubio en muchas ocasiones se había preguntado porqué Voldemort tendría bajo su cuidado a una joven como Pansy.

El silencio entre ambos podría haber sido incomodó, pero no lo era. Estaban demasiado capacitados para comprender la mirada del otro. Los ojos de Draco reflejaban cierta lástima que, perfectamente, él ocultaba bajo una mueca indescifrable. Pansy le observó durante algunos segundos antes de mirar su copa y suspirar. Cerró los ojos pensativa, ella simplemente quería vivir: era lo único que tenía en su cabeza desde que confirmó sus sospechas de que había convivido con un monstruo toda su vida. No es que no le hubiese pasado por la cabeza cuando era pequeña.

-¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Por qué estás buscando tanta información?- rompió Drsco el silencio, Parkinson tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con la copa en su mano derecha. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los de Malfoy y ella depositó en la barra su bebida antes de inclinar los codos de la misma. La morena lo pensó un poco antes de decidir que necesitaba confiarle a alguien su plan, Draco era la persona perfecta porque odiaba a Lord Voldemort tanto o más que ella misma por un motivo desconocido para Parkinson.

-Quiero acabar lo que inició Potter. Pero necesito encontrar a alguien de la Orden que me ponga al tanto de todo lo que hace falta.- explicó la morena en voz muy baja. Sus ojos fijos en los del rubio, Draco la miraba sin expresión alguna. Había un brillo en sus ojos verdes que nunca antes el rubio había observado. La morena parecía tener al fin un verdadero motivo para levantarse de su cama en las mañanas.

-Si él te descubre, te mata.- le advirtió Malfoy, Pansy sonrió con cierta burla antes de levantar una ceja.

-¿Preocupado por mi, Draco?- al final la morena de decidió por molestar al otro. Draco rodó los ojos, estaba preocupado, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de la chica.

-No...- murmuró al final encogiéndose de hombros. Pansy también rodó los ojos intentando escapar de ese ambiente tensó que quería atraparles en su trampa.

-No va a descubrirme. Sé lo que hago.- le aseguró ella bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida antes de volver a colocar la copa sobre la barra.

-Estás jugando con fuego y vas a quemarte, Parkinson. Vives bien aquí, tienes un trabajo en el ministerio, acepta las normas de ya sabes quien y vive feliz.- le recomendó el rubio rodando los ojos. Él mismo en muchas ocasiones habia pensado en volverse contra Voldemort, pero era una locura, se necesitaría mucho tiempo para armar una revolución. La última vez que un grupo se enfrento al mago tenebroso las cosas habían acabado mal y Draco podía asegurar que los de la Orden eran los únicos que podrían haber tenido una oportunidad delante del que no debe ser nombrado.

-No puedo seguir viviendo bajo el dominio de Tom Riddle, Draco. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo bajo el mismo y te puedo asegurar que, ademas de vivir, no hay nada que desee más que ser libre.- susurró la morena, el rubio asintió porque comprendía como ella se sentía aun sin la necesidad de ponerlo en palabras. Él sabía que a Parkinson le costaba hablar, que cuando lo hacia ponía su corazón en su puño y lo exprimía hasta estar segura que había sacado lo que realmente sentía. Él sabía que oculto bajo las capas de indiferencia, había algo doloroso en su pasado, quizas en su presenre, que rodeaba a la morena.

-No pensé que fueras valiente, siempre creí que serías una excelente Slytherin.- se burló Malfoy terminando de un trago su whisky. Parkinson levantó una ceja y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Ella conocía las casas de Hogwarts por referencias de Malfoy, podía asegurar que sin duda ella hubiese encajado únicamente en la casa de las serpientes.

-No soy valiente, por eso voy a buscar a los de la Orden. Si tengo suerte podría hallar al estúpido niño que vivió y convencerle de que es necesario que termine lo que empezó.- habló la chica de ojos verdes agarrando su bebida nuevamente. Draco otra vez percibió el brillo en sus ojos y supo que no habria forma de convencerla para que decidiese renunciar a sus planes.

-¿Crees poder encontrarlos en los libros?- preguntó Draco, el sarcasmo se escurría con facilidad por entre sus palabras y su ceja levantaba apoyaba su tono de vo. La morena guardó silencio, su expresión completamente inexpresiva mientras pensaba. Sorprendentemente, el sarcasmo presente en la voz de Draco le relajó en lugar de mortificarle.

-No creo que conozcas otro lugar donde pueda conseguir la información que deseo.- comentó la morena encogiéndose de hombros. Ella sabía que no encontraría un libro con la dirección de algún miembro de la Orden o con las instrucciones específicas para hallarlos, pero aún así, los libros parecían la única fuente segura en esos momentos.

\- Hay un sitió en Hogsmeade, es cerca de Hogwarts. Una tienda de artefactos de magia oscura. Esta cerca de Borgin y Burkes, hay un bar cerca. El dueño puede darte algo que te sea útil...necesitaras llevar algo muy valioso para intercambiar. Quizás tenga algo que te sirva para rastrear a alguien de la Orden. - le dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie, de su gesto Pansy interpretó que ya debía irse así que asintió mientras agarraba ambas copas y las empujaba a su lado derecho.

-¿Me enviarás una invitación para tu boda?- preguntó Parkinson cambiando el tema con rapidez. Draco agradeció el abrupto cambio; mientras menos supiese sobre los planes de Pansy menos problemas tendría.

-¿Desde cuándo te inclinas por las formalidades?- preguntó el rubio. Pansy sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Vivir con el distinguido Lord Voldemort por tanto tiempo seguramente me está contagiando...- comentó la morena y el rubio escondió sutilmente su sonrisa.

-Te pareces a él...aunque te duela.- murmuró Malfoy, la diversión en los ojos de la morena se borró y en su lugar quedó un gesto sombrío que ella se esforzó por esconder. Dolía...dolía parecerse a la persona que más odiaba.

-Saluda a tus padres.- susurró Parkinson. Draco se arrepintió del comentario, pero sabía que no tenía ningún sentido disculparse. Asi que, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en un intento de despedirse y se alejó hacia la chimenea ardiente para desaparecer con un puñado de polvos floo.

Ante los ojos verdes de Pansy la figura del rubio desapareció sin hacer mucho ruido. El silencio cayó con fuerza sobre sus oídos luego de que el rubio se fuese. Un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido lejano de sus pensamientos. Los gritos sin rostro y las conversaciones incompletas. Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la barra de mármol hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos.

 _"La persona más peligrosa es la que está llena de miedos..."_

Continuará...

 _Jam Casa_ : Hola! Que bueno que te halla parecido interesante, espero que te halla gustado la continuación. Pronto aparecerá Hermione en escena XD y ya veremos como se desarrolla la relación. Gracias por la invitación, cuando tenga oportunidad me pasaré a leer :) Nos leemos!

 _Hey1234_ : 3 Me alegra que te pareciera interesante y ojalá te halla gustado la continuación. Gracias por comentar. Besos!

Si te gustó el primer capítulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario. Besos!

 **Adelanto**

Pansy no solía pelear guerras que no eran suyas. Fácilmente podría haber girado sobre sus talones y dejado a la chica defenderse así misma. _A ella nadie le defendía cuando lo necesitaba._


	3. Casualidad o Destino

**Capítulo 2**

 _Hogsmeade: Casualidad o destino_

 _Diciembre 1989_

 _Estaba muy oscura la casa aquella mañana. Las nubes grises en lo alto del cielo se encargaban impedir que el sol se filtrase completamente por ellas. La gruesa cortina color vino delante de la ventana del cuarto de Pansy Parkinson se encontraba medio corrida. La niña se había sentado delante de la misma a observar hacia afuera, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y ella abrazó sus rodillas y reclinó su cabeza sobre las mismas._

 _La lluvia aún no caía. Hacía frío, hacía mucho frío en el cuarto: la pequeña de nueve años sabía que el frío se debía al tiempo, pero también sabía que habia un frío que no venía de afuera sino de adentro. Los delgados brazos se aferraron a las rodillas de la niña con más fuerza. Escuchó ruidos a lo lejos, pisadas que se alejaban o se acercaban: ella no estaba segura. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la puerta. Pansy no sabía que estaba esperando, pero una presión en su pecho le obligaba a contener la respiración._

 _Su cuerpo temblaba, o por el frío o por el miedo. Siempre había tenido miedo: pero no tenía claro a qué temía en realidad. A veces temía a quedarse sola para siempre, a veces el silencio le gastaba bromas y escuchaba voces aún estando sola. En ocasiones veía sombras que se movían en el patio de la casa; casa que en su cabeza era demasiado extensa solo para dos personas. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió, el sonido llegó a sus oídos luego de que sus ojos se percatasen del movimiento._

 _Por algunos segundos nadie asomó, pero ella podía escuchar la respiración tras la puerta. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Tom Riddle asomase del otro lado. Los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los rojos del mago. Hace una semana ella había regresado de su primer año estudiando en un colegio en Rusia. No había hablado con Voldemort desde su regreso. El mago entró al cuarto y cerró tras él la puerta. Pansy siguió el movimiento de sus pisadas hasta que él se detuvo justo a dos pasos de ella._

 _-Hablé con la directora...regresarás mañana mismo al colegio.- habló él. Párkinson asintió y cambió el rostro. Sus ojos completamente fijos en las gotas de agua que ya comenzaban a caer y que golpeaban casi con rudeza la ventana._

 _A su espalda Riddle se movió. Sus ojos rojos cargados de odio hacía la pequeña que se abrazaba así misma. Los dedos del mago hormigueaban en su deseo por extender su mano y girar a la pelinegra. Cerrar su mano alrededor del cuello frágil y apretar hasta que ella perdiese por completo la capacidad de respirar. Podía imaginar el cuerpo pequeño en el suelo: m inerte. Pero no debía hacerlo, él sabía que no debía hacerlo...no por el momento...tenía un sexto sentido que le impulsaba a mantener con vida a la morena._

 _Pansy escuchó los pasos alejarse, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y justo cuando volvió a sentirse sola miró hacia atrás. Escuchó una voz a lo lejos en sus recuerdos, quizás era un grito...pero ella no podía asegurarlo. Voldemort le habia dicho que seguramente esos gritos que estaban gravados en su subconsciente eran producto de aquel fatídico incidente donde el Sr. Párkinson había intentado asesinarla a ella y había terminado asesinando a su madre. Entonces los gritos, aunque no tenían rostro, la morena sabía que pertenecían a su madre._

Marzo 2005

Pansy despertó de su pesadilla con un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y completamente bañado en sudor, podía sentir las gotas bajar por su frente y espalda. Con la respiración acelerada llevó su mano derecha a su cuello. Su cabello, que ahora golpeaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros, no le impidió tocar su cicatriz. Apartó sus dedos de inmediato, estaba ardiendo. La morena giró sobre su cuerpo y estiró la mano para sujetar su varita.

-Parkinson...- una voz le hizo detenerse inmediatamente, se giró hacia la puerta y se encontró con Lord Voldemort reclinado de la misma con un aire casual. Su túnica negra impecable como siempre y sus ojos rojos tan fijos en ella que un nerviosismo recorrió a la chica de pies a cabeza.

Instintivamente las manos de la morena sujetaron con más fuerza las sábanas negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cuello ardía, pero ella permaneció completamente inmóvil en su posición. Sus ojos verdes fijos en los rojos del recién llegado. Sus dedos cerrados en puños en un intento de contenerse y no agarrar su varita. Si lo hacía demostraría miedo, Voldemort lo percibiría y entonces comenzaría el interrogatorio.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de venir...- explicó Riddle caminando hacia ella.

En muy poco tiempo el mago tenebroso se estaba sentando a su lado. Pansy instintivamente se alejó hasta el extremo contrario. Voldemort estiró la mano hasta sujetar el antebrazo de la morena, apretando firmemente sobre la marca tenebrosa.

-Entiendo que este ocupado.- explicó Pansy. Sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza, su cicatriz ardía aún más y el agarre que el mago tenía sobre su antebrazo era tan fuerte que ella sintió que le enterraba las uñas.

-No te alejes...llevas mucho tiempo lejos.- murmuró con fingido cariño el mago. Sus ojos rojos trazando la silueta de Párkinson que las negras telas finísimas enmarcaban.

En un inicio Voldemort no la había asesinado porque sentía que le convenía mantenerla con vida: al final había sido de utilidad. Luego, al pasar de los años, Parkinson ya no era la niña pequeña y escuálida que caminaba por la casa e intentaba acercarse a él preguntándole porque escuchaba gritos y voces. No...ella había crecido para ser una mujer que tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre. Una chica de facciones que el tiempo habia cincelaso de delicadeza y una piel de porcelana que Tom Riddle no podía dejar de tocar siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

-Lo siento...- susurró Párkinson bajando la mirada.

Ya no podía observar esos ojos rojos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y su cuello ardía cada vez más. Lord Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella y olió su cabello. Olía a flores...a pansies. El mago sintió la resistencia en el cuerpo de la chica. Siempre había sido así, pero la resistencia cesó en el momento que el dolor que recorría el cuerpo de Pansy fue demasiado y ella cayó inconsciente.

Riddle la soltó de inmediato, la chica estaba completamente inmóvil. El mago movió su mano al cuello de ella. Se quemó al intentar tocar la cicatriz en forma de rayo que descansaba exactamente al lado derecho del cuello, cerca de la mandíbula de la morena. Harry Potter había pensado que todos los horrocruxes habían sido destruidos: Voldemort solo podía sonreír recordando la expresión del niño que vivió cuando no logró asesinarle.

Los ojos rojos del mago bajaron desde la cicatriz hacia los hombros pálidos. Parkinson vestía una pequeña bata de ceda negra: no tan suave como la piel que cubría. Sus hombros estaban completamente desnudos al igual que sus piernas. La mano de Voldemort, pálida y desfigurada por el odio, se colocó sobre el muslo de ella. La piel era suave, como porcelana, los dedos crearon una marca roja al presionar sobre el muslo de la morena, pero él no le dió importancia.

-No...-susurró la chica.

Tom volvió a mirar el rostro de ella solo para comprobar que hablaba entre sueños...mejor dicho pesadillas. El mago subió su mano por el cuerpo de la joven, hasta dejarla sobre el abdomen que subía con cada respiración alterada. Él tenía que asesinar a la morena, debía haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo...pero debía crear algunos horrocruxes antes.

-Hasta en tu muerte serás mía.- comentó Riddle subiendo al pecho de Parkinson. La chica se removió en medio de su pesadilla, lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas y Voldemort sonrió ante la imagen de ella sufriendo.

Pasaron minutos en silencio. Minutos en los cuales la mano derecha del que no debe ser nombrado bajaba del abdomen de Parkinson a sus piernas y luego volvía a subir. Sus dedos quedaron marcados alrededor de una de las rodillas de Pansy, pero poco podía importarle menos. La chica se movió y luego abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos rojos que esperaban recibirle de su inconsciencia.

-Sigue aquí.- susurró ella, Voldemort sonrió: la maldad era palpable en su gesto.

-Vine a...darte la bienvenida...- explicó él, un escalofrío recorrió a Pansy. Los ojos verdes bajaron a la mano que apretaba su muslo derecho. La mirada de la morena permaneció ahí un rato intentando convencerse de que todo terminaría tarde o temprano.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí.- comentó la morena, el sarcasmo y el desprecio evidentes en su voz. Aunque su rostro no permitía el análisis de sus emociones. Asco y odio.

-No es...- comenzó a decir el mago, pero se quedó en silencio un rato antes de levantarse de golpe de la cama y sin decir nada abandonar el lugar.

El corazón de Pansy latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó con fuerza. Esperó. Esperó que él volviera, pero los minutos pasaban y el silencio en su casa le aseguraba que estaba sola. Entonces corrió a la puerta, la abrió de golpe y observó el pasillo que conectaba con la sala antes de escuchar ruido a su espalda. Su elfo apareció tras ella en el momento que miró hacia atrás.

-El señor no me dejó avisarle de su visita.- explicó Ruby con cierta verguenza. Pansy movió la mano restando importancia y se encaminó al baño sin decir nada.

Luego de cerrar la puerta abrió la ducha con las manos temblorosas. Después de desvestirse observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo. La marca roja alrededor de su rodilla derecha le recordaba el contacto de la mano de Riddle sobre su piel y eso despertaba un profundo sentimiento de asco en la boca de su estómago. Cerró sus ojos antes de correr la puerta de la ducha, entrar a la misma y colocarse bajó el agua caliente.

 _No va a regresar_. Intentó convencerse mientras sentía como el calor agradable del agua arrancaba las sensaciones desagradables de sobre su piel. Durante algunos segundos quería arrancar con sus propias manos los recuerdos de su cabeza. Las manos que se movían por su cuerpo aún en contra de su voluntad. _"Podría ser peor"_ repetía una voz en su cabeza y ella asentía sin darse cuenta.

 _Podría ser peor_ fue su último pensamiento antes de salir de la ducha y envolverse en una toalla. La tela suave sobre su piel era agradable y casi podía olvidar lo horrible que había sido despertar observando aquellos ojos rojos. Podía olvidar que nunca había sentido una caricia verdadera. Los recuerdos de sus años en el colegio le hicieron sonreír. Solo un amorío secreto en tantos años. Voldemort la mataría si se enteraba...él le había prohibido que alguien la tocase. Siempre decía que todos eran demasiado sucios para tenerla.

-¿La señorita tomará café?- le preguntó su elfo cuando ella salió de la habitación vistiendo unos jeans de un azul gastado y una blusa blanca. La morena asintió mientras se sentaba en su sala y tomaba el periódico para leer alguna de las noticias.

 _Ronald Weasley es encontrado y encerrado en Azkaban nuevamente_. La morena levantó su ceja al comtemplar la foto del chico. Estaba en el suelo, peleando para soltarse del agarre de un mortífago que lo tenía completamente inmóvil. El elfo de la joven colocó un café en la mesa y ella lo agarró automáticamente mientras sus ojos seguían moviéndose por la página principal del periódico. _Redoblan el récord de asesinatos_ leía más abajo en letras bold. _Sangre sucia muerto en el callejón Diagon._ Parkinson cerró el periódico de golpe y lo echó a un lado poniendo su atención en el líquido caliente que le hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Coloca un hechizo que me despierte cuando el señor que vino vuelva.- comentó Pansy abriendo sus ojos, su elfo le miraba de pie delante de ella.

-Sí, señorita.- respondió él. Párkinson dio apenas dos sorbos a su café antes de levantarse, tomar polvos floo de la mesa junto a la chimenea y sin detenerse a decir algo más simplemente desapareció.

Hogsmeade. La morena había venido en una sola ocasión hace cuatro años. Malfoy, Nott y Zabinni le habían invitado a salir y ella no encontró motivos para negarse. Aunque al regresar a la que era su casa le recibió la furiosa mirada de Lord Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos fue lo primero que vió al entrar a su habitación y lo último antes de quedar inconsciente. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado...y prefería que fuese así. No estaba segura de poder seguir almacenando recuerdos en su cabeza.

Las calles no le eran del todo desconocidas y en poco tiempo se movió por el lugar. Identificó el letrero que Draco le había dicho y en una esquina, a la derecha de un viejo bar, estaba una tienda con apariciencia medieval. La morena se detuvo delante de la misma. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el escaparate medio vacío. Su mano derecha se levantó para cerrarse alrededor de la cerradura, pero la puerta se abrió cuando su mano estaba a pocos centímetros de la misma. El movimiento insonoro de la puerta le parecía algo normal, pero dentro había algo que le llamaba: magia oscura.

La chica entró en silencio. Sus pasos superficiales sobre el suelo de madera. De frente estaba el largo mostrador de madera. Este iba de un extremo de la tienda al otro, terminando algunos pies antes de alcanzar el extremo izquierdo para permitir el pase. A la derecha y a la izquierda, en las paredes, habían varias tablillas con diferentes artefactos desconocidos para la morena. Pansy fijó sus ojos en los diferentes artilugios sobre el mostrador y en las columnas a la parte de atrás.

-Buenos días.- una voz rasposa y gastada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ojos marones que le miraban fijamente desde otro lado del mostrador. Era un hombre de cabello gris con bastantes arrugas. La parte de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista estaba cubierta por una camisa negra y un viejo chaleco de cuero marrón.

-Buenos días.- respondió ella el saludo, pero su mirada estaba perdida observando todo. Había algo peligroso; algo oscuro contenido en la tienda. Algo que le llamaba la atención y que no le dejaba concentrarse.

-¿Busca algo en específico?- preguntó el hombre levantando una de sus cejas casi desaparecidas por la edad. Pansy sacó sus ojos de los artefactos en la pared derecha y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de él antes de asentir y dar un paso hacia el hombre. Pero él se quedó como muerto en su posición...mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy buscando...- comenzó a explicar ella. La mirada cargada de temor en los ojos del anciano silencio sus palabras.

-Sal de mi tienda...- habló él sorprendiéndola. La morena frunció el ceño, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mire, yo vine a...- insistió Párkinson en hablar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver que el mago le apuntaba con su varita. Inconscientemente ella levantó sus manos en señal de paz. Había miedo en los ojos del hombre, pero ella no comprendía que podía estar viendo en ella que le aterrase tanto.

-Sal...- repitió él. Ella no dijo nada sino que giró sobre sus pies, su mano sujetando su varita con fuerza, consciente de que podría ser atacada al girarse.

El ataque no llegó y Pansy se encontró a si misma de pie afuera de la tienda. Sus ojos verdes observando con interes la puerta, su ceño fruncido mientras ella intentaba comprender la actitud de aquel anciano. Jamás nadie le había mirado con tanto miedo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas cargadas de envidia, odio, deseo, entre muchas otras...pero no de miedo. La morena estaba a punto de comenzar a buscar otra tienda que tuviese una apariencia similar a la del anciano cuando escuchó el ruido de un rayo al chocar contra algo...metal seguramente.

El cuerpo de la morena se tensó inmediatamente, se movió con rapidez. Una tienda después de la del viejo había un callejón. El ruido de una pelea se hacía más evidente. El sol estaba muy débil a esa hora del día, y Hogsmeade estaba bastante vacío. La chica asomó al callejón disimuladamente, no dejándose ver por completo. Dos hombres estaban atacando a una mujer. Los ojos verdes de Parkinson repararon en la castaña que se encontraba medio escondida tras un contenedor de metal. Tres marcas en el contenedor daban a entender que los hechizos habían golpeado allí.

Pansy no solía pelear guerras que no eran suyas. Fácilmente podría haber girado sobre sus talones y dejado a la chica defenderse así misma. _A ella nadie le defendía cuando lo necesitaba._ Aun pensando así, la mano de Pansy se apretó sobre su varita. La imagen de la marca de Voldemort sobre su rodilla pasó por sus ojos, el agarre en su antebrazo. Ella sabía lo que era sentirse en desventaja, lo que era poner todas tus fuerzas en defenderte aun cuando no se tenía la mas mínima oportunidad en contra de tu oponente.

-Mierda...bitch- gritó uno de los hombres cayendo al suelo. Entonces la castaña salió de su escondite, ahora más confiada al ver a uno de los magos en el suelo revolcándose de dolor. _Error_ pensó Pansy.

-Vas a aprender a respetar.- comentó el hombre que quedaba de pie. Pansy estaba por irse, quizás la castaña podía defenderse por si sola. Pero justo cuando estaba por girarse el hombre del suelo se había levantado cuando la chica estaba dándole la espalda y apuntando con su varita a su oponente.

La maldición que salió por los labios de la castaña casi parecía un grito o alarido. Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que el mago le había enterado una daga por el costado derecho a la chica. La reacción de Pansy fue inmediata, dos movimiento de su varita consiguieron que los dos atacantes cayesen inconscientes al suelo. La castaña seguía de pie sujetando su costado. Pansy levantó la mirada de los tipos en el suelo y se encontró con los ojos color miel que le miraban con sorpresa.

Párkinson ladeó el rostro antes de dar un paso y dejarse ver por completo. Sus ojos verdes estaban estudiando a la chica delante de ella con rapidez. La castaña definitivamente le sacaba algunas pulgadas de altura, quizás dos o tres. Su cabello era todo lo contrario al de Pansy, el cual caía como cortina y jamás había conocido lo que eran los risos; el de la castaña parecía jamás haber conocido lo que era caer como cortina. Parkinson repasó su vestimenta, jeans, camisa negra y un chaleco mahón a juego con los jeans.

Los ojos verdes de la morena estuvieron repasando a la otra en silencio hasta que al volver a enfocarse se percató de que la chica le estaba apuntando con su varita. La pelinegra miró hacía atrás, pensando que podría haber alguna amenaza asechando. Rapidamente comprendió que la amenaza era ella misma. Bajó sus ojos a su antebrazo y observó la marca tenebrosa. Ser parte del escuadrón de Lord Voldemort no había sido una decisión propia, Riddle le había obligado hace tres años a colocarse la marca. Ella no podía decir que no. ¿Quién se atrevería?

-Tendrás que matarme para llevarme a Azkaban.- le advirtió la castaña, su voz tenía un timbre mandón y petulante que obligó a Pansy a levantar una de sus cejas mientras daba dos pasos para acercarse a la chica.

-No te sigas acercando...- le amenazó la castaña, una sonrisa se resbaló por la comisura de los labios de Parkinson. Había arrogancia mezclado con malicia en sus ojos y así mismo en su sonrisa. La morena no planeaba hacerle daño a la chica delante de ella, pero le resultaba divertido ser la amenaza y no la amenazada. _No ocurre todos los días._

-¿Y si me acerco, qué harás?- cuestionó la morena sin borrar su sonrisa. La castaña estaba pasándola mal. Pansy podía decirlo al ver como el sudor se amontonaba en su frente y al observar como la chica presionaba su mano libre sobre su herida en un intento de, seguramente, minimizar la pérdida de sangre.

-Probablemente no estoy en condiciones para matarte, pero te puedo dar una buena pelea.- le aseguró la chica. Pansy rodó los ojos. _Arrogante_ pensó la morena.

-¿Y si vengo en son en paz?- interrogó Párkinson con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia. La castaña abrió enormemente los ojos y bajó un poco la guardia, pero seguía lista para atacar si veía algún cambio en la chica que le estudiaba.

-¿Un mortífago que se me acerque sin la intención de matarme? Eso sería algo innovador.- se burló la chica de ojos miel. Pansy levantó una de sus cejas, sus ojos repararon en la marca que tenía la chica en su antebrazo: sangre sucia. _Eso explica porqué la quieren matar._

-¿Por qué motivo te mataría? En el caso mas extremó...podría hacerte mi esclava...- comentó la morena con diversión.

Se decidió por molestar a la chica aun sabiendo que cada minuto que pasaba reducía la posibilidad de supervivencia de la otra. Pero la mujer delante de ella estaba en pose de ataque y no se dejaría ayudar a menos que dejase de ver a Párkinson como una amenaza.

-Me imagino que eso haría que Voldemort te dé algún premio. Mortífago del año por esclavizar a Hermione, sangre sucia, Granger.- escupió la castaña con desprecio.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Pansy, al escuchar a la mujer murmurar que Riddle le premiaría. El asco se formó de inmediato en la boca de su estómago. No se dio la vuelta para irse solo porque percibió el odio en el tono de la chica. _La castaña odiaba suficientemente a Voldemort como para ser de utilidad._

-No sé si sería la mortífaga del año, pero me imagino lo buena esclava...- comenzó a decir la morena con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, pero se detuvo en secó cuando su cabeza terminó de interpretar las palabras de la chica. ¿Granger? ¿Acababa de decir que ella era Granger?

-¿Granger?- preguntó Pansy frunciendo el ceño. La mujer delante de ella parecía mareada, pero se las arreglaba para seguir en pie apuntándole.

-Sí. ¿No me digas que no te enviaron a atraparme?- habló la castaña intentando permanecer consciente. La herida del costado comenzaba a ser una gran molestia.

-¿Granger la amiga de Harry Potter?- preguntó Párkinson. No podía creer que su suerte comenzase a cambiar después de todo.

-¿Estas sorda o...- Comenzó a preguntar Hermione, pero su vista se nubló y sus rodillas flaquearon. Pansy reaccionó de inmediato sujetando a la chica. El peso era demasiado para una mujer como la morena así que casi terminan ambas en el suelo. Hermione se las arregló para no desconectarse completamente de la realidad.

La castaña se aferró al cuerpo menudo que ahora le brindaba soporte. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de la chica a la cual le sacaba un poco de altura. Aún con la visión borrosa Granger se sorprendió al ver de cerca aquellos ojos verdes. _Harry_ pensó con cariño. Había algo familiar, pero extraño en la mirada cargada de indiferencia. Había algo oscuro, pero a la vez llamativo en aquella mirada que se parecía tanto a la de su mejor amigo, pero era tan diferente a la vez.

-¿Dónde vives? Hay que revisarte esa herida.- habló Pansy intentando percibir en los ojos de la otra si seguía consciente. La morena tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña esperando recibir una respuesta, podría dejarla caer al suelo, pero no era conveniente. _Ella me ayudará_ se alentó a si misma Pansy.

-Si entras a mi casa no sales.- le advirtió Hermione, su vista estaba borrosa y sentía que pronto su cuerpo terminaría por ceder y caería al suelo. Aún así, pudo apreciar la diversión en los verdes que le estudiaban.

-¿Es una propusta indecente?- preguntó la morena sin poder evitarlo mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba. En su mente maldijo su forma de bromear con la gente del colegio, con Draco y con Theodore. Por más que su vida fuese carente de todo tipo de contacto físico consesual, no podía evitar las bromas. Ella jamás reflejaría lo que estaba en su interior.

-Era una amenaza.- replicó Hermione apoyándose más de la otra.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados para cuando ella se percató. Pansy ya comenzaba a incomodarse. Una cosa era ayudar a la chica a mantenerse de pie y otra era tenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo. El recuerdo de Voldemort paseando sus manos por sus piernas le dejó en silencio por un momento; hasta que sintió que la otra estaba cada vez más apoyada de su pecho.

-Tengo una propuesta que quizás te interese. Si luego de escucharme decides matarme no haré nada para impedirlo.- le aseguró Pansy. Sus palabras eran frías y calculadas. Hermione la escuchó como un eco a lo lejos: estaba demasiado cansada. En la cabeza de la ex-Gryffindor, ligeramente saturada de dolor y mareo, la respuesta de la morena le pareció suficiente para darle un voto de confianza momentáneamente.

-Está bien. Te mataré luego de escucharte.- le aseguró Granger antes de girar su varita y hacerles desaparecer a ambas. El sentimiento de mareo y vacío que le sobrevino a Párkinson era natural, pero el peso de la castaña que se vino por completo sobre ella cuando aparecieron en el otro sitio no lo era.

Continuará...

 _Roxanne Marquez:_ Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero te halla gustado la continuación. Besos!

 _Tonty77_ : jejeje si, es una trama diferente espero poder desarrollarla bien XD Harry está vivo, pero aparecerá más adelante. ¡Ya se conocieron Hermi y Pansy! XD ¿Pansy el último horrocrux? Maybe xD Gracias por comentar, besos!

 _Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario. Besos!_


	4. ¿Enemigas o Alidas?

**Capítulo 3**

 _¿Enemigas o Aliadas?_

 _Abril 1995 Rusia_

 _La clase deTransformaciones había acabado hace diez minutos. Párkinson seguía en la misma silla, raspando con su pluma dorada el pergamino en un vano intento rellenar con palabras huecas el vacío del papel. Con terror observaba, entre miradas furtivas, como cada alumno iba depositando su trabajo en la mesa donde la profesora estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los espejuelos en el puente de la nariz. El corazón de Pansy latía acelerado, aún más cuando solo ella y otro alumno quedaban en el aula._

 _Dos minutos para las 2:45. Esa era la hora límite para terminar de escribir. El chico que estaban en la mesa de adelante se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la profesora. Pansy no pudo evitar detener lo que hacía, su mano apretaba con fuerza la pluma y sus ojos siguiendo al chico que se dirigía a la salida. Un minuto más. Pansy estaba por volver a escribir, si aprovechaba los últimos sesenta segundos podría obtener un EFICIENTE en su puntuación final, pero los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules de la profesora._

 _"No ahora" pensó la morena copletamente atrapada en aquellos ojos ocultos trás unos espejuelos. Para su mala suerte, ella era pésima en transformaciones. Que la profesora fuese su nuevo crush no parecía ayudarle en lo mas mínimo. ¿Por qué es tan joven? Se lamentó Parkinson. Si fuese una vieja arrugada, con sombrero de punta, espejuelos pequeños y poco atrayentes podría, con esfuerzo, obtener un Aprobable en la clase._

 _-El tiempo terminó, Párkinson.- habló la profesora cuando el timbre que confirmaba sus palabras sonó con fuerza. Pansy soltó la pluma completamente derrotada, sin pensarlo se encontró caminando directamente hacia la mujer de cabello marrón oscuro que se había sacado los espejuelos._

 _-Por lo menos se divertirá leyéndolo.- comentó con sarcasmo la morena mientras extendía el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al percatarse de que había pensado en voz alta. La profesora levantó una de sus cejas en señal de diversión mientras agarraba el pergamino medio vacío que su alumna le entregaba._

 _-Seguramente, Pansy, seguramente.- admitió la profesora sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Pansy Párkinson era una chica reservada, lista y calculadora. Apesar de que la mayoría de sus características le alejaba de la gente, había algo totalmente atrayente en su forma sarcástica de responder o debatir._

 _-Alguien la pasará bien por lo menos.- terminó por decir Párkinson escondiendo su nerviosismo y vergüenza tras su gesto en blanco. Aquello, en lugar de conseguir que la otra perdiera el interes, hizo que la profesora dejase escapar una risa._

 _-No debe estar tan mal.- intentó alentarle la mayor._

 _Pansy se encogió de hombros y volvió hacía su mesa. Acomodó sus cosas dentro de su mochila negra, palmeó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica gris y se encaminó hacia la salida. La morena se detuvo en la puerta y giró el cuello para mirar a la profesora. La mujer estaba con los espejuelos en el puente de la nariz leyendo lo que la morena le había dado. Al percibir la mirada de su estudiante levantó los ojos de la lectura._

 _-Que tenga buenas tardes, profesora Pinns.- le deseó Pansy antes de abandonar el lugar. Maldito cuerpo sobrecargado de hormonas pensó para si misma mientras se alejaba en dirección a su siguiente clase._

2005

El cuerpo de Hermione se desvaneció por completo cuando aparecieron en la pequeña casa donde la castaña habitaba. Su varita cayó al suelo de baldosas cremas con un ruido sordo, revotando una sola vez antes de quedar tendida. Pansy apenas tuvo un segundo para percibir la claridad del lugar y los muebles color caoba antes de irse hacia el suelo cuando el cuerpo de la otra chica se volvió peso muerto. Párkinson se las arregló para no caer estrepitosamente. Terminó medio sentada con la castaña tendida completamente inmóvil sobre sus muslos. La morena empujó un poco a la mujer de ojos color miel y se giró a evaluar el lugar decidiendo que debía hacer.

Habían aparecido en una sala, una sala completamente diferente a las que Pansy estaba acostumbrada a visitar. Era pequeña, un mueble color caoba con una mesa delante, sobre la cual habían dos retratos que la morena ignoró. Para Párkinson, un extraño artefacto cuadrado color negro estaba colocado delante del mueble a una distancia que parecia prudente. La chimenea estaba apagada, pero el solo mirar el lugar se podía percibir la calidez que irradiaba de los objetos.

Los ojos verdes de la chica repararon en la cocina varios metros a la derecha. La puerta abierta permitía ber que los colores blanco y marrón eran los que predominaban. Pansy frunció un poco el ceño observando que la casa estaba llena de artefactos desconocidos para ella. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a viajar hacia la escalera que conectaba con la parte superior de la casa recordó que la Granger seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Al volver los ojos a la chica se encontró con una enorme bola de pelos anaranjados que lamía los dedos de Hermione mientras maullaba en busca de atención. El gato dejó de mirar y lamer a su dueña para fijar sus ojos en Pansy. La morena inmediatamente sintió cierto temor. Desconfiaba de los gatos y de todo animal que tuviese unas garras tan amenazantes, pero no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y no dejaría morir a la única persona que podría ayudarle a encontrar a Harry Potter.

-A ver gatito...tu no arruñas y yo ayudo a tu petulante amiguita...- susurró Pansy con sus ojos fijos en los del gato. La morena se levantó de inmediato; el felino no le siguió aun cuando ella se encaminó a las escaleras.

Pansy abrió las cuatro puertas que estaban después de las escaleras. La última a la izquierda era la habitación de la castaña. Rebuscó en los cajones hasta hallar una toalla y bajó nuevamente hasta donde estaba la mujer tendida. Al arrodillarse delante de Granger, sus ojos estaban fijos en el gato, pero este retrocedió dándole el espacio necesario: como si estuviese haciendo una tregua solo para que ayudara a su dueña.

-Las cosas que tengo que hacer...- murmuró Párkinson moviendo su varita. La camisa negra de Granger desapareció dejándola en un sujetador blanco. Pansy no prestó atención a la prenda, sus ojos fijos en la desagradable herida que la chica tenía en su costado.

La morena pasó varios minutos meditando en lo que debía hacer antes de comenzar a ayudar a la chica. Con la toalla y un recipiente lleno de agua limpió la herida; podría haber utilizado un hechizo, pero no se consideraba capacitada para hacer uno sin estar segura de la profundidad de la herida. El ceño fruncido de Pansy mostraba su concentración y las gotas de sudor en su frente su preocupación: no por Granger en si, sino porque no podía asegurar completamente que no habían organos afectados aun si cerraba la herida.

-Todo parece estar en orden...- susurró la chica presionando sus dedos alrededor de la herida. Había tomado un curso muggle en su colegio en Rusia. Era un curso compulsorio en el cual debían estudiar algún tipo de medicina muggle. Pansy se habían inclinado por el estudio de la piel. Pero además, había aprendido varios trucos para determinar de forma muggle si algún órgano podría estar afectado o si una persona estaba muerta.

Luego de algunos movimientos de la varita de Párkinson la herida estaba desinfectada y cerrada. Una cicatriz rosada estaba en su lugar. Granger había perdido bastante sangre, pero la pelinegra no podía decir que eso era grave. Porque ¿qué es mucha sangre? Para Párkinson, si se manchaba ambas manos, había mucha sangre envuelta y para cuando terminó con Hermione, sus manos estaban rojas. Permaneció observando el líquido rojo perdida en sus pensamientos, los ojos de Voldemort pasaron por su memoria.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría de medimaga...- susurró Pansy para ella misma levantándose. Se apresuró a la cocina, lavó sus manos y limpió su varita antes de levantar a la castaña del suelo con un hechizo y dirigirla a su recámara.

Pansy volvió a la sala luego de haber dejado a Granger tendida sobre su cama. Dejó la toalla llena de sangre en el suelo junto al envase de agua, la misma se había tornado medio anaranjada. El extraño gato peludo había desaparecido y la morena no podía sentirse más relajada cuando descubrió esto. Sin saber que debía hacer, la chica de ojos verdes se dejó caer en el, sorprendentemente, cómodo sillón y estiró las piernas colocándolas sobre la mesa. _¿Debía irse? No, no podía._

Al recordar que se encontraba recostada sobre un sillón en la casa de una desconocida y peligrosa Hermione, petulante, Granger un sentimiento de nerviosismo se instaló en el cuerpo delgado de la morena. Sus ojos viajaron al reloj en la pared contraria, seguía siendo mañana aún. Pansy no podía saber cuánto tiempo tardaría Hermione en despertar, pero tampoco podía simplemente irse. En parte, porque seguramente la castaña tenía una red protectora que bloquearía, seguramente, cada uno de sus hechizos. Ante el pensamiento de que no tenía forma de escapar, la morena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se acomodó de tal forma que pudiese observar la escalera si castaña bajaba.

Los ojos verdes de Parkinson estaban fijos en la escalera, esperando pacientemente que la otra bajase hecha una furia y lanzase maldiciones contra ella. La mano de Pansy estaba firme alrededor de su varita, ella podía escuchar su propia respiración a medida que pasaban los minutos. El sonido del reloj le acompañaba en el silencio. Tic...tac...tic...tac...y los ojos de la morena comenzaron a entrecerrarse. Su cuerpo rígido, en espera de una amenaza, comenzó a relajarse. Había algo en el aire que le hacía sentirse segura en lugar de amenazada...sentía que en casa de la castaña...estaba fuera del alcance de su mayor temor: Tom Riddle. La respiración de Párkinson se volvió acompasada, el agarre en su varita se hizo débil y de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y ella quedó dormida.

Cuando Hermione Granger despertó por segunda vez aquel día, se sorprendió al sentir la suavidad de su almohada bajo su cabeza. Giró sobre su estómago y sintió cierta molestia, pero su cabeza no estaba trabajando en ese momento así que lo pasó por alto algunos segundos. La tela se sentía más suave que nunca sobre su pecho y ella sonrió estirándose un poco. _Dormir era tan delicioso._ Los ojos color caramelo se abrieron de golpe recordando inmediatamente todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Había ido a Hogsmeade a reunirse con los gemelos Weasley a escondidas y todo había salido tremendamente mal.

-Mi herida...- se espantó Granger al recordar el porqué de la molestia que anteriormente había sentido. Volvió a girar sobre su cuerpo y observó su abdomen. En el lugar donde debía estar una horrible herida, producto de una puñalada, estaba una línea rosada. Hermione la trazó inconscientemente antes de recordar cómo había regresado a casa y con quien.

En el momento que el pensamiento hizo corto circuito en la cabeza de la antigua Gryffindor la chica cayó de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta así que el ruido que debía hacer al abrirla fue omitido. Sus pisadas eran rápidas, en menos de diez segundos estaba en la escalera. La chica miró hacia abajo, desde donde estaba podía observar la sala. En el silencio del lugar la morena que estaba acostada tan tranquila sobre su mueble podría ser considerada parte de la decoración.

-Entonces...si la traje conmigo.- se dijo a si misna Hermione antes de susurrar un Accio varita, su varita pronto estaba en su mano y ella estaba caminando casi en puntas hacia la chica de delicado cabello negro, profundos ojos verdes y mirada cargada de indiferencia.

Hermione se detuvo al alcanzar el mueble, no pudo evitarlo, conjuró un hechizo que le impediría a la mujer que dormía moverse aun cuando lo intentase. Años escondida entre las sombras habia terminado por convertir a la dulce Hermione Granger en una mujer lo suficientemente desconfiada y astuta. Sus ojos color miel se permitieron entonces recorrer por primera vez a la primera persona que entraba a su casa además de los Weasley. La chica tenía la piel pálida, casi como porcelana, se veía muy suave y la castaña extendió la mano para tocar su rostro, pero a medio camino se detuvo y ligeramente sonrojada se obligó a no tocar a la otra.

Los ojos de la bruja más brillante de su generación recorrieron las facciones de la morena. Sus labios rosas ligeramente entre abiertos ahora que dormía, nariz ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, la cual sorprendentemente parecía complementar sus facciones a la perfección. Cuando Hermione miró los parpados cerrados permaneció en ellos un rato. Deseó volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes. _Le recordaban a Harry y_ _hacía mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo._ Además, había algo oculto en aquella mirada indiferente.

La inspección de Hermione la llevó a observar la camisa blanca de la morena. Estaba manchada de sangre, sangre que definitivamente no le pertenecía a la chica que la portaba. Viendo la camisa de la mujer Hermione se miró a si misma; percatándose de inmediato de que su camisa habia sido removida sin su autorización. Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de la castaña. Ella no acostumbraba a dejarse ver sin camisa por desconocidos. Menos por una desconocida tan atractiva y aparentemente peligrosa. Ante el pensamiento los ojos color miel bajaron a la marca en el antebrazo de la chica: mortífaga.

-Tengo que llamar a Charlie...- susurró Hermione poniéndose de pie. Antes de moverse hacia su cuarto tomó la varita de Pansy, la morena se movió un poco, pero no despertó. La posición era incómoda seguramente, pero la mujer que estaba delante de Granger parecía estar durmiendo el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

 _O está loca o realmente no le interesa su vida..._ pensó Hermione al verla dormir tan relajada. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría completamente alerta, esperando ser atacado. Un escalofrío recorrió a Granger, la chica que ahora dormía tan tranquila había tenido la oportunidad de asesinarle y no lo había hecho. La castaña nunca pensó que la pérdida de sangre le llevaría a perder la consciencia y a quedar a la merced de una completa desconocida. Pensar en lo que podría haber pasado simplemente consiguió que la cabeza de la antigua Gryffindor latiese. _Primero lo primero_ pensó Hermione, limpió la camisa de Pansy con un hechizo y se giró yendo a su cuarto a por una camisa.

Pansy no había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Despertó sin haber tenido ninguna pesadilla, permaneció con los ojos cerrados al percatarse de que le dolía el cuello. La posición en la que se encontraba era incómoda y al persar en la incomodidad recordó dónde estaba y abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que notó fue que no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba sentada y delante de ella estaba un pelirrojo. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules del chico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa donde anteriormente ella habia colocado sus piernas.

-Al fin despiertas...- comentó el pelirrojo. Pansy no habló, el ruido de unas pisadas le hizo dejar de mirar al chico. Tras el pelirrojo de ojos azules estaba una rubia cruzada de brazos y junto a ella una castaña que Párkinson recordaba. Las dos mujeres parecían haber estado hablando, pero ahora estaban totalmente concentradas en la morena.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

Pansy sacó sus ojos verdes de las dos mujeres para volver a enfocarse en el chico que estaba a muy poca distancia de ella. Bill Weasley apoyó sus codos de sus rodillas acercando su rostro al de Pansy y ella sintió la tensión en sus musculos. _Demasiado cerca._ Los ojos de Pansy permanecieron en el chico, pero ella no le veía sino que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Hermione dice que tenías una propuesta para ella.- volvió a hablar Bill, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules intentando descifrar a la chica que aunque le miraba no respondía. Para la morena, la voz del chico era un eco en la distancia.

-Amor detente...no te está escuchando.- habló Fleur colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Weasley. El chico pelirrojo giró el rostro para mirarla con el ceño fruncido cuando su esposa tiró de él obligándole a levantarse y a alejarse un poco de la morena.

Pansy permaneció con la mirada perdida un rato más, los otros tres la miraban en silencio. Pasaron minutos antes de que la morena cerrase y abriese los ojos volviendo en si. Sus musculos relajándose al ver que no tenía un rostro respirando casi sobre el suyo. Hermione estaba con los brazos cruzados observándola. La morena era un pequeño enigma: nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviese la capacidad de quedarse como muerto aun teniendo los ojos abiertos. Parecía un mecanismo de defensa, pero Granger no supo para que le serviría.

-Pansy Párkinson.- habló al fin la mortífaga, Bill dió un paso para acercársele de nuevo, pero Fleur le agarró del brazo obligándole a permanecer lejos. La veela no entendía como, pero algo le decía que la mujer delante de ellos no se sentía cómoda cuando invadían su espacio personal.

-Hermione nos dijo que tenías una propuesta...- comenzó a decir Bill.

-Sí, pero era para ella...no para ustedes...- respondió la morena con tranquilidad.

-Ella es como nuestra hermana, no se siente segura hablando a solas con un secuaz de Voldemort así que tendrás que hablar con nosotros.- explicó Weasley con seriedad. Párkinson rodó los ojos antes de disponerse a hablar: daba igual.

-Quiero encontrar a Harry Potter.- explicó Pansy, Hermione apretó los puños a medida que el enojo recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Piensas que te diría la ubicación de mi mejor amigo para que vayas y lo mates? ¡Definitivamente la gente como ustedes...- comenzó a hablar Hermione llena de enojo, había avanzado a medida que hablaba con varita en alto. Cuando la punta de la varita estuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Párkinson, la morena había fijado sus inquietantes ojos sobre la antigua Gryffindor y las palabras murieron en su boca.

-No quiero matar a Potter...- murmuró Pansy sin apartar sus ojos de la castaña, Hermione le miró desde arriba. Al estar parada, la castaña se sentía más fuerte y poderosa que la otra chica. Párkinson se veía pequeña y débil en aquella posición: mirando hacia arriba para poder encontrar los ojos color caramelo.

-¿Para qué lo buscas entonces?- preguntó Bill algunos pasos por detrás de Granger, quien seguía apuntando a la morena.

-Quiero hablar con él, quiero que vuelva y acabe lo que empezó. Alguien tiene que detener a ya sabes quien.- explicó Pansy, inmediatamente la castaña bajó su varita y retrocedió hasta estar junto a Weasley. El pelirrojo fue quien se acercó en esta ocasión. La morena sintió como el hechizo que la inmovilizaba desaparecía, su cuerpo se sintió mejor.

-La gente como tu no tienen razones para querer destruir a Voldemort.- comentó Bill fijando sus penetrantes ojos en los de Pansy. La morena le sostuvo la mirada, ella no pensaba explicarle todo al chico porque sus motivos eran demasiado personales. Si les explicaba tenía que quitarse las capas que le protegían de la gente y ella era incapaz de desnudar su alma delante de un montón de desconocidos.

-Mis razones no son lo importante.- murmuró la morena y el pelirrojo le tendió su varita, pero la retiró cuando Pansy extendió su mano para sujetarla.

-Formula un Expecto Patronus. Si tienes un recuerdo feliz entonces tienes motivos para querer ayudarnos y esto no es una trampa.- sentenció Weasley volviendo a tenderle la varita. La mano que la morena tenía extendida casi alcanzaba la varita, pero ella estaba inmóvil.

La respiración de Párkinson se había detenido momentáneamente antes de seguir su curso. La morena sonrió, una sonrisa oscura y vacía. Recordó diferentes momentos en su vida en los cuales había sonreído e incluso momentos en los cuales había reído. _Ninguno es lo suficientemente fuerte._ Los ojos de Lord Voldemort volvieron a aparecer en sus recuerdos, sus manos, gritos, lágrimas...sangre. La mano de la morena cayó, quedando nuevamente a su costado, pero sus ojos permanecieron en los azules de Bill.

Hermione, junto a Delacour, observaba la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Estaba a punto de sentir pena por la chica cuando recordó que las victimas en esta historia eran todos los que habían luchado contra Riddle y ahora tenían que esconderse. La morena no era una víctima en la mente de Granger, era una mortífaga, una seguidora de Voldemort que podía tener lo que quisiese solo por ser sangre pura. Aun así, en el fondo de aquellos ojos verdes, por un momento...Hermione vió un vacío y un dolor enorme.

-No puedo...- admitió la morena dejándose caer en el sillón. Su cuerpo se veía pequeño e indefenso y algo dentro de Hermione Granger le movió. Pansy le recordaba a Harry, su cabello azabache, sus ojos verdes, ese aire solitario...y esa mirada llena de tristeza.

-¿No puedes? Solo Voldemort es incapaz de formular un Patronus...si no puedes entonces no eres de fiar.- sentenció Bill guardando la varita de la morena y retrocediendo hasta llegar a donde su esposa.

 _Tú y él son muy parecidos._ La voz de Draco resonó en los recuerdos de la morena y Pansy volvió a quedarse callada por un rato. Al final parecía ser cierto, ella tambien estaba vacía y rota...llena de miedos y de odio. Había sufrido la indiferencia y la soledad siendo una niña. El abuso y los golpes siendo una adolescente. Y aún así, era capaz de pensar que nada era demasiado malo, demasiado oscuro. Se había acostumbrado a soportar, como una bolsa de boxeo a la cual todos quieren pegarle.

-¿Ahora van a matarme? Siempre pensé que el monstruo era el que no debe ser nombrado.- habló Pansy. Aun cuando estaba sintiéndose la persona más asquerosa y repugnante del mundo no quería morir tan joven. _No quería morir. Punto._

-Quizás deberíamos...- habló Bill apuntándole, Hermione se interpuso entre él y Párkinson sorprendiendo así al chico.

-Ella...no me asesinó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Quizás quería llevarme delante de Voldemort...o quizás sí quiere ayudarnos.- interrumpió la castaña. Había dejado a Weasley a cargo de todo porque el pelirrojo era mejor descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones de la gente, pero jamás pensó en asesinar a la persona que le había ayudado.

-Podemos dejarla encerrada mientras habló con mis padres a ver que me dicen sobre ella y su familia.- aceptó Bill guardando su varita. Hermione asintió, debían averiguar algo sobre la morena antes de decidir si podían aliarse con ella.

-Me cuentas luego el chisme.- habló Pansy, había diversión en su mirada. Desde que había abierto mos ojos era el primer comentario tranquilo que decía: casi parecía otra persona.

-Déjame asegurarla en el cuarto, Hermi. Quiero hablar con ella antes de irme.- pidió Fleur interrumpiendo antes que su esposo hablase. La rubia se acercó y envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Pansy. Ambas fueron conscientes del escalofrío que recorrió a la morena, pero finguieron no darse cuenta.

El cuarto a donde Fleur llevó a la pelinegra estaba vacío a exención de una pequeña cama. Pansy había visto el cuarto antes, cuando llegó hace algunas horas. La morena se dejó caer en la cama cuando la otra le soltó. La veela le miraba fijamente, Párkinson apoyó sus codos de la cama y fijó sus ojos verdes en la rubia. Los ojos azules de ella le recordaban a alguien, pero la morena no podía recordar a quien.

-Pansy Parkinson...estudiaste en Rusia.- habló Fleur cruzándose de brazos. La morena levantó su ceja, ahora sentía curiosidad por la mujer delante de ella.

-¿Nos conocemos?- interrogó Párkinson frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Una amiga te dió clase...la profesora Pinns. Seguramente la recuerdas.- habló la rubia, Pansy sonrió, una media sonrisa en realidad.

-Sí...la recuerdo.- admitió la pelinegra.

-Cuando estudiabas no eras una mortifaga. Ni siquiera estuviste aquí para la guerra.- habló Fleur. Pansy estaba sorprendida de que la chica supiese tanto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó Párkinson tensa, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente conociese sobre lo que ella hacía o no hacía.

-Pinns es muy amiga mía. Huimos a Rusia cuando Harry perdió la batalla, ella nos ayudó a escondernos por un tiempo. Hablaba mucho de ti cuando venía a verme: de su mejor y peor alumna.- explicó Delacour con una sonrisa cómplice. Si Pansy hubiese sido capaz de sonrojarse tendría las mejillas y las orejas rojas, pero el tiempo le había ayudado a esconder sus emociones.

-Tuve una aventura con una profesora, que lo sepas no quiere decir que me conozcas. Y tienes razón, no tenía la marca tenebrosa en ese entonces y tampoco participé en la guerra. No conozco casi nada de lo que ocurrió aquí en Londres y desconozco el pasado de ustedes, pero tengo mis motivos para querer acabar con este tipo de gobierno.- sentenció la morena sin moverse. Delacour asintió sin apartar de la chica sus ojos.

-¿Qué motivos?- interrogó la francesa. Pansy se tensó nuevamente.

-Motivos personales. - respondió Párkinson.

-Está bien. No insistiré. Iremos a hablar con los padres de Bill, porque él no estará tranquilo hasta que no sepa algo sobre tu familia. No sé porqué, pero no me inspiras desconfianza así que los convenceré para trabajar contigo.- habló Fleur dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, si no me sueltan tendré que escaparme.- le advirtió Pansy.

-¿No querías aliarte con nosotros? Debes entonces aprender a esperar.- le aconsejó la rubia abriendo la puerta y dejando a la otra encerrada.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_ Se preguntó la morena dejándose caer completamente en la cama. Con sus manos cubrió su rostro antes de sentir el picazón en su marca tenebrosa. Riddle le llamaba, maldijo entre dientes antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en respirar. Necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco...nunca había sido muy difícil.

 _"Mas que sus ojos, su mirada. Miraba como queriendo decir algo no diciendolo."_

Benedetti

Continuará...

Roxanne Marquez: Hola! Jeje sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo pues es parte de la historia xD se sabrá más adelante xD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

anónimo juju P: Hola!! *.* Jejej espero que la historia te siga enganchando 3 Es una historia bastante diferente y espero que la disfrutes :D Gracias por comentar y besos!

Tony77: Hey! Yes! Bastante diferente el encuentro: esa era la idea xD Espero te halla gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar y besos!!

 **Adelanto**

 _-¿Alguien te espera?- preguntó con el tono mas casual que encontró..._

 _-Podría ser.- respondió Párkinson..._

 _-¿Tu novio?- volvió a interrogar la castaña, la otra se puso aún más rígida, era fácil divisar la tensión en su cuerpo..._

¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? ¿Hipótesis?


	5. Definitivamente aliadas

**Capítulo 4**

 _Definitivamente Alidas_

 _Rusia Diciembre 1995_

 _Hacia un frío insensible en el colegio aquella tarde. Pansy se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca cerca de la enorme columna donde estaba colocada la chimenea del lugar. Aun con el fuego ardiendo era posible sentir el aire frío en el ambiente. La morena acomodó su bufanda roja en su lugar y cambió la página del libro que leía rozando el papel con la yema de sus dedos cubiertos por guantes negros._

 _El sonido de un cuerpo moviéndose a poca distancia sacó a la pelinegra de su lectura. Levantó la mirada del libro de Astrología mágica y observó a la profesora Pinns ubicándose cerca de la chimenea. La mujer de cabello rubio se había sentado en forma india dándole la espalda a la morena. La curiosidad brilló en los ojos de Parkinson antes de sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago. Oportunidades de oro ocurren una vez en la vida. La pelinegra dejó el libro de lado y se levantó, caminando muy despacio hasta la otra._

 _Elena Pinns estaba completamente sumergida en el vaivén de las llamas, vestía una camisa negra con un pantalón blanco en conjunto con una bufanda blanca y guantes negros. Pansy se sentó a su lado consiguiendo que la profesora girase el rostro. Un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos azules de Pinns. Párkinson simplemente permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, observando el fuego en un vano intento de tranquilizar el latido de su corazón._

 _-¿No deberías estar en tu casa?- preguntó Pinns luego de esperar a que su alumna decidiese decir algo._

 _-Mi padre está ocupado.- explicó la morena sacando sus ojos verdes de la chimenea para enfocarse en los ojos de la otra._

 _-Es un hombre muy ocupado...- murmuró Elena sacándose la bufanda y jugando con ella entre sus dedos. Sus ojos enfocados en la tela a medida que esperaba sin saber qué realmente._

 _-Solo quería decir Feliz Nacidad.- susurró Pansy. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Pinns le sujetó del brazo. La pelinegra le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la otra le dedicó una sonrisa._

 _-Gracias. Feliz Navidad a ti también.- respondió Elena soltando el brazo de Parkinson, pero la pelinegra permaneció inmóvil mirando a la otra._

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? ¿Con tu pareja?- cuestionó la morena relajándose en su posición. Elena rodó los ojos._

 _-No tengo pareja, Pansy, hubiese preguntado directamente. ¿Sabes que te duplico la edad cierto?- inquirió la profesora levantando una de sus cejas ante la mirada verde de su alumna preferida. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la comisura de la boca de Párkinson._

 _-Es interesante que su excusa sea la edad y no que usted es mi profesora...- murmuró la morena._

 _-La edad es el primer factor. Que soy tu profesora es el segundo: esto no sería profesional de mi parte, Pansy. Eres solo una niña.- le advirtió Pinns._

 _-Pero te gusto...- sentenció la pelinegra clavando su mirada en la de Elena. La profesora levantó su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla medio helada a la pelinegra._

 _-Soy un pequeño crush, linda. En algunos años recordarás estos días y te reirás.- le aseguró la pelirrubia acariciándole la barbilla a la menor antes de bajar a acariciar la punta del cabello negro que golpeaba los hombros de Pansy._

 _-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- interrogó Párkinson acercándose un poco más a la profesora, Pinns no se alejó en ningún momento._

 _-¿Qué será?- cuestionó Elena todavía jugando con las puntas._

 _-Olvidemos, por hoy, que soy tu alumna. Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones. Soy soy Pansy y tu solo eres Elena...- explicó Párkinson, había determinación en su mirada, pero la profesora sabía que la morena no pediría nada directamente sino que iría en busca de lo que quería._

 _-Está bien. Solo por unos minutos.- le advirtió Elena._

 _Pansy sonrió al escucharla y se acercó un poco mas a la rubia: hasta que respiraban el mismo aire. Las manos de Pinns recorrían el cabello de la pelinegra mientras esta colocaba sus manos en las caderas de la rubia sin atreverse si quiera a ejercer presión. Al final fue Elena quien rozó sus labios contra los de la pelinegra. Pansy pareció sorprendida durante el primer segundo antes de responder el beso torpemente. Pinns sonrió contra los labios de la pelinegra._

 _-Eres una criatura tan frágil.- susurró la rubia contra los labios de Pansy. Colocando luego su mano derecha en la nuca de la pelinegra y atrapando nuevamente su boca. La morena respondió con lentitud primero y la otra decidió seguirle el paso: si eso era lo que Párkinson quería ella podía dárselo. Al final, algunos besos no le hacían daño a nadie._

2005

Nada. Molly y Arthur Weasley no sabían nada sobre Pansy Parkinson. Ni siquiera estaban enterados de que los, difuntos, señores Parkinson tuviesen una hija. Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón de su sala pensativa. El mueble se hundió un poco por su peso antes de que ella cerrase los ojos intentando escuchar atentamente el silencio. Sorprendentemente, si ella no estuviese segura de que había una mujer encerrada en su habitación de huéspedes, podría asegurar que estaba completamente sola. Pansy Párkinson era como un fantasma, no hacia ruido alguno...

-Croonkshank.- susurró la castaña cuando su gato brincó a su falda y se acomodó maullando en busca de atención. La mano de Granger acarició al felino en silencio, pensando en qué debía hacer. Bill le había dicho que lo pensara bien, pero Fleur parecía inclinarse a que quizás debían aliarse con la morena.

Hermione no había considerado nunca volver a intentar acabar con el mago tenebroso. Habían buscado a Harry por dos años, pero no le habían encontrado nunca. La última vez que tuvieron una pista fue hace un año, pero no hicieron nada al respecto porque pensaron que quizás lo mejor era esconderse para siempre. La castaña miró hacia la escalera. Párkinson no parecía tener ningún plan, pero en sus ojos había determinación. La mortifaga quería acabar con Lord Voldemort por algún motivo que Hermione desconocía.

-¿Crees que deba hablar a solas con ella? No sé si sea conveniente, soy un poco confiada a veces...- susurró Granger mirando a su gato a los ojos. Croonkshank se estiró en la falda de su dueña antes de saltar y alejarse hacía la cocina. La castaña atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de levantarse y encaminarse a las escaleras.

Silencio. Aun cuando Hermione se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta que atrapaba a Pansy, lo único que podía escuchar era silencio. Con un hechizo abrió la puerta, tomó una respiración profunda anres de entrar. Para su sorpresa, Párkinson estaba tendida en la cama: estaba dormida. Granger cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó de la misma durante algunos segundos antes de dar unos pasos hacia la morena. Para su sorpresa Pansy abrió los ojos de repente y ella se encontró con aquella mirada esmeralda.

-¿Almorzamos?- interrogó Párkinson con sarcasmo. La pregunta tomó a la castaña por sorpresa. Recordó que habían pasado varias horas y que seguramente la morena debía estar hambrienta.

-Ven, no voy a tenerte aquí encerrada...- terminó por rendirse la castaña y giró sobre sus pies para encaminarse a la puerta. No escuchó movimiento a su espalda así que se detuvo y giró el rostro para ver que Pansy se había apoyado de sus codos, pero seguía en la cama.

-¿Tienes vodka?- preguntó la morena con el ceño fruncido. Hermione guardó silencio un momento, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-No estás en un bar.- le advirtió estirando la mano para abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, la fachada es bastante similar.- se burló la otra poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Hermione giró estando de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y observó a la otra.

Pansy permaneció en silencio mientras la castaña la observaba hasta que Granger pareció salir de su trance y siguió andando. Párkinson le siguió los pasos, asegurándose de que la distancia entre ambas fuese razonable. Cuando llegaron a la cocina la morena estaba esperando ver un plato de comida en la mesa esperando por ella, pero para su sorpresa Hermione simplemente sacó cereal y leche.

-¿Qué?- interrogó la castaña al ver la ceja levantada de la recién conocida. Pansy suspiró antes de extender su mano y agarrar el cereal que la otra había colocado en la mesa.

-¿Sueles alimentar así a tus nuevos amigos?- preguntó Pansy sujetando el plato que la otra le daba y comenzando a vertir el cereal en el mismo.

-No, en mis amigos invierto tiempo.- respondió la otra arrebatándole el cereal a la pelinegra para servirse.

-Estaba esperando un poco mas de agredecimiento; tomando en cuenta que salvé tu pobre vida hace algunas horas. - comentó Párkinson sirviéndose leche. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en lo que hacia y su tono era sarcástico.

-Gracias por eso. En realidad...olvidé que era hora de almorzar y tengo bastante hambre así que cereal es lo más rápido.- explicó Hermione, por algún motivo se sentía mal por no ofrecerle un verdadero almuerzo a la morena. Aunque no habían motivos, ellas no eran amigas.

Pansy no respondió, decidió mirar directamente su plato con cereal y leche. Ligeramente incómoda mordió su labio inferior antes de agarrar la cuchara que la castaña habia colocado sobre la mesa. Hermione no volvió hablar porque definitivamente tenía hambre. Comenzó a comer mirando hacia la sala en un vano intentó de olvidar que estaba comiendo con una total desconocida. Los ojos color miel volvieron hacía Pansy cuando esta hizo un extraño ruido, la morena había decidido por fin comenzar a comer y quedó encantada con el sabor de su peculiar comida.

-Esto sabe bien. ¿Qué cereal es?- interrogó Párkinson observando su plato con interés. Granger sintió que el aire tenso alrededor de ellas comenzó a dispersarse un poco. Definitivamente podían hablar de comida, ese era un tema que no le ponía nerviosa.

-Es muggle.- habló Granger viendo como Pansy agarraba la caja de Honey Bunches of Oats y comenzaba a evaluarlo.

-Tiene miel y almendras. Admito que los muggles siguen sorprendiéndome.- murmuró la pelinegra antes de enfocarse en el cereal.

Hermione la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con cierta sorpresa a la vez. La chica delante de ella hablaba de los muggles con naturalidad, no había odio o asco en su voz. La morena estaba concentrada en terminar su comida cuando sintió la mirada de la otra y levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Granger y la castaña desvió la mirada inmediatamente. Dejando caer sus ojos en su cereal y comenzando a comer para ignorar la mirada de Pansy.

-¿Puedo?- interrogó Párkinson señalando la caja de cereal, Hermione levantó la mirada y asintió. Le sorprendía que la mujer delante de ella pareciese completamente relajada, la castaña casi podía sentirse cómoda.

-¿Le dijiste al pelirrojo que me sacarías del cuarto para que comiese?- preguntó luego de un rato Pansy, empujó el plato a un lado y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para fijar su atención en la castaña que estaba sentada del otro lado.

-No.- murmuró Hermione sin mirar realmente a la otra.

-Esto es estúpido. No sé llegar a este lugar, Granger. Si no quieres ayudarme entonces déjame ir.- habló Pansy rodando los ojos. Era muy tarde, la morena había ignorado en dos ocasiones el llamado de Riddle y su marca ardía un poco.

-Estaba pensando y la realidad es que no sé como ayudarte.- admitió Hermione apoyando sus manos de la mesa y fijando sus ojos en los de la pelinegra. Párkinson levantó una de sus cejas y luego se levantó de su silla.

-¿Te parece si hablamos en la sala?- preguntó la morena señalando hacia la puerta. Párkinson no lo admitiría, pero el sillón muggle era muy cómodo y la sala tenía un olor agradable.

\- Adelántate. ¿Quieres café?- interrogó Hermione cuando Pansy ya había dado unos pasos hacía la puerta.

-Negro. Con dos de azúcar.- respondió la pelinegra antes de seguir andando hacia la sala y dejarse caer allí.

Hermione colocó la cafetera a funcionar mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta que dejaba ver a la otra chica a lo lejos. Estaba haciendo lo que Bill y Arthur le había dicho que quizás no era conveniente: confiar en una desconocida que no tenía razones para querer acabar con Voldemort. Lamentablemente, había algo en Pansy Párkinson que resultaba atrayente y familiar. Los ojos de la antigua Gryffindor estaban fijos en las dos copas de café que había servido. El suyo con leche y el de la otra negro.

-Negro con dos de azucar.- habló Granger tendiéndole la taza a la mujer que al escucharle habia levantado la cabeza. Hermione se sentó al lado de ella luego de que la pelinegra sujetase su bebida. Entonces Croonkshank apareció y comenzó a pasearse por sobre los pies de su madre humana.

-Gracias...- murmuró Pansy llevando el líquido caliente a sus labios y dando un rápido sorbo. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el felino. Croonkshank maulló un poco rellenando así el silencio antes de irse.

-Lo siento por encerrarte allí arriba. Me puse nerviosa, porque...eres una mortifaga.- explicó la castaña. Pansy vió como Granger acariciaba su antebrazo, recordó la cicatriz de la castaña y se preguntó quién le habría marcado de una forma tan dolorosa.

-Entiendo. Te mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba esperando.- admitió Pansy bebiendo luego del café.

-¿Por qué buscas a Harry?- interrogó Hermione decidiendo que era mejor hablar de lo que realmente les concernía.

-Ya les dije, quiero que termine lo que empezó. Estuve leyendo sobre lo que ocurrió, no entiendo como Potter no acabó con el que no debe ser nombrado.- explicó Pansy dejando la taza en la mesa delante de ellas y cruzando las piernas. Hermione, por milésimas de segundos, fue consciente de que se había acomodado cerca de la pelinegra. Se movió hasta apoyarse del extremo contrario del sillón, pero sin dejar de estar de frente a la morena: llevó sus las rodillas hasta su pecho.

-No sabemos que salió mal. Destruimos todos los Horrocruxes...o eso pensabamos.- admitió Hermione mirando el líquido dentro de su taza violeta con cierta culpa.

\- Claramente quedan horrocruxes, si no fuese así, Lord Voldemort estaría muerto.- comentó Pansy.

-Ya da igual. Harry está desaparecido, teníamos una pista sobre dónde podría estar, pero ya no estamos seguros.- habló Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, estiró la mano y colocó su taza sobre la mesa antes de volver a acomodarse en su esquina.

-¿No sabes dónde está?- cuestionó la morena sorprendida, estaba esperando que la supuesta mejor amiga del niño que vivió fuese de ayuda, pero al parecer nos sería así.

-Harry desapareció cuando no logró acabar con Voldemort. Todos nos asustamos, comenzamos a huir cuando vimos que muchos estaban siendo asesinados. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Pero bueno...eso lo sabes ¿cierto? Estabas allí.- habló Hermione con los ojos fijos en la morena. Pansy se movió hasta la esquina contraria del largo sillón y apoyó de ella su espalda para poder llevar sus rodillas a su pecho y así imitar la posición de la otra.

-No estuve en la guerra.- murmuró Pansy mirando sus rodillas.

-¿No? Pensé que todos los mortífagos estaban ahí.- comentó Hermione sorprendida.

-Seguramente sí estaban. Yo no era, aún, una mortífaga.- explicó la morena apoyando su barbilla de sus rodillas, Hermione se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la pelinegra. Eran dos esmeraldas que brillaban con un aire de tristeza y soledad.

-Como ves: no sé cómo puedo ayudarte...o en qué.- se atrevió a hablar la ex-gryffindor.

-Quizás sí puedes. Fuiste parte de la Orden...quizás puedas ayudarme a reunir otro ejército para enfrentar a Voldemort. Para cuando tengamos el ejercito habremos encontrado a Potter y yo te puedo ayudar a descubrir dónde están los horrocruxes que faltan.- habló Pansy con rapidez, el plan en su cabeza se escuchaba confiable, ella solo esperaba que la castaña le apoyase.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a intentarlo? Puedes morir en el intento ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Granger frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir...aunque no planeo hacerlo.- comentó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione vió determinación en el fondo de aquellos ojos verdes y eso fue suficiente para que decidiese ayudarla. Al final, la castaña sabía que si tenía que morir prefería hacerlo luchando contra el mal.

-Te ayudaré. Pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Dame hasta mañana para organizar todo.- pidió la castaña, mientras hablaba se habia movido y ahora estaba sentada junto a la morena.

-Bien. ¿Te parece si me voy?- preguntó Pansy lanzando una mirada al reloj. La castaña levantó una de sus cejas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguien te espera?- preguntó con el tono mas casual que encontró, percibiendo como la mujer de ojos verdes se tensaba por completo. Era increíble como la pelinegra podía pasar de estar aparentemente relajada a estar completamente tensa en cuestión de segundos.

-Podría ser.- respondió Párkinson, Hermione levantó una de sus cejas.

-¿Tu novio?- volvió a interrogar la castaña. La otra se puso aún más rígida, era fácil divisar la tensión en su cuerpo. Hermione podía asegurar que eso no era una buena señal.

-No tengo novio. - susurró Pansy, sus ojos verdes evaluando la reacción de la castaña. Hermione se movió un poco hacía el lado al percatarse de que la pelinegra ahora le observaba con curiosidad. Habían estado demasiado cerca y la castaña no sabía como responder ante la intensidad de aquella mirada.

-¿Un negocio entonces?- cuestionó Granger. La otra guardó silencio antes de dejar salir una carcajada y ponerse de pie.

-¿Me dejarás irme o me encerrarás? Si vamos a trabajar juntas debes confiar en mi palabra. Nos podemos encontrar en Hogsmade mañana, en el mismo callejón y tu nos traes hasta aquí.- ofreció Pansy, Hermione se paró para estar a su altura.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. - admitió la castaña con las manos en los bolsillos.

El silencio se instaló entre ellas durante algunos segundos. Granger permaneció con sus ojos fijos en Pansy y esta le sostuvo la mirada antes de levantar sus cejas. Hermione comprendió que la chica esperaba algo, pero no entendía su expresion y menos el motivo por el cual aun seguía de pie mirándole. La pelinegra rodó los ojos comprendiendo que la mujer delante de ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería transmitirle a traves de su mirada así que decidió darle una ayuda.

-¿No olvidas algo?- preguntó la pelinegra, Hermione frunció un poco el ceño.

-No, no lo creo.- respondió Granger.

-No sé...algo con lo cual yo pueda irme...- volvió a hablar la morena y la castaña recordó que le había quitado la varita a la morena.

-Lo siento.- murmuró la antigua leona sacando su varita de su bolsillo trasero y apareciendo la varita de la morena, quien la tomó de inmediato, sintiéndose mejor ahora que estaba armada.

-Hasta mañana, Granger.- habló Pansy, Hermione con un movimiento de muñeca dejó caer la seguridad de la casa. Párkinson desapareció con un pop antes de que los hechizos de protección fuesen levantados por otro movimiento de muñeca de la castaña.

Hermione se giró a agarrar las tazas de café. Se encaminó con ellas hacia la cocina y las colocó en el fregadero antes de girarse a agarrar los platos que habían dejado sobre la mesa. Al agarrar el cereal recordó el comentario de Pansy. Párkinson era sangre pura, eso era obvio, pero no parecía ser una idiota con complejos y llena de resentimiento. Mientras limpiaba los trastes, Granger se encontró pensando en los ojos verdes, en la tristeza y soledad que veía en ellos, en la determinación que percibió en apenas un microsegundo.

 _Miau._ El maullido de Croonkshank regresó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Su gato se paseaba entre sus piernas; la castaña cerró la llave del fregadero y dejó los trastes secándose al aire libre antes de arrodillarse a acariciar a su gato. El felino volvió a maullar, Granger reconoció ese sonido: tenía hambre. _Aparentemente hoy olvidé que todos necesitamos comer._ Pensó la antigua Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa mientras buscaba en la encimera una bolsa de comida de gato.

Pansy apareció en su apartamente con un pequeño puff. La morena estaba por caminar hacia su habitación cuando escuchó el sonido del sillón, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Draco allí sentado. El rubio le miraba con preocupación, la morena sintió la tensión construyéndose en su pecho cuando Malfoy guardó silencio mientras le observaba. Había temor en los ojos grises del único chico al cual Pansy le tenía cierta confianza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó la morena acercándose lentamente.

-Volvemort se volvió como loco. Llamó a reunión. Estábamos allí cuando entró hecho una furia y diciendo que eramos unos inútiles. Dice que no estan naciendo suficientes niños, que a este paso el mundo será gobernado por sangre sucias. Intenté hablar con él cuando terminó la reunión pero...me atacó cuando estuvimos solos. Iba a matarme Pansy.- explicó Draco, la morena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, seguramente hoy no tuvo un buen dia...- intentó consolarle Parkinson sentándose en la mesa delante de él, pero el rubio negó.

-Cree que me estoy acostando contigo.- la interrumpió Draco sujetándole de los brazos. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron enormemente. Las manos del rubio apretaban los brazos de la pelinegra con fuerza, ella no desvió la vista de sus ojos, pero supo que si no le soltaba dejaría alguna marca.

-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó Pansy cuando la voz le regresó al cuerpo.

-Mi tía me lo dijo cuando me encontró y me curó. Ella también piensa que entre tu y yo hay algo. Me dijo que Lord estaba furioso cuando le dijeron que nos habían visto muy juntos en un bar.- siguió hablando Malfoy sin desviar su mirada gris.

-Tranquilo.- intentó relajarle la morena empujándole un poco para que se moviese hacia atras ya que se habia inclinado hacía ella y comenzaba a respirarle casi sobre el rostro, pero el rubio le agarró con mas fuerza.

-No me puedo calmar, Pansy. Nos va a matar a ambos. Tenemos que huir antes de que sepa que lo sabemos.- explicó el rubio. En sus ojos había un rastro de terror que consiguió dejar a la pelinegra en silencio. ¿A dónde podrían ir? Al parecer, eso lo pensarían en el camino.

-Está bien. Necesito coger algunas cosas antes.- habló Pansy con rapidez, Draco asintió soltándola y dejándose caer hacia atras, su cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

La morena le observó un momento antes de salir caminando apresuradamente hacía su habitación. Las manos de ella estaban temblando cuando abrió la gaveta donde tenía los libros sobre horrocruxes. Sacó una mochila encantada y arrojó en ella los libros antes de moverse por el cuarto colocando algunas cosas necesarias. No había mucho que llevar, solo algo de ropa y dinero; pero tardó varios minutos en guardar todo. Su mente estaba distraída pensando en lo que Riddle podría haberle hecho si Lestrange no le hubiese confesado a Draco lo que planeaba el mago oscuro. _Asesinarle habría sido lo menos terrorífico._

-¿Ya?- preguntó Draco cuando la morena regresó, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre seguía presente en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Pansy sabía que aunque ellos negasen cualquier falsa acusación, la duda siempre estaría presente y Lord de todas formas les declararía culpables.

-Sí. ¿Tienes una idea de a dónde podemos ir?- cuestionó la pelinegra deteniéndose delante del rubio, Malfoy se había movido hasta la chimenea, su saco negro estaba en el suelo.

-Mi familia tiene una casa lejos de aquí, es segura por el momento: podemos refugiarnos ahí.- ofreció el rubio extendiendo su mano para que Pansy la agarrase. La morena observó su apartamento por última vez antes de sujetar la mano extendida.

-Espera...- habló ella antes de tronar los dedos, su elfo apareció con un puff.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita?- preguntó Ruby.

-No voy a estar por un tiempo, no te quedes aquí...vuelve al callejón de los elfos.- le indicó Parkinson, el elfo se limitó a asentir.

Antes de que Pansy tuviese la oportunidad de decir otra cosa, Malfoy les hizo desaparecer. Apenas fueron segundos antes de que apareciesen en medio de una casa desconocida para la chica de ojos verdes. El lugar era extenso, como todas las casas pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy. Párkinson sintió un nudo en el estómago y giró sobre sus pies observando lo que debía ser la sala. Draco simplemente caminó hasta una vitrina y sacó una botella de whisky, se dejó caer en el sillon de cuero negro y tomó de la botella directamente.

-No fuiste a la reunión...- murmuró el rubio desde su posición.

-No pude...- susurró la pelinegra moviéndose hacia él, se dejó caer a su lado y sin decir nada le arrebató la botella y tomó un trago de la misma antes de devolvérsela. El líquido le quemó la garganta, pero también le relajó un poco.

-¿Te acuestas con Lord Voldemort?- interrogó Malfoy con la mirada perdida. No había asco o acusación en su voz, pero Párkinson se sintió completamente acusada. El cuerpo de Pansy se tensó, no quería responder y no lo hizo...el silencio pareció contestar por si mismo.

-¿Lo haces voluntariamente?- cuestionó el rubio. Pansy tenía su mirada fija en el retrato del que debía ser el abuelo de Draco: sus ojos verdes estaban vacíos. La morena sintió un apretón en el pecho, pero no lloró. Había llorado demasiado y no había servido de nada.

-¿Alguien se acostaría voluntariamente con ese monstruo?- interrogó ella luego de un largo e incómodo silencio. Malfoy llevó el whisky a sus labios y bebió antes de maldecir entre dientes. El líquido había perdido su sabor, se sentía amargo.

-Ese asqueroso.- murmuró Draco cuando hubo pasado el trago amargo. Pansy no dijo nada, no encontraba motivos para hablar. Nunca había conversado sobre el tema con nadie. Pero claro, porque nunca hubo alguien con quien hacerlo.

-Hay cosas peores.- murmuró la morena arrebatándole la botella a Draco, tomó antes de devolvérsela y se puso de pie.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Malfoy sujetando de la muñeca a la pelinegra. Pansy giró el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, había preocupación en la mirada gris de Draco: nadie se había preocupado por ella nunca.

-Desde que tengo quince...tranquilo...solo era una vez o dos veces al año.- le restó importancia ella soltándose del agarre y alejándose hasta la chimenea que estaba bajo el enorme retrato que anteriormente observaba. El caliente de la chimenea era agradable, a Pansy siempre le habia gustado sentarse cerca de las chimeneas: le recordaba su niñez.

\- Desgraciado.- murmuró entre dientes Malfoy.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la morena y por algún motivo desconocido, Draco Malfoy no esperaba una contestación. El rubio miró la espalda de la mujer por algunos segundos antes de bajar la vista a su botella y seguir bebiendo. Pansy estaba perdida en las llamas, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ante los recuerdos, pero ninguna lágrima en sus mejillas. Inconscientemente, la pelinegra se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos. _Gritos hacían eco en su mente._ Gritos con voces desconocidas y gritos que definitivamente habían provenido de ella misma.

-Estoy cansada...- susurró Pansy sin girarse.

-Las habitaciones están subiendo la escalera, utiliza el cuarto que deses...- susurró Malfoy antes de seguir bebiendo. Párkinson no respondió, giró sobre sus pies y se alejó.

Malfoy la miró irse, sus ojos grises siguiendo cada movimiento que hacia Párkinson. En los ojos de él había coraje y empatía. Él conocía lo que es ser manipulado, lo que es ser un simple instrumento para el beneficio de otro. Para Draco habían cosas que eran normales, como convertirse en mortífago porque es lo que tus padres esperan de ti. Pero habían cosas que eran imperdonables, como abusar de una niña cuando ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

Pansy entró al primer cuarto que vió, se apoyó de la la pared junto a la puerta luego de cerrarla y sin darse cuenta quedó sentada en el suelo con las rodillas cerca de su pecho. La morena abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, su rostro ladeado sobre las mismas mientras las memorias de un pasado oscuro recorrían su mente. No habían lágrimas, pero había tristeza y dolor en sus ojos. Su cicatriz comenzó a arder, ella llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y sintió el calor emanando de ella.

-Basta.- murmuró entre dientes. Estaba cansada de todo.

 _Basta_...se repitió en su mente.

 _"...hay gente que deja una marca imborrable en el alma, una huella que nunca puede ser borrada."_

Continuará...

 _Roxanne Marquez:_ Hey! Bueno, Hermione verá la cicatriz mucho mas adelante ya que no está en un lugar tan evidente como la de Harry. Gracias por comentar! Más adelante se sabrá como Voldemort termina con Pansy. Tu hipótesis no está muy lejos de la realidsd .

 _Anonimo juju P_ : Hola! Definitivamente Pansy le teme a los gatos XD su relación con Croonkshank será interesante XD Tu teoría sobre los horrocruxes no está lejos de la realidad . Mientras pueda actualizaré bastante seguido, mínimo una vez por semana. Gracias por comentar!

 _Tony77_ : Hola! A mi me encanta empezar los capítulos con memorias del pasado de Pansy (habrán tambien de Hermione pero menos porque basically no es muy diferente a los libros). En este no hubo recuerdo, pero habrá en el siguiente. ¿Hermana de Harry? Quizás xD Gracias por comentar, besos!

 _Jam Casas_ : No tenía pensado tampoco que Delacour apareciese en la historia, pero creo que es bueno que aparezca. Gracias por comentar! Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Besos!

 _ImInTheDarkness_ : Que bueno que te halla gustado la trama. Espero te siga gustando a medida que avanza. Gracias por comentar. Besos!

 **Adelanto**

 _-Quizás...quizás es que necesito confiar en alguien.- murmuró la castaña..._

 _-Mientras derrotamos a Voldemort, puedes confiar en mi. Te cuidaré la espalda.- le aseguró Párkinson..._

¿De quién prefieren que sea el flash-back del próximo capítulo? ¿Pansy de nuevo o Hermi? 

Besos! 


	6. Confío en ti

Capítulo 6

 _Confío en ti_

 _Enero 1982 (Rusia)_

 _Siempre hacía mucho frío en el primer mes del año. Los estudiantes se colocaban gruesos abrigos y evitaban salir del colegio. Los juegos de Quiddich se suspendían de vez en cuando debido a los fuertes vientos que ni siquiera la magia era capaz de controlar. La mayoría de los alumnos rebuscaban los rincones más cálidos y se escondían en ellos a leer, a jugar godstones o ajedrez. Aquel domingo no era la excepción._

 _Pansy Parkinson, con solo doce años de edad, se encontraba sentada en su cama con un enorme tomo de transformaciones entre sus manos. Se escuchaba el ruido del viento afuera y las risas de algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto, pero la morena se sentía bastante comoda. Su ceño estaba fruncido en un intento vano de parecer concentrada: la conversación entre sus dos compañeras parecía interesante._

 _-Mis padres dicen que Harry Potter está asistiendo a Hogwarts: me preguntó cómo será convivir con el niño que vivió.- comentó una de las niñas, Párkinson podía casi ver en su mente la enorme sonrisa que debía tener._

 _-Mis padres me dijeron que mientras más lejos uno este de él es mejor.- debatió la otra._

 _Las chicas siguieron hablando, Pansy simplemente volvió a concentrarse en su lectura. Transformaciones no era una clase complicada, pero su profesora no era lo mejor del colegio. La pelinegra sin darse cuenta se encontró preguntándose como se sentiría ir a Hogwarts: la gente hablaba tanto de ese lugar. No es que no le gustase su colegio. Rusia era interesante, aunque todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al idioma, había aprendido desde pequeña, pero no tenía mucha práctica. Luego de un momento, Párkinson empujó el libro a un lado y cerró los ojos imaginando Hogwarts._

 _Los días fríos siempre fueron iguales, la morena era de pocos amigos y eso nunca intentó cambiarlo. Fueron pocos los días en los cuales jugó ajedrez o subió a su escoba a competir con otro alumno. Su única amiga era una chica un año mayor que ella. De cabello castaño cobrizo y enormes ojos verdes. A Pansy le gustaba, era divertida y extrovertida, pero tampoco con ella habló mucho a través de sus días de estudio._

2005

Hermione no conocía el motivo, pero estaba despierta desde muy temprano. Croonkshank a su lado maulló en protesta cuando la sintió moverse en la cama. La castaña le ignoró y siguió caminando hacia el baño. Se cepilló los dientes, se enjuagó el rostro y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina escuchando nuevamente el maullido de su felino a lo lejos.

El cuerpo de la castaña se movía inconscientemente, sacó los huevos y la tocineta de la nevera y los colocó sobre la mesa antes de ir a buscar en la encimera los sartenes. La chica cocinó en silencio, colocó su plato en la mesa y una taza de café antes de comenzar a desayunar. Sus ojos color caramelo estaban fijos en el reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana, la ex-gryffindor suspiró, ella no trabajaba ese día así que no había motivo para madrugar.

-Hola, Charlie. ¿Conseguiste la información sobre el posible paradero de Harry?- cuestionó la castaña sujetando su celular muggle con una de sus manos mientras seguía comiendo con la otra. La tecnología muggle le había ayudado a permanecer en contacto con los Weasley sin necesidad de exponerse a salir.

-Estoy trabajando en ello desde que recibí tu mensaje anoche, pero aún no tengo nada. - respondió el pelirrojo desde la otra línea.

-No olvides avisarme tan pronto encuentres algo.- le pidió Granger mientras empujaba sus huevos revueltos distraídamente con el tenedor. Sus ojos estaban mirando su plato mientras ella conversaba con Weasley.

-Sabes que lo haré, Mione. Por cierto, Ginny me dijo que iría a verte en la tarde.- le avisó Charlie, Hermione sonrió ante la mención de su amiga: hace semanas no hablaba con la pelirroja.

Granger estaba golpeando el tocino con su tenedor cuando escuchó un pequeño puff, la castaña levantó el rostro de golpe. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación, su ceño fruncido de inmediato. Podía escuchar a Charlie diciendo algo más sobre Ginny, pero Hermione ya no le estaba prestando mucha atención. El ruido que había oído no estaba en su cabeza, era el sonido de una aparición. Eso es imposible intentó convencerse la mujer, pero se puso de pie de todas formas.

-Charlie...dame un momento...- susurró en voz muy baja la castaña. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar. La respiración de Hermione era pesada, sentía una presión en el pecho que reconocio de inmediato: miedo y nerviosismo. Sus pasos eran lentos y sigilosos, tragó el nudo que comenzaba a asomar en su garganta cuando recordó que su varita estaba en su habitación.

La castaña se detuvo completamente cuando se encontró con aquella figura en medio de su sala. Ladeó el rostro y levantó una de sus cejas estudiando a la chica que sacudía su mahón negro. Pansy Párkinson, vistiendo un mahón y una blusa roja se encontraba ahí. Su cabello negro caía perfectamente hasta un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Pocas veces Hermione Granger quedaba sin palabras, pero cuando la morena delante de ella levantó el rostro y aquellos ojos verdes se depositaron sobre ella, la antigua Gryffindor quedó en silencio.

Pansy había despertado hace dos horas y sorprendentemente había dormido tan bien que había decidido arreglarse con calma. Había lavado su cabello y lo había secado con un hechizo. Tomó su tiempo seleccionando entre las mudas de ropa que había llevado consigo hasta la casa segura donde se estaba quedando con Draco. Incluso la morena habia optado por maquillarse.

-Buenos días, Granger.- saludó la morena con una sonrisa que parecía portar dosis iguales de inocencia y malicia. Hermione se fijó en los labios rojos de Párkinson antes de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño.

-Me mentiste, dijiste que no sabías como llegar aquí.- la acusó Granger mientras Pansy simplemente daba un paso hacia ella y se encogía de hombros. En sus ojos había una mezcla de diversión y burla que la hacía lucir completamente diferente a la mujer que Hermione había contemplado el día anterior.

-Sería una pésima mortifaga si no supiese como volver aquí.- murmuró Parkinson deteniéndose delante de la castaña. Hermione se percató de inmediato de lo cerca que estaban, pero decidió permanecer inmóvil.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le interrogó Granger.

-¿Desayunaste? Me pregunto si tendrás una taza de café extra.- meditó la morena. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Pansy pasó junto a ella hacia la cocina chocando apenas perceptiblemente con su hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Si vamos a ser un equipo no podemos iniciar mintiéndonos.- la acusó la antigua gryffindor caminando tras la pelinegra. Pansy rodó los ojos, pero la castaña no la vió.

-Parece que te interrumpí mientras desayunabas...- comentó Párkinson mirando el plato de huevos y bacon sobre la mesa.

Hermione esperó a que la morena se girase a mirarle, pero esta no hizo sino caminar directamente hacia la encimera donde estaban las tazas. Pansy agarró exactamente la misma taza negra que la castaña le había dado el día anterior. Había una destreza y una cofianza en la manera que tenía Parkinson de comportarse que sorprendía a la antigua gryffindor. Granger supo de inmediato que la pelinegra simplemente le estaba demostrando que era lo suficiente observadora como para memorizar donde Hermione colocaba ciertas cosas.

-Ya tienes tu café. ¿Me explicas?- preguntó Hermione, pero antes de que la morena pudiese hablar la castaña recordó que había dejado a Charlie en el celular y se apresuró a agarrarlo.

Mientras Hermione hablaba por teléfono, Pansy se había sentando sobre el espacio que había entre la pluma de fregar y la cafetera. La morena se cruzó de piernas y observó con curiosidad a la otra. Granger hablaba en voz baja, pero estaban en la misma habitación y el oído de la pelinegra estaba lo suficientemente entrenado como para escuchar toda la conversación. Aun así, Párkinson simplemente le evaluó en silencio, dando sorbos a su bebida y disfrutando el efecto de la cafeína en su cuerpo.

Dos minutos tardó la castaña en conseguir convencer a Charlie de que todo estaba perfectamente. Cuando Granger se giró hacia la pelinegra la encontró sentada sobre su counter con las piernas cruzadas. Los ojos verdes de la Pansy estaban sobre Hermione, estudiándola cuidadosamente desde su posición. La castaña nunca había observado a otra persona sentarse en tal posición tan sencilla luciendo tan elegante. La pelinegra parecía tener una gracia que la distinguía.

Durante algunos segundos los ojos verdes de Pansy permanecieron sobre los de la otra, quien le sostuvo la mirada mientras tomaba asiento en la misma silla donde habia estado desayunando antes de la llegada de la pelinegra. Con cierta lastima, Granger observó el desayuno ya frío y empujó los huevos un poco hacia el lado sin romper el contacto visual con su inesperada visita. Por algún motivo desconocido, Hermione no estaba segura de que debía decir. Desde su posición, los ojos de Pansy brillaban mientras le estudiaba.

-Nunca me imaginé que tu cabello pudiese parecer un verdadero nido.- fue el primer comentario que escapó de los labios de Parkinson. El tono de voz de la morena no daba espacio a interpretaciones, Hermione no podía reconocer si se estaba burlando de ella o solo comentaba. Pero la castaña pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó casi imperceptiblemente en la comisura de la boca de la pelinegra; quien rápidamente llevó el café a sus labios escondiendo su sonrisa.

Por primera vez desde que Pansy se había aparecido en su casa, Hermione fue consciente de su propia vestimenta. Todavía tenía su camisa de dormir blanca con corazones rojos en juego con sus pantalones cortos rojos. La castaña llevó sus manos sobre su pecho abrazándose para sentirse menos expuesta y nerviosa. Las palabras de Parkinson hicieron eco en su cabeza y las mejillas de Granger comenzaron a enrojecer mientras ella intentaba recordar cómo lucía su cabello cuando se vió al espejo aquella mañana.

-No pienso debatir contigo la apariencia de mi cabello.- declaró Hermione rodando los ojos. La castaña llevó su mano a su café, inmediatamente consciente de que el mismo ahora estaba tibio.

-No era una crítica.- comentó Pansy bajando del counter, se movió hasta la silla que estaba delante de la castaña y se dejó caer ahí al mismo tiempo que Hermione se levantaba para calentar su café en el microondas. Los ojos de la morena siguieron los pasos de la otra en silencio.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- interrogó Granger dándole la espalda a la pelinegra. Pansy se cruzó de brazos y en silencio esperó hasta que la castaña giró ligeramente el rostro y le miró por encima de su hombro.

-Quedamos en reunirnos.- simplificó Párkinson, una sonrisa burlona luchaba por adornar su rostro. Si Hermione hubiese tenido la capacidad de atravesar a la otra con sus ojos lo hubiese hecho, pero solo podía mirarla: irradiando enojo por cada poro.

-En Hogsmeade. Quedamos en encontrarnos en Hogsmeade.- le corrigió Granger volviendo a la mesa con el café ya caliente.

-No quería perder el tiempo fingiendo que desconocía como llegar aquí.- aceptó Párkinson encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tengo hechizos protectores muy buenos.- cuestionó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, habia cierta curiosidad en su voz. Y, aunque ella lo negaría, la castaña realmente estaba interesada en conocer el hechizo con el cual la morena había derivado su seguridad.

-No atrevese tu red de hechizos, tu me permitiste entrar.- explicó la pelinegra dejando la taza sobre la mesa. La castaña frunció el ceño y apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

-Explícate...- ordenó Granger y la otra rodó los ojos ante el tono mandón.

-Te lancé un hechizo anoche mientras hablabamos.- admitió la morena y Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a acusarla.

-Eres...espera...no tenías tu varita...- comentó Granger pensativa, la pelinegra rodó los ojos.

-No utilicé mi varita. No pierdas el tiempo discutiendo. En todo caso, tu eres la culpable de que yo esté aquí: el hechizo no funciona si hay desconfianza en el receptor.- explicó Pansy relajadamente.

-Desconfío de ti.- le advirtió Hermione, había hablado con rapidez y en su tono de voz era fácil percibir la urgencia que tenía por hacer creer a la otra sus palabras.

-Que yo esté aquí dice lo contrario.- comentó Pansy con una sonrisa burlona formándose rápidamente en la comisura de sus labios rojos. Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario y bajó la mirada a su taza: el café comenzaba a enfriarse nuevamente.

-Quizás...quizás es que necesito confiar en alguien.- murmuró la castaña sin atreverse a ver los ojos verdes de la morena. Había algo inquietante en aquella mirada.

-Mientras derrotamos a Voldemort, puedes confiar en mi. Te cuidaré la espalda.- le aseguró Párkinson; no había empatía en su voz, mucho menos aprecio. Lo único que las unía en ese momento era el intenso deseo de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Pansy haría lo que fuese por acabar con el mago oscuro.

-¿Cómo puedo tener certeza de ello?- interrogó la castaña levantando la mirada. Sus ojos color caramelo se encontraron con los de Pansy, la morena parpadeó varias veces antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Solo tienes mi palabra...y ni siquiera puedo decirte que es de fiar.- admitió Pansy levantándose de su silla.

La morena le dió la espalda a Granger y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la encimera color marrón. Hermione estaba inmóvil en su posición, observando a la otra con curiosidad. La pelinegra tenía un porte que era difícil de ignorar, irradiaba confianza y poder; pero al mismo tiempo parecía frágil, pequeña y confundida. Párkinson cerró los ojos intentando organizar sus pensamientos: necesitaba hablar porque el silencio le incomodaba. Granger esperó, no sabiendo qué decirle a la otra, hasta que la pelinegra decidió retomar la palabra.

-Yo no he pasado mucho tiempo en Londres. Estudié en Rusia y en los últimos dos años he estado viajando. No conozco detalles sobre la guerra tampoco. Pero sé, por los libros, que tu eras la mano derecha de Potter. Si ya una vez pudieron formar un ejercito para luchar, pueden volver a hacerlo.- habló Pansy. Hermione la escuchaba en silencio, asintiendo lentamente, como si la otra puediese verle.

\- De verdad ¿no estuviste en la guerra?- preguntó Granger. Párkinson se giró a mirarle, la estudió en silencio, decidiendo si la otra chica en verdad desconocía.

-No. No estuve.- murmuró Pansy luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Tus padres te obligaron?- cuestionó Hermione señalando con el gesto el antebrazo de la pelinegra. Instintivamente, Pansy llevó su otra mano a su marca y la apretó un poco antes de negar.

-Mis padres están muertos.- susurró Párkinson.

-Lo lamento.- habló Hermione, Pansy podía asegurar que la chica en realidad lo lamentaba: lo leyó en su mirada.

-Yo no...- susurró Pansy entredientes, pero Granger no le escuchó.

-No veo a mis padres desde hace mucho. Créeme que entiendo como se siente extrañarlos.- comentó Hermione mirando el café que ahora seguramente ya estaba frío. La morena decidió no sacarla de su error, porque lo que menos deseaba era explicarle su deprimente historia. O debatir con ella que tan bueno o malo era no ver a sus padres.

-Cuéntame sobre los Horrocruxes.- pidió Párkinson girándose hacia la castaña para tomar nuevamente asiento. Hermione le miró con curiosidad ante el repentino cambio. La morena tenía la mirada ligeramente entristecida, pero su rostro seguía igual de relajado que hace un rato.

-¿Todo?- interrogó Granger frunciendo un poco el ceño y la otra asintió.

-Todo lo que sepas.- pidió la morena.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, eran pocas las veces que se encontraba con una persona dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que ella tenía para decir sobre un tema en específico. Había expectación en los ojos de Párkinson y Granger, por motivos que ella desconocía, se encontró confiando en la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes. Al mirarla a los ojos podía ver momentáneamente a Harry y eso solo conseguía que confiase un poco más en Pansy. Era tonto hasta cierto punto: pero inevitable.

Hablaron por horas, Hermione se perdió en sus recuerdos y se encontró compartiendo con Pansy la historia de como habían destruido los Horrocruxes. La morena estaba inmóvil, apenas parpadeaba, simplemente parecía absorber todo lo que la otra mencionaba. Pansy solo interrumpió en dos ocasiones para pedir que le describiera como eran el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Granger vió a la chica tensarse ante la mención de Nagini, pero decidió que quizás simplemente no le gustaban las serpientes.

-¿Tienes hambre?- interrogó Hermione cuando su estómago le avisó que llevaba horas hablando. Pansy llevó sus ojos al reloj que estaba junto a la nevera comprobando que era más de medio día y asintió.

-¿Volverás a ofrecerme cereal muggle?- cuestionó la morena elevando una de sus cejas. Hermione rodó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la lacena para corroborar que había.

-¿Te gusta la pasta?- interrogó Granger dándole la espalda a la morena. Ante el silencio, la castaña giró el rostro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Pansy esta decidió asentir.

Parkinson permaneció sentada en silencio, observando a la otra moverse lentamente por la cocina. Cortando de forma muggle algunos vegetales para añadirlos a la salsa alfredo que estaba preparando. La morena cerró los ojos ante el aroma, definitivamente olía bien, aunque era diferente a la comida que solían ofrecerle en Rusia. El estómago de la morena le advirtió que realmente comenzaba a tener hambre. Por curiosidad y atraída por el aroma, Pansy se puso en pie y se colocó tras Granger mientras esta añadía la pasta a la salsa.

Hermione escuchó el movimiento de Parkinson en el preciso momento que la morena se levantó de su silla. El cuerpo de la castaña se había tensado por completo mientras la escuchaba acercarse. Su mano derecha se aferró a la cuchara con la cual mezclaba la pasta con la salsa al sentir como la pelinegra miraba por encima de su hombro y en el proceso se pegaba a su espalda. Granger ya estaba esperando el escalofrío que no tardó en sacudir su cuerpo. Sorprendentemente, Pansy respiraba con tranquilidad, como si no estuviese afectada en lo más mínimo. _Es una mortifaga y no tiene porque ponerse nerviosa,_ pensó la castaña.

Pansy estaba casi salivando ante la vista de la pasta cuando percibió el olor del cabello de Granger. Se quedó completamente inmóvil en su posición. Cerró los ojos concentrándose para percibir mejor el aroma e inconscientemente colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña. Inmediatamente, Hermione dió un pequeño salto y la morena retrocedió dos pasos asustada. Hermione le miró, olvidándose por completo de la pasta: había sorpresa en los ojos color caramelo. En los ojos verdes de Pansy habia miedo; Granger no entendía porqué.

-Yo...voy al baño...- anunció Parkinson dándose la vuelta, Hermione le vió dirigirse a la escalera casi corriendo. La castaña estaba sorprendida ante la reacción de la pelinegra: la que debería haber salido corriendo era ella; pero era la morena la que parecía aterrada.

Pansy subió las escaleras con un sentimiento de pesadez en el estómago y un apretón en el pecho. Cerró la puerta del baño y apoyó sus manos del lavamanos a la vez que observaba su reflejo en el espejo delante de ella. Sus ojos verdes le regresaban una mirada cargada de temor. Ella no comprendía porqué había tocado a la castaña; quizás no era nada grave, pero la forma en que esta reaccionó espantó a la pelinegra. Así había reaccionado ella la primera vez que el que no debe ser nombrado le tocó. _Ustedes_ _se parecen_ resonó la voz en su conciencia.

-Basta. No es el lugar.- se dijo a si misma la morena y abrió la llave del lavado para mojar su rostro.

Hermione había colocado dos platos llenos de pasta en la mesa y dos vasos de zumo de calabaza. La castaña decidió sentarse a esperar a Pansy, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace apenas pocos minutos. Podía recordar el cuerpo de la morena pegado a su espalda, luego ella respirando cerca de su oído y luego sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en su cintura. Granger habia cerrado los ojos recordando el contacto. Había saltado por mero reflejo, pero el toque no habia sido desagradable. Era raro, pero se sentía casi normal cocinar para Pansy Parkinson: una total desconocida.

-Hermi, no tenías que preparar nada.- habló una voz sorprendidndo a Granger. La castaña abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró con Ginebra Weasley a pocos pasos de la mesa. Los ojos de Granger viajaron a la escalera: si Pansy salía Gin podría malinterpretar completamente la situación.

-Gin...¿Qué haces aqui?- fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Hermione, la pelirroja arrugó un poco el ceño.

-¿Charlie no te dijo que vendría a verte?- cuestionó Ginny ligeramente sorprendida de que la siempre perfecta, brillante y organizada Hermione Jean Granger hubiese olvidado un compromiso.

-Si...lo mencionó...- sususurró Hermione mirando a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos, Gin le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a la silla vacía donde habia otra plato lleno de comida antes de escuchar ruido en el piso de arriba.

Los ojos de la pelirroja volvieron hacia Granger, la castaña estaba mirando hacia atrás de Ginebra por lo cual la pelirroja se giró encontrándose con una completa desconocida que recién llegaba. Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente. Tan parecidos a los de Harry que Ginny se encontró casi atraída hacia la otra persona inconscientemente. Saliendo de su transe, la pelirroja miró a su amiga antes de volver a mirar a la desconocida.

-¡Oh por Merlin! ¿Interrumpo una cita? ¿Desde cuándo sales con chicas, Mione?- preguntó Ginebra a medida que los pensamientos volvían a fluir en su cabeza. Las mejillas de Granger estaba conpletamente rosadas para cuando la pelirroja decidió dejar de mirarla. Weasley clavó su vista en la pelinegra que se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el rostro ladeado: observándole con diversión.

-No, Gin. No interrumpes nada y...- comenzó a decir Granger obligándose a tranquilizar el latido de su corazon: estaba nerviosa sin razón aparente.

-Si interrumpes pelirroja, estaba apunto de sentarme a comer y no te imaginas el hambre que tengo.- declaró Pansy interrumpiendo intencionalmente a la castaña antes de acercarse a ambas.

Ginny levantó una de sus cejas al ver que la chica se acercaba directamente hacia ella. La morena era delgada y definitivamente menos alta que Ginny. Aun así, al tenerla de frente, Weasley percibió algo en sus ojos que le hacía lucir letal e intimidante: dos caracteristicas que contrastaban completamente con su frágil figura. La pelinegra ladeó el rostro, levantó una de sus cejas sin sacar sus ojos verdes de los azules de Weasley. La pelirroja se movió al sentir como, al pasar junto a ella, la morena le golpeaba con la cadera, obligándola a moverse, antes de sentarse en la silla donde Gin casi se habia sentado.

Ginny se dio la vuelta completamente y enfocó su mirada en Granger. La castaña seguía sentada en la misma posición, tenia las manos sobre la mesa y los ojos a medio salir. Ginebra levantó sus cejas y Hermione al ver su expresión se sonrojó aún más antes de levantarse. Moviendo con tal brusquedad la silla que Pansy sacó la mirada de su plato por solo algunos segundos antes de volver a mirar la pasta y comenzar a comer.

-Esto no es lo que piensas, Ginny. Ella es Pansy Parkinson...- comenzó a explicar Hermione, hablaba con rapidez, un hilo de nerviosismo se colaba en su voz.

-¿Ella es la mujer de la que hablabas con mis padres?- preguntó la pelirroja, su expresión ahora estaba cargada de sorpresa y miedo. La mano derecha Ginebra agarró su varita inconsciente.

-Sí, es ella...sé que quedamos en no confiar en ella, pero decidí darle un voto de confianza y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.- sentenció Hermione juntando todo el valor que pensaba haber perdido con los años. Ante sus palabras la pelirroja guardó silencio.

Pansy estaba observando su plato. La pasta no estaba mal, pero en la boca de su estomago sentía un apretón y deseó salir corriendo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre la castaña: había sorpresa en la mirada color esmeralda. Una cosa era hablar con Granger sobre ser aliadas y otra muy diferente era escucharla decir que había decidido confiar en ella. Párkinson sintió miedo de fallarle, ella misma no sabía si le era posible ser leal. La morena no podía asegurar que no se volvería contra la castaña: porque ella siempre actuaba para su bien, no para el de otros.

-Si quieres que confiemos en ella y que trabajemos juntos: Párkinson debe demostrar que se merece nuestra confianza.- declaró Ginebra luego de meditarlo, Pansy movió su mirada hacia la pelirroja. Azul y verde se encontraron y Ginny sintió la punsada de dolor al encontrarse recordando nuevamente a Harry.

-¿También pedirás que haga un patronus? Porque desde ya te aviso que no puedo.- le advirtió la morena levantándose, habia enojo en su voz.

-¿Por que no? No eres Lord Voldemort, algún recuerdo feliz debes tener.- sentenció Ginny

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Si puedo hacerlo, pero...mi patronus es muy débil.- explicó Parkinson cruzándose de brazos. Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos: otra mentira. ¿Qué tenía la morena en contra de la verdad?

-Hazlo entonces, queremos ver.- ordenó Granger, estaba enojada por las mentiras que Párkinson les había dicho. ¿Cómo podían confiar en alguien que mentía con tal facilidad?

-Está bien.- murmuró Pansy antes de sacar su varita.

Las otras dos esperaron en silencio. La morena se veía enojada, sus ojos fríos y su cuerpo en posición defensiva. Granger no sabía porqué, pero Pansy parecía estar esperando que le hicieran algo. Ginebra simplemente se sorprendió observando fijamente aquellos ojos que miraban un punto perdido mientras Parkinson levantaba su varita. "Espectro Patronus" declaró Pansy entre dientes, las otras dos no le escucharon, pero vieron la pequeña explosión de humo que salió disparada de la varita de Parkinson.

Un patronus incorporeo. Un patronus falso era lo único que Pansy era capaz de crear y eso siempre le habia llenado de coraje. En el colegio muchas veces se burlaron de ella por eso. Odiaba tener que llevar a cabo ese hechizo. Pansy observó el humo que se movía lentamente perdida en sus recuerdos. La morena se encontró en su salón de clases: rodeada de sus compañeros y sintiéndose completamente débil y enojada.

 _-Esto alumnos, es la mejor representación de un patronus primitivo. Es la versión más débil de un patronus y es lo que todos ustedes deben evitar. Intente nuevamente, Parkinson.- Habló la vieja profesora de espejuelos redondos y nariz grande._

 _Pansy con diez y siete años sintió sus mejillas comenzar a enrojecerse mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos y las risitas a su espalda. Apretó sus manos intentado controlarse ante de girar sobre sus pies y salir casi corriendo del salón. Recibió un castigo por salir de clase antes de tiempo, pero eso era lo de menos. Si hubiese permanecido en el aula hubiese, quizás, asesinado a la profesora._

-Pansy...- la voz de Hermione regresó a la pelinegra de sus recuerdos. La mujer de cabello negro enfocó a la otra y dio un paso hacia atras al ver que la castaña estaba muy cerca de ella. Ginny también le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó la pelirroja. Pansy las miró, pero sus ojos se veían perdidos. La morena retrocedió nuevamente mientras asentía.

-Yo...tengo un compromiso...te buscaré luego, Granger.- habló Párkinson sin mirar a la otra y sin previo aviso simplemente desapareció.

El silencio que siguió luego de el suave puff era incómodo. Hermione miró el plato completamente lleno de comida que la pelinegra apenas había provado y suspiró. Ginny tenia sus ojos fijos en su amiga: la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no cocinaba su plato favorita para cualquiera. ¿Por qué prepararle su mejor plato a una persona que apenas conocía?

-Hermi. ¿Estabas intentando impresionar a Parkinson?- interrogó Gin rompiendo así el silencio. La castaña le miró, abrió su boca para negar aquello, pero terminó cerrándola cuando su cabeza le acusó. _Le haz cocinado tu mejor plato...querías que le gustara_ pensó la antigua Gryffindor sorprendida ante el descubrimiento.

-Ayer solo pude ofrecerle cereal. Creo que quería ser una buena anfritiona.- comentó Granger, no era exactamente la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira. Además ¿Por qué otro motivo ella buscaría impresionar a la mujer de inquietantes ojos verdes?

-Oh...eso parece algo que tu harías. ¿Crees que vuelva?- cuestionó la pelirroja sentándose en la silla donde había estado la morena mientras Granger se ubicaba en el otro extremo. Hermione miró su plato antes de encogerse de hombros. Pansy Parkinson había dicho tantas metiras en tan poco tiempo que la castaña ya no podía estar segura de sus palabras.

-Habrá que esperar para ver. - susurró Granger.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente que vuelva? Digo...sé que lo que ella quiere hacer es algo que nosotros hemos pensado hacer en muchas ocasiones: planear una revolución, pero no sé si sea conveniente.- admitió Weasley frunciendo un poco el entrecejo en medio de su preocupación.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Gin. Llevamos años escondiéndonos...creo que una revolución es la única solución. Podríamos incluso sacar a Ron de Azkaban.- habló Hermione.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo. Estaremos juntas en esto hasta el final, hasta el último aliento.- le aseguró la pelirroja, la castaña sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Gracias, Gin.- murmuró la castaña, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Si Párkinson regresaba sería bien recibida y si no lo hacía Hermione de todas formas planeaba seguir con los planees.

 _"...El valiente no es el que no tiene miedo, sino el que vence ese temor."_

Mandela

Continuará...

 _Roxanne Marquez:_ Por ahora seran recuerdoa de Pansy XD bueno ya viste que ocurre con el patronus de la morena, pero más adelante podrá hacer un Patronus como los demás.

 _Tony77_ : Yes habrán memorias de Hermi . Hermione confiará mucho en Pansy a traves de la historia, esa será la forma en la cual se ganará el respeto y la lealtad de la morena. Pansy/Draco serán muy unidos a traves de la historia :) Lo de Voldemort y Pansy es triste, pero lo bueno es que Parkinson es quien es precisamente por todo lo qur vivió.

 _ImInTheDarkness_ : Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, tardenun poquito en actualizar, pero bueno...empezaron mis clases y es más difícil encontrar un tiempo para revisar los caps y poder subirlos XD Espero te halla gustado el capítulo y besos!

 **Adelanto**

 _-¿Te acuestas con Malfoy?- fue lo primero que preguntó la castaña..._

 _-Por supuesto que no.- sentenció Pansy cruzándose de brazos..._

 _-No...porque si Pansy me hubiese probado jamás se volvería a fijar en una mujer.-sentenció Malfoy con una sonrisa petulante, recibió una mirada asesina de Granger..._

 _-No estamos aquí para discutir mi sexualidad, Draco..._

¿Hipótesis?

Si te gusta la historia no olvides _seguirla_ y dejar un _comentario_.


	7. Casa llena

**Capítulo 7**

 _Casa llena_

 _Agosto 1981 Londres_

 _Lord Voldemort no era la mejor persona del mundo y definitivamente tampoco era el mejor padrasto meditaba la morena de once años mientras caminaba por las callejes de Londres mágico en busca de la tienda de varitas Olivander. La pequeña miraba con sus verdes ojos a cada persona aue pasaba demasiado cerca de ella. Su caminar era seguro y constante, pasos cortos, pero rápidos que en muy poco tiempo la llevaron al lugar deseado._

 _La tienda olía a madera y un poco a polvo. Cuando ella entró, el señor estaba atendiendo a un pelinegro. Pansy permaneció cerca de la puerta observando como el chico tomaba su tiempo en hacer su compra. La morena les escuchó conversar un poco, pero se distrajo observando algunos libros que estaban colocados en una estantería en la pared derecha cerca de la puerta. Cuando Párkinson se giró, el niño se estaba volviendo hacia ella y cruzaron miradas. Él tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello desorganizado. La miró por apenas algunos segundos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta._

 _-Hola, pequeña. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó el señor dedicándole una sonrisa. Pansy se acercó de inmediato._

 _-Busco una varita.- explicó rápidamente._

 _-Como todos. ¿Y tus padres?- interrogó él, Pansy sintió cierta incomodidad, pero se obligó a permanecer relajada._

 _-Están comprando otras cosas. Me dieron el dinero para la varita.- aseguró rápidamente la pelinegra y el señor sonrió: la niña parecía una pequeña adulta._

 _-En todo caso, veamos que tenemos para ti...- murmuró el hombre._

 _Cinco minutos más tarde Pansy había probado tres varitas y ninguna habia funcionado correctamente. La morena comenzaba a impacientarse: no entendía que estaba pasando. El señor tenía el ceño fruncido cuando volvió a moverse entre las estanterías. Regresó dos minutos luego, en su rostro había una sombra de preocupación. Colocó una caja cubierta de un material negro y fijó sus ojos en los de la niña de mirada verde._

 _-Esta varita...es muy parecida a la de un niño que vino aquí hace muchos años, cuando ni siquiera yo trabajaba en esta tienda...- comentó el hombre abriendo el paquete con cuidado. Párkinson asintió: ojos fijos en la varita que el hombre sacó de su escuche cuidadosamente. Era muy fina en uno de los extremos y parecía volverse mas gruesa a medida que te movías hacia el extremo contrario. Pintada de negro y aparentemente mas lisa que todas las demás que el mago le había ofrecido._

 _-Esta...dudo que sea la correcta, pero...inténtalo.- comentó el hombre tendiéndole la varita._

 _Y esa era..._

 _-¡Perfecto!- había exclamado Pansy con una sonrisa, rebuscando en su pequeño bulto para pagarle, pero se detuvo al observar el gesto del hombre._

 _-Niña, ten cuidado con lo que haces...la última vez que un mago compró una varita como esa...nada bueno ocurrió.- murmuró el hombre recibiendo el dinero que la morena le tendía._

 _-¿Y...Cómo se llamaba el mago?- interrogó con curiosidad Párkinson._

 _-Tom...- respondió él._

 _2005_

Habia pasado una semana desde el día en el cual Pansy habia huido de la casa de Granger. Se habia encerrado en la habitación en la guarida que ahora compartía con Draco. Malfoy le habia visto muy poco durante esa semana, únicamente se cruzaban cuando iban a desayunar. El rubio siempre se sentaba en la sala con una taza de café y unos bollos de canela y veía a la pelinegra cruzar hacia el comedor vistiendo su bata de seda negra. Parkinson bajaba de su habitación, cruzaba una mirada con el ojigris, se servía una taza de café negro y sin decir nada regresaba a su habitación.

La mañana del lunes, luego de haber soportado a misma rutina durante una semana, Draco decidió tocar la puerta de Parkinson. Dentro todo estaba en completo silencio, el rubio esperó cruzado de brazos hasta que la cabellera negra asomó. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se depositaron sobre los del rubio; él la miró en silencio y ella levantó una de sus cejas silenciosamente preguntando el motivo de su visita.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él luego de un extenso silencio. La pelinegra le estudió un rato, cuestionándose si realmente el rubio estaba preocupado por ella, cosa que aunque no sería anormal, le tomaba por sorpresa. Draco Malfoy nunca mostraba preocupación por nadie; la morena solo conocía al Draco prepotente, seguro y sigiloso que nunca hablaba más de lo necesario porque comprendía que somos esclavos de lo que decimos.

-Estoy bien…- respondió Pansy, su voz era apenas un silbido, pero la casa estaba lo suficientemente en silencio como para que el otro pudiese escuchar con claridad sus palabras.

-Llevas días ausente. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te viste con Granger?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, la última vez que la morena habia abandonado la casa le había dicho que saldría a hablar con la castaña. Draco no se sentía cómodo mencionando a su antigua nemesis, la bruja más brillante de su generacion se encontraba en la lista de personas desagradables según el rubio.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, la pelinegra luego de pensar un rato giró sobre sus pies y se acercó a su cama, dejando la puerta abierta: una invitación para que el rubio le siguiese. Malfoy entró y cerró la puerta tras él instintivamente, antes de acercarse a la chica y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Parkinson miraba las sabanas mientras organizaba sus pensamientos, ella misma no entendía que le ocurría, solo sabia que quería esconderse de todo y de todos. Pocas veces se encontraba pensando que quizás la muerte no parecía tan mala; pocas veces ella deseaba desaparecer…pero cuando lo pensaba no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Estoy sola, Draco. Siempre he estado sola.- murmuró Pansy, apoyó su espalda de la cabecera de la cama y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Malfoy le observó y no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de pena y empatía por ella.

-No lo estas.- le aseguró él moviéndose lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado. Ella le miró a los ojos, la tristeza palpable en los destellos color esmeralda.

-Lo estoy. La única persona que ha estado siempre ahí ha sido Lord Voldemort y…hubiese preferido mil veces que tampoco él estuviera.- habló ella abrazando con firmeza sus rodillas y descansando su frente sobre ellas, rompiendo así el contacto visual con el pelirrubio.

Los Malfoy no son gente que muestren empatía o cariño hacia nadie. Eso le habia dicho su padre en muchas ocasiones al joven rubio y este lo habia creído como se cree una verdad inegable. Aun así, Draco se encontró acercándose más a Pansy y pasando una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Malfoy la abrazó con miedo, como quien no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de gesto. Ella se dejó abrazar sintiendo, por segunda vez en su vida, un abrazo que no traía consigo malas intenciones.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió…- susurró él.

-Nada. Nada ocurrió.- murmuró ella.

-No seas terca, Parkinson.- habló Draco moviendo su mano derecha hasta el cabello oscuro, acariciándolo con lentitud en un intento de relajar a la pelinegra.

-Granger me pidió que hiciese un patronus para probarles que soy de fiar…pero…las cosas no salieron muy bien…-habló la morena entre susurros.

-¿Discutieron? ¿Te insultó? ¿La asesinaste?- preguntó el rubio y aunque su tono era serio Pansy no pudo evitar separarse un poco y sonreír. Draco miró sus ojos y ella levantó una de sus cejas.

-Sali corriendo. Sabes que mi patronus es...es incorpóreo.- explicó Pansy.

-Eso no te hace menos que nadie morena, solo necesitas seguir practicándolo…- habló Draco, no habia cariño en su voz, pero habia suavidad en sus palabras y en su expresión.

-Sabes que no es tan fácil. Necesito construir memorias felices para que mi patronus tome forma…y no creo que eso sea posible…- respondió Parkinson bajando la mirada a sus manos. Draco se movió un poco hasta sentarse delante de ella y colocar sus manos sobre las de la morena llamando asi su atención.

-Te mereces ser feliz, Parkinson.- habló el rubio, sus ojos se encontraron y Pansy asintió lentamente.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido el ser mas vacío y desprecible del mundo? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres un simple instrumento con el cual todos jugan?- cuestionó ella sin bajar su mirada. Los ojos verdes brillaban con una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y coraje. Mafoy no bajó la vista ni cambió su expresión, seguía con el gesto frío que habia construido con el paso de los años, pero habia algo diferente en su mirada: sufrimiento.

Si habia alguien en el mundo capaz de comprender el dolor que Pansy Parkinson estaba experimentando ese era Draco Malfoy. Si habia alguien que habia sido vaciado de toda esperanza y amor a base de castigos y golpes ese era el joven de grises ojos. Si habia alguien que habia sentido el desprecio en la mirada de multitudes ese era el antiguo Slytherin que se escurría entre los pasilos de Hogwarts y se burlaba de todos porque le habían enseñado que eso era lo correcto y él no tenia la voluntad para decidir lo contrario. Si habia alguien que habia sido reducido a un objeto…ese era Draco.

-Sabes que si…- murmuró el rubio llevando su mano a la mejilla de la morena, la piel de Parkinson se sentía suave bajo los dedos de Draco. La morena no bajó la vista yél colocó una mano bajo su barbilla para que volviese a mirarle. La chica era como la hermana que no tuvo y le dolía verla asi.

Él se inclino hacia ella y Pansy no reaccionó hasta que él la envolvió en un abrazo. Era el primer abrazo que realmente significava algo: cariño, lealtad. La morena se tensó momentáneamente y luego intentó relajarse en el abrazo; escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del rubio. Draco la sujetó con fuerza, acariciando el cabello negro que se sentía suave bajo sus dedos.

-Yo…lo siento…- hablo él alejándose, nadie normalmente se acercaba a la morena de forma tan personal. Draco no quería hacerla sentir incómoda.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

Los interrumpió un ruido extraño que parecía venir de fuera del cuarto. Pansy agarró su varita, la cual descansaba en la mesa de noche y apuntó hacia a la puerta a la vez que el rubio sacaba la suya de su gabardina. Intercambiaron miradas y la morena arrojó un hechizo protector sobre la puerta. No sabían que ocurría fuera, pero un movimiento de la varita de Draco les permitió saber que no estaban solos: alguien estaba en la casa.

-¿Quién conoce de este lugar?- interrogó la pelinegra fijando sus ojos en el pelirrubio.

-Yo…y mi padre…- susurró Draco encontrándose con la mirada de Parkinson. La aparente incomodidad de hace algunos segundos quedó completamente de lado ante el pensamiento de una posible amenaza.

-Hay que irnos.- sentenció Pansy dirigiéndose al armario y sacando de allí la mochila medio vacía antes de que escuchasen un hechizo golpeando la puerta. Instintivamente ambos apuntaron hacia allí con los corazones latiendo aceleradamente. El hechizo de la morena no seria fácil de deshacer si era Lucius el que estaba tras la puerta, pero si era Voldemort en pocos segundos estarían en problemas.

-No tenemos a donde ir…- murmuró Malfoy con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Necesitamos ganar tiempo, iremos a cualquier sitio.-declaró Pansy colocando su mano alrededor del brazo del rubio. Los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con los de ella segundos antes de que estuviesen desapareciendo.

El sentimiento de mareo que se instaló sobre ambos era soportable y casi normal. Parkinson fue la primera en reponerse, abrió sus ojos sin saber cuando los habia cerrado y para su sorpresa se encontró observando unos ojos color miel que le miraban entre sorprendida y aterrada. Pansy tardó algunos segundos en percatarse de que la castaña les estaba apuntando con su varita. Instintivamente la pelinegra pensó en defenderse, pero su varita habia desaparecido y ella estaba segura que Granger tenía que ver con eso.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- cuestionó Hermione intentando contener el coraje que se instaló sobre su pecho ante la vista de Draco Malfoy en su sala. El rubio ni siquiera se habia movido. Parecía totalmente paralizado ante la imagen de una Hermione Granger vestida con solo un pantalón corto negro y una camisa verde, de pie delante de su sillón, donde su gato estaba acostado. Granger era, en pocas palabras, la última persona a la cual Draco desearía ver.

-Nosotros…- comenzó a decir Pansy sin saber como habían llegado a la casa de la castaña. Ella solo quería un lugar seguro y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta…se sentía segura en la casa de Granger.

-No pregunté por ti, Parkinson. ¿Qué hace él aquí?-insistió Hermione. El rubio rodó los ojos sabiendo que el problema no era la presencia de la morena sino él.

-Si me dejas hablar te puedo explicar.- declaró Pansy rodando los ojos con exasperación. Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos enfocando su mirada furiosa en Malfoy antes de que su atención fuese totalmente arrastrada hacia la morena.

-Lord Voldemort quiere matarnos porque piensa que nos estamos acostando. Decidimos escondernos, pero resulta que el padre de este idiota le dijo a Lord donde encontrarnos. No tenemos a donde ir y…yo pensé que…aquí estaríamos seguros por un tiempo. Claro si no quieres…- explicó Pansy lo mas rápido que pudo. Sin mostrar ningun tipo de miedo o vacilación. Casi parecía que no había desaparecido hace semana y media de la casa de la castaña sin dejar ninguna explicación.

Hermione siguió sus palabras lo mejor que pudo. Pero, sin motivo aparente, se encontró a si misma observando como la bata negra de satin resaltaba la piel pálida de Parkinson. Se encontró llegando a la conclusión de que era sorprendente como la morena se veía aun más imponente y hermosa cuando no portaba ni un solo porcentaje de maquillaje sobre su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta los ojos de Granger se depositaron sobre los de la otra mujer y descubrió nuevamente en ellos esa sombra de tristeza que parecía adherida a aquellos ojos verdes dolorosamente.

-¿Te acuestas con Malfoy?- fue lo primero que preguntó la castaña. Draco casi podía percibir el destello de asco y enojo en el tono de voz de Granger. Él arrugó el gesto y asesinó a la chica con la vista deseoso de decirle que el sentimiento de asco era mutuo.

-Por supuesto que no.- sentenció Pansy cruzándose de brazos. Draco la miró levantando una ceja al percibir el tono despectivo de la morena. Granger le había ofendido, pero que Parkinson también le ofendiese ya era demasiado.

-No, porque…si Pansy me hubiese probado jamás se volvería a fijar en una mujer.- sentenció Malfoy con una sonrisa petulante, recibió una mirada asesina de Granger. Quien definitivamente quería pensar que él no estaba presente. Parkinson giró el rostro para verle. Draco fue capaz de leer aquellos ojos verdes con rapidez: la morena no quería bromas en ese momento.

-No estamos aquí para discutir mi sexualidad, Draco. El punto de todo esto, Granger, es que necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos y debido a que tu yo somos…- comenzó a hablar la chica de cabello oscuro con un tono serio. La morena sabía como tomar ventaja de las cosas y Hermione, quien empezaba a conocerla, decidió que no se dejaría envolver por ella. Hace algunos días le habia probado que era una experta diciendo mentiras.

-No, Pansy. Tu y yo no somos nada, porque hace mas de una semana desapareciste sin decir nada. No puedo ser aliada de alguien tan ambivalente.- sentenció la castaña completamente renuente a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- cuestionó Parkinson, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Claro.- terminó por ceder la castaña antes de apuntar al rubio y colocar un petrificus totalus sobre él.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?- preguntó la pelinegra avanzando hacia la castaña. Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante decidida a no dejarse intimidar por una criatura tan pequeña, delgada y frágil como Pansy Parkinson. Pero cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros la castaña se arrepintió de su decisión.

-No confío en él.- habló Hermione intentando que sus cuerdas vocales no terminasen temblando.

-Draco también quiere acabar con todo esto, Granger. Sé que no tienes motivos para creer en mi, sé que desaparecí sin poner una excusa válida. Sé que no me conoces… y aun asi confías en mi…- murmuró la morena, las últimas palabras salieron más como una iluminación. Ella misma parecía haberse percatado de momento de que si ella habia logrado aparecerse en casa de la castaña era porque la misma seguía confiando en ella sin darse cuenta.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque sigo confiando en una completa desconocida. ¡Ni siquiera sé porque no te desmayé en el preciso instante que apareciste!- gritó la antigua gryffindor enojada consigo misma.

Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan débil delante de otra persona. Quizás era porque habia pasado mucho tiempo escondiéndose, huyendo de todo. Quizás Pansy había aprecido en el momento correcto, quizás era porque la pelinegra le había salvado la vida.

Sorprendentemente, la morena se las arregló para morder su lengua y no hacer ningun comentario mordaz. El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos, en los cuales ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos. Pansy intentaba descubrir que había en el fondo de los ojos color caramelo que parecían estudiarla como si ella fuese un enigma, un libro o el Profeta. Granger simplemente se encontró perdida en los ojos verdes de Parkinson, habia algo misterioso en ellos. ¿Cómo una mirada podía ser tan atrayente?

-Entonces… ¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó la morena luego del silencio.

-Debería mandarte al infierno…- susurró Hermione sin poder creer que estaba apunto de ofrecer alojamiento no solo a Pansy Parkinson, una total desconocida, sino a Draco Malfoy: el antiguo nemesis de su mejor amigo.

-Granger…empiezo a creer que te atraigo.- se burló la morena cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sin darse cuenta sus senos terminaron llamando la atención de la castaña: quien instintivamente sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se obligó a no volver a bajar la vista bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Eres muy creída, Parkinson.- murmuró Hermione intentando sonar completamente fría. La otra rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando quieras le devuelves el movimiento a Draco. ¿Te molesta que tome un café?- cuestionó Parkinson señalando hacia la cocina, Granger suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

La chica de ojos miel siguió a la otra con su mirada mientras esta caminaba a la cocina. Sus largas piernas estaban completamente expuestas debido a la corta bata. Las mejillas de Granger amenazaron con enrojecerse, pero aun así no desvió la mirada hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse hacia los muslos de la morena y más arriba. La castaña pestañeó solo para ver como su invitada sacaba nuevamente la taza que aparentemente le pertenecía y comenzaba a vertir ahí el cafe. _¿Qué me pasa con ella?_ Se preguntó Granger antes de mirar a Draco y devolverle el movimiento segundos luego.

-Nunca más hagas eso, Granger.- bramó el rubio arrugando completamente el gesto. Hermione conocía esa expresión. Draco se la había dedicado durante mucho tiempo a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts.

-Esta es mi casa, Malfoy. Sigues mis reglas o te vas.- le advirtió ella mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos se miraron con odio durante algunos segundos hasta que el ruido producido cuando Pansy subió a la encimera para sentarse les llamó la atención.

-¿Terminaron de decirse cuánto se odian?- les preguntó Pansy cruzándose de piernas desde su lugar en la cocina. Los otros dos se miraron con recelo antes de moverse hacia la morena.

Draco iba adelante, se detuvo junto a la mesa de la cocina cruzado de brazos y con un gesto frío. Hermione estaba del otro lado de la mesa imitando la posición de él. Pansy no parecía prestarles atención, seguía dando sorbos a su café pensativa. El silencio era desesperante, pero ninguno parecía tener la intención de decir algo momentáneamente. Al final, fue la Gryffindor quien se armó de valor para iniciar una conversación.

-Tengo un cuarto adicional, cualquiera de los dos puede dormir ahí. El otro dormirá en la sala.- murmuró Granger luego de un rato.

-Me toca el cuarto.- anunció Draco rápidamente. La castaña le asesinó con la mirada.

-No me sorprende de ti.- murmuró Hermione entre dientes.

-Da igual, el sillón está bien.- anunció Pansy antes de volver a llevar la taza a sus labios y dar un sorbo pensativa.

Los otros dos se miraron despectivamente entre ellos. El rubio disimulaba el odio en su mirada mientras que la castaña le miraba con el gesto arrugado en señal de desagrado. Fue así como, por esas casualidades y giros del destino, tres personas completamente diferentes terminaron conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

A las diez de la mañana Hermione habia decidido, mientras tomaba su poción multijugos para ir a trabajar, no decirle a los Weasley sobre sus inquilinos. La castaña había conseguido trabajo en una enorme biblioteca en el callejón diagon hace tres años, de cierta forma eso la mantenía distraída y ganaba el dinero suficiente para no depender de otros. Luego de que perdiese el rastro de sus padres habia quedado totalmente desamparada. Los Weasley siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar, pero la realidad era que su situación económica era menos alentadora que la de Granger.

Dejar a dos desconocidos en su casa quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero nada de lo que se encontraba al alcance en el lugar era realmente importante. Lo peor que podría ocurrir seria que al regresar encontrase el lugar lleno de mortifagos...y ella realmente dudaba que eso fuese a ocurrir. De una forma u otra, sin motivo alguno, la antigua leona confiaba en la palabra de Pansy Parkinson; aunque desconfiaba de Draco Malfoy lo suficiente como para colocar un hechizo sobre su habitación. _Solo por si el hurón intenta algo_ se dijo asi misma la chica deteniéndose delante de la chimenea encendida y con un puñado de polvos flu desapareciendo del lugar.

Draco estaba en la habitación que su antigua nemesis le habia provisto cuando la escuchó moverse. Reconoció el andar rápido y ruidoso de la antigua gryffindor de inmediato, era completamente diferente al paso sigiloso de Pansy. El rubio se acomodó en la cama de tamaño full y llevó su mirada hacia Pansy. La morena estaba acostada al lado del, el espacio entre ellos no era mucho debido al tamaño de la cama.

-Se acaba de ir.- comentó Draco fijando sus ojos en los verdes de su amiga. Pansy no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos.

-Me gusta Granger.- murmuró la morena con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Draco levantó una de sus cejas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Granger? Es una sabelotodo insufrible. Cuando la conozcas bien dirás lo contrario. Puede que sea, un poco, atractiva...pero definitivamente su forma de ser simplemente dan ganas de asesinarla.- anunció el rubio, Parkinson volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encogió de hombros. La morena no conocía realmente a la castaña así que no podía contradecir a Malfoy. Ella solo sabía que le atraía Granger y a ella no le atraía alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Granger es goryachiy (hot).- anunció Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Draco rodó los ojos, aquella era de las pocas palabras en ruso que Parkinson le habia enseñado además de la frase ¿Tienes goma de mascar?

-Si tu lo dices...-murmuró el rubio, su rostro gritaba que discrepaba de aquella opinión, pero a la morena no podía importarle menos.

-¿Crees que le gusten las mujeres?- cuestionó Párkinson luego de algunos segundos. Sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los grises de Draco y ella supo que no le gustaría la contestación.

-Solo le he conocido una pareja, y era un hombre. Ronald Weasley...pesimo gusto si me preguntas.- habló el rubio arrugando el gesto.

-¿El del periódico?- interrogó Pansy sentándose.

-Sí, el pelirrojo que había escapado de Azkaban. No sé si todavía sean pareja. Pero juzgando por la mirada que la sabelotodo te lanzó cuando llegamos, puede que halla una mínima esperanza y ella sea bisexual.- comentó Draco recordando los eventos de hace apenas dos horas.

-También me fijé en eso. Aunque su mirada no afirma nada. Cualquiera podría desviar la atención a los pechos de otra mujer. A veces es difícil que no llamen la atención.- comentó Pansy

-Y tus pechos son tan llama...- comenzó a decir Draco, se detuvo a media oración cuando la morena levantó una de sus cejas entre divertida y sorprendida.

-¿Perdón?- cuestionó ella y Draco simplemente salió de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Cómo llamamos al elfo?- preguntó Draco abriendo la puerta e ignorando la pregunta de la pelinegra.

-No es mi casa. Aunque...dudo que halla un elfo aquí.- respondió la morena yendo tras el rubio cuando este abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- interrogó Draco bajando las escaleras seguido de la morena.

-La última vez que estuve aquí Hermione cocinó de forma muggle.- habló Parkinson encogiéndose de hombros mientras llegaban a la pulcra cocina.

-Bien. Entonces cocina algo.- le dijo Draco sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la cocina.

-Muy chistoso, Malfoy. Tendrás que llenarte de cereal porque es lo único que no requiere pensamiento muggle.- determinó Pansy buscando en la lacena hasta hallar el cereal que Hermione le habia dado a comer el primer día que estuvo en su casa.

-Tendremos que dialogar esto con Granger.- anunció Draco observando la leche y el plato que Parkinson colocaba delante de él.

-Si tenemos hambre tendremos que salir a comprar comida, Draco. No tentemos nuestra suerte, Granger puede echarnos en cualqueir momento.- habló la morena mientras se sentaba delante de Malfoy.

-No podemos salir por el momento, Pans. Además, apenas tenemos dinero para sobrevivir unos días.- comentó Malfoy.

-Entonces confórmate con el cereal. Cuando Granger venga la convenceré para que nos cocine algo, pero tú simplemente mantente al margen. Ella definitivamente no está muy feliz con tu presencia.- comentó Pansy y Draco murmuró algo incomprensible entre dientes antes de comenzar a comer. Maldiciendo su suerte, maldiciendo a Voldemort y guardando en su pecho todo el resentimiento que esperaba sacar contra el mago algún día.

Cansada. Hermione estaba completamente exhausta cuando regresó a su casa. La poción multijugos había dejado de hacer efecto hace una hora, cuando se detuvo en casa de los Weasley a pedirle a Ginny que se reuniesen el sábado. Tenían pistas de Harry y Granger no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Si iban a derrotar a Voldemort necesitaban al moreno. La casa estaba en silencio cuando la antigua leona apareció. Como peso muerto se dejó caer sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos olvidando completamente que la casa no estaba sola.

El maullar de Croonkshank le hizo sonreír, sin abrir los ojos movió una de sus manos hacia la alfombra y acarició a su gato. El felino dejó salir un ronroneo logrando que la antigua Gryffindor sonriese más pronunciadamente. Croonkshank llevaba tantos años con ella; a veces sentía que era lo unico que le quedaba de aquellos años en los cuales era realmente feliz. Aquellos años antes de que todo comenzase a salirse de control, los años en los cuales solo eran unos niños que aun no tenían conciencia de que se enfrentaban a un ser inmortal y realmente peligroso.

-Te vendría bien un masaje- habló Pansy de pie frente al sillón. La morena se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con el rostro inclinado ligeramente hacia la derecha y sus verdes ojos fijos en la castaña que se encontraba tendida sobre el cómodo sillón.

Hermione abrió rápidamente sus ojos y dejó de acariciar a Croonkshank ganándose una queja de parte de su gato. Sus ojos color caramelo conectaron rápidamente con la mujer delante de ella. La presencia de Parkinson era un relajante y un estresante a la vez. Había algo en su mirada que conseguía poner nerviosa a la antigua leona. Granger buscó en su cabeza una respuesta pero lo que iba a decir quedó en sus labios cuando la otra se sentó en el espacio junto a ella y colocó sus manos en sus hombros sin pedir permiso.

-No hagas...- comenzó a quejarse la castaña pero la otra presionó sus dedos sobre un área entre sus hombros y su cuello que logró hacer callar a Granger.

-Relájate. Necesitamos que estes tranquila si queremos planear bien nuestros movimientos.- comentó Pansy observando como la castaña dejaba caer su cabeza hacia adelante completamente rendida ante sus dedos. La morena sonrió, la tensión que Hermione desprendía era evidente.

-Estuve pensando en lo que háblamos. Si queremos encontrar el horrocrux o los horrocruxes que faltan debemos empezar por reunirnos con la antigua Orden. Estan dispersos y será difícil encontrarlos, pero iniciaremos buscando en Bulgaria. Ginny me comentó que puede ser que Tonks y Lupin estén ahí.- habló Hermione en voz baja, Parkinson bajó sus dedos por la camisa blanca de la castaña, presionando sus dedos agilmente contra las áreas indicadas en la espalda de la leona.

-¿Quienes son esos?- cuestionó Pansy luego de algunos segundos.

-Tonks y Lupin eran miembros importantes de la Orden.- explicó Hermione.

-¿Y luego que haremos?- interrogó la morena.

-Luego tendremos que buscar a Minerva y a Ojo Loco. Además...creemos que Harry está aquí en Londres...- habló Granger, la pelinegra se detuvo de repente y Hermione podia interpretar sus acciones. La morena parecía, de cierta forma, sentir curiosidad por Harry.

-¿No deberíamos buscarlo a él primero?- preguntó la morena reanudando el movimiento de sus dedos, estaba a mitad de espalda de la castaña. Hermione dejó escapar una risita cuando Pansy acarició un área particular en su espalda baja y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír, pero la otra no le vió.

-Lo siento, cosquillas.- se excusó Hermione rápidamente.

-Entonces...- susurró Pansy incitándole a responder su pregunta.

-Ginny se encargará de buscar a Harry con sus hermanos. Me dijo que me avisará cuando tengan una dirección.- habló la antigua leona, Pansy volvió a subir sus manos hasta acariciar nuevamente los hombros de Granger.

-Bien.- susurró la morena.

Hermione sabía que no hablaría nada más asi que se giró para encararla. Se encontró demasiado cerca de aquellos ojos verdes, el recuerdo de Harry se deslizó delante de sus ojos, pero ella decidió ignorarlo momentáneamente. Esos no eran los ojos de Harry, por mas características que Pansy compartiese con su amigo...ellos eran completamente diferentes. En la mirada de Harry ella podía distinguir la empatía y el cariño, la esperanza y el anhelo de un mundo mejor, la valentía y el esfuerzo. En cambio, en los ojos de Parkinson solo veía vacío y tristeza...vacío la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Por qué a Voldemort le importa si te acuestas o no con Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione. No sabía de dónde procedía su pregunta, pero la misma habia estado rodeando sus pensamientos desde que estaba trabajando. No podía entender la lógica del que no debe ser nombrado. ¿Desde cuándo hay que pedirle permiso para tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona?

-Es que...yo...- comenzó a decir Pansy, abandonó el contacto visual con la otra y retrocedió un poco hasta que su espalda tocó el extremo del sillón.

-¿Tu que?- interrogó Granger frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

-Yo...- susurró Pansy, su voz apenas salía de entre sus labios. No sabía si era capaz de confesarle la verdad a la castaña, no la conocía lo suficiente.

\- ¿Es por lo del control de nacimietos? ¿Esa ley que puso sobre los matrimonios entre sangre puras y cuántos hijos pueden tener? - preguntó Hermione intentando ayudar a la otra, la pelinegra levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Voldemort es mi padre adoptivo.- habló Pansy, era mas fácil contar esa historia.

-¿Perdón?- cuestionó la castaña completamente sorprendida por las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Ya escuchaste.- habló Pansy rodando los ojos.

-Me pareció que dijiste que era tu padre...- habló Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver a la otra asentir.

-Eso dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que es tu padre? ¿Que clase de broma es esa?- habló Granger poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. La tensión que el masaje había arrancado de sus hombros regresó a la velocidad de la luz ante la noticia.

-Él me adoptó desde que mis padres murieron.- explicó Parkinson sin expresión.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- cuestionó Hermione.

-No lo sé. No recuerdo un día en el cual Voldemort no halla sido parte de mi vida.- comentó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces...si eres su...hija...¿Por qué quiere matarte? ¡Voy a enloquecer! ¡Estoy intentado entender la mente de Voldemort! Como si fuese posible.- habló Hermione dando una vuelta sobre sus pies. Ahora estaba aún más confundida que antes; no entendía que ocurría.

-Escucha...aunque Lord me adoptó nunca me ha querido realmente...ni siquiera sé porqué me adoptó.- habló Pansy poniéndose de pie. Hermione la miró buscando tristeza en su expresión, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Creciste con él?- interrogó la castaña y la otra asintió.

-Por eso quiero acabar con él. Porque quiero ser libre para hacer lo que yo quiera.- explicó Párkinson y Granger asintió.

-Entiendo. Ahora más que nunca cuentas conmigo.- le aseguró Hermione. La morena asintió, la castaña ahora entendía porque la otra no parecía la persona más expresiva del mundo. Había crecido con el ser mas despreciable y mas peligroso...a Hermione le sorprendía que pusiese haber algo bueno en alguien que habia estado siempre con Riddle.

-No confies en mi, Granger. Si las circunstancias se volviesen en nuestra contra...no dudes en acabar conmigo.- le advirtió la morena mirándola fijamente. Hermione observó miedo en los ojos verde de la morena, pero era un miedo que parecía provenir de su propio interior. Miedo asi misma seguramente.

-Somos un equipo, Parkinson...bueno...un trío ahora que decidiste añadir al hurón. El punto es que...yo no le haría daño a alguien que pertenese a mi equipo.- habló la castaña con seguridad, dando un paso hacia la otra.

-Esto no se trata de ser leal, Granger. De aquí en adelante, lo importante es derrotar a Voldemort...y si yo me pusiese en tu camino para impedírtelo...debes destruirme.- le advirtió la morena, Hermione no entendía a que se refería.

-Tu eres la más interesada en acabar con él. ¿Por qué...-comenzó a decir la antigua leona confundida.

-Porque llevo mucho tiempo con él. Riddle tiene sus formas de dominarnos, Granger. - le advirtió Pansy.

Ella no sabía porque, pero la morena sentía que debía prevenir a la otra. Párkinson tenía claro que su mayor deseo era acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado, pero años viviendo con él le recordaban que Voldemort tenía un poder sobre ella que nadie conocía...ni siquiera ella misma. Delante del mago, ella se reducía a una masa llena de miedo e inseguridad.

-Él te hizo daño.- susurró Hermione. La castaña lo podía leer en los ojos de la morena. Granger la abrazó inconscientemente, la otra se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la castaña alrededor suyo. ¿Por qué le abrazaba?

Pansy se sentía pequeña y frágil en los brazos de Hermione y la castaña no pudo ignorar el deseo de cuidarla. La morena escondió su rostro en el cuello de la antigua gryffindor y Granger llevó una de sus manos a su nuca mientras mantenía el abrazo con su otra mano. El cabello de la pelinegra era suave y delicado, todo en ella parecía serlo. Párkinson olía al shampoo de fresas que habia utilizado para lavar su cabello y a libros. Granger se deleitó en su olor, la chica entre sus brazos debía pasar mucho tiempo entre pergaminos para oler similar a ellos.

Pansy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el firme abrazo de la castaña. Sus manos instintivamente descansaron en la espalda baja de la antigua leona. Acariciando la tela blanca de su camisa y rozándo con toda intención la porción de piel que se había expuesto cuando la Gryffindor le habia abrazado. Granger olía a magnolias y a vainilla. La morena se deleitó en su perfume cuando acomodó su rostro en el hombro de la leona y el olor de su perfume de vainilla le acarició el olfato. Las manos de la otra sobre el cabello de la morena se sentía bien y seguro, la antigua leona proyectaba protección por cada poro de su piel.

-Nunca volverá a hacerte daño...- susurró Granger y Pansy no sabía si era seguro para ella creer las palabras que Hermione le decía. Ellas apenas se conocían y al final del día... ¿quién podría protegerla de Voldemort? Seguramente nadie.

El sonido de una persona aclarándose la garganta les hizo separarse. Draco se encontraba junto a la chimena con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Hermione se apartó de Pansy y la morena instintivamente se movió un paso aún más lejos. Había cierta tensión en el lugar y por algunos segundos ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Había diversión en la mirada gris de Malfoy, el rubio comenzaba a creer que definitivamente la perfecta Hermione Granger estaba cayendo rendida ante los pies de Pansy. El pelirrubio no sabia si era conveniente, pero recordaba las palabras de Párkinson " _Me_ _gusta_ , _Granger_ " y no podía evitar pensar que la pelinegra merecía sentirse amada.

-¿Cuándo piensas cocinarnos, Granger?- preguntó Draco.

-No soy tu elfo, Malfoy. Si tienes hambre, cocínate.- habló Hermione fulminándole con la mirada antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Te dije que te quedarás callado...- le dijo Pansy mientras seguía con su mirada el camino que Granger habia recorrido.

 _"Fuimos eso que no se cuenta, no se admite y no se olvida."_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hipótesis? En algunos capítulos aparecerán Harry y Ron y algunos otros más. XD

 **Roxanne Marquez:** Ginny será un personaje clave en la historia. Jajaja casi le atinaste con tu prediciendo xD Hermione celosa se verá con frecuencia ( también Pansy cuando regrese cierto personaje del pasado XD) Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Anonimo Juju:** Jejeje sip ya van a empezar a organizar el ejercito nuevamente. Jajaja Pansy tendrá sus altas y bajas, pero ya veremos si lográ confiar totalmente en Hermi . jajaja Pronto aparecerá Harry (y otros personajes no tan esperados xD) jajaja bno ahora fui yo la que tardó con el capítulo xD Espero te halla gustado la continuación y besos!

 **Tonny77** : Yep el personaje de Pansy es uno de los mas complicados en la historia . ¡Le atrás atinaste con tu hipotesis! Jajaja espero te halla gustado el capitulo y haber si aciertas lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente xD Besos!

Sorry por tardar tanto he estado cargada con trabajos de la universidad y con el estrés de todo no conseguía inspirarme para terminar el capítulo. Espero poder subir pronto la continuación. Besos!

 **Adelanto**

 **-Están justo en la puerta, no te muevas...- susurró la morena sin mover su mano derecha de la mejilla de Granger...**

 **-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los conoces?- interrogó la castaña...**

 **-Sígueme la corriente y no te voltees...si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.- murmuró Pansy acercando su rostro al de la otra...**

 **Tensión y Nervios. Eso sentía Granger.**


	8. Inicios de la Busqueda

**Capítulo 7**

 _Inicios de la Busqueda_

 _Llovia fuerte la tarde cuando el tren donde andaba una Pansy con diez y seis años comenzó a acercarse a la estación. La morena esta sentada con una pelirroja en uno de los compartimientos. Los ojos verdes de la pelinegra seguían el camino de las gotas de lluvia mientras estas golpeaban con insistencia y sin misericordia el cristal que permitía la vista hacia afuera. Todavía algunos arboles estaban a la vista, pero Pansy podía ver a lo lejos la estación haciéndose cada vezmás grande._

 _-Mis padres dijeron que podías quedarte en casa si quieres.- susurró la pelirroja sentada delante de Pansy. La pelinegra enfocó en ella su mirada, la otra chica desvió la vista y observo sus manos en un vano intento de esconder su nerviosismo._

 _-No me darán permiso.- explicó la pelinegra, sus ojos persistieron en mirar a la otra por unos segundos más. Párkinson estaba por volver a mirar hacia afuera cuando los ojos de la otra, una mezcla de gris y azul, se decidieron por devolverle la mirada._

 _-Es una lástima...- comentó la pelirroja estirando su mano derecha hasta descansarla en la rodilla de Párkinson. La morena observó en silencio la delicada mano que al colocarse sobre su rodilla logró enviar una corriente de nerviosismo sobre su cuerpo._

 _-Una lástima...- murmuró Pansy colocando su mano sobre la de la otra y empujándola suavemente para romper el contacto. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero le restó importancia a la actitud de la pelinegra._

 _Dos horas pasaron antes de que Parkinson viese aparecer al elfo que normalmente le recogía en la estación. La morena estaba mojada. En Rusia estaba prohibido completamente para un menor hacer magia de cualquier índole, así que la pelinegra se habia empabado en el transcurso de bajar del tren y llegar a esconderse en el área de espera. Pansy reconoció al elfo de enormes ojos verdes inmediatamente; su cuerpo levantándose de su asiento como un resorte y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el elfo._

 _-Lamento no haber llegado antes señortia, el señor me necesitaba.- explicó el elfo y la morena simplemente se encogió de hombros._

 _El camino de regreso a la mansión fue tan corto y repentino que la pelinegra se sintió mareada. Cuando al fin ella logró sentirse segura abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma sala oscura que hace algunos meses habia visto. La chimenea estaba apagada y los sillones negros relucían como reliquias. Los ojos verdes repararon en un cuadro nuevo sobre la chimenea, la imagen de una serpiente mostrando dos filosos colmillos ocupaba la mayor parte del cuadro._

 _-Es una nueva adquisición.- murmuró el elfo y un casi insonoro pop anunció su desaparición._

 _El silencio que solía acompañarla volvió a golpear con fuerza el cuerpo delgado de la morena mientras ella recorría los pasillos hasta su habitación. El cuarto estaba frío, la cama estaba como la había dejado y la lluvia golpeaba la ventana. Pansy dejó el baúl en el suelo en medio de recorrido y se sentó frente a la ventana apoyando su espalda de la cama. Sus ojos persiguiendo las gotas que recorrian el cristal delante de ella. Un relámpago alumbró el cielo, el cuerpo de la pelinegra dió un pequeño salto imperceptiblemente antes de que escuchase la puerta abrirse._

 _La chica se giró justo a tiempo, la puerta se abría con tanta lentitud que la pelinegra podía sentir su respiracion acelerándose a medida que observaba como se creaba una pequeña ranura que se hizo mas grande. Voldemort asomó de repente, la piel tan pálida que casi rayaba en un gris incómodo de observar. Ojos rojos que se fijaron en los verdes; Pansy podía identificar la maldad en ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió a la adolescente y ella lo escondió poniéndose rápidamente de pie._

 _-Pensaba que no estabas.- habló Pansy mientras Riddle caminaba hacia ella con el sigilo que siempre lo acompañaba._

 _-Pero estoy...- comentó Tom extendiendo su mano derecha y sujetando con fuerza la barbilla de Párkinson, dos lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica y el mago oscuro fue incapaz de esconder su sonrisa de victoria._

 _-Aun no he hecho nada, Pansy. ¿Por qué estás llorando?- cuestionó Riddle._

 _Hubo tal silencio luego de esas palabras que el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el ventanal pareció aumentar de volumen. La sonrisa en los labios de Voldemort evidenciaba cuánto disfrutaba al lastimar a la chica. Párkinson mordió la parte interna de su mejilla reprimiento el deseo de gritar cuando la cicatriz en su cuello comenzó a arder. Riddle presionó sus dedos con fuerza en la barbilla de la pelinegra llamando su atención._

 _-Hice una pregunta...- murmuró Riddle._

 _-La última vez...me dolió.- susurró Pansy, un vano intento por apelar al lado misericordioso que ella deseaba creer todavía existía en Riddle._

 _-Bien...porque debe dolerte, Pansy.- comentó Voldemort empujándola a la cama, la morena retrocedió inconscientemente, deseando crear distancia entre ellos, pero el mago oscuro la sujetó de los tobillos y en otro movimiento la inmovilizó._

 _La morena cerró los ojos. Lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla aun cuando ella intentaba no llorar. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y ella maldecía internamente su debilidad...no quería mostrarse frágil, pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió la presión de una mano en su estómago y abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Riddle a pocos centímetros. Ella ladeó el rostro, completamente asqueada ante la idea de que el mago le basara y Tom no insistió, porque al final a él tampoco le interesaba besar a la pelinegra._

2005

Las calles de Bulgaria estaban siendo continua y estrepitosamente mojadas por la intensa lluvia que parecía no tener hora de receso. Los magos estaban en sus casas, varados en alguna tienda o disfrutando el calor de alguna posada. Hermione suspiró observando por la ventana de la cafetería en la cual se habia refugiado cuando inició la lluvia. Delante de ella, Pansy se encontraba sentada bebiendo una taza de café. La morena vestía unos jeans negros, una polo verde bajo un chaleco de cuero negro y sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes que se adherían a sus dedos como una segunda piel.

La cafetería era lo suficientemente grande como para que las chicas pasaran desapercibidas. Además, en Bulgaria el dominio de Voldemort aun no se habia establecido totalmente. El gobierno parecía congraciarse con el mago oscuro para evitar su ira, pero la gente no intentaría asesinar a Hermione si le reconocían. Aun así, la castaña lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia las otras mesas donde magos y brujas conversaban o simplemente bebían tranquilamente mientras la lluvia se hacía mas fuerte. La chimenea del lugar ardía con fuerza intentando mantener el ambiente caliente y los clientes agradecían a Merlín por las cinco velas que reposaban en la alto de cada mesa para brindar aún más calidez.

Hermione no supo como, pero sus ojos terminaron deslizándose desde la mesa de recepción hasta la morena delante de ella. Pansy se encontraba observando hacia afuera, su atención completamente puesta en las gotas que caían besando el asfalto y golpeando levemente la ventana. La castaña se sintió hechizada por la morena y se descubrió incapaz de desviar la mirada de ella. Pansy sintió la insistente mirada de la leona y decidió mirarle. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, Granger sintió un ligero sonrojo instalarse en sus mejillas. Los ojos verdes de la otra recordándole los extensos árboles del bosque prohibido.

-¿Crees que debamos irnos? Con esta lluvia no creo que podamos hacer mucho.- cuestionó Pansy.

-Ya estamos aquí. Además, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí con Malfoy. Debemos esperarle hasta que llegue.- habló Hermione obligándose a bajar la mirada a su taza de chocolate caliente. Los guantes grises de la antigua leona dejaban al descubierto la yema de sus dedos y a través de ellos la castaña pudo percibir con más fuerza el calor que desprendía la taza.

-¿Y si usamos un hechizo para llegar al edificio? Hay muchas posibilidades de que, ya sabes quienes, estén ahí.- murmuró Pansy apoyando sus codos en la mesa, su voz era suave y Hermione enfocó su mirada en su bebida huyendo de la tentación de mirar nuevamente los ojos de la otra.

-Esperemos un poco más, quizás la lluvia se detiene y podemos llegar al edificio sin necesidad de utilizar un hechizo. No quiero llamar la atención.- explicó la antigua Gryffindor y la pelinegra asintió sabiendo que la otra podría tener razón.

-Bulgaria es un lugar bonito. Viene aquí una vez...para una competencia de Quiddich.- comentó Pansy moviendo su mirada hacia la ventana y cambiando con tanta facilidad de tema que la castaña tuvo que detenerse a pensar una contestación.

-¿Jugabas? - interrogó Granger.

-Sí, era capitana de los búhos. Solo fue durante dos años, pero conocí a Victor Krum, muy buen jugador, quizás has oído hablar de él. .- habló Parkinson con tono casual llevando la taza a sus labios y degustando el sabor.

-Victor es una excelente persona.- murmuró la castaña mirando sus manos, con Krum habia sido su primer beso aquella noche en cuarto año: cuando la invitó al baile. Ante el recuerdo de aquel beso, los ojos color caramelo bajaron a los labios rosados y llamativos de Pansy. Se imaginó, por un solo segundo, mordiendo aquel labio inferior hasta conseguir una reacción de parte de la morena.

-Intentó besarme y estuvo coqueteando conmigo descaradamente, pero es un buen tipo.- habló Párkinson, una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro durante algunos segundos antes de desaparecer cuando volvió a tomar de su bebida.

-Oh...no me esperaba eso...- admitió Granger bajando la mirada antes de volver a ver a la otra. Se encontró con los ojos verdes fijos en ella, Pansy tenía una ceja levantada y había curiosidad en su mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogó la morena.

-Mi primer beso fue con Krum.- habló la antigua leona, Parkinson le miró divertida al percibir como la castaña intentaba no proyectar ninguna expresión.

-Tengo la impresión de que quieres decir algo más.- comentó Pansy, Hermione descubrió un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y decidió que le gustaba como la morena delante de ella parecía sonreír con la mirada. Había una brillo de diversión mezclado con complicidad en los ojos de Parkinson.

-Fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.- admitió Hermione dejando salir una risa que llegó rápidamente a los oídos de la pelinegra.

Pansy la vió reír y no pudo evitar sonreír. Habia una inocencia en la risa de la castaña que conseguía convencer a la morena de que, quizás, valía la pena arriesgar la vida por algunas personas. Para Párkinson, derrotar a Voldemort era una manera de liberarse a sí misma...pero se encontró pensando que si tuviese que sacrificarse a si misma para salvar a otros quizás lo haría. Porque había gente que parecían creados para vivir en armonía: como Hermione Granger.

-No fue un beso para recordar entonces...- habló Pansy.

Hermione dejó de reírse y se encontró perdida en el brillo de la mirada que la pelinegra le dedicaba. El recuerdo de Ronald atravesó de repente sus recuerdos: la risa ruidosa de su mejor amigo, su mirada cargada de inocencia y nobleza...el único momento romántico que compartieron en la cámara de los secretos.

-No...no lo fue...- murmuró Granger bajando la mirada a sus manos.

Hacía mucho tiempo Ron había sido atrapado y llevado a Azkaban. Hermione lo había amado durante muchos años, y ella estaba casi convencida de que lo amaría para siempre, pero al levantar la vista volvió a encontrar aquellos ojos tan semejantes a los de Harry. Sintió una voz que le acusaba en su propia cabeza, ella no podía sentirse atraída hacia Párkinson. La morena era demasiado parecida a Harry de cierta manera, los ojos, el cabello, el color de piel... _no, terminaría pareciendo que me busqué una versión femenina de Harry..._ pensó la antigua Gryffindor.

-Mi primer beso fue con una profesora.- comentó Pansy con naturalidad, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Granger creyendo haber escuchado erróneamente, pero Pansy dejó salir una carcajada antes de llevar el café a sus labios.

-Era una profesora joven. Yo era su alumna preferida.- habló la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es ilegal...- le recordó la castaña, como si la otra desconociese el dato. A Párkinson le pareció dulce el comentario asi que decidió no ser tan dura en su respuesta.

-Muchas cosas son ilegales, y aún así las hacemos...- comentó Pansy recorriendo con su mirada la posada.

Hermione seguía mirándola en un vano intento de emcontrar algo imperfecto en el rostro de la morena. Granger sabía que sentía una atracción física hacia la chica delante de ella, lo cual era terrible, pero tenía solución. Ella podía lidiar con ese tipo de atracción, era cuestión de resistencia. Lo que le aterraba era conocer a la pelinegra de tal forma que comenzase a sentirse atraída por el intelecto de Párkinson.

Los ojos verdes de la morena recorrieron el lugar en silencio, consciente de que la mujer delante de ella no dejaba de evaluarla. La mirada de Granger era como una llama que encendía fuego por donde pasaba. Lo terrible era que Pansy era casi incapaz de sacar sus ojos de la mirada miel de la otra una vez se perdía en aquel mar de caramelo. La mirada de la pelinegra fue a parar en tres figuras que acaban de atravesar el umbral. Un moreno y dos rubias, los tres completamente mojados gracias a la intensa lluvia.

-Mierda...- murmuró entre dientes la pelinegra antes de tomar la mano de Granger y ponerse en pie rápidamente, arrastrando a la castaña hacia el fondo de la posada...lejos de la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Hermione intentado soltarse del agarre de Pansy. La morena simplemente se apoyó de la pared junto a una extensa barra donde se podían perdir varios dulces y obligó a la otra a colocarse delante de ella.

-Mortífagos...- susurró Pansy, Hermione iba a girar el rostro, pero Párkinson la sujetó de la cintura y colocó una mano en la mejilla de la antigua Gryffindor para impedirle girarse. Calor. La mano de Pansy, aun sobre las telas de ropa, conseguía que Granger sintiese que la temperatura definitivamente estaba subiendo.

-¿Muchos? ¿Nos vieron?- cuestionó la antigua leona nerviosa. Pansy negó antes de jalar un poco a Hermione disminuyendo la distancia. La pelinegra siguió con su mirada a las dos rubias y al moreno. Las hermanas Greengrass se sentaron en una mesa seguidas muy de cerca por Blaise Zabinni.

-No nos han visto. Quédate así, veremos como salir de aquí.- susurró Pansy, la chica tras el mostrador les miró un poco intrigada asi que Pansy fingió una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla a la castaña logrando que esta se sonrojase.

-Desearía estar en casa ahora mismo.- comentó Pansy sin dejar de mover sus dedos desde la barbilla de Hermione hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Granger sabía que la pelinegra simplemente quería disimular delante de la chica de los dulces, pero el nerviosismo aun así persistía.

-Estaríamos mas cómodas.- murmuró Granger intentando ocultar la incomodidad mezclada con nerviosismo que se instaló en su estómago. La pelinegra, pocos centímetros baja que ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y movió su mano derecha para acomodar un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la castaña.

-Y mas calientes...- susurró Pansy sin esconder la doble intención de sus palabras. La chica tras el mostrador soltó una risita disimuladamente. Parkinson la miró y le guiñó logrando que la chica se sonrojase y fingiese apartarse hacia la máquina de café.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione moviendo sus manos hasta los hombros de Pansy, la morena no le estaba mirando, tenia la vista fija en la ancha espalda de Blaise. El moreno estaba escuchando a Astoria, quien a simple vista parecía enfadada.

-Estoy pensando...-susurró Parkinson sin dejar se mover las yemas de sus dedos por la mandíbula de Granger y luego por sus mejillas.

Los ojos verdes de Pansy observaron como Astoria se ponía de pie furiosa. A simple vista parecía estar discutiendo con Zabinni. La pelirrubia se encaminó hacía la puerta siendo seguida rápidamente por Blaise mientras su hermana se llevaba la mano a la frente en señal de cansancio. Zabinni alcanzó a la pelirrubia cuando estaban casi en la puerta. El moreno la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a girarse.

Párkinson les veía hacer movientos con las manos y muecas que proyectaban mal humor. La pelinegra estaba tan distraída observándoles que no se percató de como los ojos azules de Tory se desviaron desde Zabinni en su dirección. Solo hasta que verde y azul conectaron. Párkinson desvió la vista y clavó su mirada en la de Granger. La castaña no había dejado de observarla en todo el transcurso.

-Están justo en la puerta, no te muevas...- susurró la morena sin mover su mano derecha de la mejilla de Granger. Pansy estaba nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada de Tory sobre ellas, necesitaba hacer algo rápido. La morena no podía asegurar que Greengrass le habia reconocido, pero era una posibilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los conoces?- interrogó la castaña, quería girarse a ver quienes habían llegado al lugar, pero Parkinson no se lo permitía. El desconocimiento era aterrador y aún mas para alguien como Hermione Granger: se sentía en desventaja.

-Sígueme la corriente y no te voltees...si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.- murmuró Pansy acercando su rostro al de la otra. Disimuladamente mirando hacia Tory. La rubia seguía hablando con Blaise, pero lanzaba miradas en la dirección de Parkinson con curiosidad. La distancia que había entre la puerta y el mostrador de fondo habia conseguido confundir a la menor de las Greengrass.

Tensión y Nervios. Eso sentía Granger cuando la distancia entre ella y la morena era muy poco. Hacía mucho tiempo la castaña no estaba tan cerca de alguien. La última vez habia sido con Ron. En la húmeda, sucia y fría cámara de los secretos. Recordaba ese día con melancolía y con felicidad al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera, la cercanía de Párkinson era diferente. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de Hermione, estudiándola.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó la antigua leona, sus ojos siguieron conectados a los de Pansy durante algunos segundos antes de bajar directamente a sus labios. Labios que esa mañana carecían de pintalabios, pero lucían rosados y llamativos. Hermione nerviosamente atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y volvió a mirar a la pelinegra a los ojos.

-Shhh...tu varita...- susurró Parkinson, Granger, aunque un poco encantada por los labios de la otra, vió como la morena movía su mano izquierda hacía su propio bolsillo trasero para agarrar su arma. Hermione movió su mano derecha al bolsillo interno de su chaleco y apretó su varita esperando alguna nueva instrucción.

-No estamos de suerte...- murmuró Parkinson y lo próximo que sintió Hermione fue el cuerpo de Pansy chocando con fuerza contra el suyo y enviándola al suelo. A la vez un hechizo cruzó desde la esquina opuesta y golpeó la pared en la cual Parkinson habia estado apoyada.

Hermione cayó boca arriba sobre el duro suelo. Pansy estuvo sobre ella solo algunos segundos antes de rodar y colocar un hechizo protector que les cubrió del siguiente hechizo que Zabinni lanzó hacia ellas. La gente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, afuera la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad. Granger rodó hasta esconderse tras una de las mesas antes de lanzar un hechizo hacía Astoria. Los tres mortífagos seguían estando al otro lado del lugar.

-No creo que te hallan reconocido.- comentó Pansy escondiéndose junto a Hermione tras la mesa. La castaña asintió antes de que un hechizo golpease la mesa. Por el sonido del golpe Granger se arrojó hacia la morena y le obligó a rodar algunos pies lejos, justo segundos antes de que la mesa volase en pedazos.

-Buenos reflejos.- murmuró Parkinson, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro y Hermione sintió una calidez expandirse por su estomago. Esa sonrisa sería su perdición y aún ella no lo sabía.

-Demostrémosle como se pelea en un duelo.- susurró Hermione poniéndose de pie, su mano izquierda estaba alrededor del codo derecho de Pansy ayudando a la pelinegra a levantarse.

-Te cubro.- anunció Pansy. Su voz irradiaba seguridad. Había un brillo en sus ojos que conseguía ganarse la confianza de Hermione, aunque también habia algo en el fondo de la mirada color esmeralda que le recordaba que la pelinegra era muy buena mintiendo.

El duelo entre ellas y los tres mortifagos duró apenas algunos minutos. Hermione se las arregló fácilmente para inmovilizar a Daphne consiguiendo igualar el enfrentamiento. Pansy se hizo cargo de Zabinni, en menos de cinco minutos el moreno estaba bajo un hechizo adormecedor. Astoria, al verse superada en número, dejó de atacar fervientemente y se detuvo junto a su hermana. Sus ojos azules gritaban que se rendía.

Pansy tomó a Hermione de una de sus muñecas obligándola a moverse. La castaña no bajó su varita en ningún momento, sus ojos fijos en la menor de las Greengrass. Las pocas personas que habían quedando en la posada estaban escondidas en las esquinas o en el baño. La camarera se había escondido tras el mostrador y el dueño del local pronto estaría haciendo aparición. Afuera estaba cayendo un diluvio cuando Parkinson sacó a la castaña.

La lluvia estaba helada y el viento obligó a Granger a sujetar con fuerza el brazo derecho de Pansy. La ropa comenzó a pegárseles rápidamente, sus cabellos quedaron empapados en cuestión de segundos. Hermione estaba a punto de recomendar encaminarse hacia la estación para desaparecerse cuando la pelinegra comenzó a tirar de ella para que la siguiese. Los tenis negros de Hermione chapoteaban ligeramente mientras ella intentaba caminar al paso rápido de la morena. Ligeramente confundida, Granger miró alrededor intentando ubicarse y entender hacia donde se dirigían.

-Draco estará en el hotel. Quedamos en encontrarnos ahí antes de la lluvia.- explicó Pansy sin detenerse, en medio del aguacero era difícil escucharle, pero Granger estaba bastante cerca de ella así que logró oír su comentario.

-El hotel está a diez minutos. Nos vamos a enfermar.- le previno la castaña, convencida de que no era buena idea caminar bajo tal lluvia durante un período tan marcado.

-Si nos damos prisa, en cinco minutos llegamos.- comentó Parkinson acelerando el paso.

Pansy estaba en forma. Hermione lo comprobó cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel en siete minutos. La castaña estaba casi jadeando por el esfuerzo físico que habia hecho, su cuerpo estaba temblando debido al frío y ella comenzaba a sentirse enferma. Parkinson por el otro lado, aparte de estar empapada hasta los huesos, no parecían afectada. La pelinegra se encaminó directamente hacia el mostrador del hotel seguida de una jadeanta leona que no entendía como habían logrado llegar vivas.

Draco estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas aristócramente. Su gabardina negra tendida a su lado mientras sus ojos estudiaban con interes el periódico. Sus ojos grises fijos en la imagen de un hombre gritando antes de ser atacado por dementores. El rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Parkinson caminando directamente hacia él. La chica estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, su figura delgada parecía moverse con pesadez debido al nuevo peso de la ropa.

-Pansy...- murmuró Draco en apenas un susurro audible mientras se ponía de pie.

-Astoria nos atacó en la cafetería. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort sepa que estamos por estos lados.- habló Pansy, Malfoy a simple vista no parecia sorprendido o preocupado, pero la pelinegra lo conocía lo suficiente para percibir como su cuerpo se ponia rígido ante sus palabras.

-¿Ella está bien?- cuestionó Draco luego de un momento de silencio antes de percatarse de que Granger estaba dos pasos por detras de la pelinegra y le miraba completamente sorprendida.

-Si...igual que siempre...insultando a Zabinni.- comentó Parkinson sin desviar su mirada del rubio. Draco asintió bajando la mirada para evitar sonreír.

-Con esta lluvia no podremos llegar a la estación con conexión flu. Además, estuve preguntando y si Black está aquí con el profesor Lupin estarán en el comedor en la noche.- habló Draco intentando dejar a un lado el tema de Tory. Frente a Hermione el rubio jamás se sentiría completamente cómodo

\- ¿Qué recomiendas? ¿Quedarnos hasta la ncohe?- interrumpió Granger, Draco se percató de que la castaña se había secado con algún hechizo porque ya no parecía una gata mojada.

-Sí, la lluvia no parará por un buen tiempo. Deberíamos tomar dos habitaciones y quedarnos hasta mañana. Si en ese período no los vemos entonces nos vamos.- comentó Draco, Pansy giró el rostro para mirar a Hermione y la castaña sintió que se le debilitaban las rodillas cuando los profundos ojos verdes se colocaron sobre ella.

-¿Te parece bien? No es exactamente lo que habíamos acordado, pero podría funcionar.- habló Parkinson antes de esperar en silencio la respuesta de la antigua Gryffindor.

-No creo que tengamos muchas alternativas. Pero no traje dinero ¿cómo...- comenzó a decir la castaña siendo interrumpida rápidamente por Malfoy.

-Yo pagaré, Granger. Todavía me queda algo de dignidad.- comentó el rubio antes de girarse y caminar a la mesa recepción.

-¿Dije algo que le ofendiese?- inquirió Granger frunciéndose el ceño. Pansy se giró completamente hacia ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No, Draco es así.- murmuró la pelinegra luego de pensarlo, se encogió de hombros y evaluó en silencio a Hermione. La castaña no entendía que habia tras los profundos ojos esmeralda, pero se descubrió a si misma deseando conocer los secretos que guardaba Pansy Parkinson.

-Vas a enfermarte. ¿Te importa si...- habló Granger apuntando a la morena con su varita a la vez que señalaba la ropa mojada. Párkinson bajó la mirada a su ropa y luego asintió. El hechizo silencioso de la castaña secó la ropa de la pelinegra con rapidez.

-Gracias.- murmuró Pansy y sin más se dió la vuelta y se ubicó en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba Malfoy.

En quince minutos Draco estaba de vuelta con dos llaves de bronce en su mano izquierda. Solo hasta ese momento Hermione se permitió evaluar el hotel. El sitio no era muy llamativo, la mayoría de las decoraciones estaban hechas de madera. El suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra negra, Granger podía asegurar que había un hechizo que mantenía la misma seca, porque no quedaba ninguna mancha de humedad donde ella habia estado parada hace algunos minutos. Cuatro pasillos conectaban con la recepción y al lado izquierdo un enorme marco en forma de arco conectaba con una inmensa escalera. La imagen de Hogwarts pasó por su memoria y al mirar a Malfoy supo que el rubio estaba teniendo el mismo recuerdo.

-Vamos.- comentó Draco sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. La castaña reaccionó algunos segundos después de que Parkinson. La morena y el rubio iban dos pasos adelante, ellos desprendían confianza, destreza y seguridad. Hermione deseó estar con sus amigos: extrañana a Harry...extrañaba a Ronald.

Las escaleras lucían imponentes a la distancia, pero al detenerse delante de ellas Granger pensó que sería un camino largo hasta la habitación. Los otros dos habian comenzado a subir así que la castaña les siguió, sus pulmones y sus muslos comenzaron a quejarse luego de un rato. Por suerte, cuando la antigua leona estaba por pedirle a los otros que se detuvieran, ellos se adentraron en un pasillo a la derecha de la escalera. El hotel era mas grande de lo pensado, estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que Malfoy se detuvo indicando que habían llegado.

-Esta es su habitación. La mía esta cuatro puertas adelante.- explicó Malfoy mirando a Pansy antes de seguir. Hermione miró la espalda el rubio mientras se alejaba deseando golpearlo. Párkinson se aclaró la garganta y Granger olvidó sus antiguos pensamientos.

-Draco dice que será mejor permanecer en el cuarto hasta que sea la hora de la comida. Por precaución.- explicó Pansy antes de introducir la gruesa llave en la cerradura, esta desapareció luego de algunos segundos y la morena empujó la puerta. La misma se abrió completamente al primer contacto.

Al igual que la recepción, la habitación estaba decorada mayormente con artefactos de madera. Una cama suficientemente grande estaba en medio del cuarto y a la derecha había una chimenea encendida. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca y a la derecha habia una puerta que conectaba con un baño. Flotando en el aire habian varias velas blancas: Hermione volvió a pensar en Hogwarts mientras entraba al lugar siguiendo a Pansy.

-Habían de esas velas en mi habitación en Rusia.- susurró Pansy sentándose en el borde derecho de la cama y llevando sus ojos a las velas que flotaban. Hermione se sentó a su izquierda, en el extremo opuesto.

-También en Hogwarts.- susurró la castaña.

-¿Cómo era Hogwarts?- interrogó Parkinson. Granger la miró, pero la pelinegra no le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

-Era hermoso. Hogwarts estaba lleno de vida, de amistad. Era un segundo Hogar. Ahí nos sentíamos seguros.- explicó la antigua leona, había melancolía en su voz.

-Dicen que después de la guerra quedó destruido...- susurró la morena.

-Sí. Ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo lugar.- murmuró Granger mirando las velas antes de volver a mirar a la pelinegra. Esta vez la morena estaba esperando su mirada, Hermione se sintió perdida en el verde de sus ojos. Era como volver a correr por el bosque prohibido. En aquella mirada había un nuevo brillo y Granger no se sentía capaz de desviar su vista.

-Granger...- susurró Pansy, Hermione esperó durante algunos segundos la continuación de aquella oración, pero nunca llegó. La mano derecha de la morena subió hacía la mejilla de la castaña y la antigua Gryffindor no sabía que debía hacer. Los delgados dedos de Parkinson trazaron la mejilla de ella y luego su barbilla.

No sabiendo hacia donde mirar Granger se encontró sacando la mirada de los profundos ojos verdes y bajando hasta los labios de Parkinson. El nerviosismo que recorrió su cuerpo le hizo entender que no habia sido la mejor idea. Pansy había atrapado, durante algunos segundos, su labio inferior entre sus dientes y Hermione no sabia si estaba bien o mal querer ser ella quien mordiese aquel labio.

-Yo...voy al baño...- susurró Hermione sin sacar sus ojos de los labios de Pansy. La castaña se puso de pie, pero la pelinegra le sujetó del codo izquierdo impidiéndole que se alejase.

La antigua Gryffindor miró expectante a la otra mientras Parkinson se ponía de pie para igualarle en altura. Hermione tomó una respiración profunda y observó el firme agarre que la morena tenia sobre ella antes de volver a mirar el rostro de la otra. Ella le sacaba algunas pulgadas, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual Granger la pensaba que la otra era frágil. Parkinson era como de cristal, al mirar en los ojos color esmeralda, Granger casi podía contar todas las veces que la pelinegra había sido rota y remendada.

-Necesito usar el baño antes.- habló Párkinson y sin más soltó a la antigua leona y golpeó su hombro al pasar hacia el baño. El contacto apenas movió a Granger, pero la castaña siguió con su mirada a la pelinegra hasta que esta se perdió tras la puerta que llevaba al baño.

 _¿Qué me pasa?_ Se preguntó la castaña dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando sus ojos. No sabía que debía hacer o pensar con respecto a Pansy así que decidió que no quería lidiar con sus emociones en ese preciso instante. Parkinson salió del baño minutos luego, le dedicó una mirada a Granger y la antigua Gryffindor entró al baño huyendo cuando la morena se sentó a su lado.

Hermione no sabía que más hacer en el baño. Se miró al espejo, encendió la llave, la cerró y la volvió a encender. El estómago de la castaña estaba lleno de nudos y las manos le estaban comenzando a sudar. Nerviosa, luego de casi quince minutos, Granger abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con una imagen que se quedó grabada en sus pupilas. Parkinson se había quitado el mahón negro y se había recostado en la cama vistiendo solo su camisa verde y su ropa interior negra.

Un sonido suave llegó a los oídos de Granger y la castaña sonrió entendiendo que la pelinegra se había quedado dormida. Menos nerviosa, Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama de sábanas grises. Pansy estaba boca arriba, una almohada bajo su cabeza y una mano tendida sobre su rostro descuidadamente. Los ojos color miel recorrieron la piel de porcelana que ahora, debido a la ausencia de un pantalón, había sido revelada. Los dedos de Granger picaron ante la idea de comprobar si aquella piel era tan suave como parecía. Se sonrojó ante el solo pensamiento y desvió la mirada hasta el rostro de Pansy semi cubierto por su mano.

-Algo me dice que si te hubiese conocido antes te odiaría...- murmuró la castaña cuando Párkinson se removió un poco y su mano dejó de esconder su rostro.

-No...- susurró Párkinson entre dientes y se movió un poco. Hermione frunció el ceño y esperó, pero Pansy no dijo nada más así que la castaña se permitió acomodarse al lado de ella y quedarse viendo su rostro hasta que el sueño cayó sobre su cuerpo cansado.

-No...- susurró Parkinson de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie le escuchó y una lágrima recorrió la pálida mejilla de la pelinegra.

 _"Perdón por aprender a quererte tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero es que eras aquello que nunca busqué, pero siempre necesité."_

Continuará...

 **Roxane Marquez** : jejeje para el encuentro con Harry falta todavía un poco xD pero ya verás que ocurre. JAJAJA definitivamente habían mortífagos en el asunto xD Btw, Pansy sí será más alta que Hermione, pero aún no sé si sea derecha o izquierda xD Gracias por leer y comentar besos!!

 **Tony77** : Hola! Jajaja te acordaste de dejar el review al final xD La relación se va desarrollando lenta, pero creo que será bonito ver como van aprendiendo a confiar una en la otra. Gracias por comentar y besos!!

 **Ekael** : jajaja que bueno que le hallas dado una oportunidad a la historia y me alegra que te guste *.* JAJAJA definitivamente va para largo, pero vamos a ver como se va desatollando . Btw, con respecto a "la Granger", si lo leíste en alguno de los capítulos definitivamente fue un error mientras escribía. Seguro lo pasé por alto al revisar. Cuando tenga un tiempo reviso los capítulos y lo arreglo; si sabes en que capítulo (s) lo leíste no dudes en decirme. :D Gracias por comentar y besos!


	9. Confesiones a media noche

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _Confesiones a media noche_

 _Diciembre 2003_

 _El lago estaba congelado para ese tiempo del año. El viento, aunque lo suficientemente frio para obligar a los estudiantes a permanecer dentro del colegio, no soplaba con mucha intensidad. El sol distante, casi escondido, apenas reflajaba un poco de luz para iluminar el lugar. Los árboles mayormente blancos y tenebres padecian bajo el desalmado invierno. La nieve se amontonaba en las esquinas, en lo alto de los arboles, aun sobre el agua congelada._

 _Dentro de la mansión Malfoy los convidados celebraban año nuevo. Un bals se escuchaba de fondo, pláticas en voz baja que pasaban por susurros o murmuraciones. Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados en la mesa principal hablando con Tom Riddle. Hace algún tiempo habia acabado la guerra, era motivo para hacer fiesta. Luego de tantos años los sangre pura podrían dominar sobre el mundo mágico e irradicar a todo aquel que fuese considerado una amenaza._

 _-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- cuestionó Zabinni ubicándose junto a Pansy, la morena, de pie en una esquina cerca de la puerta prestó atención rápidamente a su nuevo compañero._

 _-No bailo.- replicó ella con premura. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió una copa de vino blanco que ella rechazó mostrando su copa medio llena de Vodka._

 _-Escuché que Lord quiere que seas lider de mi grupo.- habló Blaise reclinándose de la pared junto a la pelinegra._

 _-No me interesa quitarte el puesto, Zabinni. - le advirtió ella, sus ojos verdes fijos en la mesa donde Voldemort hablaba con los Malfoy. Draco había hecho aparición y saludaba al mago oscuro con esa reverencia que siempre parecía dedicarle._

 _-Pero al señor le interesa darte mi lugar. No quieras tenerme de enemigo, Párkinson.- murmuró Blaise inclinándose amenazadoramente hacia la pelinegra. Pansy no se inmutó ante su cercanía, tomó de su bebida y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

 _-Voy a pensar que no dijiste eso...- susurró la pelinegra volviendo a mirar hacia Riddle. Zabinni le sujetó del brazo derecho y se acercó a su oido._

 _-Estás advertida...- susurró el moreno a pocos centímetros del oído de ella antes de soltarla y alejarse._

 _La pelinegra le siguió con la mirada hasta que se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que le buscaban desde el otro extremo del salón. Sus miradas conectaron y Párkinson bajó la vista de inmediato. La chica de mirada esmeralda podía sentir los ojos de Ballatrix Lestrange estudiándole desde su ubicación. La morena de cabello risado desde que se habia enterado de la cercanía de Pansy con Riddle había mostrado un especial interés en ella. Era aterrador y Párkinson definitivamente se sentía intimidada por la mortífaga._

 _-Tranquila, mi tía se aburrirá pronto.- le aseguró Draco ubicándose junto a Pansy. La pelinegra giró el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada y asintió._

 _-Es incómodo.- admitió la morena._

 _-Agradece que solo te hace sentir incómoda, a otras personas las ha hecho sentir aterradas.- murmuró el rubio y la pelinegra sabía que no estaba exagerando._

2005

Hermione se había dormido junto a Pansy, pero rodó varias veces hasta acabar con una pierna sobre la cintura de la morena y sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la misma. Su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de Parkinson. La morena olía a lirios y la castaña se sintió inconscientemente cómoda rodeada por el aroma de la mortífaga. Luego de algunos minutos el cabello de Granger comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Párkinson. La pelinegra sonrió y luego fue consciente del peso de la otra sobre su cuerpo.

-Mmmm...- susurró la castaña, sus labios presionándose inocentemente sobre el cuello de Pansy, la morena ahogó una risita que quería escapar de su garganta.

-Grager...- murmuró la pelinegra moviéndose hasta que era ella quien estaba abrazando a la castaña. Movió el cabello hasta que no le incomodó y sintió a la castaña moverse en busca de una posición cómoda. Granger terminó separándose un poco, Pansy sonrió observando el rostro carente de estrés de la castaña. La antigua Gryffindor lucía más joven ahora que estaba durmiendo.

La morena permaneció inmóvil un rato antes de llevar su mano hacia la mejilla de la castaña. Una línea estaba marcada en su mejilla y la morena sonrió mientras la trazaba con la yema de sus dedos. Hermione hizo un sonido parecido a un maullido, la pelinegra sonrió moviendo sus dedos hasta los labios de la antigua leona trazándolos lentamente. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en ese trayecto cuando Granger abrió sus ojos. Medio dormida observó a la pelinegra y luego al ser consciente del toque de sus dedos comenzó a enrojecer.

Pansy habia estado observando los labios rozados de Granger en todo momento. Cuando volvió a subir la mirada se encontró observando los dos destellos color caramelo. La pelinegra quedó inmóvil, enamorada del sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la antigua Gryffindor.

-Hey...- susurró Pansy, la castaña enrojeció aún más. Nerviosa retrocedió inmediatamente, pero el cuello expuesto de Pansy llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- cuestionó Hermione llevando sus manos a la cicatriz de Pansy.

-Nada...- respondió la morena con rapidez, escapando del agarre de Granger y saliendo de la cama en dirección al baño.

La castaña, medio dormida aún, quedó completamente estática en su posición y no reaccionó a tiempo. Cuando volvió a moverse la pelinegra ya estaba cerrando la puerta del baño. Frunciendo el ceño Hermione intentó comprender que habia observado realmente. En la poca luz de la habitación le habia parecido que Pansy tenia una cicatriz en el cuello, pero estaba medio dormida y pudo haber observado mal. Aunque, la reacción de Pansy parecía sospechosa.

El toque en la puerta sacó a Granger de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue a abrir la puerta. Malfoy estaba del otro lado, intercambiaron miradas y no hizo falta decir nada. El rubio levantó su ceja, preguntándo por Pansy sin necesidad de palabras. Hermione sintió el ruido a su espalda y vió a la morena salir del baño exactamente como habia despertado. Con su ropa interior negra y una camisa verde. La pelinegra no pareció incómoda sino que agarró el pantalón que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a colocárselo.

-No es lo que parece...- comenzó a decirle Granger a Draco, el rubio la miró divertido.

-Ella duerme así, Granger. No tienes que explicar nada.- comentó Draco, Hermione desvió la mirada ligeramente incómoda mientras asentía.

-Desnuda, Draco. Mayormente, duermo desnuda. He sido considerada contigo, castaña.- murmuró Párkinson pasando junto a Hermione y saliendo de la habitación.

Los tres estuvieron en el restaurante hasta media noche. En el momento que anunciaron que en quince minutos cerrarían el lugar fue que se pusieron de pie y salieron. No había ninguna pista sobre Tonks, Lupin o algún antiguo miembro de la orden. Granger se sintió desilucionada mientras caminaba hacía las habitaciones. Draco y Pansy iban adelante murmurando entre dientes. Dos fantasmas pasaron junto a ellos, una señora y un niño. Quizás la fundadora del hotel.

-Mañana temprano nos vamos.- anunció Draco cuando se detuvieron frente a la habitación de las chicas. Pansy simplemente asintió y entró a la habitación, Granger cruzó una mirada con el rubio y este hizo un gesto de cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

-Pensé que encontraríamos a Tonks aquí, Bill parecía tan seguro.- comentó Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación. La pelinegra se había sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Si son tan buenos escondiéndose era de esperarse que no los encontraramos.- murmuró Párkinson con la mirada fija en las llamas. Hermione se ubicó en la cama a pocos pasos de Párkinson.

-Tienes razón, nos tomará más tiempo del planeado.- admitió Granger.

-Voldemort vendrá a buscarnos. Se enterará de que estoy contigo y se pondrá furioso. Tendremos que tener cuidado.- susurró Pansy llevando las rodillas a su pecho y observando la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. La marca ardía desde la mañana, pero ella habia mantenido el ardor controlado con un hechizo.

-Me recuerdas a Harry. Recuerdo que todos le decían que no dijese el nombre de ya sabes quien y él seguía diciéndolo.- murmuró Hermione moviéndose hasta Pansy y dejándose caer a su lado con un sonido sordo. Las llamas alumbraban el rostro de ambas.

-Estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo por su nombre, siempre lo hice.- admitió Párkinson girando el rostro para mirar a la otra. Granger estaba mirándola, asintió ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Lo que ocurrió hace un rato...- comenzó a decir Hermione señalando hacia la cama, Pansy volvió a mirar hacia las llamas.

-Déjalo ser, Granger.- sentenció Pansy en voz baja.

-Es que me pareció...- comenzó a explicar la castaña, pero sus ojos bajaron al antebrazo de Pansy. La marca tenebrosa tenía un extraño brillo en los bordes. Era pálido y luego de un rato un poco de sangre emergió de la calavera hacia abajo...como si alguien estuviese haciendo un corte en la piel de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- cuestionó Hermione sujetando la mano de Pansy y obligándola a mostrarle su antebrazo. Párkinson sacó la mirada de las llamas y se enfocó en el agarre de Granger antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Pronto terminará. Estoy conectada con Tom Riddle.- explicó la pelinegra intentado que la otra soltase su brazo, pero Hermione estaba renuente a dejarla ir.

-¿A qué te refieres con conectada?- interrogó la antigua leona frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé que clase de magia es, pero colocó una maldición sobre mi marca para que todas las cortaduras o maldiciones que le lanzasen a él tambien me afectaran a mi.- explicó la pelinegra con tranquilidad.

-Ese monstruo.- susurró Hermione observando el rostro de Parkinson. Una cortadura apareció en la barbilla de la morena, quien llevó hasta allí su mano y con un encantamiento silencioso cerró la herida.

-Algunos estamos acostumbrados a esto, Granger. No es nada grave.- le aseguró Parkinson y retiró su mano del agarre de la otra para curar la herida. La castaña vio anonadada como la morena se iba curando así misma en silencio, era magia oscura, lo sentía en el ambiente...pero incluso la magia oscura bien utilizada podía dejar de ser totalmente oscura.

-¿A ti quién te hizo esa cicatriz?- cuestionó la morena luego de un rato en silencio. Granger llevó su mirada a las palabras trazadas en su antebrazo, recordaba esa noche con dolor. Todavía podía sentir el coraje atravesando sus venas al recordar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bellatrix...en la mansión Malfoy...- respondió Granger mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Sintió la mano de Pansy sobre su antebrazo y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes. Sintió una picazón en su antebrazo y al bajar la mirada la cicatriz había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- cuestionó la castaña, ella había buscado un hechizo para borrar la cicatriz durante mucho tiempo.

-La cubrí, es un hechizo de tiempo, permite que por algunos minutos puedas observar algo como era antes...de ser lastimado.- explicó la pelinegra observando el antebrazo ahora carente de una marca. La piel sin imperfecciones, con dos lunares uno lejos del otro. Uno de los lunares quedaja justo en donde estaba la S de sangre sucia.

En silencio Hermione acarició su piel, podía sentir la piel lastimada debajo. La cicatriz palpable aun bajo la ilusión del hechizo de la morena. Ver su antebrazo en blanco por primera vez en tanto tiempo trajo lágrimas a sus mejillas. Pronto sintió unos dedos delgados secando las lágrimas que aún no caían y supo que era Pansy. El hechizo se deshizo y el término sangre sucia volvió a quedar a la vista.

-A mi no me parece que esas palabras te hagan menos. Me parece que los que valen muy poco son aquellos que creen que por ser nacida de muggles tu sangre es diferente a la nuestra.- susurró Pansy sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas medio húmedas de Hermione.

-Gracias, Párkinson.- murmuró Granger.

-De nada, puedo enseñarte el hechizo. Si lo perfeccionas puedes cubrir la cicatriz para siempre.- le comentó la pelinegra poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la cama.

Sin saber que decir o que hacer, la castaña se puso en pie rápidamente y sujetó a la otra del brazo derecho. Pansy la miró sorprendida, la duda plasmada en su rostro. Granger simplemente tiró de la chica un poco y la abrazó. Pansy se quedó inmóvil ante el repentino gesto, Hermione había escondido su rostro en el cuello de la morena mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. No sabiendo que hacer en un incio, la pelinegra levantó sus manos y luego las dejó caer suavemente sobre la espalda de Hermione.

-Quiero que me enseñes ese hechizo...- murmuró la castaña, el cabello de Pansy le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, pero la antigua leona no se atrevió a apartarlo porque sabía que algo tenía Párkinson en el cuello que no quería que nadie viese. Hermione la respetaba, y jamás traspasaría su confianza.

-Cuando quieras, Granger.- murmuró la pelinegra alejándoselo un poco para ver a la otra a los ojos. La morena bajó la mirada a los labios de la castaña y esta la imitó mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Entonces...voy al baño...- murmuró Hermione señalando hacia alla. Pansy asintió y la vió alejarse sin decir nada al respecto.

Cuando la castaña volvió a salir del baño Párkinson estaba metida bajo las sábanas aparentemente dormida. La antigua leona se había quedado en ropa interior debido a la ausencia de ropa de dormir. La Gryffindor se rehusaba a dormir incómodamente con su mahón. Nerviosa ante su súbita valentía, Hermione movió las sábanas y se metió bajo las mismas lo más lejos de la otra que pudo. Aun así, era consciente de la presencia de la morena y luego de un rato comenzó a moverse hasta que su espalda tocó la espalda de Pansy. No tocó tela así que la pelinegra debía estar durmiendo en ropa interior también.

-Merlín...- susurró Granger mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente antes de apretar la almohada. La castaña temía que el latido de su corazón acabase por despertar a la pelinegra. Ella no entendía porqué, pero la cercanía de la morena la ponía nerviosa en extremo. Solo cuando estaba enamorada de Ron se ponía nerviosa, pero eso fue en los primeros años, cuando no sabía como hacerse notar o decirle sus sentimientos. Con Párkinson, con la morena era un nerviosismo parecido, pero diferente.

-Que descanses, Granger...- murmuró Párkinson, las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a enrojecer al percatarse de que la chica había estado despierta en todo momento. Instintivamente la castaña se alejó para dejarle espacio a la morena y esta rió. Granger se encontró amando el sonido de su risa.

-Tengo frío, Granger. ¿Me abrazas?- interrogó Pansy en voz muy baja, apenas un susurro. Hermione supo de inmediato que la chica estaba sonrojada y sonrió al saber que no era ella la única nerviosa.

-¿Estás desnuda?- murmuró la castaña sin atreverse a girarse.

Pasaron algunos segundos sin que hubiese una respuesta, hasta que la castaña sintió el moviento del otro lado. Granger no sabía que esperar, pero luego del movimiento sintió un cuerpo acomodándose detrás del suyo. Un sonrojo acarició las mejillas de la castaña. Seguramente si la chimenea siguiese encendida las mejillas de Hermione se verían rojo Gryffindor. El sonrojo se intensificó mas cuando la castaña sintió el aliento de la morena sobre su oído.

-Si...- murmuró Pansy y luego escondió su rostro en el cabello de la leona para dormirse.

-Mentirosa...- susurró Hermione sintiendo el sujetador de la otra contra su espalda. Pansy soltó una risita y Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-Prometo estarlo la próxima vez que hagamos cucharita...- susurró la morena, estaba medio dormida y se notaba en el tono de su voz. Hermione se sintió mas relajada al escuchar el tono casual.

-¿Quién dice que habrá próxima? - interrogó Hermione.

-Yo...- murmuró Pansy, su voz apenas audible ya que hablaba escondida tras el cabello de la antigua leona. La morena se acomodó mejor tras Hermione. La castaña se sonrojó un poco consciente de que estaban en ropa interior y toda su parte trasera estaba pegada a la parte delantera de la pelinegra.

-Buenas ncohes...- susurró Hermione relajándose aún más, Pansy acomodó su brazo sobre el costado de Granger abrazándola y murmuró algo que la castaña no llego a entender antes de que comenzasen a quedar dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente Granger despertó sintiendo la ausencia del calor corporal de Párkinson a su espalda. La castaña se giró en busca de la chica, pero lo que encontró fue vacío en donde antes esta había estado. Pensando que quizás se habia ido a desayunar con Draco, o a despertar al rubio, Granger se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño. Entendiendo que estaba sola, la castaña abrió la puerta y no hizo sino levantar la vista para observar que dentro de la ducha de cristal estaba Parkinson.

 _Malditos hechizos insonoros..._ pensó Hermione sin soltar la manija de la puerta. Apenas se observaba la silueta del cuerpo de Pansy, pero la imagen se quedó grabada en las retinas de la castaña. La antigua leona cerró la puerta de inmediato, las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabeza medio soñolienta todavía digiriendo todo. La imagen de la silueta desnuda de Pansy se instaló en su cabeza mientras ella se sentaba en la cama de frente a la puerta del baño.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Hermione se preguntaba si podría superar lo que recién había visto. Se sintió enojada consigo misma por haber cerrado rápidamente la puerta y no haber observado mas detalladamente la imagen delante de ella. La distancia de la puerta a la ducha tampoco había sido de ayuda y por supuesto Párkinson se bañaba con un solo candelabro encendido dejando el baño con una luz opaca. Pero la silueta fue suficiente para desquiciar la mente de Hermione. Ahora su mente terminaría de imaginar lo que no había percibido con exactitud.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse consiguió que Hermione levantase la mirada. Párkinson salió del baño vistiendo la misma ropa que el día anterior, un mahón negro y camisa verde. Su cabello estaba tan seco que quien la viese no imaginaría que la chica había estado tomando un baño hace algunos minutos. Solo fue hasta ver a Pansy vestida que Granger recordó que ella aun estaba en ropa interior. Pansy la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa. _La había visto._ La sonrisa de la morena simplemente podía significar que vió a Granger entrar al baño.

-¿Vas a bañarte? El agua está caliente.- habló Pansy señalando hacia el baño antes de moverse hacia la castaña.

-Si.- susurró la leona poniéndose en pie nerviosa, se sintió expuesta ante la pelinegra y deseó que esta apártase, pero la morena simplemente la observó de arriba a bajo sin ninguna verguenza mientras Hermione se movía hacia el baño.

-Por cierto, Granger, se toca antes de entrar.- comentó Pansy cuando la leona quedó frente a ella delante de la puerta del baño.

-Si no hubieses usado un hechizo para bloquear el sonido yo no hubiese entrado.- la acusó la antigua Gryffindor.

-No quería despertarte, parecías cómoda entre mis brazos.- explicó la morena con una sonrisa.

-Estaba cómoda.- admitió la castaña ganando valor, Pansy pareció sorprenderse ante la declaración. Las mejillas de la morena comenzaron a enrojecer y Granger sonrió antes de moverse y colocar un beso sobre la mejilla de Párkinson.

-Esperaré afuera con Draco...- murmuró Pansy mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta. "Claro" habia respondido la Gryffindor desde el otro lado.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Granger fue rápido, ya no llovía y pudieron llegar a la estación para desaparecerse sin ningún inconveniente. Los recibió Croonkshank en la sala, el gato maulló alegremente y se paseó entren las piernas de Hermione antes de moverse hacia las de Pansy. La morena frunció el ceño un poco ante el comportamiento empalagoso del felino y caminó tras Granger hacia la sala mientras Draco se dirigía a la habitación.

Hermione rápidamente agarró su celular de sobre la mesa percatándose inmediatamente que tenía cuatro mensajes de Ginny. Pocas veces la pelirroja le escribía con insistencia asi que debía ser importante. Pansy estaba sacando jugo de frutas de la nevera cuando se percató de la mirada cargada de sorpresa que Granger tenía. La morena sintió a Croonkshank en sus pies de nuevo y miró mal al gato antes de volver a observar a Granger.

-Me escribió Ginny...dice que Ronald apareció y parte de la orden. Están en la nueva madriguera...- habló Hermione fijando sus ojos en los verdes de Pansy. La morena miró hacia la puerta, Draco estaba bajo el umbral y había escuchado las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?- cuestionó Pansy.

-Tengo que ir sola, explicarles todo y luego decirles que vengan a hablar con ustedes.- habló Hermione decidida. Había un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y determinación.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir?- preguntó Pansy cerrando la nevera y dejando el jarrón de jugo sobre el counter.

-Porque no es conveniente. La mayoría de ellos no sabe que Draco se está quedando aquí, y no creo que se sientan felices al saberlo. Además, Bill me había dicho que no debía confiar en ti, así que básicamente he estado haciendo cosas que ellos no aprobarían. La madriguera es su hogar y no puedo llegar allí con dos desconocidos.- explicó Granger.

-Con dos mortífagos, Granger. No intentes tapar el sol con el dedo. Si no fuesemos mortífagos nos llevarías contigo.- comentó Malfoy desde su posición en el umbral, los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba.

-Malfoy, esto se hará a mi manera. Lo correcto es hablar con los Weasley primero y luego que sepan todo preguntar si permiten que ustedes vayan a la madriguera conmigo.- resumió Hermione sin ninguna intención de que las cosas se hiciesen de otra manera.

-Está bien, mantennos informados.- le pidió Pansy bebiendo de su zumo. Granger la miró y asintió antes de abandonar el comedor.

 _Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada_

Continuará...

¡Aparecen miembros de la orden en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Aparece Ronald también! ¿Qué creen que ocurra? ¿Qué les pareció la interracion entre Hermi y Pansy?

 **Roxanne Marquez:** Hey! Hermione irá descubriendo todo poco a poco, la marca será de las últimas cosas que descubrirá aunque ya está sospechando que algo anda raro.

 **Ekael** : Hola!! Definitivamente quería crear a una Pansy fuera de lo "clásico" no creo aue sea exactamente como muchos la pintan en las historias. Que bueno que te guste la escritura y espero este capítulo halla sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y besos!

 **Tony77** : Hey! Jeje que bueno que te guste como se va desarrollando todo. La relación entre ellas va a ir un poco lenta, pero después de todo lo que han vivido es de esperarse. . Besos!

Gracias al que lee y si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario.


	10. Espontáneo

**Capítulo 9**

 _Espontáneo_

 _Enormes calabazas se habían colocado en varias de las salidas de Hogwarts. Una cuarta parte de ellas estaban especialmente diseñadas para gastarle bromas a los alumnos. Muchos decían no saber de donde provenían estos artículos, otros reconocían que debían ser inventos de los gemelos Weasley. Al final era Hallowen y la inmensa mayoría no tenía pensado quejarse por haber caído en una de las bromas creadas por Fred y George. Quizás Draco Malfoy sería el único que pondría el grito en el cielo_ _y buscaria al trío dorado para advertirles que se la pagarían._

 _Hermione estaba cansada. Era quinto año y ella siendo prefecta tenía que realizar una lista de tareas en adición a sus lecturas diarias y trabajos a realizar. Como pocas veces, la chica de ojos color caramelo se había sentado en la sala común leyendo en lugar de escabullirse a la biblioteca. Sentada cerca de la chimenea, agradecía la poca gente en el lugar mientras intentaba leer nuevamente el último párrafo que había comenzado a leer hace cinco minutos._

 _En su intento por leer, la castaña había conseguido ignorar la presencia de Ronald en el otro extremo de la sala común. El pelirrojo estaba abrazado a Lavender Brown, murmurando en su oído y haciéndola soltar risitas que a Hermione le irritaban enormemente. Ella sabía que era irracional su comportamiento, pero se recordaba a si misma que al enamorarse no se usaba la razón si no el corazón. Pasados treinta minutos una_ _carcajada de Weasley llamó su atención. La castaña levantó la vista y los observó._

 _La chica rubio-castaña, Lavender, habia escondido su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo logrando que su risa no se expandiese por el lugar. Ron tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos color caramelo se encontraron con los de su amigo, la sonrisa de él se fue borrando hasta que simplemente desapareció. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos antes de volver a ver su libro, sintiendo la corriente de enojo expandiéndose por su cuerpo._

 _Minutos más tarde sintió un peso a su lado, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda de Harry. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa y ella miró de soslayo hacia Ronald. El pelirrojo seguía en la misma posición con Brown. Al volver a mirar a Potter, pudo leer la comprensión y el apoyo en los ojos de este._

 _-¿Qué lees?- cuestionó el pelinegro señalando hacía el libro._

 _-Repasaba para los TIMO.- respondió ella._

 _-¿No es temprano para eso?- interrogó Harry arrugando el ceño._

 _-Nunca es demasiado temprano, tu deberías comenzar a estudiar.- le advirtió ella marcando la página donde se había detenido y cerrando el libro para prestar mayor atención a su amigo._

 _-Cierto...- susurró Harry, Hermione bajó la mirada a una de sus manos percatándose de la extraña manera en que su amigo la tenía tendida sobre su regazo._

 _-¿Qué tienes ahí, Harry?- preguntó la castaña agarrando su mano, el moreno intentó que le soltase, pero ya era muy tarde. "No debo decir mentiras" estaba permanentemente grabado en el brazo del moreno._

 _-¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó la castaña en un susurro no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie._

 _-Nadie...- murmuró el pelinegro sin ninguna intención de revelar la verdad._

 _-¿Fue Umbridge cierto? ¿Por lo que ocurrió en la tarde?- cuestionó Granger, el moreno asintió._

 _-Harry...- susurró ella abrazándolo, cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos y al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos de Ronald que le observaban desde el otro extremo con el ceño fruncido._

 _2005_

Eran las diez y cuarenta de la mañana cuando Hermione apareció en la madriguera de los Weasley. El sonido de la chimenea al permitirle la aparición llamó la atención de todos los pelirrojos en los distintos lugares de la casa. En menos de cinco minutos la mayoría de ellos habían terminado en la sala recibiendo a la castaña. Hermione saludó con un abrazo a Molly, se encontraba abarazando a Ginny cuando sus ojos color caramelo repararon en el pelirrojo que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

El azul del hermoso cielo contenido en aquellos ojos que le observaban con sorpresa y amor. Estaba tan pálido que podría haber pasado por un fantasma, el cabello lo tenía casi en los hombros, tan pelirrojo como siempre. Por primera vez en su vida tenía una barba que recién habia logrado bajar y vestía unos jeans con una camiseta negra. Hermione le miraba sorprendida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo tuvo delante de ella.

-Hermione.- murmuró él y corrió a abrazarla. Ella recibió el abrazó sin poder contener las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas cuando afirmó su agarré sobre él.

-Te extrañé, Ron.- susurró la castaña escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, el pelirrojo besó su frente y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo a ti, Mione, yo a ti...- murmuró él sin atreverse a soltarla.

El abrazo duró lo que parecieron minutos, cuando ellos se separaron se percataron de que los habían dejado solos. Seguramente la familia del pelirrojo prefería dejarles un tiempo para que hablaran. Weasley lo agradeció, habían tantas cosas que quería decirle a la castaña, y al mismo tiempo no sabía por donde iniciar. Granger fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Ronald y le acarició las mejillas, ahora se sentían diferente a causa de la barba, pero no importaba. Ronald estaba delante de ella de nuevo.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo...- murmuró Hermione, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas mientras su pulgar atrapaba una lágrima que escapó de los ojos de Ron.

-Moría por verte...desde que escapé busqué la forma de encontrarlos...- admitió él sujetando las manos de ella y llevándolas hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en sus nudillos.

-Estás tan cambiado... ¿Cómo sobreviste todo este tiempo?- interrogó la castaña.

-No lo sé. Hubieron días en los cuales pensé que me volvería loco...- murmuró Ron, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo diferente. Granger supo que no era el mismo chico que peleó con ellos en la primera guerra mágica.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- susurró Hermione, todoparecía un sueño.

Ron intentó sonreír y se inclinó hacia ella, inmediatamente la castaña desvió el rostro y él colocó un beso en la mejilla de ella. El sonrojo pintó las mejillas de Hermione. No entendía porqué, pero cuando le vió acercarse supo que no quería besarlo. Años atrás, quizás meses atrás, lo hubiese hecho. Pero teniéndolo de frente supo que no quería y no entendía el motivo.

-Lo siento, pensé que...- susurró el pelirrojo alejándose para verla a los ojos.

-No hablemos de eso. Hay tanto que tienes que decirme.- habló Granger separándose completamente de Ronald y acercándose al sillón para tomar asiento. El pelirrojo se acerco de inmeadiato, pero cuando se estaba sentado pareció recordar algo y se arrodilló delante de ella mirandola a los ojos.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó él. Había preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-Nadie sabe de Harry, Ron. Desde el día de la derrota, desapareció...- murmuró Granger con la mirada perdida. Dolía recordar esa noche, recordar los gritos, los muertos, las maldiciones, las lágrimas, las pérdidas.

-¿No le han buscado?- interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Intentamos seguir su pista, pero no dimos con él.- admitió Hermione.

-¿Crees que esté...- comezó a preguntar Ronald.

-No, no está muerto.- le interrumpió ella con seguridad y el pelirrojo asintió antes de que se escuchase un ruido que les hizo dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Interrumpimos?- cuestionó Minerva Mcgonagall de pie a algunos pasos de distancia con Remus y Tonks a su lado. La antigua profesora de Transformaciones lucía cansada, pero preservaba su aire sereno e irradiaba la misma seguridad que había proyectado desde el día en que Hermione tomó con ella su primera clase.

-¡Profesora!- exclamó la castaña sorprendida y emocionada por volver a ver a los otros. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verles, todo parecía comenzar a alinearse para que pudiesen volver a intentar derrotar a Tom Riddle. Si Hermione no supiese que era imposible, diría que parecía parte de una profecía.

-También me alegro de verla, señorita Granger.- admitió Minerva cuando vio a la que había sido una de sus mejores alumnas ponerse de pie en un gesto de reverencia.

-Me sorprendí al leer que estaban aquí.- admitió la antigua leona.

-Bill logró contactarnos luego de todos estos años. Nos habló de la propuesta de una joven.- habló Mcgonagall levantando una de sus cejas y a la espera de una explicación por parte de la castaña.

-Si...ella se llama Pansy Parkinson...- murmuró Hermione, nerviosa. Observó a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque el pelirrojo no parecía interesado en la morena, el hablar de ella delante de todos la ponía nerviosa. El solo pensar en Párkinson la ponía nerviosa.

La antigua leona explicó lo mejor que pudo como había conocido a Pansy. Les habló del plan de la morena, pero no abundó en los motivos que tenía la pelinegra. Además, tampoco mencionó que ella era la hija adoptiva de Lord Voldemort, porque no lo consideró relevante. Estuvieron rato hablando sobre el asunto, hasta que el rostro pensativo de Mcgonagall le hizo saber a Hermione que la antigua profesora sabía algo.

-El apellido Párkinson me parece familiar, creo que hubo una pareja que se apellidaba así y fue asesinada por ya saben quién un mes después del asesinato de los padres de Harry.- comentó la profesora. La familia de los pelirrojos había regresado hace algunos minutos y ahora todos discutían sobre los planes narrados por Hermione.

-Es cierto, salió en los periódicos, pero luego del asesinato de los Potter ya nada era sorprendente. La noticia pasó desapercibida.- comentó Remus remontándose a esos días. Recordaba haber leído algo en letras apenas llamativas en el Profeta.

-¿Crees que esta chica sea de confianza, Mione? Es una mortífaga. Ya saben quien podría estar utilizándola.- habló Ron frunciendo el ceño, había desconfianza en su voz y se notaba que al pelirrojo no le interesaba lo que le pudo haber pasado a los padres de la desconocida.

-Bueno...antes de venir para acá...yo... Pansy está viviendo en mi casa. - admitió Granger, había dejado esa parte para el final, porque prefería los regaños a lo último.

-Eso es peligroso y estúpido, Mione. ¿En qué estabas pensando?- interrogó Ginny hablando por primera vez, habia preocupación en sus ojos.

-No me ha hecho nada y lleva un tiempo...la estoy escondiendo de ya saben quien...a ella y a...Draco Malfoy.- susurró Granger.

Las quejas y las reprimendas no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de los Weasely presentes parecían renuentes a cambiar su opinión sobre el chico Malfoy. Ronald murmuraba entre dientes que el hurón seguro tenía algo entre manos. Luego de varios minutos escuchandolos divagar, Minerva tomó la palabra poniendo fin a algarabía que se había creado.

-Hermione ¿Tu confias en ellos?- cuestionó la antigua profesora.

-Me han demostrado fidelidad en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, no tengo motivos para pensar que intentan algo en mi contra o que sus motivos no son limpios. Además, los estuve vigilando mágicamente por si intentaban derribar mis hechizos de protección para permitirle la entrada a ya saben quien y no lo intentaron en ningún momento.- habló la castaña con seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Necesitamos un plan a seguir. Si queremos levantar nuevamente un ejercito contra ya saben quien será mas difícil que la primera vez. La gente está asustada luego del desenlace de la primera guerra. Además, tendremos que tener más cuidado, porque hay mortífagos acechando en cada esquina. Reclutar gente y buscar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para entrenar conllevará bastante tiempo.- habló Mcgonagall pensativa.

-¿Por qué no Hogwarts? El lugar está en ruinas, dicen que no hay mucha vigilancia de parte de los mortífagos luego de los primeros dos años después de la guerra. Podríamos levantar un nuevo campo protector. Malfoy y Parkinson podrían ayudarnos, ellos conocen sobre el estado actual del colegio.- comentó Granger, no lo había pensado nunca, pero ahora que le había venido a la mente la idea parecía tener lógica.

-Sería el lugar ideal ahora que está desolado. Pero tendríamos que conocer un hechizo protector superior a cualquier hechizo que Riddle pueda usar para entrar.- explicó Remus desde su posición de pie junto a la chimena.

-Buscaré un hechizo, se los aseguró.- habló Granger. Ron a su lado le apretó el hombro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la determinación en la voz de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía hablar así.

-Con respecto al joven Malfoy y Parkinson, quisiera hablar con ellos cuanto antes.- pidió Minerva.

-Ellos también quieren hablar. Querían venir conmigo, pero sabía que era mejor que yo viniese sola primero. Probablemente sería preferible que los viesen en mi casa...este lugar es importante y hasta que todos aquí no estén seguros de que ellos son de confiar será mejor que ellos no pisen la madriguera.- habló Granger.

-Gracias, Mione. - habló Molly, la señora le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la nueva madriguera era lo único que tenían, ya habían perdido la primera y no querían pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Estuvieron hablando varias horas más. Hablaron de las nuevas leyes mágicas que estaban siendo impuestas. Del asesinato de grandes números de los llamados sangre sucias a manos de grupos de mortífagos. Voldemort habia institucionalizado el matrimonio entre sangre puras como el único matrimonio legal y seguro. Todo mago y bruja mestizo que quisiese estar bajo el régimen del mago oscuro debía primero pagar una alta contribución y en segundo lugar colocarse la marca tenebrosa. Entonces se le permitiría el derecho a casarse con otro mestizo, pero tendrían los trabajos menos dignos y sus hijos estudiarían en los colegios menos privilegiados.

En los últimos meses se había establecido que los magos sangre pura debían casarse entre cierto intervalo de edad para engendrar nuevos magos sangre pura porque debido a las altas tazas de muertos las tazas poblacionales habían disminuido. Además, el asesinato de sangre sucias también había hecho que el número de personas en Londres mágico comenzase a disminuir drásticamente. Los asesinaban como si de mosquitos o animales se tratase.

-Ya sabes quien puso un alto precio por tu cabeza, Mione. Prometió dar la posición de mano derecha a quien lograse traerte viva a su presencia.- comentó Lupin, Tonks a su lado asintió, ella misma había escuchado la noticia mientras caminaba por las calles subterráneas de Londres mágico.

-Dicen que fue petición de Lestrange.- comentó Minerva.

-Ahora, luego del escape de Ron, seguro duplicaran la recompensa y ofrecerán algo más. Nos sorprende que no lo hallan hecho aún.- habló Tonks.

-Quizás están ocupados con otras cosas...- susurró Mione, los rostros de Malfoy y Pansy cruzaron su mente. Los chicos habían huido de Voldemort para la misma fecha que Ron escapó. Quizás ellos dos eran el motivo por el cual el mago tenebroso aún no les estaba prestando demasiado atención.

Cuando llegó la tarde Hermione se encontró sentándose a la mesa con los Weasley nuevamente para cenar. Molly había cocinado para todos y por algunos minutos el ambiente pesado, los nervios y el miedo había desaparecido por completo. La castaña se encontró sentada junto a Ron y Ginny. Aunque no estaban riendo, habían dejado de hablar de temas tristes y se dedicaban a hablar de antiguos tiempos. Todo estuvo bien los primeros minutos, pero pronto la castaña se encontró extrañando las bromas de los gemelos, la risa de Harry, las bromas de Ron y los comentarios burlones de Ginny. En la mesa había un vacío, y Hermione sabía que nada podría llenarlo. Aun así, se quedó algunas horas más en el lugar...porque aunque la madriguera ya no era el mismo lugar, compartir con parte de sus seres queridos le hacia bien.

Pansy había pasado todo el día acostada en el sillón de la sala. Malfoy le hizo compañía algunos minutos, hablándole de lo que debían hacer para encontrar a Harry Potter y de sus conjeturas sobre dónde este podría estar. Habían tenido un aviso hace algunos meses, en el que aseguraban haber visto a Potter con una rubia. Draco pensaba que se trataba de Luna Lovegood, la pelirrubia había sido perdonada por Voldmort cuando esta apeló a la ley _sangre por sangre_. Los padres de Lovegood habían sido asesinados injustamente, la rubia declaró que por eso había aceptado luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Aunque Malfoy sabía que Lovegood mentía para escapar de ir a Azkaban, el rubio había dicho que la ley establecía que se debía abolir toda sentencia encontra de ella e indemnizarla debido a que sus motivos para estar contra los mortífagos era válido. Riddle quería preservar la confianza de la gente, mostrarse como un ser con corazón así que había accedido.

-¿Crees que ella esté ayudando a Potter a esconderse?- interrogó Párkinson.

-Es posible, no le he dicho a Granger porque primero quiero saber si nos apoyarán.- habló Malfoy.

Hablaron un rato más después de eso, pero pronto el rubio dijo que estaba cansado y se retiró a su cuarto. Salió únicamente a decir que compraría alimento, regresó minutos luego con una bolsa. Era comida muggle juzgando por la envoltura. Pansy no se quejó porque sabía que ellos tendrían más oportunidades de sobrevivir si evitaban pasearse por cafeterias en el mundo mágico. Comieron en silencio, Draco volvió a su recámara y Pansy se tendió en el sillón.

Llegada la tarde, Croonkshank se habia instalado sobre la pelinegra y maullaban tendido en su estómago. En tres ocasiones Pansy le había medio empujado para que se apartase, pero el gato se habia aferrado a su bata e inclusive le había rasgado parte de la misma; la pelinegra tuvo que arreglarla rápidamente. La pelinegra se rindió luego de un rato y se encontró acariciándole el pelaje al felino que maullaba en aprobación. El sonido, lejos de exasperarle, como siempre ocurría cuando escuchaba a un gato, le relajó. Cayó dormida con la compañia del felino y despertó cuando ya era muy de noche.

-Muévete, Croonkshank...- susurró la morena sacándose al gato de encima, este salto y se escurrió hacía la chimenea mientras Pansy se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

La casa estaba completamente oscura y cuando la pelinegra miró el reloj supo que eran casi las diez de la noche. A pesar de la hora, Párkinson observó la cafetera y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a buscar lo necesario para prepararse una taza de café. En silencio colocó todo lo que necesitaba; había mirado a Granger utilizar la máquina en más de una ocasión. En el silencio de la cocina el único sonido era el de la cafetera mientras producía el líquido que poco a poco fue derramando su olor por el lugar.

Cuando Hermione apareció en la sala percibió el aroma a café aun desde su posición. Sorprendida se apresuró hacia la cocina y se detuvo en el marco a observar la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Pansy Párkinson de espaldas a ella virtiendo con total tranquilidad café en su taza negra. Granger la observó, preguntándose porqué se sentía normal decir que esa era la taza de Párkinson. Preguntándose porqué no le enojaba que la chica utilizase sus cosas sin permiso; si fuese Malfoy ya le hubiese advertido que no tocase nada.

Pansy estaba tan sumergida en el fuerte olor a café que cuando se giró con la taza en su mano se sorprendió al ver a Hermione de pie en el umbral de la puerta. La castaña llevaba prácticamente todo el día en la madriguera y la pelinegra habia pensado que era muy probable que durmiese allá. Después de todo su antiguo novio habia regresado y sería normal que la chica quisiese aprovechar el tiempo perdido. Pero no. Para su sorpresa, Hermione Granger estaba allí de pie mirándole con sus ojos color caramelo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No la he dañado...- susurró Pansy colocando la taza de café sobre el counter junto a la cafetera y volviendo a mirar a la leona. Aunque sólo había una luz opaca en alto del techo, producto de algún hechizo de Pansy. Hermione podía ver que Párkinson vestía únicamente una corta bata de seda negra. La ropa de dormir de la pelinegra.

-Lo sé. Me imagino que utilizaste mucho café.- comentó la castaña, Pansy, quien acababa de sujetar de nuevo su café miró la cafetera y pensó en la cantidad de café que habia añadido.

-El suficiente...- susurró la pelinegra dando un sorbo a su bebida. Estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero no pensaba admitirlo. No tenia el mismo sabor que el de la leona. El de Hermione tenia un mejor sabor, pero Pansy Párkinson jamás admitiría aquello. Mil veces prefería tomarse el café tal como estaba.

-Admítelo, no te gustó.- comentó Hermione, el rostro de Párkinson no pudo ocultar la verdad, se habia arrugado por un instante. Tiempo suficiente para que Granger supiese que el sabor era demasiado fuerte incluso para alguien que tomaba su café negro con solo dos de azúcar.

-¿Cómo te fue con los Weasley?- cambió la morena el tema dándole la espalda a Hermione y colocando el café sobre el counter para añadir otra cucharada de azúcar.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas, vendrán mañana a hablar con ustedes.- comentó Hermione acercándose. Desde suposición ahora podía observar como Pansy movía el café dándole la espalda. Los ojos color caramelo bajaron por la figura de la pelinegra, deteniéndose en el trasero de esta antes de sonrojarse y mirar la cafetera.

-¿Les dijiste que estamos viviendo aquí?- cuestionó la morena girándose, Pansy se sorprendió al percatarse que la distancia entre ellas no era tanta como antes. Instintivamente Parkinson se apoyó de la encimera de la cocina, sujetando su café con una mano y fijando su mirada en la de la chica frente a ella. Solo por algunos segundos se permitió recorrer a la antigua leona, el pantalón negro rasgado se ceñía perfectamente a las curvas de la leona y la camisa resaltaba disimuladamente sus pechos.

-Sí, cuando mencioné a Malfoy estaban atónitos.- Admitió Hermione recordando la cara de todos los Weasley e incluso Tonks.

-Pensé que no vendrías para acá. - susurró Pansy antes de beber de su café.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- interrogó Granger frunciendo el ceño.

-Weasley era tu novio ¿cierto?- preguntó la pelinegra y la castaña se sintió incómoda hablando con la otra sobre ese tema.

-No. Me gustaba y yo a él. Pero en realidad nunca fuimos novios. Nunca formalizamos, porque la única vez que hubo un acercamiento entre ambos fue esporádico...fue el día de la guerra.- explicó la castaña bajando la mirada. No fue la decisión mas sabia ya que se encontró observando las piernas de Párkinson, la pelinegra necesitaba comenzar a utilizar otro tipo de atuendo a la hora de dormir.

-Entonces ¿aún te gusta?- preguntó Pansy, sabía que no debía preguntar, que no tenía derechos, pero la morena se moría por saber. Le gustaba Granger, como hace mucho tiempo no le gustaba alguien.

-No he pensado en eso.-habló Hermione levantando la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos verdes de la morena observándole con curiosidad y una llama que le puso nerviosa. Pansy se movió un poco solamente para colocar su taza sobre la encimera y volver a encarar a la antigua Gryffindor.

-¿Qué sentiste al verlo de nuevo?- preguntó Párkinson, había decidido que no se iría a dormir sin tener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

-Tampoco he pensado en ello.- volvió a responder la castaña desviando la mirada momentáneamente.

-Los sentimientos no se piensan.- debatió Párkinson, la castaña enarcó una ceja. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le explicase como debía llegar a conclusiones acerca de sus sentimientos y emociones.

-Discrepo de eso, los sentimientos deben evaluarse, a veces nos engañan.- habló Granger.

-No porque los sentimientos a veces nos metan en problems quiere decir que nos están engañando. La vida quizás es más que solo intentar encontrarle sentido y orden a todo.- habló Pansy.

-¿Por qué se me parece a Malfoy ese comentario?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo Granger. Pansy soltó una carcajada consiguiendo que el ambiente que comenzaba a volverse pesado entre ellas se disipase. La antigua leona sonrió, ahora encontraba estúpido que hubiese comenzado a enojarse porque la otra le contradecía.

-Buenas noches, Granger.- habló Pansy, apenas dio algunos pasos lejos cuando Hermione le sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

Granger no entendía porqué, pero aún no estaba lista para dejar que la pelinegra se fuese a dormir. Ella aun quería conversar con Pansy. Quería volver a escuchar su risa, quería estar delante de ella un rato mas. No importaba que al otro día tuviese que trabajar temprano en la mañana. La morena la miró con curiosidad y mordió su labio inferior llamando la atención de Hermione, los ojos castaños se colocaron sobre aquel labio apresado y no se despegaron de ahí.

El agarre de la leona se comenzó a debilitar al pasar de los segundos. Pansy tragó nerviosa, no sabía si estaba preparada para acercarse nuevamente a alguien. La última vez que lo intentó habia tenido que salir corriendo de la habitación, porque el miedo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a mezclar realidades. Pasado y presente se volvían uno y los monstruos escondidos en sus recuerdos la atormentaban. La morena vaciló un segundo antes de decidir que valía la pena el intentó.

Rápidamente la pelinegra cortó la distancia entre ellas. Su cuerpo chocó con el de la castaña a la vez que sus labios tocaban los rosados de Hermione. La antigua leona se sorprendió al sentir los suaves labios de Pansy presionarse sobre los suyos, la mano izquierda de la morena estaba en su mejilla y el cuerpo de la pelinegra le empujaba firmemente. Granger no respondió el beso hasta que su espalda tocó la encimera, sus manos se aferraron a la delgada cintura de la pelinegra, sus dedos enterándose suavemente en la piel por encima de la tela. Era suave, la endemoniada bata negra era tan suave como la había imaginado inconscientemente la antigua leona.

El beso que Pansy había iniciado era lento. La pelinegra atrapaba los labios de la otra con una carga sensual que Hermione podía percibir. Párkinson irradiaba calor, la castaña simplemente se sintió perdida en el calor que desprendía la otra. Pasados los primeros momentos, Granger comenzó a tornar el beso lento en uno cargado de pasión y deseo contenido. Las manos inquietas de la castaña subían y bajaban por la espalda de Párkinson mientras sus labios se entreabrían buscando paso para su lengua. La morena no parecía estar interesada en cambiar el ritmo del beso, pero Hermione había mordido el labio inferior de Pansy logrando que esta entre abriese sus labios y le diese paso a la lengua de la antigua Gryffindor.

Cuando la pelinegra se alejó buscando aire, Hermione simplemente la giró, cambiando así de posiciones. La leona había atrapado nuevamente la boca de la otra, apenas dejándole espacio para respirar mientras apoyaba su cuerpo del de Párkinson. La morena había bajado sus manos al cuello de la castaña y acariciaba con tal delicadeza que las caricias eran el juxtapuesto del beso pasional que compartían. Un gemido débil y bajó escapó de los labios de Hermione cuando, sin percatarse, movió sus caderas contra la pierna de Pansy que se encontraba acomodada entre sus piernas. Inmediatamente la pelinegra fue consciente de que Granger volvió a mover sus caderas en busca de volver a sentir aquel contacto y se espantó.

-Espera...no...- susurró Pansy empujándo un poco a la otra.

-No, no...es muy pronto...- susurró Hermione volviendo a besar a Párkinson. Era demasiado rápido para volver a la realidad. Hermione sabía que cuando se separasen sus razonamientos la impulsarían lejos de Pansy.

-Granger...- murmuró Pansy cuando la castaña bajó por su cuello con besos húmedos. Una de las manos de la leona estaba en la cintura de Pansy y la otra había subido por sus costados y estaba cerca de uno de los pechos de la pelinegra.

-Hermione...- le corrigió la leona antes de morder la piel cerca de la yugular de Pansy.

-Mi turno...- susurró la morena haciéndoles darse la vuelta nuevamente y besando a la sorprendida castaña. Esta estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el pensamiento quedó olvidado cuando Pansy le besó. La morena imitó rápidamente a la castaña, bajando con besos por su cuello y percatándose del movimiento involuntario de las caderas de Granger.

-Eres como de porcelana...- susurró Hermione moviendo una de sus manos hasta el pecho derecho de Pansy. El contacto había excedido los límites de Pansy Parkinson, pero Hermione no lo sabía. Solo se percató de que la morena se había quedado completamente estática, los besos en su cuello habían desaparecido. Segundos despues Pansy se apartó como si estuviese espantada.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Hermione, su voz era ronca y su mente se sentía nublada ante la imagen de una despeinada Pansy. Pero había miedo en los ojos color esmeralda y eso consiguió asustar a Granger.

-¿Hice algo que te incomodase?- interrogó de nuevo Hermione, no quería ofender a Párkinson. La había tocado inconscientemente, había sido un impulso. _Mierda, Hermione ¿por qué tenías que tocarle? se lamentó_ la castaña.

-No, tranquila...- susurró Pansy, la distancia entre ellas fue disipando la tensión en la morena. Pero el brillo cargado de temor en su mirada era suficiente para despertar la curiosidad en la leona.

-Pansy, yo...lo que acaba de ocurrir...- comenzó a decir Granger nerviosa. La morena negó con la cabeza y la castaña supo que no era el momento de hablar.

-Buenas noches.- susurró Párkinson y abandonó la cocina. Hermione simplemente le siguió con la mirada.

 _"Hay recuerdos que el tiempo no borra."_

 _Cassandra Clare_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció?

 **Roxane Marquez** : Hola! Definitivamente la llegada de Ron traerá cambios. Confundida está Hermione xD Pero es lista y aceptará pronto que está comenzando a querer a Pansy.

 **mafer199** : . dormirán en cucharita de nuevo pronto 3 Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo y gracias por comentar. Besos!

 **Tony77** : Me pareció una buena idea lo del hechizo, ymás porque será importante más adelante en la historia. Por ahora todos creen que es debido a un hechizo en la marca tenebrosa, mas adelante se sabrá si hay otro motivo. Jajaja ya decidieron hacer algo "mas" aunque no salió como esperaban xD Gracias por comentar, besos!

 **Ekael** : Sii! Creo que ha sido de los mas cortos . pero quería subir un capítulo y los largos normalmente me toman mas tiempo xD Con respecto a los errores que me dices estaré revisando el capítulo para arreglarlos tan pronto tenga la oportunidad. Gracias por avisarme! Y Gracias a ti por leer! Besos!


	11. Conversaciones

**Capitulo**

 _Conversaciones_

 _Caía un diluvio en la parte exterior de la mansión donde la joven Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada. La chica se hallaba vistiendo su bata de seda blanca, sentada en el suelo, la morena se había apoyado de la cama y observaba hacia el ventanal. Afuera las nubes mostraban un cielo nublado, el sol parecía luchar tras una nube por mostrarse, la fuerte lluvia parecía oponerse a ceder ante la lucha que el sol libraba._

 _En el silencio de la habitación la pelinegra creaba patrones de humo con su varita. Las pequeñas nubes, semejantes a las que estaban afuera en el cielo, se dirigían hacia la ventana y desaparecían al tocar el cristal medio empañado. Los ojos color esmeralda estaban perdidos, el vacío en ellos era tan tangible que no sería difícil entristecerse con simplemente observar aquellos ojos. El sonido de la lluvia la relajada, reflejaba la inquietud que reposaba dentro de ella. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente le sobresaltó._

 _La joven miró hacia la puerta conteniendo la respiración. Lord Voldemort estaba allí con Nagini enredada en su cuello. Los ojos rojos hicieron contacto con los verdes y la pelinegra bajó la mirada por algunos segundos. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro sintió la presencia de Nagini en su pierna y miró hacia ella. La serpiente siseó, parecía burlarse. Normalmente, Pansy podía entender lo que la serpiente estaba murmurando, pero esa tarde estaba completamente desconcentrada._

 _-Los Malfoy acaban de irse.- habló Riddle sentándose en la cama cerca de Pansy, la morena seguía en el suelo a poca distancia. La pelinegra abrazó sus piernas, llevando las rodillas a su pecho y asintió._

 _-Nagini dijo que ordenaste que permaneciese aquí, por eso no bajé.- explicó Parkinson, Tom asintió antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a la morena y trazar una de sus piernas. Iniciando desde su rodilla; ella tembló, pero él no hizo ningún caso._

 _-Me escribió uno de tus profesores, dice que los alumnos comentan que estás enamorada.- comentó Voldemort._

 _-Son sólo habladurías.- se apresuró a mentir Pansy, sintió como el mago oscuro intentaba utilizar la legimerencia con ella, pero con destreza podía hacerle creer cualquier mentira._

 _-Enamorada de una profesora.- volvió a hablar él sujetándola de la mandíbula para que ella girase el rostro y le mirase a los ojos. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero Pansy se desconcentró y terminó recordando el rostro de la profesora en cuestión._

 _-Es algo tonto, nunca me acercaría.- le aseguró ella temerosa, no quería recibir un castigo. Enamorarse estaba prohibido rotundamente, Riddle decía que el amor simplemente llevaba a ser lastimado. Llevaba a la muerte._

 _-¿Sabes que yo te amo, verdad Pansy?- cuestionó el mago tenebroso, Párkinson le había escuchado decir aquellas palabras en muchas ocasiones. Repetidas veces. Incluso en sus sueños escuchaba los susurros._

 _-Sí, señor.- respondió en un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada como si lo que se aproximaba fuese motivo de dolor._

 _-¿Y qué has recibido de mi debido a ese sentimiento? - interrogó el mago oscuro._

 _-Dolor. - murmuró la pelinegra._

 _-Exacto. Cuando amamos no podemos evitar hacer daño, Pansy. - susurró el mago sujetándola nuevamente de la mandíbula para que levantase la mirada._

 _-Lo siento...- susurró ella._

 _-Creo que no has aprendido la lección. El amor lleva al deseo, y de ahí nace la lujuria. Y de la lujuria no puedes escapar Pansy. ¿Lo sabes cierto?- cuestionó el mago oscuro moviendo su mano derecha hasta el muslo de Pansy y subiendo rápidamente._

 _-Perdón, señor, perdón. Por favor...- murmuró la morena._

 _-No supliques.- le advirtió el mago y apretó su cuello. La respiración se le cortó momentáneamente a Parkinson, las lágrimas se contuvieron en sus pupilas y ella mordió su labio inferior para no llorar._

 _Dolía. La forma en que Lord Voldemort la amaba dolía. Una adolescente de 16 años no podía comprender porqué le habia tocado enfrentar eso. No había a quien contarle. No habia a quien pedirle ayuda. Escuchó el siseo de Nagini alejarse hacia la puerta antes de enfocarse en la lluvia. Pero las manos de Voldemort en su zona más íntima sacó un grito desgarrado de su garganta, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas._

 _-No cierres los ojos.- le advirtió Riddle, ella los abrió sin atreverse a llevar la contraria. Miró los ojos rojos completamente paralizada, fue la primera vez que entró en trance. Dejó de percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, bloqueó el dolor, bloqueó el asco. Por primera vez ella era simplemente un cuerpo vacío._

2005

Pansy despertó completamente sudada en su cama. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sentía que se ahogaba. Empujó la sábana y llevó sus manos a sus rodillas abrazando estas cerca de su pecho mientras se repetía mentalmente que todo estaba bien. Se recordaba a si misma que ya no era una niña, que ya nadie podía lastimarle. Ella era una excelente bruja, había estudiado con esmero para ser una excelente duelista. Lord Voldemort incluso había dejado de tocarle hace tres años, porque el mago sabía que ella ya no estaba completamente indefensa.

Lágrimas bañaban las pálidas mejillas de la morena, inmediatamente se percató de que estaba gimoteando como si fuese una cría. Pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta inconscientemente, como si hubiese estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. Tardó varios minutos en relajarse, agradeció el hechizo insonoro que Granger le permitió colocar, porque podía asegurar que sus gimoteos se hubiesen escuchado hasta la habitación de la castaña y de Malfoy.

Mas tranquila, Párkinson se puso en pie y se acercó al gavetero con espejo. Se detuvo delante del mismo y apoyó sus manos de la superficie de madera evaluando su rostro en el reflejo. Su cabello caía desorganizado, lo mas desorganizado que podría estar dada su naturaleza. La pelinegra movió el cabello negro que ya habia crecido un poco por debajo de sus hombros; cuando tuviese oportunidad lo volvería a cortar. Los dedos delgados trazaron la cicatriz en su cuello, la misma que se esforzaba por ocultar desde que era muy pequeña.

La casa de Granger tenía luz electrica, pero Pansy se reusaba a utilizarla porque le parecía extraña y peligrosa. Por eso la misma estaba apagada y en su lugar Párkinson habia transformado un almanaque que estaba junto a la puerta en un candelabro. Bajo la luz del mismo la morena vio el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana, Granger debía estar terminando de vestirse para salir a trabajar. La pelinegra se sentó en su cama, no estaba segura de poder hablar con la castaña luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pansy se sentía frustrada y enojada consigo misma. A ella le gustaba Hermione, la había besado porque llevaba días deseándolo. Pero aun cuando le gustaba, no soportaba que tocase ciertas partes de su anatomía. Algo se activaba en su cabeza y le gritaba que le harían daño. Que dolería. Y aunque no dolía el contacto de la leona, Pansy podía imaginar el dolor que se produciría más adelante. Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba no poder acercarse a nadie. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos. Nadie le había besado como Granger antes, ni mucho menos había besado su cuello, porque Pansy normalmente salía huyendo antes.

Pasado un rato, Párkinson volvió a la cama y se recostó allí esperando que llegaran las 8. Hermione se iría a las 7:45 a trabajar, pero la morena prefería esperar quince minutos más para asegurarse de que no se la encontraría. Granger era una persona curiosa, Pansy sabía que le haría preguntas y ella no estaba lista para decirle de lo ocurrido con Lord. No, ella no podía decirle, no confiaba lo suficiente en ella. Un ruido en la puerta le sorprendió, automáticamente fingió estar dormida, escuchó pasos y se tensó, pero se recordó que nadie que estuviese en la casa le haría daño.

\- No debería haber entrado, por las barbas de Merlín...sé que no debería estar mirándole mientras duerme.- murmuró Granger, su voz parecía cargar una dosis de reproveche hacia ella misma.

-Me hubiese gustado seguir hablando contigo anoche. Mierda...no sé que estoy haciendo.- comentó Hermione, la pelinegra podía escuchar su voz aun cuando la castaña hablaba en susurros. Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla antes de escuchar los pasos alejándose.

Solo hasta que la puerta se cerró la morena abrió sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía decirse que también Hermione comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y eso llenaba de felicidad a la pelinegra. Le gustaba esa forma de ser de Granger, tímida, pero atrevida y pasional a la vez. No habia una única manera de definir a la antigua Gryffindor. Podia ser una sabelotodo. Podía ser una valiente duelista y a la vez una excelente amiga. Pansy no tenia que conocerla por mas tiempo para saberlo, estaba retratado incluso en la historia.

Hermione llegó temprano al trabajo. Uno de sus compañeros de turno le saludó y ella respondió con una sonrisa. La antigua leona, aunque estaba completamente ausente, porque estaba pensando en otros asuntos, realizó sus deberes de manera rápida y eficiente. Actuaba con familiaridad, como quien lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en el mismo lugar, pero su mente estaba en su casa. Recordó el rostro de Pansy aquella mañana, se veía aun más frágil bajo las enormes sábanas. Granger sonrió, ella era un poco más baja que la pelinegra, pero definitivamente la morena era un poco más delgada.

-¿En qué piensas, Hermi?- le preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños mientras se detenía junto a ella. Solo hasta ese momento la chica fue conscientede que estaba sonriendo sin motivo.

-En nada.- mintió rápidamente.

-Tienes un novio por ahí, no lo niegues.- se burló él dándole un golpe amistoso con la cadera y logrando sonrojar a la antigua leona.

-No es nada de eso.- declaró Granger y el chico decidió dejarla ya que la castaña parecía no estar cómoda hablando del tema.

A las tres de la tarde Hermione volvió a aparecer en su casa con Minerva Mcgonagall, Remus y Ronald a su lado. El último simplemente quería advertirle a Draco Malfoy que si se atrevía a hacer algo en contra de Hermione le asesinaría. Los recién llegados estabas a la defensiva, todos excepto Granger, quien simplemente acarició a Croonkshank cuando este se paseó por sus piernas. Todos estaban por sentarse cuando se escuchó una pequeña explosión seguida de un par de carcajadas.

Espantada, Granger salió corriendo hacia la cocina seguida de los otros tres. Al empujar la puerta, la castaña quedó inmóvil ante la imagen que observaba. Pansy estaba todavía en su pijama de seda negra, tenía el goro rojo de cocinar que Hermione solía usar y su mantel blanco. La pelinegra estaba frente a la estufa moviendo algo que se hallaba dentro de una cacerola negra. Era una de las cacerolas que Hermione aún no había utilizado porque se suponía la usaría en una ocasión especial.

A una distancia estaba Draco vistiendo solo un pantalón negro y con algo de polvo en el pecho desnudo. La explosión seguramente la había causado el rubio ya que tenia su varita en mano y en la mesa habia mucha harina y restos de lo que debía ser purée de papa pero tenía consistencia de piedra luego de la explosión. Los ojos de Hermione estaban casi fuera de sus órbitas. Llevó su mirada del rubio a la morena varias veces hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

-Fue su idea.- habló Pansy señalando con el cucharón lleno de salsa hacia el rubio. Draco le miró de manera asesina mientras intentaba sacudirse el polvo blanco de encima de su pecho. La salsa en el cucharón que la pelinegra sostenía cayó sobre el suelo antes de que esta volviese a llevarla dentro de la cacerola repleta de espaguetis.

-Quiero mi cocina limpia para cuando vuelva a entrar e este lugar.- les advirtió Hermione inhalando con calma para no gritarle a sus queridos huéspedes. La cara de inocencia de la morena casi había conseguido disipar el coraje de Granger, pero volvió a mirar el desastre en el lugar y decidió que definitivamente tenía que estar enojada.

-Pansy limpiará.- habló Malfoy moviendo su varita y limpiándose a si mismo con premura. El rubio habia reparado en los demás que habían llegado y conjuró un accio camisa para vestirse rápidamente.

-Pansy no es tu elfo, Malfoy.- le recordó Hermione sin darle oportunidad a la pelinegra para defenderse; Parkinson no tenía pensado limpiar.

-Tranquila, Granger.- se apresuró a decir el rubio levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-Más te vale que limpies rápido, hurón.- habló Ronald junto a Granger. Párkinson, quien no había prestado atención a nadie además de Granger, clavó sus ojos en el hombre pelirrojo.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así, Weasel.- le advirtió Draco mirándolo con su típica mueca Malfoy. Hermione supo que ellos jamás se llevarían bien. Si mucho, podrían llegar a convivir en paz; eso hacían el rubio y ella.

-No estamos aquí para que discutan.- le advirtió Hermione a ambos chicos. Draco siguió con su rostro de pocos amigos y Ron murmuró algo entre dientes.

-Pansy. ¿Puedes venir? Ron ayudará a Malfoy a limpiar, por favor.- anunció Granger. La pelinegra asintió apagando rápidamente la estufa.

-¿Limpiar? Yo no ensucié, Mione.- comenzó a quejarse Ronald, la castaña le miró y rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, usa algunos hechizos y listo. Luego vienes a la sala con nosotros.- le pidió Hermione antes de salir siguiendo a Mcgonagall y Remus. Pansy salió tras ella, pero a medio camino su mirada esmeralda se encontró con los ojos azules de Weasley.

-Wow, tus ojos son idénticos a los de Harry.- habló Ronald sin pensarlo. La pelinegra no habló, y el pelirrojo supo que ella no le respondería palabra. Se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos y luego ella pasó junto a él.

-¿Todavía haces lo que diga la sabelotodo?- interrogó Draco con una sonrisa burlona. Ronald salió de sus pensamientos y supo que si no quería asesinar a Malfoy debía limpiar todo lo más rápido posible.

Párkinson alcanzó a los otros tres con rapidez. Hermione le pidió que se sentase a su lado mientras los otros dos se sentaron en el sillón a la derecha. Para cualquier otro, la actitud de la castaña hubiese pasado desapercibida, pero Mcgonagall se percató del brillo en los ojos color caramelo cuando invitó a la pelinegra a sentarse junto a ella.

-Señorita Parkinson. Soy la señora Minerva Mcgonagall antigua profesora de Hogwarts y leal amiga del difundo Albus Dumbledore, antiguo líder de la orden de fénix. Él es el Remus Lupin, fue un miembro muy importante de la Orden también. - les presentó Minerva con su habitual gesto serio.

-Es un gusto, soy Pansy Parkinson; aunque seguro ya lo saben.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Mione nos habló de tu deseo de acabar con ya sabes quien. Nosotros queremos lo mismo, pero dado que eres una mortífaga entenderás que es complicado confiar en ti.- habló Remus inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

-Tengo motivos personales.- explicó Pansy, eran motivos que no pensaba explicarles, porque los recuerdos eran suficiente. No quería sentir miradas cargadas de lástima sobre ella.

-Entenderás que esa respuesta no es suficiente. Si no te importa, desearíamos preguntarte sobre tu plan bajo los efectos de la poción Veritaserum...- habló Mcgonagall entrelazando sus manos sobre su falda.

-Eso no es necesario.- saltó rápidamente Hermione, no quería que le hicieran alguna pregunta fuera de lugar a la pelinegra y que esta se viese obligada por la pócima a responder.

-Sí es necesario, Mione. No podemos simplemente confiar en alguien por su palabra.- le recordó Remus, mucha gente era demasiado buena diciendo mentiras.

-En Pansy sí, ella dice la verdad. Solo quiere acabar con ya saben quien. - insistió la castaña, había traído a los profesores a hablar no a proponer tonterías.

-Estoy de acuerdo, si eso les hará confiar en mi.- interrumpió Párkinson antes de que Mcgonagall pudiese volver a hablar. La antigua profesora sonrió al ver la serenidad y la tranquilidad en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Gracias por aceptar.- habló Remus.

-De otra forma jamás ganaría la confianza de ustedes.- Habló la morena sabiendo que Hermione estaba por comentar algo al respecto. Seguramente diría algo como _La estáis obligando y blah blah,_ la pelinegra prefería ahorrarse los discursos.

-Hubiese sido una excelente Slytherin. Tienes el porte de una.- comentó Minerva.

-Creo que me inclino también hacia una Ravenclaw, pero Slytherin probablemente hubiese sido mi casa.- admitió Párkinson. Hermione se imaginó a la otra vistiendo las túnicas de Ravenclaw y luego las de Slytherin. El verde definitivamente era su color, se podía imaginar a la pelinegra con la túnica de la casa de las serpientes.

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo, conseguiré una porción de la pocima para usted y otra para el joven Malfoy. Cuando las tengamos regresaremos y hablaremos abiertamente sobre que podemos hacer con respecto a Ya saben quien.- anunció Remus poniéndose de pie.

Justo en ese momento Ronald había llegado a la sala seguido de Malfoy. El rubio de ojos grises, al escuchar las palabras de Lupin habia fruncido el ceño. Pansy le observó desde su posición, intercambiaron miradas y Hermione se percató de inmediato. Había una complicidad entre Párkinson y Draco que la antigua leona no comprendía, pero envidiaba de cierta manera.

-¿Poción de qué? No recuerdo haber accedido a nada.- habló Malfoy con el tono serio y el ceño fruncido mientras Ron se ubicaba al otro lado de Hermione en el sillón.

-Veritaserum. Necesitamos que nos digan su plan con respecto a esta unión bajo la pócima. Solo para estar seguros de cuan confiables son sus palabras.- habló Lupin ante la fría y penetrante mirada del rubio.

-No hemos intentado nada contra Granger. ¿No vale suficiente su palabra?- cuestionó Draco, Hermione no se sorprendió de que el rubio le usase como cebo para escaparse de beber la pocima de la verdad.

-La palabra de Hermione vale mucho. Es por ella que estamos aquí hablando con ustedes.- notificó Mcgonagall enfocando sus ojos en Malfoy. El rubio le miró y segundos luego miró a Pansy. Minerva siguió la mirada del rubio, percatándose de inmediato de que la morena yél se estaban observando mutuamente.

 _¿Crees que debamos hacer esto?_ Escuchó Pansy en su cabeza, era el rubio, ella distinguía sus pensamientos con facilidad.

 _No tenemos nada que esconder..._ respondió la pelinegra antes de dejar de mirar los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-Se acabaron las conversaciones en secreto.- advirtió Remus percatándose velozmente de lo que ocurría. Ron frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido y Hermione lo entendió pocos segundos luego de que las palabras escapasen de los labios del antiguo profesor.

En el silencio de la sala fácilmente se podían escuchar las respiraciones de todos. El nerviosismo se instaló en el pecho de Hermione, los mortifagos podían estar reconsiderando el trato que habían hecho. ¿Se irían? ¿Decidirían no ayudar? Por algún motivo, que aun se negaba a aceptar del todo, su corazón se sentía apretado y triste al pensar que podría dejar de ver a Pansy para siempre.

-Tomaremos la pócima. Pero no vuelva a hablarnos así.- murmuró Draco, su voz era amenazante y su posición de brazos cruzados combinada con su expresión no eran para nada amistosas.

-No me gusta percibir que hablan a nuestras espaldas, eso es todo. - respondió Lupin, aunque su tono era serio no era igual de agresivo que hace un minuto atrás.

-Debemos irnos. Tendrán noticias de nosotros pronto.- anunció Minerva poniéndose en pie y terminando de disipar por completo el ambiente tenso que se habia formado.

-Entonces no duden en venir cuando tengan la pócima.- habló Granger levantándose. Remus y Mcgonagall edtaban uno junto al otro observando a Ronald, quien se levantó de inmediato, pero no se movió hacia la chimena como si hicieron los otros dos.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato, Mione?- preguntó Ronald en un susurro, la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa y negó rapidamente sacando una sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Me quedo con Mione. Luego iré a casa.- anunció Ronald, los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno.. ¿comemos algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo de pie junto a la castaña. Hermione le miró y luego giró el rostro hacia el otro lado buscando a la pelinegra que debía seguir sentada en el sillón. Pero el lugar de Pansy estaba vacío...Malfoy también había desaparecido.

-Sí...comamos algo...- murmuró Hermione señalándole la cocina.

Al final, luego de dar vueltas en la cocina mientras Ronald se sentaba en la mesa comentándole sobre una noticia que habia salido en el profeta, Granger terminó destapando los espaguetis de Párkinson. Parecían ser comestibles y tenían buen olor. Hermione no sabía si estaba bien comerlos sin autorización, pero al final había sido preparado con sus ingredientes y ella no tenía deseos de cocinar nada. Sirvió rápidamente en dos platos, y le pasó uno a Ron antes de sentarse con el suyo.

-Esto lo preparó la tal Parkinson. ¿Es seguro comerlo?- interrogó el chico, su rostro mostraba desconfianza. La castaña intentó encontrar en su rostro al viejo joven pelirrojo del cual se habia enamorado, pero ya no estaba. Y los sentimientos que ella había experimentado tan poco.

-Luce comestible, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que sepa horrible. Puedes estar tranquilo si tu preocupación es que tenga veneno o algo por el estilo. Confío en Pansy.- habló la castaña y comí muestra de ello llevó un bocado de pasta a su boca. Para su sorpresa, Párkinson era capaz de cocinar unos espaguetis decentes, definitivamente no solo tenían buena pinta, sino que tenían buen sabor.

-Oye...esto...no está nada mal.- murmuró el pelirrojo y pronto estaba sumergido en la comida. Granger lo observaba entre bocados, percatándose de que habían costumbres que no cambiarían. Aunque pasarán diez años mas, Ron seguiría siendo el mismo chica amante de la comida.

-¿Cómo escapaste?- cuestionó la antigua leona dando un sorbo a su zumo de frutas.

-A media noche en un cambio de turno. Normalmente nos custodian dementores, pero por algún motivo que desconozco, esa noche dejaron encargado de mi celda a un mago. Se quedó dormido a media noche, yo llevaba mucho tiempo practicando mi magia sin varita y aunque me costó pude hacer un Alohomora lo logré. Le robé su varita al mago y para cuando me percaté habia conseguido escapar.- explicó Ron dejando de observar la pasta y fijándose en la castaña.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estemos aquí hablando.- admitió la antigua Gryffindor.

Ronald estiró su mano derecha y apretó la mano de la chica que se encontraba frente a él. La mano del pelirrojo era mucho más grande que la de Granger, la cubría por completo. A pesar de la calidez del contacto, no provocaba lo de antes y Hermione empezaba a aceptar cual era el posible motivo de ese cambio. No era solo el tiempo, aunque este probablemente habia contribuido mucho a los cambios en su interior.

-Quizas no deberíamos hablar.- susurró Weasely acariciando con su pulgar la mano de la castaña y parte de su antebrazo.

-Ron...- comenzó a decir Granger.

-¿No quieres acaso repetir lo que ocurrió en la cámara de los secretos? Sé que fue tan especial para ti como lo fue para mi.- habló el pelirrojo, Hermione no podía negar aquella declaración porque si habia sido algo especial después de todo.

-Si fue especial Ron, pero ahora mismo...- comenzó a murmurar ella, la inseguridad plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Hay alguien más?- inquirió Weasley clavando en ella su mirada antes de ponerse de pie y dar la vuelta a la mesa para arrodillarse delante de la castaña.

-No es por eso que te rechazo, Ron. Es solo que...- volvió a intentar la antigua leona. No sabía como decirlo sin lastimarle.

-Eres tan hermosa.- susurró Ronald llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la leona sin dejar de estar acuclillado delante de ella.

-No, Ron, escúchame.- pidió la antigua Gryffindor y su tono seguro consiguió inmediatamente inmovilizar al pelirrojo.

-¿Hay alguien más?- insistió él de nuevo, ella simplemente volvió a ignorar la pregunta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que ocurrió en la cámara Ron, estabamos estresados, nerviosos, confundidos...- comenzó a enumerar la castaña buscando hallar una manera de explicar su rechazo sin tener que acudir a explicar que ya no sentía lo que había sentido en el pasado.

Sorpresivamente, el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia adelante y chocó sus labios contra los de la castaña logrando tomarla por sorpresa. La parálisis le duró algunos segundos, el pelirrojo estaba por mover sus labios sobre los de ella cuando las manos de Granger le empujaron desde el pecho. Miel y azul se encontraron; lo que Ronald leyó en los ojos de ella no fue agradable. Sabía que había alguien, podía leerlo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- le pidió la antigua leona.

-Lo siento, no se repetirá.- le afirmó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

-No tienes que irte...- murmuró ella sintiéndose culpable. Él se percató de inmediato e intentó dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Bill así que me vendrá bien llegar antes a casa.- Comentó el pelirrojo intentando lucir lo menos nervioso posible.

-¿Estamos bien, cierto?- cuestionó Hermione poniéndose de pie, Weasley asintió antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Estamos perfectamente.- le aseguró Ronald antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la chimenea donde desapareció luego de despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

Extenuada por lo largo y cansino del día, la castaña se dejó caer en el sillón. Subió los pies luego de acomodarse y apenas algunos minutos luego sintió a Croonkshank subir sobre su estómago. Acarició a su gato con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en los mortífagos que estaban en la casa. Párkinson no salía de su cabeza por más que intentaba no pensar en ella; deseaba preguntarle por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero a la vez deseaba simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Es complicado...- pensó mientras caía poco a poco dormida.

En la habitación de arriba, Draco y Pansy se encontraban recostados en la habitación del rubio. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. La morena, reclinada sobre su pecho observaba la puerta con aquella mirada perdida que no parecía abandonarle. El rubio le acarició el cabello, ella levantó un poco el rostro para mirarle, pero vió que seguía con los ojos cerrados y la expresion de molestia.

-Estás enojado- murmuró la pelinegra.

-Sí. Toda mi vida me la pasé acechando y maltratando a esta gente y ahora estoy aquí esperando que me acepten como parte de un grupo en el cual sincerramente no creo.- explicó él, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Si no crees en el grupo ¿Por qué estás aquí?- cuestionó Párkinson.

-Porque prefiero a estos idiotas antes que a Lord. Aun así, creo que moriremos antes de poder acabar con él.- explicó Malfoy.

-¿Crees que sea verdad? ¿Crees que no hay forma de acabar con Voldemort?- preguntó Pansy levantándose, el rubio abrió los ojos.

-Harry Potter no lo logró y es el niño que vivió...- respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero un segundo intento...- empezó a decir la morena.

-¿Qué nos asegura que realmente lo logrará? Potter perdió la primera vez. No está a a altura del señor tenebroso.- sentenció Draco, había pasado las últimas horas pensando en el asunto. Sentía que lo que estaban haciendo era una perdida de tiempo y que deberían regresar a pedir perdón o esconderse para siempre.

-Moriré intentándolo entonces.- declaró Pansy con los ojos fijos en Malfoy. El rubio la entendía, después de todo, la morena había pasado toda su vida bajo el yugo opresivo del mago oscuro. Podía ver en los ojos verdes el odio y el coraje.

-Estaré ahí contigo, por lo menos moriremos juntos.- comentó Draco luego de unos segundos en silencio y sorpresivamente la pelinegra le dedicó una pequela sonrisa, volviendo a recostarse de su pecho.

-Gracias, Malfoy. Aunque si en algún momento te arrepientes puedes irte...no te sientas obligado.- habló la morena.

A eso de las diez y trece minutos Pansy escuchó ruidos en las escaleras. Se levantó de sobre el rubio, quien dormía tranquilamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Todavía vestía la ropa de aquella tarde, su bata de seda negra. La pelinegra abrió la puerta, asomándose al pasillo oscuro. No pasó ni un minuto cuando Hermione asomó al pasillo en dirección a ella.

-Hola...- le saludó la castaña, estaba vestida con una bata azul y unas pantuflas blancas. Párkinson solo pudo pensar que se veía adorable y tentadora en cantidades iguales.

-Hola...- respondió la morena cerrando la puerta de Draco y apoyándose de ella mientras Hermione se detenía justo frente a ella. Rápidamente Párkinson se percató de que el cabello de la chica estaba húmedo: se había estado bañando.

-En realidad no tenía idea de que ellos los obligarían a beber Veritaserum.- habló Granger.

-Yo ya lo había pensado.- murmuró Pansy, su voz era apenas un susurro audible.

-Lo considero innecesario, pero espero que luego de eso todos se tranquilicen.- comentó la castaña y Pansy asintió.

-Lamento lo de la cocina.- habló la morena inmediatamente, no deseaba dejar de hablar con Granger asi que cualquier tema era bienvenido.

-Ustedes necesitan comer, no tienes que disculparte. Solo no rieguen tanto.- susurró Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, internamente debía admitir que la idea de tener a Pansy en su casa cocinando no le desagradaba. No le molestaba que usase su mantel o su gorro, es más, le compraría uno que fuese verde como sus ojos.

-¿Probaste la comida?- preguntó la pelinegra cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Mala idea. Los ojos de Hermione desendieron momentáneamente a sus pechos, aun en la semi oscuridad del pasillo la leona podía verlos debido a la bata negra que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

-Estaba delicioso. Debo admitir que quedé sorprendida, a Ron también le gustó.- habló Granger, se lamentó de su ultima oración, pero decidió que ya lo había dicho. El rostro de Pansy no había cambiado, seguía con su cara de poker.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Weasley?- preguntó la morena y Hermione no estaba preparada para la pregunta. ¿Cómo la pelinegra sabia? _¡Claro! ¡Malfoy!_

-Ron fue mi primer amor...- comenzó a explicar la castaña. La pelinegra se había movido con rapidez y la aprisionó contra la pared de la cual se había recostado para conversar. De repente el aire del pasillo parecía ser insuficiente.

-No fue esa mi pregunta. Conociéndote vas a comenzar a divagar y me quedaré sin respuesta.- habló la morena con las manos a ambos lados del rostro de la castaña. Sus rostro estaban muy cerca, y pronto Hermione sintió una mano de Pansy jugando con su cabello húmedo.

-No lo sé...no lo creo.- murmuró Granger perdida en los ojos verdes que ahora le miraban fijamente.

-Así está mejor. - murmuró Pansy, había diversión en sus ojos.

Hermione se percató de que la intención de la pelinegra era volver a alejarse, pero se lo impidió colocando sus manos en su cintura. La morena bajó la mirada hasta las manos que ahora le sujetaban con firmeza y luego volvió a los ojos color caramelo, en sus ojos se leía ahora la confusión. Por una milésima de segundo, a Hermione le pareció que ella se había tensado ante su toque, pero no habría motivos. La misma pelinegra se había acercado.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?- preguntó Granger, la pelinegra se obligó a no sonreír ante la valentía de la chica delante de ella. Era directa y segura.

-Eso puedo preguntar yo. Me besaste.- la acusó la morena y aunque intentó no sonreír, una sonrisa burlona se habia reflejado tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios. Hermione observó su boca por unos segundos, siendo consciente de la tensión entre ambas.

-Tu respondiste. Y luego...

-¿Quieres sexo conmigo, Granger? Porque déjame avisarte que las cosas no son así de sencillas.- le interrumpió Pansy, y aunque la castaña se podría haber sentido completamente avergonzada por las palabras de la chica no de sentía así. Quizás se debía al tono divertido de la mujer, o a esa sonrisa que persistía en sus labios.

-Yo nunca dije eso.- intentó arreglar las cosas la castaña.

-Tu boca no, pero anoche me tenías arrinconada y parecías muy dispuesta a cogerme allí en tu encimera.- se burló Pansy, el hecho de que la mujer delante de ella estuviese sonrojada le brindaba seguridad. No se sentía asustada al hablar del tema, ni nerviosa, cosa que le sorprendía.

-No hables así.- le pidió Granger tragando con dificultad cuando la otra mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué? Fue solo mi percepción o esa era tu intención, chica heterosexual.- se burló Pansy; recordaba a Draco diciéndole que era improbable que la perfecta Hermione se fijase en ella.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? Jamás he dicho ser heterosexual. Aunque antes de ese día yo jamás habia deseado...- comenzó a argumentar la castaña ligeramente enojada, se detuvo al percatarse de que iba a admitir lo que la pelingra quería escuchar.

-¿Deseado que? ¿Cogerte a una mujer? - interrogó divertida Pansy. Granger decidió que quería borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de inmediato. Aunque le gustaba que no estuviesen intentado negar lo ocurrido o diciendo que lo mejor era olvidarlo.

-No era de esto de lo que quería hablar. Sino de porqué saliste corriendo.- cambió el tema la antigua leona.

-No puedo responder eso.- habló la pelinegra y Hermione percibió su cambio de actitud. Toda la diversión y la burla había desaparecido y en su lugar había una sombra de quizás miedo o enojo.

-¿Fue por qué...- comenzó preguntar la castaña y la otra volvió a interrumpir.

-No fue tu culpa.- le advirtió Pansy, no quería hacer sentir mal a la castaña por algo que no tenia nada que ver con ella. Era algo en su interior, era ella que estaba podrida luego de cargar tanta basura por tanto tiempo.

-¿Entonces? Si no fue algo que hice. ¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionó Granger confundida.

-Estaba cansada, eso es todo.- se salió por la tangente decidiendo que la otra seguiría preguntando.

-Ya...claro...- susurró Hermione, aunque claramente no había creído las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Aclarado el incidente de ayer. Creo que me iré a dormir...- anunció la pelinegra, pero la castaña le sujetó del brazo cuando comenzó a alejarse.

-Yo...¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, parecía confundida y se veía adorable.

-¿Yo te gusto a ti?- devolvió la pregunta la morena levantando una ceja. El agarre de la castaña era tan flojo que no sería difícil soltarse.

-Eso creo.- susurró Hermione bajando la mirada, se veía tan confundida y tan nerviosa que el corazón de Pansy dio un salto. La morena no pudo evitar volverse totalmente hacia ella y acabar con la distancia que les separaba.

Granger se sorprendió cuando sus labios se encontraron a la vez que una de sus manos se colocaba detrás de su nuca para mantenerle cerca. La pelinegra había atrapado su labio inferior con delicadeza y lentitud a la vez que las manos de Granger volvían a sus caderas. Pansy ladeó el rostro y siguió con el beso lo mas lento que pudo, disfrutando el sabor de la antigua leona y acariciando su cabello húmedo.

-También me gustas...- susurró la morena separándose algunos centímetros de la castaña, quien sonrió. La pelinegra le dió un pico en los labios y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

La castaña le seguía con la mirada desde su posición. Pansy se giró a medio camino, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Granger. Ambas sonrieron. La morena entró a su habitación y segundos luego Hermione entró a la suya sin poder dejar de sonreir.

Continuará...

 **Ekael** : Jajaja si ha salido bastante largo el capítulo (y este también xD) jaja creo que la mayoría de las personas no se esperarían esa reacción. El personaje de Pansy en esta historia está lleno de sorpresa xD jajaja yeah fue inesperada la interacción entre ellas xD pero me gusta sorprender de vez en cuando XD Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos!

 **Roxanne Marquez** : jajaja cierto! La interacción entre ellas fue inesperada xD Hermione irá dándose cuenta y aceptándolo poco a poco. Jajaja lo de los padres se irá aclarando y más adelante se sabrá si son o no hermanos xD Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Tony** : Hey! Que bueno que te halla gustado el capítulo! ¿A qué si? No me imagino a Pansy reaccionando de otra manera. Gracias por comentar y besos!


	12. Medias Verdades

Hola a todos los lectores! Sé que hace un tiempito que no subo capítulo XD la universidad me tiene bastante liada y ahora estoy en finales así que seguro tardaré un poco en volver a subir, pero intentaré que no sea tanto. Gracias a los comentan ( sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo) Besos! Nos leemos!

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Medias verdades_

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Mcgonagall y Lupin fueron a la casa de Hermione. La castaña había estado ocupada en el trabajo y en ir a la madriguera por petición de los pelirrojos. Estaban descartando ideas con respecto a cómo encontrar a Harry y cómo formar el nuevo ejercito. Bill tenía una pista sobre Potter, había decidido ir con Fleur a corroborarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Al final, Granger estaba tan ocupada que apenas pasaba tiempo en su casa. Cuando regresaba de la madriguera la castaña se encontraba con un intenso silencio cubriendo la casa. Con Párkinson no había hablado en ningún momento, y la presencia de Draco a penas era palpable.

El sábado la castaña se levantó un poco más tarde. No trabajaba ese día y estaba algo agotada. Se desperezó como todas las mañanas y luego de cepillarse los dientes se encaminó a la habitación de Pansy. Todas las mañanas pasaba por su recámara, la encontraba dormida y luego de observarla durante algunos segundos seguía con sus cosas. Por algún motivo desconocido la leona se sentía mejor comprobando que la morena estaba allí descansando...segura.

A diferencia de las mañana anteriores, cuando Hermione entró a la habitación, la cama de la morena estaba vacía y desorganizada. La castaña frunció el ceño y regresó sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Al bajar escuchó música, se dirigió hacía el ruido y terminó apoyada en el marco de la puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Allí estaba la pelinegra. De alguna forma habia logrado encender el radio de Granger y en esos instantes se encontraba moviéndose sutilmente al ritmo de la música mientras giraba un panqueque.

La antigua leona mordió su labio inferior observando a la otra. Sus ojos color caramelo subieron desde las piernas de la chica hacía su trasero, sonrojada siguió su recorrido, percatándose de que el cabello de la morena había crecido y ya estaba por debajo de sus hombros. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Hermione al imaginarse pasando sus dedos por los suaves cabellos negros.

-¿Tienes hambre?- interrogó Pansy sobresaltando a Granger. La castaña se movió hacia la pelinegra mientras esta se medio giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Hermione simplemente sonrió de vuelta, aquella sonrisa de Párkinson le hacia temblar el mundo.

-Muero de hambre...- respondió Granger deteniéndose junto a la morena para observar lo que cocinaba. La pelinegra le miró de pies a cabeza, aquello no pasó desapercibido para la antigua Gryffindor.

-Yo también...- susurró Párkinson, pero su voz era ronca y sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de Hermione. La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Inmediatamente, Granger decidió sujetar la espatula que la pelinegra tenía en su mano izquierda y darle vuelta al panqueque.

-Se iba a quemar...- explicó Granger sin atreverse a levantar nuevamente la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Pansy.

-Gracias...- murmuró la pelinegra volviendo a ver el sartén antes de señalar hacia atrás. En la mesa había una pila de panqueques sobre un plato. Hermione sonrió percatándose de la cantidad de comida que había preparado la morena. Era normal que a alguien que no tenia mucha experiencia cocinando se le pasara la mano con las cantidades.

-¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?- cuestionó la castaña sacando dos platos de la encimera a pocos pies de Pansy. La morena seguía con la mirada fija en lo que cocinaba.

-Me desperté y no pude volverme a dormir.- contestó la pelinegra encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros aun cuando la otra no podía observar su gesto ya que colocaba los platos sobre la mesa y los cubiertos.

-Venga, vamos a comer. Deja la mezcla que queda en la nevera; estos son más que suficientes.- le alentó la antigua leona con una sonrisa.

-Draco bajará en un rato.- replicó la pelinegra, Hermione frunció el ceño, habia olvidado al rubio. Aun así, dando una mirada hacia todos los panqueques la castaña dedujo que seguían siendo suficientes.

-Se le van a enfriar, se los cocinaré yo cuando se despierte.- se ofreció Granger. Muy en el fondo la idea de cocinarle a Malfoy conseguía que sintiese una opresión en el estómago y un poco de indignación.

-Si lo pones de esa manera...- murmuró Pansy dejando el sartén de un lado y apagando las hornillas antes de acercarse a la mesa. Hermione sonrió cuando la pelinegra se sacó su delantal y lo colocó en el lugar donde ella solía colocarlo, justo a la derecha de la nevera.

-Por lo visto te gusta cocinar.- habló Hermione sirviéndose el desayuno y bañando los panqueques con el dulce sirope.

-Dejo de pensar cuando cocino. Solo tengo cabeza para lo que estoy haciendo.- explicó la pelinegra mientras se servía. Granger se percató de que, para su delgada figura, la morena se acababa de servir una porción bastante considerable.

-¿Los habías preparado antes?- interrogó la antigua leona mientras comía.

-Sí. En Rusia, me metí a la cocina con los elfos en una ocasión.- admitió la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Hermione podía imaginarla rompiendo las reglas.

-¿Eso no está prohibido?- preguntó Granger.

-Completamente. Pero los elfos se llevaban bien conmigo y los convencí. Tenia solo trece años así que ha llovido.- habló Pansy mientras tomaba del zumo de frutas que Hermione habia servido.

-¿Por qué Rusia? ¿Nunca quisiste estudiar en Hogwarts?- interrogó la castaña.

-Voldemort lo decidió por mi. No quería que fuese a Hogwarts.- explicó la morena clavando su mirada en la antigua Gryffindor. Nuevamente en los ojos verdes estaba presente esa tristeza que Hermione había observado la primera vez que se encontraron. Era tan palpable.

-Pensar que has pasado toda tu vida bajo es dominio de ese monstruo...- susurró Hermione extendiendo su mano para acariciar a mejilla de Pansy, pero la morena se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso que capté fue lastima?- interrogó Párkinson poniéndose de pie, el desayuno olvidado inmediatamente.

-No.- respondió Hemrione rápidamente, su mano derecha sobre la mesa y el desconcierto en sus ojos. ¿Qué de malo tenían sus palabras?

-No soy una obra de caridad, Granger. Espero que todo lo que haces por mi no sea porque sientes pena por la pobre niña que creció con Voldemort.- le advirtió Parkinson. Se había esforzado mucho por ser mas que eso. Si bien frente a Lord se volvía un paquete de nervios, delante de todos los demás se mostraba fuerte y decidida. Podría estar ligeramente enferma por dentro, enferma de odio y asco, pero no quería la lastima de nadie.

-¡Ni siquiera pienses algo asi! No te veo de esa manera.- habló Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pelinegra. Sus miradas conectaron y Pansy bajó momentáneamente la protección que había levantado de golpe.

-Lo siento...no debí reaccionar así. Estoy sensible esta mañana.- habló la morena retrocediendo un paso, estaba dispuesta a abandonar la cocina, pero Granger le habia agarrado del brazo derecho con firmeza. El escalofrío que recorrió a Pansy pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

-No te vas. No te cierres, habla conmigo, explícame que te perturba.- le pidió la antigua Gryffindor mirando a la otra con un brillo en los ojos que Pansy no reconoció.

-Mi pasado, Granger. Eso me perturba. No puedo ni quiero hablar del.- respondió la morena y dio un paso hacia atras, pero la castaña se había movido con ella.

-Por Merlin. ¿Qué te hicieron?- cuestionó Hermione, podía leer a la pelinegra como un libro abierto aun cuando esta no había insinuado nada. Pansy se tensó un poco, pero se relajó sabiendo que la otra simplemente estaba inventándose teorías.

-Abrázame. ¿Si?- preguntó Pansy en un susurro cuando entendió que la otra no tenía pensado soltarle del brazo. La chica no le estaba lastimando y parecía preocupada por ella.

Hermione vaciló en un incio, por unos segundos parecía haber olvidado como se daba correctamente un abrazo. Hasta que sus brazos rodearon a la pelinegra y esta escondio su rostro en el pecho de Granger respirando su aroma y sintiéndose relajada. La castaña llevó una mano al suave cabello negro y lo acarició. Ninguna pretendía decir nada más, Hermione sabía que la morena no estaba lista para contarle más de sus secretos. La antigua Gryffindor estaba convencida de que Párkinson ocultaba el principal motivo por el cual quería acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazadas hasta que Granger movió un poco el rostro. Al sentir el movimiento, la pelinegra levantó la mirada y lo primero que sintió fue el roce de los suaves labios de Hermione. Pansy simplemente se dejó hacer, sintió como la otra atrapaba suavemente su labio inferior antes de ladear el rostro buscando un mejor ángulo. No había prisa en el beso que compartían, por lo menos no los primeros segundos. Párkinson bajó sus manos hasta el final de la espalda de Granger y lentamente volvió a subir.

-Lo hubieras pedido...- susurró Pansy cuando la castaña se alejó unas pulgadas en busca de aire. La morena estaba esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que recibió fue un beso más apasionado que el anterior. La castaña había enredado una de sus manos en el cabello de Pansy mientras le hacía girar para apoyarla de la mesa: moviendo a un lado con una mano el plato de la pelinegra.

-Me siento como si volviese a tener diez y seis...- susurró Hermione entre besos haciendo reír a Pansy. La pelinegra se sentía cómoda con los besos de la otra. Granger habia mantenido sus manos en el cuello de la pelinegra mientras le apoyaba del borde de la mesa y la otra había dejado sus manos caer hasta sujetar el borde de la mesa.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué sientes?- interrogó la pelinegra escapando de la boca demandante de Granger para que esta le mirase a los ojos. Aquello era peor aún, la mirada de la morena conseguía que Hermione simplemente se sintiese débil y ansiosa.

-Mierda no sé. Corrección: creo que ni siquiera cuando tenía diez y seis me sentía tan ansiosa; no tenía tiempo.- habló Hermione ligeramente sonrojada, los ojos color caramelo fijos en los labios de Párkinson.

-¿Quieres cogerme aquí mismo, cierto?- cuestionó Pansy intentando ignorar el temblor de sus piernas. Granger estaba muy cerca y sus manos ahora subían y bajaban por los brazos de Párkinson logrando que instintivamente su cuerpo se sintiese amenazado. Voldemort solía hacer ese moviendo sobre sus brazos.

-Tengo las hormonas revueltas. Yo no soy así.- habló Hermione avergonzada. Ella jamás en su vida hubiese pillado a alguien contra una mesa.

-Quizás si eres así, Granger. Solo que hasta ahora no habías deseado realmente a otra persona.- comentó Pansy. La castaña la miró fijamente a los ojos y todos los temores que accediaban los pensamientos de la morena desaparecieron. Deseó corresponder a la antigua leona y mostrarle que ese sentimiento que sentía también lo estaba experimentando ella.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Pansy movió su mano derecha al cuello de la castaña y la acercó. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, solo que esta vez la morena entre abrió su boca y rozó con su lengua los labios de Granger. La castaña inmediatamente dió permiso a la lengua de Párkinson, siguiéndole el juego y bajando sus manos hasta los costados de la pelinegra. Pronto las piernas de Pansy rodearon la cintura de la castaña y Hermione aferró sus manos al borde de la mesa mientras la pelinegra rodeaba con sus manos su cuello.

Las manos tembloroas de Pansy pronto se dejaron caer hasta el borde de la mesa, siendo seguidas por las de Hermione. La castaña envolvió las manos de la morena mientras ladeaba el rostro y atrapaba juguetonamente el labio inferior de Párkinson. La morena sonrió y movió sus manos para entreñazarlas con las de Granger. Aquel beso no tardó en tornarse lento y sutil. No había una que dominase sobre la otra: aquello derritió un poco la coraza de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Estás temblando...- susurró Hermione. Pansy, quien no se habia percatado, decidió que podía ignorar aquella reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo. No había motivo para tener miedo de la castaña, pero en los rincones de su cabeza estaban grabadas las imágenes de los abusos de Tom Riddle y tan pronto entraba en contacto con otro cuerpo los recreaba.

-Solo bésame...- susurró Pansy apretando las manos de la castaña. Hermione asintió en medio del beso. Granger obedeció sin rechistar, un beso aún más pausado que el anterior. Sus lenguas jugando a encontrarse y a descubrir el sabor de la otra.

Pronto los labios de la castaña bajaron al cuello de la ojiverde y succionó suavemente sobre su pulso. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, pero Hermione las había levantado un poco y ya no descansaban sobre el borde de la mesa. Sus dedos juguetonamente se enredaban entre ellos. Pansy sonrió al percibir como la antigua leona parecia distraída siguiéndole el juego con sus manos.

-Linda...- susurró la castaña cuando se separaron por unos segundos y seguido soltó las mano de la otra y la volvió a besar. Párkinson sonrió y sujetó los costados de la camisa de la leona mientras esta le acariciaba las mejillas con sus pulgares.

El toque de la castaña era suave. Como si quisera proteger a la chica delante de ella. Como quien toca una flor y conoce lo delicado que son sus petalos y el dolor que produciría perderlos. Perdida en la suavidad de aquel beso las manos de Pansy se colaron bajo la camisa de Granger y le acarició lentamente la espalda. La piel se ponía de gallina a medida que sus dedos recorrían aquella piel suave.

-Me gustas...- susurró la castaña separándose de los labios de Pansy, una línea húmeda les conectó por algunos segundos. La morena tenía los labios entre abiertos y respiraba pesadamente. Granger le acarició con el pulgar los labios: los ojos color caramelo fijos en los verdes que le devolvían la mirada cargada de sorpresa, pero a la vez de anhelo.

-Tu también me gustas...- susurró Pansy.

Hermione sonrió ante la declaración y se inclinó unos centímetros hacia la morena. Párkinson se percató del debate de la antigua leona y fue al encuentro de sus labios. El beso volvió hacer lento, con la diferencia que fue la castaña la que aventuró su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra.

Entre pequeños besos sonrieron. Hermione pronto se encontro repartiendo besos por la mandíbula de Pansy. La morena reía y le devolvía los besos en las mejillas o en el cuello. Pasados algunos segundos volvieron a fundirse en un beso; esta vez mas pasional y agresivo que los anteriores. Sus lenguas batallando por dominar mientras Granger sujetaba a la morena de la cintura y la pelinegra envolvía sus manos alrededor del cuello de la antigua Gryffindor.

Justo así las encontró Draco Malfoy cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina. Pegadas una a la otra compartiendo un intenso beso. El rubio se quedó paralizado los primeros segundos hasta que recordó que habia dejado a Mcgonagall y a Lupin en la sala. Draco los había visto llegar cuando bajaba de su habitación y se ofreció a buscar a Granger. El antiguo Slytherin seguía perplejo en su posición junto a la puerta cuando Pansy se separó momentáneamente de la boca de la castaña y abrió los ojos.

-Mierda, Draco.- habló la morena, Hermione al escuchar las palabras de Pansy rápidamente supo lo que ocurría así que no se atrevió a girarse.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ahí está Mcgonagall. Vienen por lo del Veritaserum.- habló el rubio, había tanta normalidad en su voz que Granger se cuestionó si estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse escenas parecidas.

-Vamos ahora, Malfoy.- avisó Hermione sonrojada, apoyando su rostro del hombro de la morena para no tener que mirar al rubio. Draco se dio la vuelta y estaba por salir cuando no pudo evitar hacer algunos comentario cargado con humor Slytherin.

-Joder, Granger, Weasel debe ser muy malo si te cambiaste de acera... - comentó el rubio con diversión.

-Largo, Draco.- le advirtió Pansy mientras Hermione acomodaba su cabello.

-En esa mesa comemos.- les recordó el rubio segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Mi jodida mesa.- murmuró entre dientes Hermione y la morena supo que si los profesores no estuviesen en la casa la antigua leona lo hubiese gritado.

Párkinson seguía sentada en la mesa, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en la comisura de sus labios. Hermione no le miraba y la pelinegra sabía que estaba avergonzada. Suspirando sonoramente, Pansy bajó de la mesa y sujetó a Granger del brazo. Los ojos color caramelo se encontraron con los verdes y el sonrojo en las mejillas de la antigua Gryffindor se hizo mas notorio.

-No vió nada, puedes relajarte.- intentó tranquilizarle la pelinegra, pero el sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte en las mejillas de la castaña, podía sentir sus orejas calientes.

-No me gusta que me vean en ese tipo de situaciones.- habló Hermione estirando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a Pansy.

-Podría habermos encontrado en una posición mas comprometedora- susurró la pelinegra sin desviar la mirada y Hermione sintió que le temblaban las piernas ante el comentario.

-Nos están esperando.- cambió el tema la castaña soltándose del agarre de la morena.

-Tu primero.- pidió Pansy señalando hacia la puerta.

Los dos profesores aseguraron que seria un interrogatorio corto y rapido. Querían interrogar a los mortifagos por separado y estos estuvieron de acuerdo. Decidieron hacer el interrogatorio en la habitación de Granger. Pansy seria la primera, Malfoy se negaba a ir antes y la morena terminó impacientándose. ¿Cuál era el problema de ser el primero?

-Tienes que decirme cómo conseguiste corromper a Granger. Siempre pensé que era una frigida.- susurró Draco mientras subían las escaleras detrás de la castaña y los dos profesores.

-No es el momento. Y no es una frigida.- murmuró la morena.

-Eso ya lo vi.- susurró Draco, la mirada seria de Pansy le advirtió que aquella conversación no iba por buen camino.

-Espere aquí, Malfoy.- habló Lupin.

Los otros cuatro entraron a la habitación de Hermione. Pansy se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras los dos profesores se colocaban delante de ella y la castaña algunos pasos atras. La poción tenía sabor dulce, pero un poco amargo luego que lo habías tragado. La sensación de saber que era incapaz de esconder sus secretos causó un escalofrio en la morena. Aun sin haber hablado se sentía expuesta.

-Nombre completo.- comenzó Minerva mirando a la morena por encima de sus gafas ovaladas.

-Pansy Adelaida Párkinson.- respondió la morena.

-¿Edad?

-25 años

-¿Voldemort te envió a infiltrarte?

-No.

-¿Cómo conociste a Hermione?

-En un callejón. La estaba atacando un mortífago; estaba herida.- habló la pelinegra.

Desde su posición cercana a la puerta Granger escuchaba las respuesta de Párkinson e intentaba entender porqué estaba tan tensa y con los puños apretados a sus costados. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Qué era eso que escondía que parecía hacerle daño? Los ojos color caramelo se encontraron con los verdes y Granger confirmó que le gustaba la morena. No estaba enamorada, había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se conocían, pero sentía cariño hacia ella y era muy probable que pudiese enamorarse.

-¿Estuviste en la guerra?- interrogó Lupin.

-No, estaba en Rusia...estudiando.- habló la morena.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes la marca tenebrosa?- cuestionó Minerva

-Algunos años.- respondióña morena.

-¿Decisión propia?- preguntó Lupin levantado una ceja.

-Imposición de Lord Voldemort. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.- explicó la morena mordiendo luego su labio inferior. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y Hermione frunció el ceño ante aquella reacción aparentemente inconsciente de la chica.

-¿Qué te hizo Voldemort para que quieras traicionarle?- cuestionó Lupin. Hermione reaccionó ante aquellas palabras inmediatamente, se fijó en como la pelinegra mordía su labio inferior para callar las palabras.

Los ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, sus puños completamente apretados a sus costados. La pelinegra mordió con tal fuerza su labio que podría haberse sacado sangre. Antes de que la poción obligase a la chica a responder, Hermione estaba delante de ella y habia colocado su mano derecha sobre la boca de la morena. Las palabras de Pansy chocaron contra la mano de la otra y el sonido que se escuchó fue solo un murmullo.

-Eso es algo personal. No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia.- advirtió Granger a los profesores, sus ojos caramelo estaban fijos en los verdes de la morena. Había miedo en aquellos ojos y la castaña sintió deseo de cuidar a Párkinson: de protegerla de todos.

-Es una pregunta válida.- insistió Lupin.

-Ella decidirá si quiere contarlo, no la obligaremos.- sentenció Granger irracunda.

-Hermione, por favor apartate.- pidió Minerva con las manos tras su espalda.

-Creo que con las preguntas que hiceron es suficiente.- habló la castaña completamente renuente a permitir una pregunta más. Se dio la vuelta encarando a los profesores.

-Está bien, Granger. Párkinson puede salir. Dígale a Malfoy que pase.- pidió Mcgonagall, discutir con Hermione era un caso perdido, la castaña era testaruda.

Hermione se arrodilló delante de la morena que seguía inmóvil. Cuando los ojos verdes conectaron con los color caramelo, la antigua leona vio incertidumbre y vacío en los ojos de Pansy. Estaba en trance...como la primera vez que Bill intentó presionarla para que hablase. Un calor se expandió por el cuerpo de Granger, coraje contra los profesores y coraje contra ella misma. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la morena y la removió un poco regresándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Granger en voz muy baja, los profesores contemplaban la escena sin decir nada. Pansy le miró, asintió y luego miró a los otros dos antes de ponerse de pie y sin decir mada caminar a la salida.

Hermione quería ir tras la pelinegra, pero sabía que no era lo correcto asi que simplemente hizo pasar a Malfoy y se prepararon para el interrogatorio. El rubio no dijo nada que la castaña no supiese. Se habia colocado la marca por orden de su padre y obviamente peleó a favor de Voldemort en la guerra. Con el rubio los profesores se limitaron a preguntar sus verdaderas intenciones sin mas. La mirada de Granger les recordaba que no quería preguntas que pudiesen considerarse personales. Pasados quince minutos habían acabado.

-Me parece que ya es posible que vengan a la madriguera. Está claro que no traman nada en nuestra contra.- habló Lupin mientras salían de la habitación.

-Malfoy, estamos interesados en acceder nuevamente a Hogwarts. Nos comentaban que el lugar no tiene gran protección y quisieramos saber si sería posible establecer nuestro cuartel ahí.- hablaba Minerva.

-No conozco totalmente la situación de Hogwarts. Lord suele hablarlo con mi tía. Es posible que Pansy esté enterada, a ella le comentaba mas cosas.- explicó el rubio, estaba serio y distante, pero parecía dispuesto a cooperar.

-¿Podría ir a por Párkinson? Necesitamos acceder a Hogwarts lo mas pronto posible.- pidió Lupin.

-Yo voy...- interrumpió Granger cuando el rubio iba a hablar.

-Yo los llevo a la cocina. Podemos tomar un café mientras hablamos.- ofreció el rubio. Hermione frunció el ceño ante su actitud. El chico siempre habia sido un insoportable, y que estuviese ahora siendo amable con los profesores cuando hace un instante les miraba con odio le tomó por sorpresa.

Granger les vio dirigirse a la escalera y siguió inmóvil hasta que el rubio le miró. En los ojos plateados había preocupación y ella entendió. Malfoy no lo hacía por ella sino por Pansy. La morena no era de las que se encerraba en su habitación en lugar de estar al pendiente de conversaciones importantes. Llegada a esa conclusión Hermione se acercó inmediatamente a la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra y estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. Había estado semiabierta en todo momento.

Párkinson estaba sentada en el suelo al costado derecho de la cama, con la espalda recostada de la misma y la cabeza hechada hacía atrás. La antigua leona se acercó sabiendo que la otra había reparado en su presencia. Se ubicó a la derecha de la morena, pero no se sentó en el suelo sino en la cama. Observó el rostro relajado de Pansy, sus ojos cerrados. Su expresión por completo mostraba tranquilidad, pero la castaña sabía que las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

-Pansy...- susurró la Gryffindor. La otra abrió sus ojos y le dedicó la mirada profunda que conseguía derretir a la antigua leona.

-Estoy bien. Necesito tiempo.- explicó la pelinegra y Hermione asintió antes de fijarse en una extraña cicatriz en el cuello de Parkinson. Inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a la pelinegra; quedaron demasiado cerca. Pansy estaba por empujarla cuando se percató de que la chica observaba simplemente su cicatriz.

-Me la hizo mi padre. Intentó asesinarme.- susurró la morena a modo de explicación sencilla. Hermione frunció el ceño. La cicatriz era muy parecida a la de Harry, pero el solo pensar que la pelinegra podría ser un horocrux era un pensamiento estupido y sin sentido alguno.

-¿Tu padre intentó matarte?- interrogó Granger sorprendida. Que la morena lo contase con tanta tranquilidad le llevaba a pensar que lo habia asimilado: lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo entonces.

-Cuando era muy pequeña. Asesinó a mi madre y...Voldemort me salvó. - relató la morena mirando hacia adelante. Granger tenía el ceño fruncido: Tom Riddle no era ese tipo de persona. Voldemort no ayudaba a nadie sin buscar un beneficio personal.

-¿Él te contó eso?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, y aunque no me convence del todo tampoco tengo otra historia a la cual creer.- sentenció la pelinegra girándose para encarar a la otra. Granger asintió y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Pansy.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la antigua leona.

-Sí. Gracias por...por lo que hiciste.- habló la morena.

-Lo volvería a hacer. Era justo.- respondió Hermione y la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada cargada de agradecimiento.

-¿Ya se fueron?- cuestionó Pansy.

-No, te están esperando...quieren hablar de Hogwarts y las posibilidades de establecer el cuartel ahí.- explicó Granger.

-No les hagamos esperar entonces...hay un castillo que recuperar...- murmuró Párkinson...Hermione simplemente sonrió complacida.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?


	13. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 12 

**De vuelta a Hogwarts**

 _Hogwarts 1996_

 _Cansada. Hermione estaba exhausta luego de pasar la noche entera investigando en la biblioteca a escondidas. La señora Pince se había ido dando por sentado que no había ni un alma en el lugar. Y allí se había quedado Hermione Jean Granger. Escondida tras una estantería con la luz de un lumus alumbrando su perímetro._

 _Habia dormido máximo una hora. Se había colocado el uniforme de prisa y apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse correctamente el cabello. ¿Qué importaba? Realmente su pelo era un desastre y ella había aprendido a vivir con él._

 _Aquella mañana en especial, el cabello castaño estaba el doble de encrespado. Los ojos color miel estaban ojerosos y ligeramente enrojecidos gritando que había dormido muy poco. Era una zombie totalmente. Bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la sala común Gryffindor lentamente. Pidiéndole permiso a su pie derecho para mover el izquierdo y viceversa._

 _Al llegar al último escalon se quedó parada como una estatua allí. Meditando durante solo dos segundos si realmente debía ir a la clase de pociones. Rápidamente su consciencia le indultó y le recordó que ella no podía, en ninguna manera, faltar a pociones. Sería volverse una irresponsable, sería adoptar la misma actitud de Harry y Ronald...sería dejar de ser Hermione, sabelotodo, Granger._

 _El sonido de un jadeo le sacó de su autoreprensión mental. Estaba recordándose asi misma los motivos por los cuales faltar a clase era incorrecto, descabellado y una completa locura cuando escuchó el ruido. Lo reconoció de inmediato porque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Parecía un sollozo en un principio, luego escucha a alguien removerse y a veces escuchaba gritos._

 _Giró el rostro en varias dirreciones al no encontrar a la persona que le había venido a la mente. Entonces lo vió. Tendido sobre el mueble con su pijama de rallas rojas. La chimenea estaba apagada, el residuo de lo que había sido fuego descansaba dentro de la misma. Harry estaba temblando...y pronto movió agresivamente las manos...como si batallara._

 _Granger se movió hacia él de inmediato. Arrodillándose a su lado y tocándole el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Pronto el comenzó a murmurar y ella le removió con mas fuerza pensando que despertarle sería lo mas conveniente. Pero como empezó terminó...el joven pelinegro dio un grito ahogado y abrió los ojos._

 _-Todo está bien, Harry.- le dijo ella sujetándolo cuando el se levantó de golpe: asustado y confundido. Los ojos color esmeralda cargados de miedo y confusión._

 _-Era él de nuevo, Hermione. Voldemort...- susurró Potter y la castaña simplemente asintió mientras le acariciaba la frente. La cicatriz estaba ligeramente caliente, pero no lo suficiente para quemarle._

Hogwarts 2005

Allí estaban luego de tantos años. Hermione no podía creer que sus pies estuviesen nuevamente sobre aquella grama. Que sus pulmones estuviesen recibiendo el oxígeno que corría por el castillo. ¿Un sueño? Quizás una mezcla entre sueño y pesadilla después de todo.

El colegio de magia y hechicería parecía haber perdido su encanto luego de la guerra y aun más luego de ser olvidado por tantos años. Pero allí estaban de nuevo. Observando desde el inicio del bosque prohibido el castillo.

Estaban jodidamente exhaustos. Habían madrugado siguiendo la recomendación de Draco, me las sé todas, Malfoy. Granger todavía recordaba su gesto de suficiencia mientras aportaba al plan que habian estado desarrollando en la madriguera. Alergia. Draco Malfoy le daba alergia a Hermione.

 _-No tenemos un mapa preciso de donde están los dementores. Pero recordamos algunas menciones.- aportó Draco sentado aristocráticamente en la punta de la mesa. El rubio de plateados ojos desencajaba con la decoración de la nueva casa de los Weasley. Normal. Malfoy jamás encajaría en la casa de los Weasely._

 _-Si hay dementores tendremos que evaluar la situación.- analizó Lupin cruzándose de brazos. Tenía un gesto pensativo, ceño fruncido y mano en su barbilla._

 _-Los dementores no son un gran problema si logramos levantar un campo de protección. Automáticamente, todo dementor en un diámetro de aproximadamente cien hectómetros desaparecería.- comentó Párkinson, la morena se encontraba sentada junto a Malfoy bebiendo del café que Molly habia preparado._

 _-Bien, entonces lo mejor será acudir al castillo temprano en la mañana. Con la luz a nuestro favor podremos reconocer mejor a los dementores.- habló Malfoy antes de beber de su café con su característico gesto altivo. Aquella forma de ser que dejaba entender que él no solo era mejor que los demás sino que era imposible para cualquier mortal intentar estar a su altura._

-El hechizo está escrito en la oficina de Dumbleodre. En una capeta entre dos libros.- comentó Lupin mirando hacia la entrada del castillo con el ceño fruncido.

-Detalles...- murmuró Draco, el rubio rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermione y yo podemos ir a por la carpeta, Lupin.- ofreció Ronald junto al antiguo profesor.

-Nosotros conocemos la ubicación de los dementores.- comentó Malfoy sin abandonar su posición.

-Nosotros conocemos mejor el castillo.- debatió Ron, Hermione rodó los ojos: necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo.

-Jovenes...- comenzó a decir Charlie.

-Iremos Draco y yo. Él conoce perfectamente el castillo y yo la ubicación de los dementores dadas las indicaciones de Voldemort. Además, pasaremos desapercibidos entre los dementores porque somos mortífagos. En todo caso, ustedes no pierden nada si nos atrapan.- habló por primera vez Párkinson dando por zanjado el tema.

-Tiene razón.- admitió Granger. Malfoy le miró con una ceja levantada y la castaña entendió las palabras implícitas detrás de los ojos grises "Dirías que si a cualquier propuesta de Pansy." Y aunque parecía ser cierto, no era, porque ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger...actuaba racionalmente siempre...casi siempre.

-Pero Mione...son mortífagos...- habia susurrado Ron junto a la chica de ojos miel y Hermione le dedicó una mirada cargada de reprensión "no seas idiota, Ronald" gritaban aquellos ojos.

-Bien, irán ustedes. Pero si en treinta minutos no han regresado iremos a buscarles.- advirtió Remus.

-Una hora mínimo.- declaró Draco con rostro impenetrable.

-Una hora...ni un minuto más.- convino Lupin.

Los vieron alejarse lentamente. A pasos cortos y rápidos. Los ojos color miel de Hermione fueron tras ellos con cierto temor. Deseaba tanto tener la capa de Harry en esos momentos: pero ya no habia capa. A sus espaldas escuchó a Ron hablar con Charlie y a Lupin comentarle algo a Ginny, pero ella no hacía mucho caso. Sintió una preocupación en el pecho y entendió que estaba preocupado por los mortífagos. Dos meses y algunos días habían pasado desde que vivían en su casa...ya se preocupaba por ambos...más por la morena, pero igual sentía cierta preocupación por el rubio.

Malfoy y Parkinson llegaron a la puerta del castillo sin ningún inconveniente. La morena observaba todo con intriga y curiosidad. Había oído hablar tanto de Hogwarts. Aunque las descripciones no coincidían con el desastre que estaba presenciando. Ella entendía que para el colegio de magia y hechicería existía un antes y un después de la guerra. A Pansy le habia tocado presenciar únicamente el después.

-Vamos...- susurró Draco sujetándola del brazo mientras empujaba un poco la puerta y se abría una ranura lo suficientemente grande para pasar ambos. Dentro olía a polvo, suciedad, fuego e incluso si se concentraban podían oler la sangre seca que manchaba parte del suelo.

Caminaron conteniendo la respiración ligeramente. El lugar estaba medio oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarles a necesitar un lumus. Sin ningún inconveniente llegaron a las largas escaleras que en numerosas ocasiones Pansy había imaginado. Eran extensas...casi interminables. Pero ya no se movían y una que otra tenia uno o dos escalones rotos. Un fastasma se movía de manera extraña a lo lejos, casi llegando al séptimo piso. Entonces era cierto...hay fantasmas en Hogwarts...pensó Pansy.

-Mierda...- susurró la morena sujetando a Draco del brazo y obligándolo a retroceder y esconderse tras dos estatuas.

Un dementor paseaba en el segundo piso. Ella sabía que debían haber cuatro dementores en esa área, pero por un momento penso que quizás no era cierto. Ver a uno de esos seres allí arriba le confirmó que Lord Voldemort no era un hombre de bromas. La pelinegra observó mas arriba, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas que estaban rotas le permitió ver al otro mortifago en el cuarto piso y aun mas arriba podía distinguir a uno mas.

-Hay que llegar al tercer piso...- murmuró Draco, la incógnita era como podrían llegar sin ser descubiertos por el dementor.

-Hay un pase detras de aquella gárgola.- meditó el rubio observando el lugar y planeando rápidamente.

-Deja de sudar. Se dará cuenta de que estás aquí.- le advirtió Pansy en voz baja, no tenía que tocar al rubio para saber que tenía miedo.

-Lo siento. Hace mucho que no les veía.- explicó Malfoy.

-Démonos prisa.- susurró la morena.

Se deslizaron entre estatuas lentamente. La gárgola quedaba justo tras la primera escalera, un dementor estaba a poca distancia, pero si tenían suerte pasarían desapercibidos.

¿Suerte? ¿Qué eso? Podría preguntar Pansy en el momento que sintió el típico frío que se sube por tu cuerpo cuando un dementor se acercaba demasiado. Draco estaba empujando la gárgola cuando ella lo sintió. Su cuerpo se tensó y ella se giró de inmediato. Uno de los dementores había reparado en ellos y se acercaba lentamente. Párkinson sintió como la tristeza y el miedo comenzaban a luchar por lugar en su cuerpo.

Por suerte, la morena no tenía muchos recuerdos felices así que cuando se percató de que el dementor seguramente estaba más interesado en Draco reaccionó. Sacó su varita para formumar un Patronus, pero recordó que el suyo era completamente inservible. Solo un Patronus corpóreo podría detener a un dementor.

-Mierda, avanza.- susurró la morena volviéndose a girar, Malfoy se giraba en ese momento tras haber movido la gárgola. El rubio quedó congelado algunos segudos antes de que la pelinegra lo empujase.

Había una escaleras en forma de caracol tras la gárgola. Comenzaron a subir corriendo. El dementor no les siguió. Seguramente tenia órdenes estrictas de quedarse allí donde estaban. Aun así, los dos jovenes corrieron hasta que se encontraron con una tela roja. Era un trapecio, al empujarlo se encontraron con un pasillo.

-Cuarto piso.- susurró Draco. Pansy mentalmente recordó si debían preocuparse. Riddle jamás dijo que hubiese algún mortífago en esa área así que no había de qué temer.

-Jodido castillo.- maldijo Pansy cuando tras llegar al tercer piso se encontraron con un derrumbe a mitad del mismo. Les tomo un rato hacerse paso entre los escombros y el polvo.

La oficina de Dumbledore estaba impoluta. Las paredes estaban resplandecientes y el escritorio brillaba como madera recien pulida. La pelinegra se preguntó por un instante si estaban en el mismo lugar o habían salido del colegio. Draco se habia quedado como muerto observando el escritorio vacío y acariciando la envoltura de los chocolates que estaban colocados dentro de un taro.

-Parece como si fuese ayer...- susurró el rubio recordando la única vez que había entrado a ese lugar. Había sido acompañado por Severus...Dumbledore quería hablar con él por sus bajas calificaciones.

Pansy no comentó nada con respecto al rostro desencajado del rubio de grises ojos. La morena pocas veces había hablado con Draco sobre sus años en el colegio o el motivo por el cual él estaba del lado de Riddle y no con el niño que vivió. Para Párkinson era completamente anormal favorecer a Voldemort.

Pero entonces los ojos color verde observaban la expresión rota y el gesto de profundo miedo y lo entendía. Comprendía el miedo de Draco, porque ella también sentía miedo. Porque era más facil someterse a Riddle que enfrentarse a él. Siempre seria mas fácil.

Pronto Draco se habia recompuesto. En poco mas de dos minutos tenia la carpeta entre sus manos. Pansy la abrió mientras salían y leyó en silencio el hechizo que estaba escrito en un pulcro pergamino de diez puñgadas de largo. Una letra cursiva, entendible. El papel olía a viejo y Párkinson se preguntó cuantos magos habian pronunciado el hechizo. Ella sabía que no cualquiera podia crear hechizos protectores eficientemente. Menos aún formular un campo de protección de esa magnitud...solo almas cargadas de magia pura y poderosa.

El camino de regreso a la gárgola fue más rápido. Estaban por salir por ella cuando el dementor que habían dejado atrás les salió al encuentro y tuvieron que subir corriendo las escaleras nuevamente. _Mierda ¿no se cansará?_ Se preguntaron ambos mientras volvían a subir.

-¿Tienes alguna otra salida?- interrogó Pansy levantando una ceja.

-La principal. Pero conecta con las escaleras y hay como tres dementores ahí.- explicó el antiguo Slytherin con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes hacer hechizos protectores?- interrogó Párkinson levantando una de sus cejas.

El rubio la miró entre sorprendido y divertido. Pansy tenia demasiada fé en ellos mismos o estaba desesperada. La segunda alternativa parecía ser mas viable. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. La chica de ojos verdes parecía dispuesta a intentar realizar el jodido hechizo prehistórico con tal de evitar pasar junto a los dementores.

-Estas de puta madre si crees que soy capaz de hacer ese hechizo, Párkinson. Seguramente volaría este lugar en pedazos antes de conseguirlo. - comentó Draco y soltó una carcajada porque el momento lo ameritaba.

-Que te den, Malfoy.- habló Pansy, golpeó al chico en el hombro para que dejase de burlarse.

-Pansy, démonos prisa, si tenemos suerte podemos...- comenzó a decir el rubio pensativo.

-Ni de coña, Draco. Un dementor no me va a intentar chupar el alma...- sentenció la morena y suprimió el "otra vez" porque Draco no tenía que saberlo y ella no quería recordarlo.

-Entonces quizás debimos dejar que viniese Granger. Ella pudo haberle lanzado algunos patronus...- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Voldemort hubiese sentido la magia. Esta siempre al pendiente de lo que ocurre en el castillo. Si no se ha percatado de que hemos entrado es porque nuestra magia es igual de oscura que la de esos dementores.- señaló la pelinegra.

-¿Que quieres decir?-cuestionó Draco.

\- Hubiese sido estúpido que entrase alguno de ellos al castillo. Su magia es pura y limpia; contrasta con el aura del lugar. Riddle conectaría todo de inmediato.- explicó la pelinegra.

-Jodida mente la tuya, Párkinson. ¿Eso te lo enseñaron en Rusia?- interrogó Draco.

-No, lo aprendí a las malas. Por eso la presencia de Dementores: crean una atmósfera fúnebre y cargada de sentimientos negativos. Si alguien que practica magia no oscura entra se activarían todos los hechizos que tiene Riddle porque la atmósfera cambiaría.- explicó Pansy y el rubio parecía totalmente interesado.

-¿Qué propones entonces? Ni de broma podemos crear el hechizo protector. Esa idea descártala.- sentenció el chico de ojos grises.

-Puedo intentarlo.- declaró Párkinson abriendo la carpeta y colocándola en el suelo polvoriento para poder leer y sujetar su varita con su otra mano.

-¿Segura? Podrías volarnos en pedazos.- le recordó el rubio sujetándole la mano.

-¿Volar en pedazos o que te chupen el alma? Volar en pedazos será una muerte heroica.- resumió la de ojos verdes lanzándole una guiñada y haciendo que Draco sonriese.

Una sonrisa sincera. Tan sincera que la morena también tuvo que sonreírle. Y el corazón de Pansy se sintió seguro y limpio por primera vez desde que cumplió 15 años. Por primera vez sentía que era falso: no todo el mundo te abandonaría en busca de su bien propio. Porque Draco Lucius Malfoy, un prepotente, arrogante y niño de mami, seguía con ella en aquel pasillo preparado para morir por una causa en la cual decía no creer del todo. En busca de un bien mayor.

-¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?- Preguntó Párkinson.

-Sé que yo no puedo hacerlo. Pero...mierda...entre todos los mortifagos jamás he visto a uno como tu, Párkinson. Nuestra última adquisición y la mejor duelista. Le gritaré a Granger que le gusta una puta genia si lo logras.- advirtió el rubio y Parkinson sonrió. Una segunda sonrisa verdadera.

-Que te den, Malfoy.- susurró ella antes de levantar su varita.

Antes de pronunciar el hechizo sus ojos conectaron con los grises de Draco y el rubio le guiñó antes de cerrar los ojos. La chica cerró los ojos y pronunció el hechizo. Todo fue tan rápido que era difícil ponerlo en orden de sucesos. De golpe se sintió como un rayo salía hacia arriba y hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. Una fuerza, como si fuese un campo magnetivo, les golpeó a ambos y cayeron con fuerza hacia atrás.

Afuera todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Todos estaban sentados observando hacia el castillo. El jardin estaba limpio a excepción de algunos muros o estatuas rotas. El ambiente se percibía triste y desolador, pero seguramente era la magia de los dementores que cubrían el diametro del terreno.

Hermione lo vio todo. Se encontraba sentada observando hacia la entrada del castillo cuando ocurrió. Como una ola de colores brillantes comenzó a extenderse desde el cielo: rodeando el castillo. No, no cubría los jardines delanteros ni el bosque prohibido. Solo cubria la estructura del colegio y desde su pocision intuía que cubria uno de los invernaderos.

-Me cago en los mortífagos. ¡Por eso no deben ir solos!- maldijo Ron deteniéndose junto a la castaña que seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Es imposible...- susurró Lupin.

Era todo un espectáculo a la vista. Las defensas de Hogwarts nuevamente levantadas. A lo lejos vieron a los dementores que habian salido huyendo ante la magia opuesta a las suyas. Los vieron desaparecer de momento: como si acudiesen al encuentro de su maestro. Era el momento entonces.

...X

Draco reaccionó primero. Tendido boca arriba en el suelo abrió sus ojos y parpadeó tres veces observando el alto techo. La única luz en el lugar era un candelabro que nunca había sido apagado y que parecía estar hechizado para no consumirse.

 _Imposible._ Pensó el rubio mientras se sentaba. Su cabeza latió y él se acarició el golpe que se habia llevado cuando golpeó el suelo. Entonces lo sintió. El ambiente estaba limpio: no como la primera vez que llegó al colegio, pero no estaba podrido con la peste de los dementores.

-Pansy.- susurró Malfoy, recordando a la pelinegra al verla tendida en el suelo algunos metros a lo lejos. Ambos habian salido volando hacia atrás luego del hechizo.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con pereza mientras él intentaba que levantase el torso. Párkinson le empujó un poco y el dejó de tocarla sabiendo que a la chica no le gustaba el contacto físico repentino. La mujer de ojos verdes parpadeó y luego miró la mano con la que sostenía la varita. Draco le arrebató la varita de inmediato y ella no le detuvo. Su mano ardía. La varita habia quedado impresa en su palma.

-Mierda...- susurró el rubio, la jodida varita estaba ardiendo.

-Doble mierda.- susurró Pansy cerrando la mano porque ahora si comenzaba a ser consciente de la quemadura que se habia autoinfligido incoscientemente.

-Quédate aquí. Iré a por ellos y les pediré que alguno te cure: Granger debe saber lidiar con ese tipo de quemaduras.- explicó Draco y salió corriendo.

¿Obedecer? ¿Seguir las normas? Pansy Párkinson solo había sido obediente con una persona a lo largo de su vida y era por miedo. Quitando a esa persona, ella era un alma rebelde que no se dejaba someter. Debido a eso no esperó a Draco allí. Lo esperó al pie de la escalero donde antes habían dementores.

Los ojos verdes paseaban por el lugar con curiosidad. Porque ahora las escaleras comenzaron a moverse. Como si se alimentasen de la magia de hechizo protector: de la magia de Párkinson. La pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño y miró su mano. Esa magia poderosa que ahora podía sentir no parecía suya: pero lo era. Entonces frunció mas el entrecejo porqué no entendía porque antes no la habia sentido.

Recordó el momento en el pasillo. Recordó la sonrisa de Draco y el calor en su pecho. Sintió que el rubio era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y se sintió segura. Sintió que el verbo amar cobraba otro significado y que dolor y amor no eran lo mismo. Entonces lo había sentido: magia pura corriendo por sus venas y concentrándose en sus manos. Magia real: no los hechizos de magia oscura que había aprendido por ordenes de Riddle. No los hechizos convencionales que le enseñaron en Rusia. No la teoría sobre magia interna: era la magia.

El dolor en su mano era un daño colateral que no parecía tan grave. Sí. Dolía como los mil demonios, pero ella era bastante inmune al dolor: rayando en masoquista. No, no era masoquista. Ella era adaptable. Vaya que lo era.

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, se giró inmediatamente y se encontró con el rostro de Remus. Aquel hombre que desde que lo conocía solo le dedicaba miradas cargadas de desconfianza. Aquel hombre que llevaba en su rostro las cicatrices de una vida dura e injusta.

-Pansy Parkinson...- respondió.

Porque para ella eso la definía. Su nombre no decía nada, pero para ella, era lo único completamente real en su vida. No conoció a sus padres y la historia de Lord Voldemort no le hacía mucho sentido. Ella venía de algún lado, pero ignoraba de donde. Venía del corazón oscuro de Voldemort solía pensar cuando era más joven. Ella era el resultado de noches escuchando a Riddle torturar personas o reír sadicamente. Pansy Párkinson era el producto de un montón de "no me toques" y "joder me duele."

-No juegues con nosotros. Solo Minerva podría haber conjurado el hechizo entre todos nosotros.- insistió Lupin sin bajar la guardia.

-¡A coger todo el mundo! Está herida por salvarles el culo a todos. ¿La curas tu, Granger o tengo que ir a por un medimago?- interrumpió Draco, el rubio estaba enojado y en su voz había preocupación. Sus miradas conectaron: el sentimiento de protección rodeó a Pansy de nuevo. Draco era el hermano que no tuvo y hasta ahora no se había percatado.

-Déjame ver...- pidió Hermione pasando junto a Remus.

La morena extendió su mano y la expresión de Granger era de total sorpresa. Su mano estaba roja y casi en carne viva. Parecía que la hubiese metido en una chimenea ardiendo y masoquistamente no la hubiese sacado. La marca de la varita era un rojo mas profundo para que se pudiese distinguir. La castaña dudo un segundo y luego giró la cabeza. Pansy no sabia a quién observaba, pero pronto Lupin se había acercado y observaba la quemadura.

-Llévala a la enfermería. Deben haber algunas pociones allí todavía. Colócale un neutralizador y luego aplica el contra hechizo.- le indicó Remus.

Hermione asintió como si entendiese todo y sin decir nada rodeó su muñeca en el area que no estaba quemada y la obligó a caminar. La pelinegra no dijo nada porque entendió que si la antigua leona quisiese decir algo ya lo hubiese dicho.

-Te maldijiste a ti misma. ¿Cómo es posible?- interrogó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Solo levanté la protección. - susurró la pelinegra. No mentía: realmente no tenia la mas remota idea sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquel pasillo polvoriento y con poca iluminación.

-Este es un hechizo de muerte lenta. Pocos magos saben de su existencia: Tom Riddle lo utilizó con una mujer hace quince años. El padrino de Harry nos contó.- comenzó a narrar la castaña mientras cruzaban el pasillo que conectaba con la enfermería.

-No sé que ocurrió.- se limitó a admitir Párkinson.

-Es increíble...como si tu magia reaccionara negativamente a otra magia que no sea magia negra.- murmuró Granger pensativa justo cuando se detuvieron delante de la enfermeria. La puerta estaba abierta, el pasillo se había vuelto mas oscuro y habian tenido que formular un lumus en el transcurso.

-Es una posibilidad. Desde que me colocaron la marca tenebrosa no he utilizado hechizos normales...solo magia oscura.- admitió la chica de ojos verdes y sus miradas conectaron por un momento antes de que la castaña encendiese los candelabros de la enfermeria con un movimiento de muñeca y se deslizase por el lugar en busca de lo que sea que Lupin le hubiese dicho.

Pansy se sentó en una de las camas luego de caminar detrás de Granger y verle perderse tras una cortina. La camilla era un poco dura y algo de polvo se habia acumulado sobre ella. Como si los simientes del castillo se hubiese movido con fuerza el día de la guerray como resultado las camas habían quedado polvorientas. La pelinegra bajó la mirada a su mano quemada, la marca de la varita era tan evidente que dolía solo observarla.

-¿Te duele?- inquirió Hermione deteniéndose delante de ella, tenia un pote lleno de un líquido viscoso amarillento. Pansy frunció el ceño ligeramente asqueada ante aquella cosa.

-¿Es necesario?- cuestionó la de ojos verdes y la antigua leona asintió antes de meter la mano en el pote y sacar una porción considerable.

Párkinson no habló mas. Entendió que la otra no estaba muy interesada en conversar asi que se limitó a observarla. Granger dejó el pote en el espacio vacío de la camilla y sujetó la mano de la morena comenzando a regar el estraño brebaje hasta la muñeca. Se sentía frío sobre la piel en un principio, luego se sentía un ligero fresco y luego el color cambiaba hasta desaparecer.

Ante aquello Pansy levantó la mirada encontrándose con el gesto concentrado de Hermione. La castaña observó su mano en silencio en espera de algo que la pelinegra desconocía. Párkinson estaba tentada a decir que la quemadura seguía ahí, pero era simplemente abundar en algo que la otra ya sabía. Pronto los ojos color miel conectaron con la mirada verde y la morena reconoció aquella mirada que Granger le dedicaba.

 _"Tranquila, todo estará bien"_ Decían aquellos ojos. Era un relajante para Pansy, quien por segunda vez se sintió segura. Hermione no permitiría que le pasase nada malo ¿cierto? ¿Podía confiar en ella? No lo sabía con certeza pero quería descubrirlo.

-Esto arderá un poco.- avisó la antigua leona levantando su varita.

El ardor llegó inmediatamente, pero la luz verde que persistía en la punta de la varita de Hermione se deshizo ante la estupefacta mirada de la castaña. La quemadura seguía en el mismo lugar. La Gryffindor volvió a intentar, la pelinegra apenas percibió el ardor antes de que el hechizo se deshiciese ante aquella mirada color miel.

-No puede ser...- susurró Hermione y Pansy frunció el ceño porque aquello parecía algo malo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para que era el líquido?- preguntó Párkinson de prisa.

-El líquido era un neutralizador, impedirá que el hechizo se riegue por todo tu cuerpo. Con el hechizo pretendía deshacer la maldición, pero no puedo hacerlo.- explicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Tranquila, ya no me duele: el líquido funcionó.- le intentó relajar la pelinegra. Tenia la horrible cicatriz con forma de varita en su mano, pero no dolía. Intentó cerrar la mano y lo podía hacer con normalidad.

-No es seguro que sigas como si nada sin que se te conjure la reversión de esa maldición.- volvió a decir obstinadamente Hermione.

-Si quieres intenta de nuevo.- ofreció la morena.

-Lo haré, créeme que lo haré. Solo necesito concentrarme en algo que me apasione.- declaró la castaña y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarce

La morena permaneció observando sus facciones en silencio, sin moverse y apenas respirando. Pansy jamás habia imaginado que podría volver a sentirse atraída hacia alguien luego de Tom Riddle y su avalancha de maltratos. Pero su corazón latía mas rápido ante la presencia de Granger, su respiración se acceleraba y ella se encontraba soñando despierta. Soñando con un mundo en el cual solo fuesen ellas y no existiese ni la guerra ni la maldad.

Hermione estaba lista para realizar el hechizo, abrió los ojos dispuesta a formularlo cuando se encontró con aquella mirada. Ojos verdes que le miraban de tal forma que parecían ver su alma. _"Confío en ti, Granger"_ gritaban aquellos ojos y ella se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos. Se encontraba comprendiendo que quería que Párkinson estuviese con ella al final de esta guerra. Quería derrotar al señor tenebroso a su lado y correr a abrazarla cuando la guerra terminase.

Y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Hermione levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la mano quemada de la pelinegra. La morena cerró la mano apretando así la de la antigua leona y Granger apretó la de la otra. La mano de Pansy era sorprendentemente cálida y Granger se encontró incapaz de soltarla. Pero el calor que sintió le hizo bajar la mirada y pudo ver la misma luz verde de momentos atras.

Se soltaron inmediatamente. La cicatriz no estaba y ninguna entendía que había pasado. Se volvieron a ver a los ojos confundidas. La morena apenas le sostuvo la mirada por dos segundos porque pronto estaba observando su mano completamente sorprendida. Hermione estaba por extender su mano y acariciar la barbilla de la morena cuando escuchó pasos. La castaña se giró justo cuando Ronald entraba a la enfermería.

-¿Todo bien?- interrogó el chico de ojos azules mientras se acercaba.

-De puta madre...- susurró Pansy en voz muy baja y Granger la miró sorprendida porque ella nunca pensó que la morena fuese capaz de decir palabras soeces con tanta facilidad.

-Si, todo bien.- habló Granger, agradeciendo que Ron estuviese lejos y no hubiese oído a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Utilizaremos la mazmora para dormir. Es el área mas habitable.- Comentó el pelirrojo.

Dicho y hecho. Allí acabaron durmiendo todos luego de haber revisado el castillo y pasado el día arreglando algunos derrumbes. Le escribieron una carta a Minerva para avisarle que podía venir al día siguiente y traer a los Weasleys que faltban, a Lovegood y a Longbotton.

La mazmorra estaba fría y oscura, pero bastó encender la chimenea y los candelabros para que el lugar comenzase a adquirir una temperatura mas agradable. Decidieron dormir todos en la sala común porque se organizarían cuando llegase Minerva y decidirían que hacer. Por el momento habían convertido varios artefactos en colchones y se habían tumbado sobre ellos.

Desde su esquina, hablando con Ron y Ginny, Hermione observaba a Párkinson. La pelinegra estaba sentada frente a la chimenea abrazando sus piernas. Draco estaba junto a la chica: acariciándole la espalda con una mano mientras ella se recostaba su hombro. Granger no le molestaba aquello: le molestaba no poder ser ella la que estuviese delante de aquella chimenea abrazando a la chica de ojos verdes.

Y aunque le molestaba y le apretaba el estómago, la castaña tuvo que soportar aquello hasta que decidieron todos irse a dormir. Pansy había transformado algo en un colchón y se había tendido frente a la chimenea. Granger se acostó algunos metros lejos, pero con una vista perfecta de la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Es extraño estar aquí.- le susurró Ron a su ziquierda, Hermione giró el rostro para observarle y asintió.

-Nunca pensé que podría llegar el día en que dormiría en el nido de las serpiente.- admitió la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa, el pelirrojo sonrió de manera cómplice y extendió su mano acariciándole la mejilla a Granger.

-Buenas noches, Ronald.- susurró la castaña girándose para terminar la caricia y cerrando los ojos.

Despertó a mitad de noche. El ronquido de Ron resonaba por todo el lugar acompañado del resoplido de Ginny a su lado. Granger giró intentando huir del ruido, pero fue imposible. Terminó sentada mirando fulminantemente al chico. La castaña se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar un rincón lejos del pelirrojo y terminó observando hacia la pelinegra que tendida junto a la chimenea parecía dormir tranquilamente.

Hermione se arrastró hacia ella, todavía medio dormida y medio despierta. Sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por el sueño. Párkinson dormía hecha un pequeño ovillo y a Granger le pareció que era toda una monería. Pero la monería le duró poco porque pronto la morena estaba haciendo un sonido extraño y se removió de cierta forma que la antigua leona reconoció. Un jadeo suave, un retorcijón y un cuerpo tembloroso. ¿De dónde recordaba eso?

Harry.

El rostro de su mejor amigo regresó a su mente con fuerza mientras ella se arrodillaba delante de la pelinegra. Párkinson estaba temblando, pero seguía durmiento. Sin saber bien cual seria la reacción de la chica, Granger la removió un poco. No logró nada asi que la removió mas fuerte. Seguía sin conseguir nada. Como último recuerso le acarició las mejillas que comenzaron lentamente a mojarse con lágrimas.

-Pansy...despierta...tienes una pesadilla.- intentó levantarla. Luego del tercer intento lo consiguió. La chica despertó ahogando un grito: con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo perlado de sudor.

Granger la vio tan tan frágil que simplemente la abrazó. La mujer de cabello negro escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña intentando reponerse. Hermione reconocia el miedo con facilidad y en esos momentos Párkinson era una niña completamente asustada. Sintiendo que se le oprimía el pecho ante aquel descubrimiento la apreto mas fuerte.

-Voldemort...- susurró Pansy.

 _Era el de nuevo, Hermione. Voldemort_ repitió la voz de Harry en la memoria de la castaña que solo acarició con más suavidad el cabello negro de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Todo está bien...- susurró ella.

Algunas cosas comenzaron a engranarse en la cabeza de Hermione. De pronto, la idea de que Pansy fuese un horrocrux no era tan descabellada. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Eso sería una gran incognita si resultaba cierta su hipótesis.

Continuará...

Roxxane Marquez: jajaja literal solo les faltó preguntarle la fecha de nacimiento XD Hermione probablemente será quien descubra si son o no hermanos xD Gracias por comentar y besos!

Tony77: Pansy se esforzará por dejar a Hermione acercarse . y Hermione por protegerla. Que bueno que te halla gustado el capítulo y gracias por comentar! Besos!

Ekael: jajaja tenían que aprovechar que estaban en la casa de Granger, ahora están en Hogwarts y será mas difícil que tengan tiempo juntas. Bueno soy fan de los finales felices, pero aún no he dedicido si habrá o no final feliz (la pasarán bastante mal en el proceso eso si es seguro). En cuanto a los errores gracias por dejármelos saber, estaba un poco ocupada escribiendo este capítulo, pero en uno o dos días los corregiré. Gracias por comentar. Besos!

¿Les gusta la historia? No duden en dejar un comentario y seguirla. Besos!


	14. La sala de las profecías

**¿Quedara alguien leyendo por ahí? XD**

 **El ultimo Horrocrux**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _A veces no necesitamos que alguien nos arregle,_

 _a veces, solo necesitamos que alguien nos quiera,_

 _mientras nos arreglamos nosotros mismos._

 **J. Cortázar**

 _Rusia era muy frio la mayor parte del tiempo. Pansy solía esconderse de las bajas temperaturas en la biblioteca o en el salón de estudios. A lo largo de sus diez y siete años habia aprendido a esconderse de todo aquello que representase un peligro…empezando por sus recuerdos. Muchos estudios están convencidos de que las palabras trauma y represión están tomadas de la mano. Un trauma es un recuerdo lo suficientemente horrible para ocasionar que tu mente lo reprima._

 _Parkinson habia vivido distintos momentos traumáticos a lo largo de su vida. Su mente los iba bloqueando con una maestría pasmosa. Aun así, habían ocasiones en las cuales se encontraba sentada en su cuarto, abrazada a sus rodillas y observando un punto con la mirada perdida. No eran días al azar. Eran días muy específicos. Como la primera vez que Voldemort coloco sus manos sobre su cuerpo o cuando se desmayo por primera vez a causa de un dolor extremo en su cicatriz._

 _Aquella madrugada, Pansy no podía dormir. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la sala en el colegio observando el cielo oscuro. Era un día especial. Todos habían estado hablando sobre la guerra que se estaba desarrollando en Londres. Parkinson sabia que era algo importante, sabia que de esa guerra dependería, de cierta manera, su vida. Una parte en su interior suplicaba a las divinidades por la muerte de Tom Riddle. Otra parte, estaba convencida de que el mago no podría ser destruido tan fácilmente._

 _Esta misma noche. La noche de la segunda guerra en Londres Mágico. Mientras Harry Potter lanzaba un Avada kedavra sobre Tom Riddle con intención de destruirle de una vez y por todas. Pansy se apoyaba sobre su ventana y observaba la luna llena. Suplicando internamente que el niño que vivió acabase con Voldemort._

 _(…)_

 _Harry no acabo con Tom Riddle._

 _Pansy regreso a casa a final del año académico. Recibió la marca tenebrosa no mucho tiempo después._

Hogwarts, 2005

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales Pansy había despertado sin sobresaltarse. Luego del susto de la noche pasada, se había escondido en el pecho de Granger y sin darse cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño. La morena despertó antes que el resto, su cuerpo ligeramente tenso ante la incómoda posición que había adoptado al intentar acurrucarse en el colchón lo más cerca posible de la antigua leona. Sus extremidades estaban ligeramente adoloridas luego de permanecer encogidas tanto tiempo.

-yebat (joder).- murmuró entre dientes la ojiverde estirando las piernas lentamente mientras abría los ojos.

Pansy habia dormido horriblemente incómoda, pero se habia sentido extremadamente segura. Sus movimientos se detuvieron en el momento que su mirada reposó sobre el rostro relajado de Granger. La chica de cabello castaño tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y hacia un gracioso sonido al respirar. Era casi imperceptible, pero la morena esta tan pegada a ella que logró escucharlo. La pelinegra levantó su mano izquierda y acarició la mejilla de la antigua leona antes de trazar las pecas de su nariz. Hermione arrugó un poco el gesto ante el dedo intruso y Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hubiese sido bonito conocerte en otras circunstancias.- admitió la pelinegra para sí misma antes de ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo se quejó ante el repentino cambio de posición: todas sus extremidades a la vez y ella decidió que necesitaba caminar para ignorar los malestares.

Los ojos color verde rastrearon lentamente el lugar. Reparó en la chimenea apagada e inmediatamente extrañó el baile de las llamas y el sentimiento de hogar que le abrazaba estando cerca de ellas. Párkinson repasó cada rostro dormido y luego caminó hacia la salida de la mazmorra. Ella no conocía el castillo, pero recordaba el camino que habían seguido para llegar hasta ese lugar así que no fue complicado salir.

En poco menos de siete minutos estaba de pie delante de una enorme puerta de caoba que habia observado la noche anterior. Era gigantesca, se alzaba impetuosa y cuando la morena extendió su mano para empujarla esta se comenzó a abrir. Delante de Pansy quedó la imagen del gran comedor. Las mesas estaban impecables: como si la guerra no hubiese penetrado hasta ese rincón del castillo. Como si ese lugar hubiese estado totalmente ajeno a las maldiciones y repercusiones de la guerra. Banderas de las cuatro casas caían perfectamente desde el techo. Cuando ella puso un pie en el comedor las velas que alumbraban el lugar se encendieron, cobrando vida e iluminando con fuerza cada rincón.

Pansy caminó entre las mesas en silencio. A medida que andaba entre ellas imágenes atravesaron su mente. Eran borrosas, bastante imprecisas, pero en una de esas extrañas imágenes logró ver a un niño observando hacía una larga mesa repleta de adultos. Pronto Párkinson estuvo repasando dicha mesa con la yema de sus dedos. La superficie estaba cargada de polvo, pero aun así la pelinegra podía imaginarla limpia y resplandeciente.

Pronto otra imagen atravesó sus recuerdos. La imagen del mismo niño, esta vez sentado en una silla con un sombrero en la cabeza. Párkinson desvió la mirada hasta donde debía estar la silla, pero no estaba, así que su mirada le llego hasta una extraña máquina de puntuaciones. Los símbolos de todas las casas estaban allí. El último porcentaje que se había registrado colocaba a los Slytherin en primer lugar seguidos muy de cerca de los Ravenclaw. Pansy acarició las puntuaciones y justo en ese instante escuchó el ruido de la enorme puerta abriéndose.

Desde la distancia pudo distinguir tres personas entrando al lugar. Eran los hermanos Weasley, Ronald y Ginny, acompañados de Hermione. Pansy les observó desde su posición. Antes de que pudiese moverse para ir hacia ellos la puerta se abrió y entró Lupin seguido de Draco. El rubio fue el único que se apresuró a cruzar el lugar tan pronto distinguió su cuerpo desde la distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estaban empezando a decir que habías escapado.- habló Draco en voz muy baja lanzando miradas hacia atrás de vez en cuando. El joven lucia tenso y tenia ojeras debajo de sus grises ojos dejando claro que no habia dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

-No tenía sueño. - explicó la pelinegra ignorando por completo que estuviesen asumiendo que ella había decidido escapar luego de haber expuesto su vida para ayudarles a recuperar el castillo.

Pronto a la conversación se unieron los otros. Los hermanos Weasley bajaron a las despensas del colegio y en poco tiempo habían regresado con algo de comida. Pasaron parte de la mañana reconstruyendo algunos de los derrumbes a través del castillo. Malfoy se había negado a hacer pareja con Ronald así que Hermione se habia visto frustrada en su intento de ponerse de pareja con Párkinson. Aproximándose el medio día, Lupin avisó que Minerva estaba allí con parte del pequeño grupo que había logrado reunir en el último año.

-¿Levantaste la defensa para que entren?- interrogó Hermione reparando parte de una estatua mientras Ron reparaba un trapecio.

-Lo intenté, necesitamos a la querida enigma. Al parecer el hechizo solo reconoce la magia de Párkinson.- explicó Remus con gesto serio, el profesor parecía no sentir ningún tipo de confianza o agrado hacia la morena. Y lo dejaba saber en todas las oportunidades que tenía. Hermione habia deseado recordarle que gracias a Pansy ahora estaban seguros en el colegio, pero se habia mordido la lengua en mas de una ocasión.

-Puedo buscarla.- se ofreció Granger.

-Ya le envié un Patronus. Vine a por ustedes para que reciban al grupo.- habló Lupin.

En poco menos de diez minutos estaban en el exterior del castillo. No había señales de los dos ex-mortífagos. Lupin ya mostraba señales de desespero y los Weasley murmuraban entre ellos. Hermione mordió su labio inferior mirando de soslayo hacia la entrada en busca de la cabellera negra. Sorprendentemente, Pansy y Draco se acercaron a ellos saliendo desde el área que conectaba con los jardines traseros, casualmente el área que conectaba con el bosque prohibido.

-Al fin aparecen.- comentó Remus. Párkinson rodó los ojos exasperada y Malfoy se obligó a si mismo a morder su lengua y ahogar así su veneno en su garganta.

-Ayer Draco levantó la protección sin mi ayuda. ¿Por qué hoy no?- interrogó Parkinson luego de hacer un movimiento permitiendo así la entrada del grupo que pacientemente habia estado esperando del otro lado.

-El hechizo se ha fortalecido.- explicó Hermione, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la pelinegra antes de que Minerva y los recién llegados dejasen el tema rezagado.

El grupo era mas grande de lo pensado, pero seguian siendo un porcentaje mínimo si eran comparados con el grupo inicial. Draco se notaba incomodo en medio de ellos y Parkinson mostraba desconfianza. La mayoría se conocía e intentaban crear conversaciones y mostrarse optimistas. Un aire de melancolia cubria el ambiente. El castillo en si emanaba un sentimiento de tristeza que todos podían percibir.

-Solía sentarme aquí con Zabini y Nott.- comentó Draco sentado en el borde del lago negro. Pansy estaba a su lado observando los colores del atardecer.

-¿Cómo era esto antes?- cuestiono la pelinegra.

-Era…era diferente. Se sentía como un hogar.- respondió el rubio sin mirarle. Sus ojos fijos en el agua.

Pansy miro hacia el castillo. Ese lugar donde ahora, parte de la orden de Fénix intentaba idear un nuevo plan de ataque contra Lord Voldemort. La pelinegra no tenía totalmente claro como lo harían, solo sabía que sus esperanzas residían en lograr encontrar al niño que vivió y obligarle a enfrentar nuevamente a Tom Riddle.

Ese castillo que ahora les servia de refugio, en un momento dado habia sido un hogar. El hogar para un sin numero de adolescentes con distintos problemas, sueños, ambiciones y deseos. Ella podía imaginarlo. Imaginar las clases, las risas, las bromas. Debía haber sido semejante a Rusia, pero mejor…porque era Hogwarts…el sueño de todo mago.

¡Pansy! ¡Draco!

Ambos jóvenes se giraron a mirar hacia la voz que les habia llamado. No hubo sorpresa alguna al reconocer a Hermione llegar a donde ellos con la respiración ligeramente agitada y el rostro un poco enrojecido por la carrera que se habia lanzado desde el gran comedor.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- cuestionó Draco preocupado.

-Recibimos una señal de la magia de Harry. Vamos a salir ahora mismo a interceptarle.- explicó Hermione intentando retener su respiración.

-Espera. ¿Dónde esta?- interrogó Pansy frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía a la castaña.

-En el ministerio de magia…- respondió Hermione sin mirar a la morena.

Aquella respuesta no relajo a la morena en lo mas mínimo. Si existía un lugar donde podrían exponerse a distintos peligros, ese era el ministerio de magia. Muchos mortífagos trabajaban ahí y estarían completamente dispuestos a matarles a todos.

Aparentemente, la varita de Lupin estaba ligada de cierta forma a la de Harry. El profesor no habia podido percibir la magia del joven mago porque este no la habia utilizado en todo ese tiempo. Tras una corta discusión en el gran salón sobre quienes debían ir al ministerio y quienes debían quedarse un grupo de cinco partió hacia allí. Claramente, Lupin era uno de los que debía ir, Pansy advirtió que no pensaba quedarse y por votación terminaron eligiendo a Hermione, Ronald y Mcgonagall.

Entrar al ministerio de magia era una decisión poco segura: mucho más desde la derrota de Harry Potter. El grupo se decidió por la manera menos tradicional. Primeramente, llegaron al subsuelo del mundo mágico: caminos alumbrados por antorchas y duendes moviéndose ajetreadamente de un lado a otro. Caminaron cubriéndose los rostros con las capuchas de sus abrigos, cuidando de que nadie les pareciese sospechoso su andar.

Los baños públicos del subsuelo solían estar vacíos la mayor parte del tiempo. La puerta de entrada color marrón oscura se abrió ante el empujón suave de la mano de Remus. Las baldosas blancas del lugar estaban oscurecidas debido al sucio que las pisadas habían dejado en algún momento dado. Los cubículos estaban vacíos y la luz de las antorchas era tenue.

Les tomo muy poco tiempo entrar a los distintos cubículos, ubicarse en los inodoros y formular un hechizo que impidiese que los trabajadores del ministerio reconociesen su llegada. Solo había tres cubículos así que Mcgonagall, Lupin y Pansy fueron adelante. La morena lanzó una mirada a Hermione cuando tiró de la cadena. Sus ojos se encontraron por apenas segundos antes de que Parkinson desapareciese.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- susurró Ron sujetando la mano derecha de Granger, la castaña le miró y luego desvió la mirada. Todo se sentía muy diferente, aunque no estaban haciendo algo extremadamente nuevo. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, solo que en esta ocasión eran muchos menos y estaban actuando por instinto.

El ministerio de magia estaba en total silencio cuando llegaron. El ambiente se percibía frio. Un rastro de magia oscura podía sentirse en el aire. Pansy lo percibió de inmediato mientras caminaban en dirección al ascensor que les conduciría al piso nueve. Debian utilizar lo menos posible su magia para pasar desapercibidos. El recorrido fue largo y habia un rastro de peligro en el silencio que les asediaba. Los pasillos eran extensos, alumbrados por altas antorchas que creaban extrañas sombras.

Hermione y Ronald, tan pronto pusieron sus pies en el noveno piso del ministerio de magia recordaron años atrás. La sala de las profecías estaba tan impoluta, oscura y vacía como aquella vez que llegaron a ella por primera vez. La recordaban destruida, así que verla renovada les tomó por sorpresa.

Al contrario de ellos, Pansy recorrió la imagen con fascinación y sorpresa. Los largos estantes con bolas brillantes no eran lo que habia pensado que vería. A cada paso que daban era como sumergirse en un mundo completamente distinto. Lupin iba adelante, siguiendo el rastro de la magia de Harry Potter. La fuerza del rastro les indicaba que cada vez estaban mas cerca.

Escucharon voces y disminuyeron los pasos. Al final de uno de los pasillos Lupin les indicó que se detuvieran y se asomo a mirar hacia la derecha. A pocos pasos estaba Harry. El moreno tenia una bola entre sus manos, concentrado en escuchar lo que la misma decía. Remus dio dos pasos hacia él, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarle Potter se giró apuntándole con su varita.

-¿Hermione? ¿Ron?- preguntó Harry mirando por encima del hombro de Lupin a la castaña y luego a Ronald.

Los ojos verdes de niño que vivió se llenaron de lágrimas. Segundos después, Granger se abalanzó hacia sus brazos y enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry. El moreno la apretó con fuerza mientras Ronald se unía al abrazo. El tiempo y las circunstancias les habia cambiado, pero seguían compartiendo ese cariño que les mantuvo unidos durante tantos años.

(…)

Pansy Parkinson era curiosa por naturaleza. En más de una ocasión se habia encontrado intentando descubrir que escondía realmente Tom Riddle en la mansión donde vivían. Siempre se habia cuestionado porque escuchaba hablar a las serpientes y porque su cicatriz ardía cuando estaba cerca de Voldemort.

Como consecuencia, mientras caminaba tras Ronald y Hermione y vio una luz resplandecer en el pasillo adyacente al que recorrían giró sobre sus pasos y se asomó. Habia una bola brillando con luz blanca y matices azules. El brillo le dejó embelesada, extendió su mano y tan pronto sujeto la esfera quedó inmóvil.

 _Una nueva profecía a sustituido la anterior. Nacida luego de aquel "Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces." Vivirá bajo su poder durante años. Siendo el último trozo de vida del mago oscuro…pondrá fin a la vida del Señor Tenebroso…acabando primero con la suya propia…_

La profecía resonó en los oídos de Parkinson. Tan pronto llegó a su fin la bola de cristal se resbaló de los dedos de la morena y el sonido de los cristales siendo esparcidos por el suelo sacudió los estantes. Los ojos verdes lucieron perdidos hasta que se escuchó el ruido de unos aplausos recorrer el pasillo.

La pelinegra se giró sorprendida mientras escuchaba el ruido de una maldición golpear una pared. Sacó su varita haciendo un hechizo protector, pero ninguna maldición golpeo el mismo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la oscura mirada de Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y aplaudía lentamente.

-Nos volvemos a ver, querida.- comento Lestrange levantando una de sus cejas.

-Desgraciadamente.- murmuró la pelinegra con su varita en mano. Escuchó el ruido de otras maldiciones y supo que el grupo debía estar combatiendo con otros mortífagos.

-El señor quiere tenerte de regreso.- le dijo Bella ladeando su rostro.

-Tendrá que seguir esperando.- susurro Pansy

Bellatrix Lestrange era una excelente bruja. Sus maldiciones eran fuertes y difíciles de bloquear. Pansy se encontró tropezado hacia atrás en un intento de poner espacio entre ellas. En medio del retroceso la morena más joven se encontró girando en un pasillo. Lestrange fue tras ella lanzando un hechizo que golpeó el costado de Parkinson.

Pansy cayo al suelo, sujetando firmemente su varita. Comenzó a retroceder a arrastras mientras Lestrange caminaba en su dirección. Una huella de sangre manchaba la frente de Parkinson, quien se puso de pie con dificultad y apuntó con su varita a la bruja mayor.

-Basta de juegos.- sentencio Lestrange, Pansy frunció el ceño.

La morena menor observó el movimiento de la muñeca de Lestrange e inmediatamente lanzó un contra hechizo. El destello rojo que habia salido de la varita de la mortífaga golpeó con fuerza la luz amarilla que Pansy habia formulando creando una explosión naranja que las envió a ambas en direcciones opuesta. Las estanterías se tambalearon y durante unos segundos todo quedo en silencio.

La morena de ojos verdes tocio levantándose de suelo. Su varita en su mano izquierda temblaba ligeramente. Entre la oscuridad y el silencio, Parkinson vio aparecer una sombra desde su lado izquierdo. La pelinegra se puso de pie de inmediato, con la varita asida y lista para lanzar un hechizo. Aparentemente, la persona que se acercaba habia pensado lo mismo. Cuando la pelinegra pensó en atacar, un hechizo la golpeó enviándola directamente al suelo.

Su corazón se detuvo por dos segundos.

-¡Ron! ¡Esa es Pansy! ¿Qué hiciste?- cuestionó Hermione sujetando a su amigo del brazo. Los ojos azules se llenaron de temor y Weasley intentó sujetar a la castaña para que no fuese a acercarse a la morena.

Granger se arrodillo junto a Pansy, sujetando su mano y sintiendo su pulso latir muy lentamente. La mujer estaba más pálida que de costumbre y su respiraba con cierta dificultad. Los ojos azules de Ronald estaban fijos en la pelinegra. Hermione levantó su mirada y sus ojos color caramelo, este parecía esperar lo peor.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí, su pulso es débil.- avisó Hermione.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa! Los mortífagos seguramente fueron a buscar refuerzos.- indico Lupin acercándose seguido de Minerva y Harry.

Continuara…


	15. NadaGrave

**¡Hey queridxs Lectrorxs!**

 **Roxanne Marquez: Hello! Jajaja un poco mas y se sabrá si son o no hermanos xD Gracias por leer y besos!!**

 **Chio Lanniester: 3 Gracias a ti por leer!! Besos!**

 **Guest ¿Ekael?: Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado. . Tus palabras *.* Gracias por comentar, Besos!**

 **Tony77: jejeje Cierto, tarfe un poco con demasiado XD Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y espero que sigas leyendo. Besos!**

 **Anonimopp: jejeje he estado escribiendo otras historias y esta la he dejado un poco rezagada, pero intentaré actualizar mas rápido XD Gracias por comentar y Besos!**

 **DemiH: *.* Que bueno que te guste. Gracias por comentar. Besos!**

 **Capítulo 15**

Nada Grave

 _Francia 2 años luego de la guerra_

Pansy no recordaba un tiempo en el cual no hubiese estado obligada a seguir las ordenanzas de otro. Tom Riddle tenía muchas reglas; romper una le había costado muy caro en más de una ocasión. Esto había creado en Parkinson disciplina y la había ayudado a desarrollarse con un sentido de audacia muy elevado.

Se encontraba sentada delante de una larga pila de libros. Buscando entre tomos y tomos una respuesta a todas las preguntas que se había hecho año tras año desde que cumplió 15. ¿Por qué Tom Riddle le había preservado la vida? ¿Por qué, aun demostrando que la odiaba, le ofrecía techo y alimentos?

Los tomos no parecían darle respuesta alguna. La pelinegra suspiró acariciando el puente de su nariz. En ocasiones se preguntaba porqué no había tenido tenido el mismo final que sus padres. Pansy hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no haber crecido bajo las ordenes y reglas del señor tenebroso.

Cuando era muy pequeña, ella solía preguntarse porque a sus compañeros sus padres les brindaban un trato distinto al que Tom tenía hacia ella. En un principio, Pansy deseaba creer que él si la amaba. Quizás porque todo niño, de una forma u otra, necesita sentirse amado y cuidado. Pero el espejismo había durado muy poco y la verdad era agria y oscura.

La realidad, distinta a sus ilusiones, solo había dejado dudas y confusión a su paso. Había logrado crear una adolescente que adolecía de respuestas y estaba llena de tantas preguntas. Pansy había sido una joven llena de temores. Pero era precisamente ese pasado, lleno de oscuridad, de dolor y miedo, el que le había hecho fuerte y decidida.

Ella había buscado entre libros una respuesta que siempre estuvo de frente. Una respuesta que miraba al espejo cada mañana, que palpaba con sus dedos y ocultaba con su cabello. La contestación a todos sus porqués yacía escrita en su cuerpo y ella nunca lo había comprendido. Porque las mentiras eran demasiadas y su entendimiento estaba nublado. Pero ahí estaba la respuesta.

Y ella la descubriría tarde o temprano.

 _Tiempo Presente_

 _Lub-_ _Dub_

La morena yacía tendida sobre una cama en uno de los cuartos de las mazmorras. El sonido de su corazón era de los pocos sonidos que se escuchaban. Fuerte y claro. Como una canción de lucha, esfuerzo y obstinación. Un recordatorio de que todavía seguía con vida.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, ella pestañeó con debilidad. Podía escuchar el silencio que la rodeaba en medio de aquel frío cuarto. Su cabeza latía lenta, pero continuamente y sus ojos se sentían pesados. Parpadeó un poco antes de enfocarse en los alrededores.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero estaba limpia. Decorada con colores verdes y grises como la mayor parte de las mazmorras. La cama era suave aunque no muy grande. En la penumbra del cuarto era difícil fijarse en los detalles, pero si ella hubiese podido, habría leído el letrero donde estaba escrito _Prefecto_ en letras verdes.

La pelinegra no recordaba con exactitud que habia ocurrido. Solo tenía en la cabeza la pelea con Lestrange y el lejano sonido de un hechizo que golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo dejándole inconsciente. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, como en un destello.

Un ardor en su antebrazo le hizo bajar la mirada; la marca tenebrosa ardía horriblemente. Debía hacer el contra hechizo para calmar el dolor, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba su varita. Podría hacer un hechizo sin esta, pero no se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas.

Ella estaba poniéndose de pie cuando la puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron iluminando la habitación. De pie bajo el umbral de la puerta estaban Hermione y un moreno de espejuelos redondos y barba de tres días. Aun sin conocerlo, Párkinson supo que aquel era Harry.

Había sorpresa en el rostro del niño que vivió al observar a la pelinegra. Hermione miró de uno al otro, hallando aún más similitudes de las que había encontrado anteriormente. Potter dio un paso adelante siguiendo a la castaña que se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Nos tenías preocupados.- habló Granger acercándose a la pelinegra mientras el moreno se quedaba de pie cerca del borde de la cama.

-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué paso?- cuestionó Pansy mientras Granger la empujaba un poco del hombro para que volviese a recostarse.

-Ron pensó que eras un mortífago, o sea, uno enemigo. Te lanzó una maldición, estabas tan cansada que tu hechizo protector no cubrió el golpe por completo.- explicó Hermione ante la mirada de Parkinson.

-Ese pelirrojo es un idiota. Pudo matarme.- murmuró Pansy entre dientes.

-Él estaba asustado, igual que todos. - susurró la castaña.

Hermione evidentemente quería intentar permanecer neutral. Después de todo, Ronald no había atacado a Pansy intencionalmente sino por error. El pelirrojo se había mostrado realmente preocupado durante todo el tiempo que la ojiverde estuvo inconsciente. Granger conocía a su mejor amigo, Weasley nunca haría nada para herir con intención a un aliado.

Pansy no respondió, sus ojos se desviaban en dirección al pelinegro que seguía la conversación en silencio. Harry no era extremadamente alto, era bastante delgado y sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza y cansancio. La pelinegra se permitió sentir pena por el niño que vivió.

Quizás ella no era la persona adecuada por sentir pena por nadie dada sus circunstancias de vida, pero había algo desgarrador y doloroso en la historia de Harry Potter. Pansy había leído de su vida, de su infacia y transformaciones. Pero viendo a los ojos al joven pelinegro, la ojiverde supo que ningún libro, ningún escritor, podría algún día poner en palabras lo que aquel moreno había vivido. Ningún tomo podría juntar las frases adecuadas para explicar su dolor, su perdida, soledad y tristeza.

-Pansy...él es Harry. - los presentó Hermione lanzando una mirada hacia el moreno, quien, tras el cristal de sus espejuelos, estudiaba a Parkinson.

-Me han dicho que insistías en encontrarme. - comentó Potter dando un paso cerca de la pelinegra. Deteniéndose cuando la castaña le sujetó de la mano, Granger sabía que a Pansy no le gustaba tener a las personas muy cerca.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que ponerle un fin a Voldemort.- replicó la morena y el joven la miró sorprendido al escucharla decir con tanta tranquilidad aquel nombre.

-Tu..- murmuró Harry

-Sí, ella tampoco ha aprendido a no decir su nombre.- susurró Hermione quien, aun con el paso de los años, se le hacía complicado mencionar el nombre del temible mago.

-No creo que pueda hacer nada, Parkinson. Intentamos todo hace años y...nada resultó.- comentó el pelinegro.

-Siempre hay algo que hacer. Necesitamos tratar de nuevo.- respondió la morena y pensaba levantarse nuevamente cuando Granger la empujó del hombro para que se recostase.

-Necesitas reposo, nada de movimiento.- susurró Granger, Pansy se hubiese quejado por el toque, pero estaba demasiado enfocada en Potter.

-Debemos terminar con Volvemort. - insistió Pansy con los ojos fijos en Harry.

-Lo intentamos. No estabas ahí, por eso no puedes entenderlo. ¡No podemos acabar con él! Nos toca aceptarlo.- respondió el ojiverde.

Permanecieron en silencio. Hermione se sentía en medio de una batalla de miradas verdes. Pansy desde la cama con el ceño fruncido y Harry de pie delante del borde de la cama. Granger por un instante quiso simplemente caminar a la puerta y dejarles solos.

-Oh por favor. ¿Una derrota fue suficiente para convencerte de que Voldemort es invencible?- interrogó la pelinegra.

-¡No estuviste ahí! ¡Murieron...

-¡Sigue muriendo gente, Potter! Y si no hacemos algo morirán mas personas inocentes.- le interrumpió la pelinegra y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Creo que...debes salir Harry...- aconsejó Hermione no deseando que siguiesen gritándose uno al otro. La pelinegra recién acaba de despertar luego de unas horas de inconsciencia. La castaña no creía que fuese bueno para ella agitarse.

-Si, debería. Hablaremos cuando estés mejor, Parkinson.- comentó el ojiverde.

-Háblame únicamente si vas a ayudarnos. Si no, puedes ahórrate las palabras.- respondió la pelinegra.

Harry no respondió a la provocación. El hombre de cabello negro solo abandonó el cuarto. Le habían puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y sentía curiosidad por Pansy Parkinson. La mujer de ojos verdes era un enigma y el niño que vivió se descubrió pensando que quizás si podría realmente volver a enfrentarse a Tom Riddle.

-¿Cuánto llevo así?- interrogó Pansy poniéndose de pie aun cuando la castaña intentó que se recostase.

-Debes descansar.- le riñó Granger ignorando la pregunta.

-Estoy bien, un poco de dolor de cabeza, es todo. Necesito mi varita.- comentó Párkinson mirando alrededor. Con un movimiento de la mano de la castaña su varita apareció.

-Déjame revisarte, necesito asegurarme de que estás bien.- pidió Hermione, conociendo a la ojiverde no quería ser revisada ni tocada por nadie.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito calmar esto...- murmuró Pansy, Granger supo que hablaba consigo misma cuando la pelinegra se sentó en la cama mirando su antebrazo.

Los ojos color miel de la antigua Gryffindor se desplazaron a la marca tenebrosa. Los bordes de la marca estaban ligeramente irritados. De solo observarlo Hermione supo que Pansy debía estar pasándola mal. No conocía como funcionaba la magia negra utilizada en esa marca, pero imaginaba que tendría alguna consecuencia ir en contra del señor tenebroso.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó Granger sentándose al lado de la ojiverde.

-Ha pasado un día desde que hice el hechizo anulador. Desde que huímos la marca ha iniciado un hechizo de tortura. Debemos combatirlo todos los días para evitar el ardor que desembocaría en un dolor horrible.- explicó Pansy señalando su marca con la punta de su varita. Se sorprendió sl percatarse de lo fácil que había sido contarle aquello a la ojimiel.

La pelinegra no tardó ni un minuto en lanzar el hechizo. Hermione observó en silencio como una luz blanca cubría toda la marca tenebrosa. Las áreas lastimadas se curaron de forma inmediata y el color negro de la marca se tornó un poco más pálido de lo usual. La castaña se sorprendió, porque en las últimas semanas ella no había sido consciente de ese cambio en la marca de ambos mortifagos.

-Eso será suficiente...- susurró Parkinson.

-Debiste decirme que hacías eso, podría haberte ayudado a conseguir un hechizo mas duradero.- comentó la castaña.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio una al lado de la otra. Pansy estaba mirando sus manos cuando se percató de que le habían colocado una pijama. Internamente comenzó a preguntarse quien le habría cambiado y su ceño se frunció un poco.

-Estaba preocupada. Te trajimos y respirabas tan lento. Pensé que...- comenzó a decir Granger.

-Estoy bien.- la interrumpió Pansy.

-Si...

-¿Quién me desvistió?- interrumpió la pelinegra.

-Yo. Te aseguro que no te toqué, te cambié utilizando hechizos.- explicó la castaña.

-Gracias. - susurró Pansy, no lo decía solo de palabras, realmente estaba agradecida por el gesto de Granger. Que la castaña comprendiese que no le gustaba la idea de nadie tocando su cuerpo sin consentimiento le llenaba de esperanza y cariño.

Hermione sujetó súbitamente las manos de la morena sorprendiéndola. El cuerpo de Párkinson tembló un poco. Su cuerpo solía confundir las caricias con un posible ataque. Granger no lo sabía, pero poco a poco se daba cuenta de que la ojiverde odiaba que le tocaran de improviso asi que lamentó su arrebato y quiso repararlo.

-Lo siento. No quería asustarte. ¿Puedo...abrazarte?- cuestionó la castaña, Pansy la miró sorprendida por aquellas palabras. La mujer delante de ella estaba aprendiéndo a leer las respuestas de su cuerpo y eso era nuevo.

-¿Solo abrazarme?- preguntó Pansy.

La castaña se sonrojó y bajó durante algunos segundos la mirada. La ojiverde colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla haciendo que levantase el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos...Pansy sintió su corazón acelerándose ante los sentimientos que descubrió en los ojos color miel.

Pronto la castaña sintió los suaves labios de Párkinson sobre los suyos. El beso era lento, suave, como caricias entre sus almas. Un beso que puso mariposas en los estómagos de ambas y que sacó suspiros de entre sus labios.

La morena fue la primera en romper el contacto al abrazar a la otra. Hermione la apretó suave, sus manos inmóviles en la espala de Parkinson. La pelinegra acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Granger y respiró su suave aroma. Deleitándose en el sentimiento de seguridad que las cálidas manos le provocaban. Era algo nuevo, poder sentir en su cuerpo unas manos que no buscaban lastimarla.

-Podría quedarme así para siempre.- susurró Hermione.

Nuevamente Pansy fue la primera en alejarse. Pero solo se separó centímetros antes de acercar su boca a la de Hermione y besarla con un poco más de intensidad. La castaña gimió suavemente sobre la boca de la pelinegra: sorprendida por el inesperado contacto.

La lengua de la morena salió al encuentro de la de la castaña, quien chupó sutilmente la lengua de la otra y se deleitó en el suave gemido que escapó de los labios de Pansy. Hermione sabía, por sus previas secciones de besos, que a la ojiverde no le gustaba cuando ella movía sus manos rápidamente por su cuerpo así que se obligó a no moverlas en lo mas mínimo.Las manos de Pansy tampoco se movieron mas allá de la cintura de Hermione. La castaña solo podía imaginar las cosas que había tenido que pasar la ojiverde para no soportar cualquier contacto íntimo.

Muy en el fondo, Granger se hacía una idea de que había provocado las reacciones de la ojiverde. Pansy no tenía que decirselo con palabras, porque cada salto de su cuerpo, cada escalofrío cuando Hermione intentaba ir más allá de su cintura era evidencia clara.

Granger sabía que su relación, lo que sea que estuviese naciendo entre ellas, tomaría su tiempo. Y estaba bien. Estaban bien los besos suaves y las caricias en los hombros. Estaba bien si solo podía abrazar a Pansy, sujetarla cerca de su pecho y besar su cabello. Hermione podía esperar, podía ayudarla a superar el horrible pasado que le perseguía. La castaña quería hacerlo.

Por eso, en lugar de besos hambrientos y demandantes, Hermione le brindaba besos lentos y dulces. Cargados de cariño, de consuelo y promesas. En lugar de mover sus manos a los pechos de Pansy, o apretar sus muslos y buscar empujar sus manos entre sus piernas; Hermione entrelazaba sus manos con las de la morena o acaricaba su cuello.

Pansy necesitaba a alguien que le sujetase mientras ella sanaba las heridas en su mente y cuerpo. Hermione quería ser ese alguien que estuviese ahí. Y aunque Parkinson no le contase mucho, Granger iba agarrando los destellos que la pelinegra dejaba escapar: sus reacciones, sus palabras, todo aquello que le dejaba ver como era en realidad la ojiverde.

-Debes tener hambre. En el comedor todavía queda algo de comida. Déjame ayudarte.- ofreció Hermione cuando se separaron.

La morena tenía los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada de la de Granger. Respiraba de forma lenta y una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios mientras asentía. Hermione amó esa sonrisa. Porque era una sonrisa de victoria; porque la tristeza que desprendían los ojos verdes no era capaz de opacar el brillo que mostraba su rostro cuando su boca se curvaba en señal de alegría.

(...)

El comedor estaba casi vacío en su totalidad. Solo Mcgonagall y Lupin estaban sentados a mitad de la mesa Ravenclaw conversando. Granger llevó a Pansy a la mesa de los leones, no porque tuviese algo contra las otras, sino porque años comiendo en ella le hicieron actuar por inercia.

El grupo que había llegado hace poco más de un día había traído consigo algunos elfos, por lo cual ya no tenían que preparar los alimentos ellos mismos sino que los elfos se encargaban. Si Hermione se esforzaba un poco, podía olvidar que estaban en medio de una posible tercera guerra. Todo se sentía tan común cuando se sentaba en la mesa Griffindor y comían entre charlas.

-Señorita Parkinson, que bueno que ha despertado. ¿Se encuentra bien? Nos tenía preocupados.- habló Minerva, quien luego de verlas llegar había decidido acercarse.

-Estoy bien. - respondió de inmediato Pansy peinanado su cabello con dedos ligeramente temblorosos.

Hermione vio el destello de su cicatriz y mordió su labio inferior. Mientras cambiaba a la morena había recogido su cabello y la cicatriz había quedado a la vista. Granger pensó que era loco, pero le parecía que era muy similar a la marca de Harry. Una parte de su cabeza le repetía que eso era imposible.

-No quisiera que lo ocurrido se repita, Pansy. Cuando estamos en grupo no nos dividimos a menos que sea necesario. Lupin mencionó que te separaste de todos.- habló Minerva

-Sí, yo...me distraje.- explicó la ojiverde mirando sus alimentos distraida.

-¿Distraida con qué?- cuestionó Mcgonagall

-Con nada...- replicó la pelinegra. Había respondido con rapidez, y a Hermione le pareció que sus palabras no eran de todo ciertas, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

La antigua profesora no insistió y Parkinson siguió comiendo en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. La morena parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y la castaña no deseaba interrumpirle. Pero aun en aquel silencio, Granger sabía que la ojiverde estaba ocultando cosas, había algo en sus ojos desde que había despertado: un destello que antes no estaba presente.

-Bien, hoy descanse joven Parkinson. Mañana nos reuniremos temprano. -avisó Minerva antes de alejarse hacia la salida.

La castaña tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras la otra seguía concentrada en el plato delante de ella. Los días juntas habían enseñados a Granger a esperar el tiempo de la pelinegra. Pansy hablaría cuando fuese el momento y Hermione deseaba estar ahí para escucharle.

-¿Podemos hacer algo juntas o tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó Pansy

-Podemos hacer lo que desees.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Continuará...


	16. El Descubrimiento de Granger

**Queridxs Lectorxs!!! Gracias por sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. No es muy largo, pero no quería tardar mucho tiempo en subir algo así que subí este. Besos!**

 **Capítulo 16**

El descubriento de Granger

Hermione Granger amaba entender y tener el control de todo lo que ocurría y aun lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Mientras estudiaba en Hogwsrts intentaba ayudar a su amigo Harry, y gracias a su intenso deseo por entender todo logró ser de gran utilidad. Pero con Pansy era diferente, ella ponía sus esfuerzos en comprenderla y analizarla pero todo era difícil con la pelinegra.

Luego de haberla acompañado a comer, Pansy le había pedido a la castaña que le llevase a algún sitio donde pudiesen estar tranquilas. Granger no conocía un sitio mas tranquilo que la biblioteca del colegio de Magia y Hechicería. El lugar estaba impecable, aunque las superficies de viejas, pero cuidadas, maderas estaban algo polvorientas.

La castaña llevó a Parkinson hasta una mesa cerca de una ventana. Tenía vista al patio y Pansy se detuvo a observar hacia afuera de inmediato. Hermione se percató de la fascinación que la morena proyectaba hacia los días lluviosos. Se había percatado desde la primera vez que estuvieron en el bar antes de encontrarse con Lupin.

-A veces me pregunto si la historia que Voldemort me contó sobre mis padres es cierta.- comentó Pansy sentándose y apoyando sus codos de la polvorienta mesa. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la ventana.

-Alguien debió haberlos conocido.- murmuró Hermione ubicándose delante de ella, imitó su posición apoyando los codos de la mesa y descansando su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos.

-He intentado por años descubrir la verdad...- susurró la ojiverde clavando sus ojos en los de la castaña.

Hermione pensó en acariciarle la mejilla, pero tras un momento de duda prefirió no hacerlo. La castaña no tenía la más mínima idea sobre como consolar a la pelinegra en esos instantes. Cuando la veía conversar con Draco deseaba tener la oportunidad de ser tan cercana a la ojiverde como el hurón.

La bruja mas brillante de toda su generación estaba sentada en una silla de biblioteca regañándose mentalmente porque encontraba que todas sus acciones con respecto a Parkinson eran torpes. Por suerte, Pansy, ajena a la lucha interna que la antigua leona llevaba, le sujetó una mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Las manos de Pansy eran como dos témpanos de hielo, además eran muy pálidas y delgadas. Tenía dedos largos y uñas perfectamente cortadas. Granger no podía creer que incluso sus manos fuesen tan bonitas.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Granger. Por hacerme compañía.- habló la ojiverde dedicándole una mirada cargada de agradecimiento a la castaña. Hermione se encontró sonriendo con timidez, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Puedes contar conmigo siempre.- le aseguró la Gryffindor apretando la mano de Pansy de vuelta cuando la morena le sujetó.

Pansy sonrió y por un instante a Granger le pareció que su sonrisa era diferente. Era una sonrisa más real: una sonrisa que ponía en evidencia que Parkinson estaba comenzando a sanar por dentro. La ojiverde no habló ni abundó en su agradecimiento, sólo apoyó ambas manos del borde de la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a la ojimiel.

Hermione recibió el dulce contacto con un suspiro. Sintió el inevitable deseo de tocar, pero lo empujó lejos decidida a disfrutar de aquel cálido e increíble beso. Los labios de Parkinson dedicándose a acariciar su labio inferior y luego del superior era uno de los placeres al cual la castaña deseaba entregarse por completo.

Parkinson sonrió contra los labios de la castaña. Una sonrisa cargada de dobles intenciones que produjo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la joven Gryffindor. Hermione levantó una de sus cejas y Pansy lanzó una mirada a los alrededores.

-Quiero probar algo ¿quieres?- preguntó Pansy dejando su varita sobre la mesa. La castaña frunció el ceño cuando la su se levantó, dió la vuelta a la mesa y se detuvo a du costado derecho.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- preguntó la ojimiel mirándole con curiosidad, una sonrisa muriendo por iluminar su rostro.

-¿Puedo tocarte?- cuestionó la pelinegra y Granger la sintió nerviosa. La ojimiel estaba preparada para ir despacio, para no tocar e ignorar los instintos de su cuerpo. Y ahora Pansy se colocaba a su lado, mirándola con sus profundos ojos color esmeralda y ofreciéndole aquello.

-¿Tocarme? No estoy entendiendo...- susurró una nerviosa Granger sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer. Si entendía, pero lo que entendía no podía ser porque la otra mujer no podía estar ofreciéndole lo que ella había deseado desde la noche en la cocina.

-quiero hacerte sentir bien. Solo tocarte por encima de la ropa. Pero no puedes tocar más allá de mi torso y yo tampoco lo haré. - explicó la pelinegra.

Hermione no quería parecer emocionada por la propuesta así que fingió meditarlo unos segundos antes de ceder. La ojiverde le lanzó una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla derecha. Pansy arrastró su silla hasta colocarla delante de la ojimiel que había girado ligeramente la suya. Granger mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior ante el terreno desconocido en el cual estaban adentrándose.

-Entonces...- susurró Granger cerrando mas sus piernas, el solo pensamiento de lo que ocurriría la comenzaba a excitarse y maldijo su mojigatería en esos momentos.

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la silla. La ojiverde llevó sus manos al borde de su propia camisa, y los ojos color miel siguieron el mover de sus manos mientras estas subían la prenda. Nívea piel fue quedando expuesta y la antigua Gryffindor tuvo que morder su labio inferior ante la vista.

-¿Te parece si empezamos solo mirándonos?- cuestionó Pansy cuando tenía la camisa subida casi hasta el inicio de su sostén.

Hermione asintió apresuradamente, lamiendo sus labios resecos. La castaña no era virgen. Su último y casi único lío fue en un bar luego de la guerra. Había sido algo de una sola vez, con un tío al que apenas recordaba. Si recordaba estar muy tomada, enojada, triste y sola. Lo suficiente sola como para entregarle su cuerpo al primer idiota que le ofreció llevarle a casa.

Aun así, en esos momentos, sentada delante de Parkinson. Hermione se sentía tan nerviosa y patosa como una virgen. Las manos le estaban sudando de los nervios y no podía dejar de juntar sus piernas. Estaba excitada y apenas había visto algo de la piel nívea y perfecta de la otra mujer.

Pansy dejó caer la camisa al suelo y se detuvo, evaluando a la otra. Granger tomó una respiración profunda y mordió su labio inferior. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y la morena elevó una ceja, Hermione salió de su nube. Las manos de la chica más inteligente de su generación volaron a su camisa, desabotonándola de forma rápida y descuidada.

Pronto estaban ambas sin camisa. Pansy con un sujetador negro de encaje y Granger con uno color crema. La ojiverde recorría su piel con un brillo cargado de anhelo y deseo. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había estado muy a gusto con su físico, pero la otra no parecía sentir desagrado.

-¿Puedo...- susurró la castaña

-¿Qué?- preguntó Parkinson llevando las manos al broche de su sujetador.

-¿Puedo...besarte?- preguntó Granger, sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse. A Pansy le pareció que la ojimiel deseaba más que solo besos, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Si...- susurró la morena y la antigua Gryffindor arrastró un poco más la silla hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, la castaña atrapó la boca de Parkinson con infinita ternura. La morena respondió más apasionadamente, dejando entrever que también deseaba a la castaña tanto como esta le deseaba a ella. El beso no tardó en volverse muy húmedo, sus lenguas batallan por dominio.

Parkinson colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de la antigua Gryffindor con cuidado y Hermione gimió. La pelinegra suspiró cuando sus bocas se separaron, sentía los dedos de Granger acariciando muy suavemente su espalda: poniéndole los vellos de punta.

-No pases de la cintura.- susurró Pansy deslizando su boca hasta la mandíbula de Hermione y por su cuello. La castaña gimió, subiendo sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador y abriéndolo de inmediato.

La prenda se deslizó con facilidad cuando Parkinson cooperó. La pelinegra volvió a la boca de Granger mientras esta arrojaba al suelo el sostén negro. Nerviosa, la castaña deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda pálida, percatándose de que la pelinegra tenia la piel de gallina en esos momentos.

-Tienes frío...- susurró Hermione

-No...solo eres tu.- murmuró la ojiverde apoyando su frente de la de Granger.

-Voy a tocarte ahora ¿puedo?- preguntó tímidamente la ojimiel. Con el cuidado y la precaución de quien a aprendido su lección.

-Me estás tocando.- comentó la morena con una pícara sonrisa, la castaña comenzó a enrojecer com mucha rapidez.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- replicó Granger escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Pansy. El cabello negro era tan suave, olía a almendras en ese momento y había crecido lo suficiente durante ese tiempo.

-Hazlo.- le instó la pelinegra.

Hermione se salió del hombro de Pansy, enderezándose para observar la bella imagen delante de ella. Parkinson no tenía un busto extremadamente dotado, pero tenía el tamaño justo para su delgado y pequeño cuerpo. Las manos de Granger se desplazaron por sus costados y con calma subieron hasta posarse sobre los pechos de la morena.

La piel se sentía cálida contra sus manos. Granger por un instante no supo que hacer. Pero luego, de forma curiosa, acarició el rosado pezón del seno derecho provocando que Parkinson cerrase los ojos. La antigua leona tenía conocimientos sobre defensas contra las artes oscuras, Tranformaciones, Pociones, el mundo muggle y muchas otras cosas, pero el tema del sexo era desconocido y retante.

-Estás pensando demasiado.- susurró Pansy colocando sus manos sobre las de Granger, instándola a apretar, no de forma ruda, pero si firme. Ejerciendo una presión que hizo a la morena morder su labio inferior.

-¿Puedo...

-Puedes.- la interrumpió Parkinson mordiendo su labio inferior, se veía muy concentrada y decidida a mantener sus ojos abiertos y observar a Granger. Como si en esa acción pudiese controlar el temor que, de forma involuntaria, las caricias le provocaban.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, soltando un pecho, pero acariciando el otro. La morena siguió sus movimientos hasta que la castaña estaba atrapando el capullo desatendido en su cálida y húmeda boca. Granger chasqueó su lengua sobre el, amando como se iba enfureciendo en su boca.

Pansy mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de mirar a la ojimiel que había cerrado sus ojos y estaba entregada a su tarea. Hermione era aplicada y dedicada en todos los aspectos de su vida. Incluso, al chupar y lamer los pechos de la morena, se le veía disfrutar de aquella tarea. Sus caricias eran tan suaves y amorosas que los miedos y demonios que perseguían a Parkinson fueron quedando rezagados.

-Mmm...Der'mo (mierda)- maldijo la pelinegra cuando Granger cambió de pecho, sopló sobre la erguida punta y luego la atrapó en su boca succionándola.

-¿Demasiado?- preguntó Hermione deteniéndose para abrir sus ojos y mirar a la otra. Pansy negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando la ojimiel le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- insistió Granger.

-Estoy bien...sé que eres tu.- comentó Parkinson llevando las manos a las mejillas de Hermione. La castaña se estiró para besarla, un beso cargado de deseo, pero también de ese cariño que se había desarrollado entre ambas.

-Mmm...- susurró Granger con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir que su sujetador era desabrochado.

-Estabas muy cubierta.- explicó la pelinegra removiendo la prenda y llevando con rapidez sus manos a los pequeños pechos.

Hermione no se molestó en ocultar el gemido que rasgó su garganta cuando los pulgares de la morena acariciaron sus sensibles y excitados pezones. La pelinegra sonrió y colocando su cabello para un solo lado se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó un pezón en su boca.

La ojiverde era mucho más rápida que Granger. Y su endiablada boca parecía haber sido diseñada para chupar y lamer audazmente aquel endurecido capullo. Hermione le acarició el hombro desnudo y luego se encontró con la mirada verde. Pansy estaba mirándole fijamente miertas succionaba su pezón provocando un sonrojo en la castaña.

El hecho de estar ambas sentadas en aquella biblioteca, semidesnudas, era suficiente para poner nerviosa a la antigua leona. Tener a Pansy mirándole con sus dilatados ojos verdes, tan profundos y llenos de palabras no dichas, clavados en ella mientras su boca, sensual y rosada, se esmeraba por atrapar mas de su pecho era un jodido estimulante.

-¿Quieres parar? Aún no puedo dejarte tocarme en otras partes.- comentó la ojiverde soltando el pezón con un ruido húmedo.

-¿Puedes tocarme más? Yo...me gustan tus caricias...- comentó la castaña y el sonrojo se expandió a sus orejas.

-¿Tengo permiso?- cuestionó Pansy elevando una de sus cejas y la castaña asintió un poco nerviosa.

Para sorpresa de Granger la pelinegra se puso de pie y le jaló de la mano para que la imitase. Cuando Hermione comprendió que ocurría, la morena ya le estaba empujando contra la mesa y ayudándole a recostarse sobre ella. La superficie de madera contra su espalda desnuda era un sentimiento extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello porque Parkinson comenzó a besar su estómago.

-Si quieres parar solo dime.- le avisó Pansy lamiendo su bajo vientre y llevando sus manos al botón de los jeans de la ojimiel.

Hermione definitivamente no deseaba parar. Estaba nerviosa, pero también excitada, y las caricias suaves de Pansy solo ayudaban a encender el fuego entre sus piernas. Pansy bajó la cremallera del pantalón, pero no adentró su mano sino que tomó el sexo de la ojimiel por sobre la tela haciéndola soltar un gemido y empujar su cadera hacia la caricia.

-Tan receptiva...- murmuró Pansy haciendo círculos sobre la tela. Hermione la miraba, con el labio inferior entre sus diente y un terrible deseo por pedirle, de la forma mas cruda posible, que la follase sobre la mesa. Luego se arrepentiría por profanar su adorada biblioteca.

-Pansy...oh dios...- murmuró Hermione cuando la morena comenzó a acariciarle con mas firmeza. Espasmos comenzaron a recorrerla, corrientes que venían directamente desde su sexo. Todo en ella estaba en fuego en esos momentos y Pansy era la única capaz de apagar aquel incendio.

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó la ojiverde, sus ojos oscurecidos y su mano sin parar su caricia sobre el sexo de la leona.

-Si, si, oh por Merlín si.- gimió Granger, no creyendo lo rápido que había pasado de estar controlada a estar excitada en extremo.

Pansy sonrió y metió su mano dentro de los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se encontró con el sexo húmedo de Granger. Con rapidez encontró su clitoris, porque la castaña gritó cuando lo tocó. Parkinson le dedicó una sonrisa y centró sus movimientos sobre aquel botoncito tan placentero.

Hermione estaba temblando y retorciéndose luego de unos minutos. La pelinegra le acariciaba suave a veces y en otras ocasiones con firmeza. Granger sentía que era una jodida holla de presión. A veces parecía que estaba cerca de llegar al climax, pero se le escapaba de las manos.

-Mas rápido, por favor.- suplicó Hermione cuando sintió que Pansy disminuía el ritmo de la caricia.

La pelinegra le miró a los ojos y asintió. No volvió a disminuir el ritmo en ningún momento, solo se inclinó a atrapar un pezón en su boca mientras la seguía estimulando. Para cuando la castaña alcanzó el orgasmo, tardó dos minutos en pensar que la ojiverde no le había penetrado en ningún momento.

-¿Por que no...entraste?- le preguntó Hermione con la respiración todavía acelerada.

-No me lo pediste.- replicó Pansy removiendo su mano y llevándose los dedos a su boca. El movimiento hubiese parecido inocente si sus dedos no estuviesen impregnados de la excitación de Hermione.

-Pensé que...

-Podemos repetir, entonces te penetraré.- ofreció la morena con una sonrisa y Hermione enrojeció.

-Tu no has...- comenzó a decir la castaña, pero se detuvo al recordar que la otra aún no estaba lista para dejarle tocar esas zonas y hacerla sentir el mismo placer que ella había experimentado.

-Estoy bien, Granger. Me gustó hacerte sentir bien.- le aseguró la pelinegra al ver su inseguridad y dudas. La ojimiel sonrió llevando una mano hasta la pálida mejilla.

-Ahora mismo tengo remordimiento por haber hecho esto en la biblioteca.- susurró Hermione y Pansy dejó salir una risa, era una risa cargada de vida y alegría. Granger amó esa risa.

(...)

En la noche, cuando volvieron a reunirse con el grupo luego de haber pasado toda la tarde juntas notaron la tensión en el ambiente. La mayoría de los presentes no dejaban de murmurar sobre Harry. El niño que vivió se encontraba sentado junto a Ronald y Ginny. Se le veía incómodo, seguramente porque todos en aquel lugar esperaban de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Hermione quiso permanecer junto a Parkinson, pero Draco se unió y ella decidió dejarles solos para no hacer mal tercio. Se unió a sus amigos, quienes estaban conversando sobre los últimos meses. Al parecer, Harry había estado todos ese tiempo escondido con Luna Lovegood. Aquella noticia no gustó mucho a Ginevra, se le notó en el el rostro, pero no salieron palabras de sus labios.

La castaña miró de Gin a Harry con curiosidad. Antes, el moreno miraba a la pelirroja con adoración; le había pedido que fuese su novia y había sufrido al separarse. Pero en esos momentos, en la verde mirada de su mejor amigo, no estaba el antiguo brillo que dejaba en evidencia que se hallaba enamorado. En su lugar, Granger identificó culpa y temor.

El tema de Luna Lovegood quedó a un lado cuando Potter dijo que no podía revelar donde se ocultaba la rubia. Ninguno insistió al respecto. Lovegood había perdido mucho en la guerra, y era de entenderse que desease hacerse a un lado en esos momentos. Harry quería disimularlo, pero al mencionar a la rubia, sus ojos se iluminaron y Granger temió que fuese muy tarde para que el ojiverde y Gin retomasen su historia donde la habían dejado. Ginevra, obstinadamente, había colocado en _pause_ a la relación, convencida de que, cuando Harry apareciera, podrían solo continuar con su amor.

-¿Pero vas a ayudarnos, verdad, Harry?- interrogó Ronald entre bocados de comida. Tan educado como de costumbre.

-No voy a enfrentarme a Riddle...pero...puedo ayudar en lo que pueda.- replicó Potter, se veía completamente convencido de sus palabras; como si no existiese la forma de cambiar su opinión.

Granger estaba concentrada en sus alimentos y la plática cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la cicatriz de Potter. Ella la había observado muchas veces con anterioridad, pero en esos momentos, al contemplarla, fue consciente de nuevo de cuan similar era a la que Pansy escondía en su cuello.

Recordó entonces a la pelinegra diciendo que deseaba saber la verdad sobre sus padres. Recordó los sorprendidos comentarios de Molly cuando descubrió que los Parkinson habían tenido una hija. Habían tantas piezas sueltas en la historia. Granher miró a Pansy, sonriendo ante algún chiste de Draco y luego a Harry, sonriendo por un comentario de Ronald.

Y al observarlos se encontró descubriendo que eran parecidos en más de una forma. Tanto como dos mellizos...pero eso no era posible. Frunciendo el ceño, de percató de que la descabellada idea comenzaba a tener algo de lógica. Aunque, si fuesen hermanos... ¿por qué Voldemort tomaría a uno y dejaría al otro? ¿Por qué inventarle una familia a la pelinegra? ¿Por qué cuidarla todo ese tiempo?

Hermione se puso de pie de forma torpe, excusándose con dus amigos y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Con una muy sencilla prueba muggle ella podría confirmar sus sospechas. Aunque, no podría explicar como había ocurrido todo. ¿Cómo acabaron separados? ¿Por qué Lily y James nunca dijeron que esperaban mellizos? Y si lo contaron ¿por qué Sirius no lo mencionó nunca?

Las mazmorras estaban vacías en su mayoría. La castaña se sentó con una libreta de apuntes y comenzó a escribir sus teorías. Eran muchas hipótesis y nada de pruebas. Hizo un pequeño dibujo de la cicatriz de Harry, planeando hacer uno de Pansy luego de tener una mirada más cercana de la misma.

-Señorita Granger.- la voz de Minerva le tomó por sorpresa. Cerró de golpe la libreta mientras la profesora se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Necesita algo, profesora?- preguntó la ojimiel intentando relajarse.

-Haz llegado a la misma conclusión que yo ¿cierto?- preguntó Mcgonagall.

-¿De qué habla?- interroguó la más joven.

-De Parkinson y Harry. De que podrían ser hermanos.- replicó con total tranquilidad la antigua profesora.

-¿Siempre lo supo?- preguntó Heanger frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando ella apareció lo dude. Porque...todos creímos que la otra hija de los Potter había muerto la misma noche que Harry logró vivir.- explicó la profesora.

Y sus ojos se veían lejanos...como si recordase lo que ocurrió en aquel tiempo.

-¿Ellos tuvieron dos hijos? ¿Por que nunca dijeron nada? ¿Por que Harry lo desconoce?- cuestionó la ojimiel confundida.

-Nadie lo sabía en un principio. Lo supimos gracias a Snape, Sirius solo nos lo confirmó. Aquella noche...cuando logramos rescatar a Harry, ella no estaba. Nadie se sorprendió porque no sabiamos de su nacimiento. Pero luego Snape nos comentó, diciéndonos que seguramente el que no debe ser nombrado le había asesinado.- explicó la profesora.

-Pero entonces...si Pansy es una Potter, y ella estaba con Harry aquella noche...ella podría ser...

-Sí, señorita Granger, podría ser un horrocrux.- la interrumpió Minerva.

Continuará...

Si la historia te gusta no olvides dejarmelo saber. Y darle Follow!!


End file.
